Und du liebst mich doch
by Amunet
Summary: UPDATE! / HxD/ Slash/ Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der sich zu einem Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entwickelt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf.
1. Kapitel 1

Autor:                  Amunet

Titel:                  Und du liebst mich doch...

Story:                 Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

                 kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, 

                 Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht 

                 der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

                 dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

Paaring:                 Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

Warnung:                  Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und

                 zwar ganz schön viele ^___~ ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

                 OOC ^^ 

Disclaimer:                 Nix gehört mir. Alle Recht an HP sind Joanne K. Rowling. ^^

Ähm und noch nee Anmerkung von mir. *ggg* Da das meine erste HP FanFiction ist – seid bitte gnädig mit mir. ^__~ Ich versuche keine Fehler zu machen, wenn ich mich auf Details im Buch beziehe, kann aber keine Haftung dafür übernehmen, weil ich so ein schlechtes Gedächtnis habe. ^^°°° Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim lesen. ^^ 

_Und du liebst mich doch... _

Einleitung: 

Unheimliche Stille lag über dem Ligusterweg. Kein Geräusch drang in den von dunklen Bäumen umgebenen Pfad. Es war totenstill. Still und finster. Die Nacht bedeckte mit ihren schwarzen Schatten alle Häuser. Sogar die Laternen verweigerten heute ihren Dienst. Wind setzte ein. Unter kräftigen Liebkosungen entfachte das Blätterwerk der Bäume einen wahren Geräuschewirbel. In wenigen Minuten, in wenigen Minuten würde ein ganz besonderer Tag, eines ganz besonderen Jungen beginnen. Und je näher die Zeiger der großen Kuckucksuhr im Haus mit der Nummer 4, Ligusterweg kroch, um so bedrohlicher wirkte die Straße selbst. Doch kein einziger Mensch bemerkte dies, da alle Anwohner der dunklen Straße schliefen. Alle! Auch der Knabe der als Zeichen seines großen Kampfes eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn trug. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig, während sein Brustkorb sich auf und ab senkte. Das ausgebeulte, blau-weiß-gestreifte Schlafanzugoberteil war verrutscht. Entblößte auf unschuldige Art und Weiße, zarte weiße Schultern und eine sich zum Manne reifende Knabenbrust. Die Ruhe im Haus war unheilverkündend. Neben sanften Atemgeräuschen, das aus drei verschiedenen Zimmern zu vernehmen war, hörte man nur das Tick und Tack der Uhr. Unablässlich rückte der Zeiger seinem Ziel näher. Die Augen, welche voller Hohn und Hass auf die schwarzhaarige männliche Schönheit blickten, blieben ungesehen. Doch sie waren da – lauernd, bereit jederzeit, zu zuschlagen. DONG! DONG! „AHHHHHHH...." Ein Schrei erfüllte die Nacht. 

Mit einem gewaltigen Schreck erwachte Harry. Hielt unbewusst seine Hände über die pochende Narbe auf seiner Stirn. „Was war das?" Die Frage hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Irritiert, ob das, was er geträumt hatte eine Vorahnung oder doch bloß ein Traum war, knipste er das Licht seiner Nachttischlame an. Kurz tastete er nach seiner Brille, zog sie sich auf. Er würde ein Glas Wasser trinken, vielleicht hatte sich sein wildschlagendes Herz bis dahin beruhigt, als er jedoch aufstand, fiel sein Augenmerk unbeabsichtigt auf den Wecker, der auf seinem kleinen, altmodischen Nachtischschränkchen stand. „Alles gute zum Geburtstag Harry," murmelte er und schlurfte ins Badezimmer. Auf diese Weise entging ihm das Phänomen, das sich vor der Haustür abspielte. Wie von Zauberhand verzogen sich die Wolken, machten einem strahlenden Sternenhimmel Platz. Die Straßenlaternen flackerten ein-zwei Mal, bis sie wieder ihre gewohnte Tätigkeit aufnahmen. Und auch der zermürbende Wind war verschwunden. Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, bezeugte von den qualvollen Minuten vor Mitternacht. Nachdem Harry das Zimmer betreten hatte, welches eigentlich Dudley, seinem Cousin, gehörte, schaute er aus dem Fenster und als er alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit vorfand, legte er sich wieder in das kuschelige Bett, um den notwenigen Schlaf der Gerechten zu schlafen. Er wusste zwar, dass er in nicht weniger als sechs Stunden wieder aufstehen durfte, damit er das Frühstück für seine „geliebte" Familie zubereiten konnte, doch das störte ihn nicht. Mit jedem Tag seiner Sommerferien, der verging, kam er seinem eigentlichen Zuhause näher. 

„Hogwarts, ich komme!," war sein letzter Gedanke bevor sein Geist in die dämmrige Welt, süßer Traumwolken zurück fiel. 

Kapitel 1

„Harry wo bleibt der Speck?" Augenrollend hastete der Angesprochene durch die große, geräumige Küche seiner Tante. Die Frühstückszeremonie hatte begonnen. Dudley, das schwabbelnde schweinsähnliche Wesen, welches sich mit Schimpf und Schande Cousin nannte, orderte gerade seine vierte große Portion des fettigen Lebensmittel an. Seit mindestens einer halben Stunde brutzelte der schlaksige Junge schon Eier, Speck und sehr zu seinem Ekel auch Fleischwurst für Dudley und dessen Vater Vernon. Lediglich Tante Petunia begnügte sich mit Toast und Tee. Und Harry? Harry würde an diesem Morgen wahrscheinlich wieder leer ausgehen. Es waren nur noch 30 Minuten bis der junge Zauberer seine Sachen ins Auto packen durfte und endlich, nach sechs mörderischen Wochen, wieder zum Kings Cross Bahnhof gebracht werden würde. Der Hogwartsexpress mit seinen strahlenden Farben und alle seine Schulkameraden würden ihn empfangen. Alle? Nein, nicht alle. Ron und Hermine seine besten Freunde würden nicht dort sein. Vor wenigen Tagen, zu seinem Geburtstag, kamen mit seinen Geschenken auch Briefe der Beiden. Aufgrund irgendwelcher Vorkommnisse, die mit dem Orden des Phönix zu tun hatten, warteten der Rotschopf und der braunhaarige Lockenkopf bereits im Schloss auf ihn. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an die derbe Enttäuschung, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte, als er diese Zeile gelesen hatte. Selbst seine Geburtstagsgeschenke, ein Buch von Hermine über die Ausbildung zum Auroren und von Ron das neuste Spieltaktiken-Magazin über Quidditch hatten ihn nicht aufheitern können. Dieses Jahr würde die Zugfahrt recht langweilig vonstatten gehen. Vorausgesetzt, überlegte er sich, Malfoy würde ihn in Ruhe lassen. Andererseits sehnte er sich schon fast wieder nach einem guten Streit mit seinem Rivalen. Der Blonde, arrogante Schnösel würde die Erinnerungen an die Dursleys schneller aus Harrys Gedanken verdrängen, als jeder andere sonst. So eine gepflegte Gryffindor / Slytherin Beziehung war etwas feines. Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. 

„Wo zum Teufel bleibt mein Speck?" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen trabte Harry zum Küchentisch und pfefferte etwas zu schwungvoll den Speck auf Dudleys Teller. Unbeabsichtigterweise rutschten zwei der acht Scheiben über den Tellerrand, direkt auf Dudleys Schoß und kaum eine Sekunde später erhellte sein Schrei das Haus. „Mama, Mama, Harry hat mich verbrannt... Mama schau doch mal! Das hat er extra gemacht.. Aua, aua, aua," jammerte er. Harry schluckte. Jede Beteuerung, dass es sich um einen Unfall gehandelte habe, wäre zwecklos, das wusste er. Unwillig stieg in ihm ein Übelkeitsgefühl hoch und er machte sich mental auf den Wutanfall seines Onkels gefasst. Oh, wie sehr hasste er diese verfluchte Familie. Schwups und schon baute sich ein bedrohlicher Schatten vor ihm auf. „AB AUF DEIN ZIMMER UND WEHE DU ELENDE MISSGEBURT KOMMST VOR DEINER ABFAHRT HERAUS. WENN ICH DICH NOCH EINMAL DABEI ERWISCHE, WIE DU DEM ARMEN DUDLEY FAST UMBRINGST, WERDE ICH DICH EIGENHÄNDIG ERWÜRGEN!!!" Angewidert über die Spucke die Onkel Vernon aus dem Mund, mitten in sein Gesicht, schoss, drehte sich Harry um und verschwand. Er seufzte, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss und schaute Hedwig, seine Eule, die ihn mitleidig anblickte, an. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann haben wir für fast ein Jahr unsere Ruhe." Zustimmend schuhschute die stolze Schneeeule. Schwungvoll ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und überprüfte gedanklich, ob er bereits alles eingepackt hatte. Mit der kleinen Aufzählung schnell fertig, schließlich besaß Harry kaum etwas, beschloss er noch ein wenig zu relaxen, während er der Abfahrt immer mehr entgegen fieberte. 

~~*~~

Rasend schnell verschwanden die Häuser vor seinen Augen, bis die Bremsen des Autos quietschten. Stau. Harry seufzte schwer. Vor 10 Minuten waren sie aufgebrochen – überpünktlich, denn schließlich wollten die Dursleys die Chance nicht verpassen, den jungen Zauberer für ein weiteres erholsames Jahr loszuwerden. Sie mussten seine Abartigkeit und sein aufbrausendes Temperament nicht länger ertragen, zumal Onkel Vernon sich ausrechnete, was er alles an Geld sparen konnte. Kein Essen, keine Kleider, keine Nebenkosten. Für ein Jahr konnten sie vergessen, dass sie überhaupt einen Neffen hatten. Und Harry? Harry ging es gut. Hogwarts war ihm in den vergangen 5 Jahren sein wahres Zuhause geworden. Dort hatte er Freunde und Menschen, die ihn mochten. Oh, natürlich war er nicht scharf darauf von Professor Snape und Malfoy jun. wieder in die Mangel genommen zu werden, aber alles, wirklich alles war besser, als seine Verwandten länger aushalten zu müssen. 

Es sollte noch weitere 20 Minuten dauern, bis er mit seinem Gepäck und Hedwigs Käfig unterm Arm die große Halle des Bahnhofes durchquert hatte. Zielstrebig ging er an den ganzen Muggeln vorbei. Muggel oder auch Menschen genannt, die von Zug zu Zug hasteten. Immer darauf bedacht, alle Anschlusszüge zu erwischen. Die Hektik ging an Harry vorbei. Er hatte nur ein bestimmtes Gleis vor Augen. Gleis 9 ¾. Unbemerkt von Muggeln und den Zaubererfamilien, welche ihre Sprösslinge, vielleicht zum ersten Mal zum Hogwartsexpress begleiteten, huschte der schwarzhaarige Junge durch die unsichtbare Barriere. Das Zischen des Zuges hieß ihn willkommen. Schlagartig fühlte er ein unsagbar schönes Gefühl, das sich von seinem Magen aus, bis in die kleinen Zehen ausbreitete. Dies war seine Welt. Die Welt von Zauberern und Magie. 

Während er auf das hinterste Ende des Expresses zusteuerte, begrüßte er vereinzelte Kameraden. Seamus und Dean, die sich gerade mit Jordan unterhielten. Neville, der (wie jedes Jahr) seine Kröte suchte und auch Ginny Weasley, die dem tollpatschigen Gryffindor zu Hilfe kam. Plötzlich jedoch, ohne dass er es recht wollte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Ruhe benötigte. Es war Paradox. Hatte er nicht die ganzen Sommerferien in seinem Zimmer gesessen und sich gelangweilt, weil er außer der Sklavenarbeit für seine Sippe nichts zu tun hatte? Wie eine kalte Dusche tauchte eine unbestimmte Gefühlslage ihn in Schwermut ein. „Schlaf," dachte er, „Ein bisschen Schlaf und alles ist wieder gut." Mühselig schleppte er seine Koffer in das letzte Abteil. Versicherte sich, dass kein anderer bereits Platz genommen hatte und versperrte die Abteilzwischentüre. Ein kurzer Wink mit dem Zauberstab, ein gemurmeltes Wort und ein Absperrzauber schützte ihn vor das unwillkommene Eindringen seiner Mitschüler. Zufrieden mit sich selbst kramte er seinen schwarzen Zaubererumhang aus dem Koffer und missbrauchte ihn sogleich, als Kopfkissen. Die Augen bereits geschlossen, vernahm er nur noch, wie die Außentüren sich schlossen, die Lichter kurz aufflirrten und sich der Zug unter zischenden Dampfgeräuschen in Bewegung setzte. Ein erholsamer Schlaf übermannte ihn. 

~~*~~

Hände! Schöne schlanke Hände berührten seinen Körper. Er wollte sie von sich stoßen, doch er war machtlos. Die Emotionen, die von den feingliedrigen jedoch nicht zerbrechlich wirkenden Fingern verursacht wurden, ließen ihn schwummrig werden. Vorlaut, neckisch ja geradezu unverschämt frech, huschten die lockenden Glieder unter sein Hemd. Stöhnend registrierte Harry, wie sie über seine Brust strichen, mit seinen Brustwarzen spielten. Leicht zwickten sie in die aufgerichteten Knospen, jagten auf diese Weise Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper. Und dann sah er sie! Volle rote Lippen waren in seinem Blickfeld aufgetaucht. Ein Mund sinnlich, nein verführerisch geöffnet. Der Wunsch, diese Lippen zu küssen, machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wem auch immer dieser göttliche Mund gehörte es war ihm egal, er wollte ihn bloß... wollte ihn bloß... küssen. Immer näher senkte sich der rote Traum auf ihn nieder. Es waren nur noch wenige Millimeter bis sie sich unweigerlich berühren müssten. WUSCH! 

Entsetzt wachte Harry auf. „Was war das?," erschallte seine Frage ungehört. Er schluckte ein paar Mal. Gerade eben hatte er den ersten erotischen Traum in seinem Leben gehabt. Ein „Wow" entfuhr ihm und dann erst, wurde ihm ein vertrautes jucken in seinem Unterleib bewusst. Schwach grinste er. Ja, es war eindeutig ein erotischer Traum gewesen. Als Beweis lag in seiner Jeans noch immer ein praller Ständer. Seit er diesen Sommer vor lauter Langweile ein neues Hobby – Selbstbefriedigung, entdeckte hatte, konnte er nicht mehr genug davon bekommen. Harry wusste, jetzt war eine der letzten Chancen sich seiner Lust ungestört hinzugeben. War er erst wieder in Hogwarts und somit mit einem Gemeinschaftsschlafraum verbunden, hatte er nicht mehr oder nur noch höchst selten die Gelegenheit sich seinen Trieben hinzugeben. Unbekümmert, da es draußen mittlerweile Dunkel war und kaum noch Licht in das Abteil fiel, fummelte er an seinem Reißverschluss. Zum Glück war er dieses Jahr alleine unterwegs. Nicht auszudenken, war passieren würde, wenn Ron und oder Hermine seinen jetzigen körperlichen Zustand sahen. Erregt schob er seine Hose samt Unterhose bis zu den Knien hinab. Sein Glied pulsierte heiß in seinen Handflächen. Langsam streichelte er den Schaft Auf und Ab, bis sein Schwanz lustvoll zuckte. Mit der Zunge befeuchtete er zwei seiner Finger, die an der geschwollenen Eichel rieben, während die andere Hand das Glied festhielt. Aufstöhnend warf Harry seinen Kopf zurück. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie sich seine Hoden zusammenzogen, doch noch wollte er sich den Höhepunkt nicht gönnen. Er war fest entschlossen seine Befriedigung so lange wie menschenmöglich hinauszuzögern. Die rechte Hand glitt an dem harten Schwanz hinab zu seinen Eiern. Vorsichtig knetete er die beiden runden Kugeln, während die linke Hand im gleichbleibenden Tempo den Schaft wichste. Der 16 Jährige Gryffindor vergaß vollkommen die Welt um sich herum. Die Lust, die seinen jungen Körper durchströmte, beraubte ihm seines Verstandes. Alles, was in diesem Moment existierte war Geilheit. Absolute und unbezwingbare Geilheit. Unwirsch, weil er seinen Körper nicht länger unter Kontrolle hatte, wand er sich auf seinen Sitzen Hin und Her. Sein Keuchen wurde ein heißeres Stöhnen. Und als er die Schwelle überschritt, sich auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Leidenschaft, mit dem eigenen Saft vollspritze, tauchte das Bild jener Lippen aus dem Traum in seinem inneren Auge auf. Ermattet brach er zusammen. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Tiefste Befriedigung erfasst ihn und sein Geist döste wieder in Richtung Traumland von dannen. KLATSCH. KLATSCH. KLATSCH. 

Schockiert starrte Harry in die Richtung aus der das Klatschen kam. Sein Gehirn war wie leergefegt, sein sich vor kurzem noch windender Leib war versteinert. Fassungslos nahmen seine Augen eine fließende Bewegung wahr. Zu seinem größten Entsetzen schälte sich eine allzu bekannte Gestalt aus der Finsternis des Waggons. Eiskalte, sturmgraue Augen blickten auf ihn hernieder. Niemals zuvor hatte Harry solche Funken und solch einen Glanz in diesen Seelenspiegeln gesehen. Noch immer wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Gegenüber grazil wie eine Katze die wenigen Meter, die sie trennten überwand. „Das war eine gute Show Potter." Die kalte, feste Stimme riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung. 

„Wie zum Teufel..." 

„Uh Potter, denkst du dein kleiner Zauber kann mich aufhalten, dein Zugabteil zu öffnen?"

„Aber... aber..." 

„Nicht doch..." Ein abwehrendes, zusammenziehen der Augenbrauen. „Du brauchst dich nicht rechtfertigen – die Show war wirklich... nun... _interessant_." Ohne das Harry recht wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er mit einem ziemlich anzüglichen Blick bedacht und sein heimlicher Beobachter verschwand mit einem Rauschen der Schiebetür aus seinem Waggon. Verwirrter wie je zuvor in seinem Leben, dämmerte ihm, was für einen Auftritt sein größter Rivale, sein größter Feind, na gut zweitgrößter Feind, gerade gehabt hatte. 

„Verflucht Malfoy," schrie er ihm gedämpft hinterher. Schamesröte schoss ihm in die Wangen. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Draco Malfoy, der Junge der ihm das Leben in Hogwarts im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zur Hölle machte, hatte ihn den-Jungen-der-lebt dabei beobachtet wie er sich masturbierte. Dem Slytherin würde er nie wieder in die Augen sehen können. Und sein Ruf? Sein Ruf würde wahrscheinlich bald geändert werden, in den-Jungen-der-lebt-und-gerne-mit-seinem-Ständer-spielt. Voller Schuldgefühl richtete Harry seine Klamotten und stierte den Rest der Nacht aus dem Fenster. Und langsam kam die Wut. Die Wut über seine eigene Dummheit. Er hatte dem blonden Schnösel einen Trumpf in die Hand gespielt.  

~~*~~

Fortsetzung folgt.... 

Bitte Reviews nicht vergessen. DANKE. ^__________^


	2. Kapitel 2

Autor: Amunet

Titel: Und du liebst mich doch...

Story: Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist? 

Paaring: Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

Warnung: Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele ^___~ ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC ^^ 

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir. Alle Recht an HP sind Joanne K. Rowling. ^^

~~*~~ 

@ Yasa: Danke für dein liebes Kommi *ggg* Ich hoffe der 2. Teil gefällt dir. ^^

@ Blue: Vielen lieben Dank für den Review. ^___^ 

@ Hilda: *meine Beta bis zum umfallen knuddelt* Danke das du mir ein Kommi geschrieben hast und noch mehr Danke, dass du mir meine Story betagelesen hast (und das trotz nicht eingehaltenem Ultimatum ^^°). Du bist wirklich die Beste. *ggg* 

@ Ashumaniel: Danke für das Lob. *etwas verlegen ist* Bin schon gespannt was du von diesem Teil hältst. ^^ Und was das Schreiben angeht – ich gehöre zu dem Typ der nur schreiben kann, wenn er gerade von der Muse geküsst wurde. Wenn es also mal etwas länger dauert bis ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen ist liegt es dran, dass ich es noch nicht geschrieben habe. ^^° 

@ Altron: Danke für das Review. *g* Ziemlich gut und ziemlich geil meinst du... hm.. Ich versuche die Story noch viel „geiler" zu machen – soll ja schließlich ein Erotikthriller werden. :P

@ annettemargarete: Hier ist die Fortsetzung und vielen Dank für das Kommi. ^^

@ Schnuckiputz: Hi Angie *knuddel* Zu harmlos?! Ich fand das mit dem Klatschen tierisch fies. *evilgrins* Aber du hast Recht, ich werde im Laufe der Story noch viel gemeiner werden. *hehehehe* Mir sind schon einige Ideen eingefallen, wie ich Harry quälen kann. Du kennst ja meine DBZ Storys, stell dir einfach vor Harry wäre Trunks in „Jeden Tag wenn die Sonne untergeht" und du hast einen Ansatz der Folter gesehen, die ich mir für unseren Goldjungen vorstelle. 

@ Babsel: Danke für dein Kommi. ^__^

~~*~~

UND JETZT VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN

~~*~~

_Und du liebst mich doch... _

Kapitel 2

Der Zug hatte endlich gehalten. Zischend und Dampfend war er zum Stehen gekommen. Neugierige Erstsemester und glückliche Wiederkehrer eilten aus den fast überfüllten Waggons. Nur ein Schüler hielt sich in seiner Euphorie zurück. Harry hatte keine Lust einen gewissen anderen Mitschüler wiederzusehen. Niemals – so glaubte er, könnte er dem Slytherin wieder in die Augen blicken. Er war still und in sich gekehrt, so dass er gar nicht merkte, wie er gegen einen riesigen Schrank von Mann stieß. 

„Hallo Harry altes Haus, wie geht es dir?" Vom tiefen Bariton den Hagrids Stimme verursachte, wurde der 16jährige wieder in die Realität gebracht. 

„Hi Hagrid," begrüßte der Gryffindor den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der ein sehr guter Freund von ihm war. „Mir geht's gut und dir?" Doch das offensichtlich falsche Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht strafte der Antwort Lügen. Hagrid dem es jedoch überdeutlich im Kopf hallte, dass man den Jungen nicht zum Reden bringen konnte, wenn er es nicht mochte, akzeptierte dieses Lächeln – Vorerst zumindest. 

„Auch gut Harr, auch gut. Bin gestern erst von einer Mission für Dumbledore zurückgekommen, du weißt ja, wegen du-weißt-schon-wem. Aber psst nicht verraten," flüsterte der Hüne hinter seiner vorgehaltenen Hand. Zustimmendes Nicken erfolgte. „Ähm Harr ich muss jetzt los. Die Erstsemester – du verstehst?" Und schon verschwand Hagrid in der Schülermenge. Mittlerweile aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, folgte der Gryffindor den anderen Schülern und stieg in eine der vielen Kutschen ein, die ihn nach Hogwarts bringen würde. Harry, der bevor er in das Gefährt gestiegen war, nicht nachgesehen hatte, wer noch darin saß, war gelinde gesagt überrascht, als er sich plötzlich zwischen drei Slytherin wieder fand. 

„Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht der Große Harry Potter ist, der uns die Ehre gibt." Diesen gottverfluchten, höhnischen Tonfall hatten wohl alle aus Salazar Slytherins Haus drauf. 

„Halt dein Maul Zabini." Ein leises, verhaltenes Lachen ertönte. 

„Sind wir heute schlecht gelaunt?" Genervt rollte Harry mit seinen Augen. Weshalb mussten die Slytherins ihn immer ärgern? Reichte es nicht, dass er der Frustableiter für Malfoy war? Die beiden anderen Jungen, welche Harry nicht kannte, glucksten amüsiert. Es war ja auch so schön anzusehen, wenn die letzte Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt in einem Wortgefecht unterlag. Doch Harry hatte im Moment nun wirklich kein Verlangen danach, sich mit den Slytherins anzulegen. Nein eigentlich fragte er sich, ob Draco sein Geheimnis nicht schon ausgeplaudert hatte. Als der Gedanke durch Harrys Gehirn schoss, stieg augenblicklich Blut in seine Wangen. Voller Scham schielte er zu den unbekannten Jungen, die ihn nicht weiter beachteten und miteinander tuschelten und dann zu Blaise Zabini. Sein Herz setze für einen Schlag aus. Der schwarzhaarige Junge, dem einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, blickte ihn eindeutig mit einem belustigten Lächeln in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. „Oh Nein," dachte der Gryffindor, „oh nein, bitte lass es Draco nicht weitergetratscht haben. BITTE!" Doch noch bevor sein Schädel weiter rauchten konnte, hielt die Kutsche mit einem ziemlichen Ruck, so dass er fast auf Zabini, der ihm gegenübersaß, gefallen wäre. Harry der eindeutig genug von den Peinlichkeiten am heutigen Tag hatte, stürmte wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus dem rollenden Fortbewegungsmittel. Er war bedient und irgendwie schlich sich die leise Ahnung, dass dies erst der Anfang von einem überraschungsfreudigen Schuljahr war, in seine Gedankenwelt. Wie sehr Harry Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt hatte, konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ahnen. 

~*~

„HARRY!" Schwungvoll wendete sich der Angesprochene um. 

„Hermine! Ron!" Lachend ging er auf seine Freunde zu. Die Arme ausgebreitet ließ er sich erst von Hermine, die ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und dann von Ron umarmen. Sein ganzer Ärger, weil die Beiden ihn versetzt hatten, war verflogen. Auch sein Erlebnis mit Malfoy war alsbald verdrängt. Es tat so gut wieder bei den zwei Menschen zu sein, die ihn am Besten verstanden.  

„Und Harry, wie waren deine Ferien? Ich hoffe sie waren besser als die letzten." 

„Wo denkst du hin Ron?"

„Diese doofen Muggel."

„Ron! So etwas sagt man nicht," brüllte Hermine sofort. 

„Ja aber ist doch wahr! So wie die Harry behandeln."

„Du hast ja Recht, doch man sollte wirklich nicht solche Sachen sagen – Du klingst dann fast wie Malfoy." Harry, der den kleinen Streit seiner Freunde amüsiert verfolgt hatte, zuckte unwillkürlich etwas zusammen, als er den Namen „Malfoy" hörte. „Verflucht!" zischte er leise. 

„Hast du etwas Harry?" wollte Ron, dem der Ausdruck seines Freundes nicht entgangen war, wissen.

„Nein, nein Ron. Ähm... wollen wir nicht endlich in die Halle gehen? Wir blockieren hier irgendwie den Durchgang." Der schwarzhaarige Zottelkopf deutete auf die Schülertraube hinter sich und lenkte damit erfolgreich sich und seine Freunde ab. Er hätte ihnen auch nur äußerst ungern von seinem frischen Erlebnis mit dem blonden Slytherin erzählt. Bestimmt dachten die Beiden noch, dass Harry genauso unberührt war, wie nach seinem Kuss mit Cho. Nun... eigentlich würden sie damit noch nicht einmal falsch liegen. Was sexuelle Erfahrungen anging war Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt nicht gerade bewandert. Außer Cho hatte er noch nie ein Mädchen geküsst. Nicht das es ihn irgendwie gestört hätte, eigentlich war es so, dass er sich bisher noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Wenn er sich in ein Mädchen verlieben würde, dann würde er sich halt verlieben. Und wenn dass Eine zum Anderen führte, warum nicht? Erzwingen wollte er jedoch nichts. 

„Harry wo bist du denn?"

„Hä was?"

„Dein Körper war zwar hier aber wo war dein Geist eben?"  Harry wurde leicht rot und stammelte nur ein „Ähm.. äh.. ja also... ähm.. Wollen wir uns nicht endlich setzen?" Grinsend ging das berühmte Gryffindortrio in die große Halle. 

Festlich geschmückt wie jedes Jahr hieß die große Halle die komplette Schülerschaft auf Hogwarts willkommen. Die Banner der vier verschiedenen Häuser prangten an den Wänden und leuchteten in ihren Farben. Hunderte Kerzen schwebten über den Tischen und beleuchteten den großen Saal taghell. Überall waren Verzierungen und Verschönerungen angebracht. Kleine Feen dienten der Dekoration als entzückendes I-Tüpfelchen, in dem sie hübsch und leise vor sich hinflatterten. Harry, Ron und Hermine setzten sich zielstrebig auf ihre angestammten Plätze. Und zum ersten Mal seit 5 Jahren wurde dem Jungen-der-lebt bewusst, dass sein Blickfeld durch die Ravenclaws durch, direkt auf den Slytherintisch, auf einen bestimmten grauäugigen Jungen, gerichtet war. Die Laune des Gryffindors gerade erst gestiegen, machte sich zum nächsten Tiefpunkt des Tages bereit. Unsicher wagte er noch einen klitzekleinen Blick in Richtung Malfoy. SCHOCK! Gerade in diesem Moment, tat selbiger das Gleiche. Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Eisgraue. Harrys Herz plumpste mit einem Satz in seine Hose. Wann zum Teufel noch mal hatten Draco's Augen jemals so erheitert gefunkelt? Sie glänzten im Licht der Kerzen silbrig. Gefesselt und gleichzeitig fasziniert konnte Harry seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Er vergaß zu atmen, vergaß die Welt um sich herum, doch dann... dann zuckte Malfoys Mundwinkel in die Höhe, deutete eines dieser fiesen Grinsen an, die Harry so sehr hasste. „Dieses Aas," dachte Harry während er nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein Gesicht einen auffallenden Rot-Ton  annahm. 

„Liebe Schüler, auch dieses Jahr heiße ich euch herzlich willkommen auf Hogwarts." Dumbledores Rede unterbrach den stillen Machtkampf der zwei heranwachsenden Rivalen. Wobei man nicht behaupten konnte, dass Harry großartig etwas von den Worten seines Schulleiters mitbekam. Nur vereinzelte Satzfetzen drangen in sein Bewusstsein. Im Kopf immer noch bei Malfoy und der Ungewissheit, was dieser mit seinem, mit Harry's Geheimnis vorhatte, verdrängte der Goldjunge seine Umwelt. 

„Mensch Harry wo bist du schon wieder?"

„HÄ?" Genervt verdrehte Ron seine Augen – etwas, dass er unbewusst von Harry angenommen hatte.  „Was ist mit dir los? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so merkwürdig."

„Nichts, nichts... Nein, ähm.., mir geht es gut, ich bin bloß etwas müde." 

„Wenn du meinst." 

Gemeinsam gingen sie die unzähligen Stufen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Neville, Seamus und Dean und Ginny Weasley hatten sich ihnen angeschlossen. Es tat Harry gut wieder die vertraute Atmosphäre von Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Die Treppen mit Eigenleben zu sehen und die Bilder, die an den Wänden hingen und freundschaftlich zuwinkten. Harry konnte gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr er das alles vermisst hatte. Viel zu schnell kamen sie am Porträt der fetten Dame an. „Passwort." 

„Löwenmähne," antworteten Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig, bevor sie sich kurz angrinsten. Das Gemälde sprang nach links auf und gab den Zugang zum Gryffindorturm frei. Im Gemeinschaftssaal loderte ein angenehm warmes Kaminfeuer und ließ lustige Schatten über die Wände tanzen. 

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen feiern?"

„Klar `Mione!" Ron war von dieser Idee begeistert. Und auch die anderen Gryffindors die mittlerweile eintrudelten, waren sofort dabei. Nur Harry, mild lächelnd, verabschiedete sich von der bunten, heiteren Truppe. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig müde und melancholisch. Alles in ihm schrie nach seinem kuscheligen Bett. Mit einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" verschwand er in den Jungenschlafsaal. Die Hauselfen hatten seinen Koffer bereits ins Zimmer gebracht und Harry kramte sich einen Pyjama und sein Zahnputzzeug raus. Im Bad wollte er es erst bei einer Katzenwäsche belassen, doch die Duschen lockten ihn dann doch zu sehr. Schnell hatte er sich entkleidet und unter einen dampfenden Wasserstrahl begeben. Mit seinen Händen verteilte er das Duschgel auf seinem Leib. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sein träger Körper auf die reinigenden Berührungen reagierte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seiner Lendengegend aus. Doch dann... Dann drang die Erinnerung an seine ungewollte Begegnung mit Malfoy in sein Bewusstsein. Augenblicklich verschwand die süße Erregung, die gerade bereit war in seinem Körper aufzublühen. 

„Fuck," fluchte Harry und beendete misslaunig seine Reinigung. Seine Laune wurde noch schlechter, als er im Schlafanzug den Schlafsaal betrat und feststellen konnte, dass seine Freunde die kleine Party zwischenzeitlich verlegt hatten. Mürrisch ging er zu seinem Bett, legte sich hin und ließ die dunkelroten Samtvorhänge zufallen. Die Geräusche seiner Zimmergenossen wurden durch den dicken Stoff gedämpft. Keine fünf Minuten später verstummten Deans und Seamus Geplapper. Auch Ron und Neville schienen sich jetzt endlich hingelegt zu haben. Sämtliche Lichter verloschen und fast war es so, als hätte Harry mit dem Zuziehen seiner Vorhänge den Startschuss zur nächtlichen Ruhe gegeben. Von der plötzlichen Stille umfasst, kuschelte Harry seinen Kopf tiefer in das weiche Kopfkissen. Er atmete tief Ein und Aus. Sein pochendes Herz wurde langsamer und seine Gedanken durchlebten den vergangenen Tag Revue. Es war viel geschehen. Erst die Hektik bei den Dursleys, die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts – insbesondere die Malfoy-Affäre, dann die Ankunft und die merkwürdige Kutschfahrt, Hermine und Ron, das Treffen mit an den anderen, und etwas, das er nur am Rande mitbekommen hatte – Lupin war wieder da. Dieses Jahr würde der Werwolf aufgrund mangelnder Bewerbungen bezüglich der Stelle zum Lehrer für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" diesen Job wieder übernehmen. Harry freute sich darüber ungemein, fand es jedoch bedauerlich, dass Lupin nach dem Essen so schnell verschwunden gewesen war, und er, kaum dass er aus seiner Starre erwacht war, den Lehrer verpasst hatte. Langsam aber sicher, verblassten die Gedanken von Harry und er schlummerte selig und zufrieden ein. 

~*~

Bäume. Überall waren Bäume. Dichte, finstere Bäume, deren Blätterwerk bedrohlich rauschte. Es war schrecklich finster. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen und doch... da war etwas, man konnte es spüren. Verängstigt versuchte Harry dem zu entkommen, was so unweigerlich immer näher kroch. Der Wind trug leises Stimmengeflüster in seine Ohren. Wo zum Teufel war er? Gerade lag er doch noch in seinem Bett! So sehr er auch gegen den inneren Zwang ankämpfte, er war machtlos, verdammt zu seinem Zuschauer  zu werden. Zu oft hatte er diesen Zustand schon erlebt und zu oft hatte er die Quälen und Schmerzen gespürt. Er wusste es würde ihm nichts bringen, wenn er sich noch länger dem Impuls, den Stimmen zu folgen, verweigerte. Er hatte keine Wahl und konnte nur noch eins tun – es schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Schwerfällig tapsten seine Schritte barfuss durch den feuchten Waldboden. Kaum bemerkte er die Stiche der Tannennadeln in seinen Fußsohlen. Was er fühlte war das Brennen seiner Narbe. Ein Brennen, dessen Intensivität mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter stärker wurde. Harry wusste, auch ohne in den Spiegel zu sehen, dass sein Stigma grün leuchtete. Es war jedesmal so. 

Nach cirka 50 Metern kam er an einer Lichtung an. Ein magisches Feuer, in giftiggrünem Farbton loderte in der Mitte. Zwei in schwarze Roben gekleidete Gestalten standen dort und bewachten einen jungen hübschen Mann, der wimmernd auf dem Boden lag. Offensichtlich war es ein Muggel. Seine Kleider und sein dunkelgrüner Hut mit Rebhuhnfeder zeichneten ihn als Jäger oder Förster aus. Harry konnte direkt in sein Gesicht sehen. Die Lippen waren angeschwollen und aufgeplatzt, so als hätte man ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpasst. Am liebsten wäre er hingerannt, hätte den Todesessern befohlen den Unschuldigen freizulassen, doch das Wissen um seine eigene Hilflosigkeit hielt ihn zurück. Es war sein Astralwesen, dass sich an diesem von allen Göttern verlassen Ort befand und nicht er selbst. Er wusste, dass die Anderen ihn nicht sehen konnten und dennoch er fühlte sich so schrecklich. Plötzlich schlugen Funken aus dem Feuer. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, um gleich darauf vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf war zu einer mörderischen Qual geworden. „Er ist da..," jammerte Harry, „er ist da und er ist, sehr, sehr wütend..." Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte der Junge-der-lebt auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen wie Voldemort, das Gesicht zu einer grotesken Maske des Zorns verzogen, aus dem Feuer stieg. 

Eine Stimme glatt und schneidend wie eine Schwertklinge ertönte. „Ist er das? Ist das der Muggel, der in mein Revier eingedrungen ist?"

„Ja, mein Lord, das ist er," lautete die folgsame Antwort des Kleineren der beiden Diener. 

„Zeigt mir sein Gesicht!" 

Brutal riss der größere und stärkere Todesesser den Muggel auf die Füße. Zwang den Mann, mit einem harten Griff um seinen Kiefer, dem Dunklen Lord in die stechenden Schlangenaugen zu blicken. Vor lauter Elend und Harm stöhnte der Gefangene auf. Er ahnte wohl schon, dass er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde und die Erkenntnis trieb eine jähe Verzweiflung in seine geschundenen Glieder. Mit letzter verbliebener Kraft zerrte er an den magischen Fesseln – vergebens. 

Voldemort lachte. Es war grauenerregend, hämisch und voller Verabscheuung. „Denkst du wirklich du schwacher, kleiner Muggel, könntest etwas gegen unsere Macht unternehmen? Mh, glaubst du das?"

„Nein..." es war ein Hauch nicht mehr, doch dann voller Trotz: „Aber ich werde nicht kampflos sterben!" 

„Uh, du machst mir Angst", erklang die vor Spott tropfende Antwort Voldemorts. „Lass uns sehen, wie dir das schmeckt... _Crucio_" Schreiend, sich vor Qualen windend, fiel der Muggel auf den harten Boden. Sein Körper zuckte, verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz, es dauerte fast eine Minute bis der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde. Der Mann war schon jetzt kaum mehr, als lebendig zu bezeichnen, die Heftigkeit von Voldemorts Zorn hatte sich auf den Zauber erstreckt. 

Und Harry? Harry schrie! Schrie mit dem Mann, durchlitt ebenfalls eine enorme Folter. Er wollte helfen, wollte das Böse nicht länger ertragen, wollte nicht, dass Unschuldige so viel Leid erlitten, wünschte sich mit einer Inbrunst, die seine Seele fast zerriss, Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch vernichten zu können. Seine Schreie blieben ungehört, wurden jedoch stärker, denn mit dem Zorn des Lords, wuchsen die Schmerzen in Harry. Der Genuss, mit dem Voldemort seinen Gefangenen drangsalierte, peinigte und foltere, ging auf den 16-Jährigen Gryffindor in Form von Schmerz über. Harry wurde panisch! Konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schreien. Noch nie hatte er solche Schmerzen durchlebt. Es war wesentlich schlimmer als alles bisherige. Er schrie und schrie, bis eine Woge Schmerz ihm die ersehnte Ohnmacht gönnte. 

Fortsetzung folgt.... 

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn noch nicht viel passiert ist. ^^° Bitte vergesst nicht mir ein Review zu schreiben. Kritik, Lob und Morddrohungen, alles ist erlaubt. ^___~ 


	3. Kapitel 3

Autor:                  Amunet          

Titel:                  Und du liebst mich doch...

Story:                 Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

                 kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust,

                 Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht

                 der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

                 dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

Paaring:                 Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

Warnung:                  Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und

                 zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

                 OOC

Altron: Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review. Ich hoffe du bist nicht böse, weil du doch so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstest. Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte, dass ich bloß zwei Gläser Rotwein brauche, um meine Schreibblockade zu lösen, hatte ich mich schon längst zum Alkoholiker gesoffen.

Schnuckiputz: dich plattknuddelt Danke für dein Kommi. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt dir.

Ashumaniel: Danke für dein Kommi. freu Na ja die Muse hat mich trotz deiner Wünsche nicht so wirklich getroffen aber ich hoffe, dass ich jetzt mal eine zeitlang aus meinem Tief draußen bleibe. .

Blue: Thanks for your Review.

pluesch86: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi.

Ivine : Danke für dein Review.

anni: Du findest meine Story cool? Das finde ich cool. #grins# Danke für dein Kommi.

Kaya: Hi du! Im Vergleich zu den Anderen hast du Glück, weil du nicht so lange auf die Fortsetzung warten musstest. Vielen Dank für dein Review.

Ödarius: Gracias für dein Kommi.

Nijn: dich anflauscht Freut mich das dir meine FF so gut gefällt. #smile# Bin schon gespannt was du von der Fortsetzung hältst. SKP4EVER!!!!

gugi28: Danke für dein Kommi. Wie ich dir schon in dem Kommi zu einer deiner Story's gesagt hatte, hab ich länger nicht geupdatet, weil meine arme Beta keine Zeit und unter Stress gelitten hat. Ich hoffe aber, dass meine Schreiblaune (die auch ein wenig gelitten hatte) anhält und ich künftig öfters und vor allem schneller updaten kann.

SO UND JETZT......   VIEL SPAß BEIM LESEN!!!!

_Und du liebst mich doch... _

Kapitel 3

Mit müden und trüben Augen saß Harry vor seinem Frühstück. Den Lärm, den seine Schulkameraden machten, bekam er nicht mit. Und auch dass er seinen Teller mit dem belegten Sandwich und dem gebackenen Schinken nicht angerührt hatte, bemerkte er nicht. Am liebsten wäre der Gryffindor in seinem Bett liegen geblieben. Die Nacht war für ihn viel zu kurz gewesen. Er konnte sich zwar nicht mehr an die Einzelheiten seines Alptraums, seiner Vision mit Voldemort erinnern, doch das hartnäckige Dröhnen in seinem Schädel wollte nicht verschwinden. Harry hatte brutales, hämmerndes Kopfweh. Seine Augen taten ihm weh und sobald er zuließ, dass sein Körper die Geräusche um ihn herum bewusst wahrnahm, hätte er schreien können. Und schlecht! Schlecht war ihm auch noch und das am ersten Schultag des neuen Jahres. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Die Schicksalsgötter mussten es in diesem Jahr besonders schlimm mit ihm meinen. Oder was hatte er sonst verbrochen, dass er so gequält wurde? Er wusste es nicht und erst als Ron ihn am Arm zupfte, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zum Unterrichtsbeginn kamen, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

Dem Schritttempo von Ron und Hermine folgend, eilte er durch die Gänge der Schule und konnte es nicht fassen, in welche Richtung er gelenkt wurde. Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Die erste Stunde und dann DAS! „Oh bitte nicht", flehte Harry leise, von den Anderen ungehört, zu sich selbst. Sekundenlang dachte er dran, wie schön es doch bei den Dursleys sein konnte und das Flucht gar nicht einmal so schlecht war. Es half aber alles nichts. Die erste Schulstunde dieses Jahr war eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins. „Oh Happy Day", murrte Harry ironisch. Sie kamen gerade noch pünktlich. Snape kam gleichzeitig mit dem Trio am Klassenraum an. Man konnte seiner düsteren Miene deutlich ansehen, dass er den Gryffindors gerne Punkte abgezogen hätte. Im Raum selbst waren alle anderen Schüler schon anwesend.

„Heute beginnen wir mit einem neuen Fachgebiet der Zaubertrankmagie", begann der Professor ohne Umschweife seinen Unterricht. „Wir werden heute mit Heiltränken, ihren Wirkungsweisen und ihren Nebenwirkungen beginnen. Schlagt euer Lehrbuch, Seite 15 auf und lest euch die Kapitel drei bis sieben durch. Danach beginnt – jeder für sich - mit dem brauen folgenden Trankes!" Ein Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab und auf der Tafel stand in akribischer Schrift das Rezept für einen Trank der sich „Lieschen" nannte. „Die Zutaten die nicht in eurem persönlichen Vorrat zu finden sind, könnt ihr von meinem Schreibtisch nehmen. Ihr habt jetzt noch eine Stunde Zeit, danach werden wir einige Tränke an ihren Brauern testen." Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse, verstummte jedoch dank Snape's Blick sofort wieder. Misslaunig begann Harry die geforderten Kapitel zu lesen, konnte sich jedoch nicht wirklich auf den Text konzentrieren, da die Buchstaben aufgrund seines Kopfwehs die Angewohnheit hatten, wie wild hin und her zu springen. Nach und nach klappten alle Bücher zu und die Schüler begannen mit dem Brauen. Frustriert verfolgte der Gryffindor das Tun seiner Kameraden, während er sich immer noch mit Kapitel vier quälte. Als dann auch Neville zu seinem Kessel griff reichte es Harry und er legte das Buch beiseite und fing, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, an den Trank zuzubereiten.

„Arbeitsschritt 4: Man füge vier gemahlene Krallen eines Falken, vermengt mit 50 gr. pulverisierter Schlangenhaut in das köchelnde Wasser." Gesagt getan. „Nun müssen in 30 Sekundenintervallen erst 10 ml. Wermut, dann 21 ml. Drachenblut und 2 Tropfen Tollkirschextrakt in den Sud gegeben werden." Irritiert runzelte Harry seine Stirn. Waren Tollkirschen nicht giftig? Mir einem leichten Schulterzucken, gab der 15-Jährige auch diese Zutaten in den Kessel und gerade als er zum nächsten Punkt der Rezeptur übergehen wollte, bemerkte er wie sein Trank erst rot, dann grün und schließlich schwarz wurde. Noch bevor er etwas wie: „War das im Buch nicht anders beschrieben", nuscheln konnte, entstanden große, wirklich große Blubberblasen! Snape, der Harry die letzten ein bis zwei Minuten wohl genau beobachtet haben musste, sprang von seinem eigenen Arbeitsplatz auf, schrie ein lautes „Alle in Deckung!" und dann, dann machte es auf einmal BOOM!

Nach der Explosion herrschte Totenstille. Keiner wagte sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Harry, der sich in letzter Sekunde noch unter sein Pult gerettet hatte, schwante schlimmes. Noch nie hatte er es geschafft seinen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen. Oh, er hatte schon unzählige Zaubertränke ruiniert, aber dass hier war die Krönung. Der Qualm im Raum verhinderte, dass er etwas sehen konnte und dennoch wusste er, dass Snape sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„_Air Extro._" Der Zauberspruch Snape's reinigte innerhalb von Sekunden die Luft. Harry griff nach seiner Brille, die ihm von der Nase gefallen war, putzte das rußige Ding mit seinem noch dreckigerem Pullover ab und setzte sie sich auf die Nase. Er wünschte sich, seine Sehhilfe nicht aufgesetzt zu haben. Sein „Lieblingslehrer" stand, soweit er das mit dreckiger Brille sehen konnte, mit einer Fratze des Zorns vor ihm. Es war direkt verwunderlich, dass der Mann noch nicht in die Luft gegangen war. Nie zuvor hatte der ehemalige Todesser Harry so... so... so unsagbar hasserfüllt angesehen. Dem Gryffindor wurde ganz anders zumute. Und sein penetrantes Kopfweh meldete sich auf einmal wieder.

„Mr. Potter", Snape's Stimme war leise, doch den brodelnden Zorn konnte man nicht überhören. „Bitte tauschen sie ihren Platz mit Mr. Zabini und setzen sie sich zu Mr. Malfoy an den Tisch." Ohne zu zögern kam Harry der Aufforderung nach und verließ seinen angestammten Platz neben Ron und Hermine. Er traute sich noch nicht einmal Draco oder seine Klassenkameraden anzusehen, allerdings konnte er deren Blicke auf sich spüren. „Ich denke, Mr. Potter, sie werden mir zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass es sinnvoll wäre, wenn sie das restliche Schuljahr zur Sicherheit aller neben Mr. Malfoy verbringen. Vielleicht kann ja Mr. Malfoy verhindern, dass sie uns alle umbringen." Kurz hob Harry seinen Kopf um Einspruch zu erheben, die abwehrende Handbewegung seines Lehrers hinderte ihn jedoch daran seinen Mund zu öffnen. „Des weiteren werden sie von heute ab, genau einen Monat lang jedes Wochenende zu mir ins Büro kommen und Strafarbeiten erledigen." Wieder wollte Harry etwas sagen, um es gleich darauf bleiben zu lassen. „Und außerdem, macht das 60 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Der Tränkemeister wandte sich den übrigen Gryffindors zu: „Bedanken sie sich bei Mr. Potter für den exzellenten Start in ein neues Schuljahr."

Vereinzelte Wolken wanderten über den ansonsten strahlendblauen Mittagshimmel. Mit einem Grashalm im Mund, auf dem er hin und wieder kaute, lag Harry, Abstand zu seinen Schulkameraden haltend, am See. Der Baum, der hinter ihm stand, spendete genug Schatten, so dass er nicht befürchten musste, einen Sonnenstich zu bekommen. Die Temperaturen waren gerade für diese Jahreszeit und überdies für englische Verhältnisse sehr hoch. Das fröhliche Lachen einiger Erstklässler, die im Wasser planschten, stieß auf taube Ohren. Harry war so sehr in Gedanken vertieft, dass die Welt hätte untergehen können und er hätte nichts mitbekommen. Sein ganzes Wesen war mit der höchst peinlichen und grausamen Zaubertrankstunde ausgefüllt. Das Snape ihn vor der ganzen Klasse runtergemacht hatte war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen.

Draco hatte sich die restlichen Unterrichtstunden bis zum Mittagessen (warum hatten sie heute morgen auch alle Fächer mit den Slytherins?) über ihn lustig gemacht. Diese unqualifizierten Kommentare die von „Potter, nur weil du der Junge-der-lebt bist, heißt das noch lange nicht das wir alle unsterblich sind." über „Danke Potter, du hast es geschafft, dass ich das komplette Schuljahr deine potthässliche Fresse neben mir ertragen muss." zu  „Was hast du eigentlich in deinem Schädel? Matsch? Schaffst es ja noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Zaubertrank anzurühren. Selbst Longbottom ist nicht so ein Versager wie du." gereicht hatten, hätte er ja noch ignorieren gekonnt, aber nicht die furchteinflößenden und vorwurfsvollen Blicke der Gryffindors. Innerhalb von vier Stunden hatte sich die Nachricht von der Explosion im Kellergewölbe durch die ganze Schule verbreitet. Ron und Hermine waren bemüht Harry zu trösten, allerdings war diese Mühe vergebens. Harrys ohnehin schon angeschlagenes Selbstvertrauen, war unter den Nullpunkt gesunken. Er zweifelte wieder einmal an seiner Existenz. Was oder wer war er schon? Ein Held, wie ihm die Zauberergemeinschaft einredete, war er ebenso wenig, wie der letzte Abschaum, was ihm seine „netten" Verwandten immer wieder einzutrichtern versuchten. Alles was er wusste war, dass er der Junge war, der Schuld am Tod von zwei Menschen hatte. Wegen ihm waren Cedric und Sirius gestorben. In den Ferien hatte er die Tatsachen so tief in sein Unterbewusstsein verdrängen können, dass er sie irgendwie ohne andauernde Weinkrämpfe und Schuldgefühle überstanden hatte. Jetzt jedoch waren gerade diese verdrängten Emotionen dabei wieder aufzutauchen. Am liebsten hätte Harry seinem Unmut mit einem lauten, verzerrenden Schrei Luft gemacht, doch er konnte nicht, durfte nicht. Frustriert schnaubte er auf und schloss seine Augen. Für wenige Momente wollte er von einer heilen Welt träumen. So hörte er nicht, wie sich federleichte Schritte näherten und so bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sich jemand neben ihm ins Gras setzte. Erst als eine hauchzarte Berührung an seiner Nasenspitze kitzelte, öffnete Harry seine Lider. Erschrocken riss er seine Augen weit auf, während beim Erkennen seines Gegenübers ein zischender Laut seiner Kehle entschlüpfte.

„Malfoy, was?"

„Ganz ruhig Potter, ich werde dich schon nicht fressen." Draco's Stimme war alles andere als glaubwürdig. Der scharrende, spöttische Tonfall schien ihm angeboren.

„Was soll das?", wütend blickte Harry auf den Strohhalm in Draco's Hand, der noch vor kurzem über seine Nase getänzelt war.

„Weißt du, Potter, ich frage mich, was ich mit deinem kleinen Geheimnis anfangen soll." Harry schluckte. „Meinem Geheimnis? Ich habe kei..."

„Versuchs erst gar nicht. Du bist der schlechteste Lügner den ich kenne." Auf diese Bemerkung wusste Harry nichts zu erwidern. Er wusste, dass Draco recht hatte und das ärgerte ihn ungemein. „Potter, Potter..." Der Slytherin schüttelte seinen Blondschopf, um gleich darauf einen finsteren Blick aufzusetzen: „Ich denke, ich werde dich ein bisschen erpressen."

„Mich erpressen? Womit denn? Denkst du, dir glaubt jemand mehr wie mir?"

„Nein natürlich nicht. Wer würde schon einem Malfoy mit zweifelhaftem Ruf, jetzt nachdem mein Vater dank dir denunziert wurde, eher glauben, als dem großen Harry Potter höchstpersönlich? Oh nein, Potter, so leicht mache ich es dir nicht. Mein Wort ist heute vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Wert wie deines, doch dafür habe ich das hier."

Mit einer schnellen, galanten Bewegung zog Draco etwas aus der Innentasche seines Zauberumhanges und hielt es Harry ins Gesicht. Wie Schockgefroren starrte Harry auf das Foto in Draco's Hand. Sein Herz raste wie ein Sucher im Sturzflug. Auf dem Foto war er im Zug von Hogwarts zu sehen. Doch war es kein harmloses Bild. Nein, es war ein magisches Foto das ihn beim Masturbieren zeigte.

„Wie? Nein, wann?"

„Sagen wir einfach du warst ein wenig zu... mh... abgelenkt, um es zu bemerken."

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Das, mein Freund, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren." Die Art mit der Draco das Wort „Freund" aussprach tropfte nur so vor Hohn. „Das Bildchen hier schenke ich dir. Ich habe davon noch ein halbes Dutzend." Harry hätte Draco zu gerne das dreckige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, beherrschte sich jedoch noch gerade so. Seine Hautfarbe war durch den Schock ganz bleich und dann vor Scham knallrot geworden. In seinem Kopf befand sich regungslose Fassungslosigkeit. Unfähig die unwillkommenen Informationen in seinem Gehirn zu ordnen, sah er zu wie der Slytherin elegant aufstand und Richtung Schloss schlenderte.

„Was wollte Malfoy von dir?" Ron war gerade auf Harry zugetreten, nachdem Seamus und Dean das ungleiche Pärchen bemerkt hatten. Der Anblick war auch zu verboten. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in einem scheinbar friedlichen Gespräch vertieft. Für Ron als bester Freund Harrys war sofort offensichtlich, dass es eine erzwungene Konversation durch den Slytherin sein musste. Harry würde niemals freiwillig eine Unterhaltung mit Malfoy führen und anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Harry schon den ganzen Tag von Malfoy getriezt wurde, erst recht nicht. Sein Ich-mache-mir-Sorgen-um-Harry-Modus war in Kraft getreten.

„Nichts, Ron."

„Sicher?"

„So sicher wie man sein kann, wenn man zum 100. Mal an einem Tag gesagt bekommen hat, dass man eine Flasche in Zaubertränke ist." Das schiefe Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht beruhigte Ron, jedoch konnte es das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, dass sich hinter Harrys Augen nicht doch noch eine andere Wahrheit verbarg.

Als hätte Harry die Zweifel unter den Sommersprossen von Ron gelesen, lenkte er den Rothaarigen ab: „Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

„Ach so die... ja also, die wollte zur Eulerei und ihrem Viktor einen Brief schicken."

„Bist du immer noch sauer, weil sie dir einen Korb gegeben hat?"

„Nein das ist es nicht."

„Und was ist es dann, Ron? Ist ja nicht gerade so, als hätte Herm dir keine Chance gegeben.""

„Weiß ich doch, doch daran liegt es ja auch nicht."

„Ah! Willst du es mir erklären?"

„Ach, ist doch nicht so wichtig, Harry, ich werde mich schon wieder einkriegen."

„Wollen wir's hoffen. Wann fängt eigentlich die nächste Stunde an?" Ron blickte kurz auf seine Uhr und stieß ein: „In fünf Minuten!", raus. Ron, Harry und noch ein halbes Dutzend anderer Schüler, packten blitzschnell ihre Sachen zusammen und rannten eiligen Schrittes ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde entgegen.

Der Nachmittag verlief für Harry wesentlich besser, als der Vormittag. Sie hatten Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall und Harry konnte, da er es mit nur zwei Versuchen schaffte ein Meerschweinchen in eine Blumenvase zu verwandeln, fünf Punkte für sein Haus gewinnen. Und auch in Wahrsagen hatte er ein bisschen Glück. Professor Trelawney prophezeite  ihm weder seinen Tod, noch eine schwierige Dekade voller Schmerz und Pein, nein, sie beschränkte sich lediglich darauf ihm eine heftige und leidenschaftliche Affäre vorauszusagen. Diese Prophezeiung führte allerdings zu den interessantesten Spekulationen unter den Mädchen. Hauptsächlich Parvati und Lavender sorgten für entsprechenden Klatsch. Cho Changs Name war plötzlich wieder in aller Munde. Keiner hatte vergessen, dass Harry im 4. Schuljahr besonderes Interesse an der Ravenclaw gezeigt hatte. Nach dem Tod von ihrem Freund Cedric war es jedoch still um das Traumpaar Potter / Chang geworden. Harry waren diese Gerüchte und Halbwahrheiten jedoch wesentlich lieber, als seine Ich-habe-meinen-Kessel-zum-explodieren-gebracht-Tatsache. Ron verbrachte nach dem Unterricht fast jede Minute an Harrys Seite, so dass dieser keine Chance mehr hatte, in seine trübe Stimmung zurück zu fallen. Das Abendessen kam und ging, ohne dass der Schwarzhaarige einen dummen Kommentar oder Blick von Malfoy abbekommen hatte. Die Schlafenszeit brach herein und im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde Snape-Explodiert in zweier Teams gespielt. Dean und Seamus spielten gegen Ron und Harry. Dank einer Glückssträhne lagen Dean und Seamus mit fünf gewonnen Spielen im Voraus, doch Harry und Ron gaben sich unter viel Lachen und Flüchen die größte Mühe den Vorsprung einzuholen. Erst als Hermine um 23:00 Uhr ihr Buch „1001 Ratschlag zur Haushaltsführung junger Hexen" zuschlug, und die Jungen ins Bett scheuchte, löste sich das freudige Beisammensein.

Gerade als Harry in das Schlafzimmer getreten war, kam ihm eine Eule durch das offene Fenster entgegen geflogen. Sie war mittelgroß und augenscheinlich einer der Schulwaldkäuze. Gediegen landete sie auf Harry's Schulter, damit jener ihr den Brief vom Bein machen konnte. Verwundert runzelte der Gryffindor seine Stirn. Wer um alles in der Welt konnte ihm jetzt noch einen Brief schicken? Einen Augenblick dachte er dran, dass es Sirius war, doch fast Gleichzeitig, drang der Tod seines Paten wieder in sein Bewusstsein. Harry langte kurz in seine Nachttischschublade, holte einen Keks heraus und gab diesen der Eule, die ihre Flügel spreizte und mit einem stolzen Aufschrei aus dem Raum flog. Zögerlich faltete er das Papier auseinander. Ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund zitterten seine Finger. Die Geräusche von seinen Freunden, die herumalberten und sich mit Handtüchern quer durch Bad und Betten jagten, gerieten in den Hintergrund. Seine Augen flogen über das Pergament und hingen ungläubig auf den säuberlich geschriebenen Worten.

_ Potter, komm heute Abend punkt 0:00 Uhr auf den Astronomieturm. ALLEINE! Wir haben etwas zu besprechen. Du weißt warum! Solltest du nicht auftauchen, wird das für dich Konsequenzen haben. Du weißt, welche!_

Nicht ganz eine halbe Stunde noch. Harry wusste nicht, ob er wirklich zu dem Treffen gehen sollte. Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um Ron von seiner Blamage zu erzählen? Harry zauderte. Was sollte er bloß tun? Mit seinen Freunden - Nein mit Ron, denn Hermine würde er nie etwas von der Zugaffäre verraten, könnte er eventuell einen Ausweg aus dem Dilemma finden. Doch als sein schlaksiger Kumpel mit hundemüden Augen ins Zimmer kam, sich auf sein Bett legte und fast sofort einschlief, wusste Harry, dass er da alleine durchmusste. Zehn Minuten später, als alle Lichter aus waren, schnappte er nach seinem Tarnumhang und schlich sich aus den schützenden Gryffindorgefilden. Harry musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch rechtzeitig kommen wollte. Er war froh, dass den Anderen nicht aufgefallen war, dass er sich nicht fürs Bett fertig gemacht hatte. Als die Lichter ausgegangen waren, lag Harry mit seiner kompletten Alltagsbekleidung unter seinem Bettzeugs. Zeitlich hätte er es niemals geschafft rechtzeitig zu kommen, wenn er sich vorher noch hätte umziehen müssen. Sollte er pünktlich erscheinen, konnte er sich noch glücklich schätzen. Die Bilder und Treppenstufen flossen förmlich an seiner Wahrnehmung vorbei. Total außer Atem kam er zwei Minuten vor 0:00 Uhr am Turm an. Weder Filch noch Mrs. Norris hatte er gesehen oder gehört. Die Karte der Rumtreiber, die er aus reiner Gewohnheit dabei hatte, zeigte die Beiden bei dem Punkt Severus Snape im Keller. Kurz sammelte er sich und dann drückte er die Klinke runter, betrat den Raum, wo seine Geißel auf ihn wartete.

„Malfoy?" Nichts. Keine Antwort. Absolute Stille. Harry drehte sich einmal im Kreis und konnte den blonden Slytherin nirgends entdecken. Hatte Draco ihn reingelegt? War das nur ein Test um zu sehen, wie Harry reagieren würde? Der Gryffindor schnaubte und wendete sich in Richtung Tür zum gehen, als er an einen festen Gegenstand prallte und auf seinem Hintern landete.

„Au! Verflucht Potter, kannst du nicht aufpassen?"

„Malfoy?"

„Shh.. sei still oder willst du Filch anlocken?" Harry rappelte sich mühselig auf, richtete seine schiefe Brille und sah einen ulkigen Anblick vor sich. Von Draco, der wohl ebenfalls dabei war vom Boden aufzustehen, konnte er nur einzelne Körperteile in der Luft schweben sehen. Er sah den Kopf, den rechten und den linken Fuß, jedoch keine Beine. Der Brustkorb war teilweise zu sehen und sonst nichts mehr.

„Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"

„Hast wohl gedacht du wärst der Einzige hier mit diesem Luxus."

„Ähm... eigentlich schon..."

„Da hast du dich geirrt. Jetzt zieh schon das verdammte Ding aus, so kann man sich ja gar nicht gescheit unterhalten." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Draco den Verschluss von seinem Umhang und vor Harry stand ein Malfoy im edelsten Seidenschlafanzug den er in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte. Der leichte Stoff schmiegte sich an Draco's grazile Figur und betonte seine langen Arme und Beine um einiges. Harrys Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Er wusste nicht weshalb, doch der Anblick schien seinem Körper eine Reaktion zu entlocken.

„Potter, mach hin! Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht vertrödeln." Mit einem Surren viel auch Harrys Tarnumhang.

„Also, was genau willst du?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen tauchte in Malfoys Gesicht auf und in den grau-blauen Augen, erglomm ein eigenartiges Funkeln. Harry, gebannt von den Veränderungen in Draco's Augen, sah wie die Pupillen sich vergrößerten und die Ränder dunkel wurden, während die Augen an Farbe gewannen. Nach einigen Momenten, Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er in diese faszinierenden Seelenspielen gestarrt hatte, waren die Augen strahlend Blau. Er musste den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterschlucken. „Also, Malfoy, was... was willst du jetzt von mir?"

„ALLES!"

„Bitte?" Verunsichert klebte Harrys Blick auf Malfoy, der sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Instinktiv wich Harry zurück, bis er über eines der Sitzkissen stolperte, sich mit den Füßen darin verhedderte und zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten auf seinem Hintern saß. Den blonden Slytherin hatte Harry jedoch nie aus den Augen gelassen und der Frosch in seinem Hals fand es äußerst beunruhigend, dass dieser seine Schritte noch nicht zum stoppen gebracht hatte. Als Draco endlich bei ihm angekommen war, ging dieser in die Knie und beugte seinen Kopf weit herunter. Für etliche Sekunden, die Harry wie Stunden vorkamen, glaubte er in den blauen Tiefen Lüsternheit zu entdecken, doch als Draco's Wange die seine berührte und er von dem unerwarteten Körperkontakt fast Ohnmächtig wurde, schaltete sein Verstand ab. Der Gryffindor war restlos überfordert mit dieser Situation. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen irritierte und schwächte den Dunkelhaarigen, ohne dass er eigentlich wusste weshalb. Draco öffnete seinen Mund und ein warmer Lufthauch, streifte Harrys Ohr, verursachte, dass sich die feinen Nackenhärchen aufrichteten und das durch Harrys Körper Schauer liefen.

„Du...", ein rauchiges Flüstern, „wirst...", eine kleine spannungssteigernde Pause, „mein..." und Harry konnte Draco's rechte Hand seine Wange entlang zu seiner Halsbeuge streicheln fühlen, „...Sklave sein." Abrupt löste sich Malfoy, tat so, als hatte diese knisternde Energie von eben niemals existiert. Es dauerte etwas bevor Harrys Gehirnmasse sich aus ihrem watteähnlichen Zustand wieder zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Niemals!"

„Wirklich, Potter?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Draco spöttisch auf Harry, dessen Gesicht eine rote Verfärbung angenommen hatte und dessen Gefühlswelt zwischen Verwirrung und Wut schwankte. „Potter, du kennst die Konsequenzen und ich weiß, dass du sie um jeden Preis verhindern willst."

„Was genau soll ich machen?" Harry hatte aufgegeben – vorerst zumindest. Ihm würde schon noch etwas einfallen, um sich aus Draco's Falle heraus zu winden.

„Sei pünktlich morgen früh, pardon, heute um 7:30 Uhr vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Du weißt ja wo er liegt." Mit diesen letzten Worten, griff Draco seinen Tarnumhang auf, zog ihn sich in einer gleitenden Bewegung über und verschwand noch ehe Harry etwas dazu sagen konnte.

„Scheiße!" Verärgert, da er in nicht mehr als 6,5 Stunden wieder aufstehen musste, verließ auch Harry den Astronomieturm. Das war er also gewesen, der erste Schultag seines 6. Schuljahres in den Mauern von Hogwarts.

Fortsetzung folgt....

Jetzt nach dem ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt, könntet ihr mir einen Kommi für mein Kommi süchtiges Herz hinterlassen. Danke. #euch alle Kekse schenkt#


	4. Kapitel 4

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch...

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC

**Disclaimer:** Nix gehört mir. Alle Recht an HP sind Joanne K. Rowling.

**oooOOOooo**

_At Altron:_ Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, freue mich immer wieder. _smile_ Ich hoffe, dass dir der Update vom neuen Kapitel schnell genug war. Eigentlich ist es schon seit zwei oder drei Wochen fertig, aber meine Beta hatte vorher leider noch keine Zeit gehabt. _snief_ Aber wenigstens hast du nicht so lange warten müssen wir beim letzten Mal.

_At Arwen Urodumiel:_ Ja, Draco ist wirklich äußerst „charmant", deswegen lieb ich ihn ja auch so sehr. _ggg_ Ob sich Harry in Draco oder Draco in Harry verliebt verrate ich nicht, man muss doch seine Leser zum weiterlesen animieren. _smile_ Zu den Ausdrücken im ersten Kapitel. Also Wörter wie „Schwanz" oder „wichsen" werden in dieser und in jeder künftigen Harry Potter FF nicht mehr vorkommen, da ich gemerkt habe, dass den HP Lesern das nicht so gefällt (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen). Meinen DBZ Lesern, war das irgendwie egal... _mit den Schultern zuckt_ Aber ich hoffe, dass du trotzdem an meiner FF weiterliest.

_At Dark-live: seufz_ Du hast Recht es gibt wirklich schon viele FF's dieser Art, aber ich kann nichts dazu – Es gibt kaum noch ein Thema das bei Harry Potter nicht schon irgendwie in eine FF verwandelt wurde. Allerdings hab ich noch ein paar Asse im Ärmel. _grins_ Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass meine FF langweilig wird und meine DBZ Leser wissen, dass ich immer für Überraschungen gut bin. _heheheee_

_At Lavendel:_ Hi mein süßer Engel. Wie geht's dir? Natürlich bekommst du einen Keks. Also wirklich... Aber mh... weißt du nicht, dass du von mir noch viel mehr bekommen kannst? _küsschen gibt_

_At Misato-Sama:_ Danke für deinen Kommi. _freu_ Und schwups schon geht's weiter. _ggg_

_At Ashumaniel:_ Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich so lange warten lassen habe. Sorry. _sich schämt_ Ich hoffe ich habe diesmal nicht zu sehr mit deiner Geduld gespielt. _fragend guckt_

_At __tänzelndes prärieschwein:_ Ob es den Pokemon Kartentausch geben hat, wirst du gleich erfahren. _grins_

_At Schnuckiputz:_ Du hast Mitleid mit Harry? O.O Also ich nicht. Hauptziel dieser FF ist das Quälen eines gewissen Harry Potters. _evilsmile_

_At anni:_ Ja das mit dem 3. Kapitel hat wirklich lange gedauert, aber ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung sagen, dass es nicht nur an mir gelegen war. Meine Beta ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mensch und ich will sie auch nicht drängen, weil ich jedesmal froh bin, dass sie sich bei mir (dem Fehlerteufel höchstpersönlich _autsch_) überhaupt die Mühe macht. Werde aber trotzdem versuchen künftig schneller zu updaten.

_At tassan:_ Das ist aber lieb von dir, meinem Suchtproblem geht's jetzt schon viel besser. _grins_ Zum Thema „Sklave" sag ich nur lesen. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche dich nicht...

_At precious-blood:_ Findest du echt das Thema ist was anderes? Bis jetzt habe ich noch nicht das Gefühl das geliefert zu haben, was ich in meinem Summary versprochen habe, aber das wird noch und ich hoffe ich kann es auch so rüberbringen, wie ich es im Kopf habe.

_At ödarius:_ Bist du sicher, dass du weißt worauf Draco hinaus will? Ich bin es nämlich nicht... hahahaÄhm, dummer Scherz am Rande... _sweetdrop_ Nee also Draco's Charakterprofil und alle seine kommenden Untaten sind schon längst in meinem Kopf fertig gereift, ich kann dir noch sagen: „Lass dich überraschen!"

**AT ALL: VIELEN DANK FÜR EUERE KOMMIS – IHR SEID DIE BESTEN!!! **

**oooOOOooo**

_Und du liebst mich doch... _

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry pünktlich. Seine Augen waren verquollen, weil ihm jede Menge Schlaf fehlte und mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzer dachte er daran, wie Ron und die anderen noch in ihren Betten lagen und friedlich schnarchten. Nervös schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr, die Hermine ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, damit er nicht immer zu spät kam. Etwas das sich trotz gutem Willen nicht ergeben hatte. Malfoy war überfällig. Die Uhr zeigte bereits 7:45 Uhr an. Wie lange sollte er noch warten? Eine Viertelstunde Verspätung ging noch als akzeptabel durch, aber länger wollte er nicht mehr warten, außerdem hatte er Angst, was die anderen Slytherin sagen würden, wenn sie ihn hier sehen sollten. Warum im Teufelsnamen sollte Harry Potter, erklärter Feind Nr. 1, vor der Schlangengrube stehen? Gerade überlegte er, ob er einfach an die kahle, nackte Steinwand, die gut getarnt den Zugang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum bildete, klopfen sollte (Risiko hin, Risiko her) als...

„Harry?" Ruckartig drehte sich der Angesprochene um.

„Professor Lupin?"

„Was für eine Überraschung dich hier unten zu treffen. Was machst du hier?"

„Ähm... ja... also..."

„Ist ja nicht so wichtig," tat Lupin Harrys Gestotter ab. „Sei froh, dass ich dich hier erwischt habe und nicht Professor Snape." Ein mattes Lächeln der Erleichterung huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Im ersten Augenblick, hatte er schon mit schlimmerem gerechnet. Er mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn tatsächlich Snape hinter ihm gestanden hätte. Nach dem Vorfall von gestern, hätte es seinen Tod bedeuten können. Die nächsten Wochen, Monate und Jahre, war mit dem Zaubertränkemeister bestimmt kein Kirschen essen.

„Auf, komm mit."

„Nein... Ich muss..."

„Na, na, Harry. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn dir hier unten etwas zustößt. Oder hast du etwa vor den Slytherins, Malfoy insbesondere, einen Streich zu spielen?" Durch den prüfenden Blick wurde Harry ganz rot im Gesicht. Er konnte Lupin doch nicht sagen, dass er hier unten war, um seinen Sklavenstand anzunehmen. Und erst Recht konnte er ihm nicht von seinem kleinen Malheur im Hogwartsexpress erzählen. Diese Schande würde er mit ins Grab nehmen, es sei denn Malfoy würde ausplaudern und das hoffte er um Draco's und seines Willens nicht. Er hatte bestimmt nicht vor mit 16 Jahren schon zum Mörder zu werden.

„Also, komm jetzt." Ehe Harry protestieren konnte, schob Professor Lupin ihn den Gang entlang, Richtung große Halle. Dem Geräusch, der sich öffnenden Steinwand, mit den Augen folgend, konnte Harry nur noch einen Seitenblick auf den fragenden und erstaunten Malfoy erhaschen.

Bis zu Harrys und Draco's erster gemeinsamen Schulstunde an diesem Tag, saß der Gryffindor auf glühenden Kohlen. Zwischen jeder Unterrichtsstunde wartete er nur darauf von seinen Mitschülern ausgelacht zu werden. Es hätte ihn auch nicht verwundert, wenn er irgendwann in einem der Korridore an einem magisch vergrößerten Foto vorbeigegangen wäre. Harry traute Malfoy so ziemlich alles zu, besonders weil er immer an diesen einen Satz denken musste. „Du kennst die Konsequenzen." Kannte er sie wirklich? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Doch Harry hatte Phantasie und diese lieferte ihm ein Horrorspektakel nach dem anderen.

Die Gryffindors hatten nun gemeinsam mit den Slytherins Pflege magischer Geschöpfte. Ausnahmsweise sollte der Unterricht nicht im Freien stattfinden. Etwas das seit Firenzes Rehabilitation und der damit verbundenen Rückkehr in den verbotenen Wald nicht mehr geschehen war. Sie hatten sich in einem, selbst für Hogwartsverhältnisse, großen Lehrsaal versammelt. Die bereits anwesenden Schüler standen zum Großteil in kleinen Grüppchen beisammen. Hibbelig beobachtete Harry den Eingang, da Malfoy einer der wenigen Schüler war, der noch nicht erschienen war. Kalte Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Was würde Malfoy wohl mit ihm machen? Hier im Unterricht konnte der Slytherin keinen direkten Angriff wagen, doch was war mit danach? Als Draco endlich kam, erschien er genauso gleichgültig wie eh und je. Unmittelbar danach tauchte Hagrid mit den letzen Nachzüglern und einem riesigen Sack im Schlepptau auf. Sofort waren alle Schüler stumm und setzten sich, sofern noch nicht geschehen, auf ihren Platz. Neugierig blickte die komplette Schulklasse nach vorne, wo Hagrid den Sack mittlerweile auf dem Lehrertisch abgestellt hatte. Der braune, recht verschlissen aussehende Sack schien ein Eigenleben zu haben. Er zappelte und wackelte und merkwürdige Laute drangen aus ihm heraus. Harry schluckte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er nur zu gut, dass Hagrid seine hingebungsvolle und extensive Neigung für gefährliche magische Geschöpfe keinesfalls aus dem Unterricht lassen konnte. Angespannt überlegte er schon was für Monster sich in dem Stück Leinen verbergen würden, als Hagrid sich an die Klasse wandte und mit einem extrem breiten Grinsen „Guten Morgen" trällerte.

Artig antworteten die Schüler (zumindest die Gryffindors) mit einem nervös klingendem „Guten Morgen Hagrid." Die Freude, die Hagrid über die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler hatte, konnte jener nicht verbergen, da seine Lippen weiterhin zu diesem erschreckend gutgelaunten Grinsen verzogen blieben.

„Wie ihr sehen könnt habe ich euch eine kleine Überraschung mitgebracht. Ich dachte mir, jetzt im neuen Schuljahr können wir mal etwas besonders machen." Etwas besonderes? Harry meinte sich verhört zu haben. Etwas besonderes? Waren die Knallrümpfigen Kröter, denn nichts besonderes gewesen? Oder die Thestrale? Wie schlimm konnte es denn noch werden?

„Hermine, sei bitte so nett und mach mal alle Lichter aus. Unsere kleinen Freunde hier, kommen nur im Dunkeln raus." Der erste Ansatz von Furcht malte sich in den Gesichtern der Jugendlichen ab. Hermine zögerte nur einen klitzekleinen Augenblick und löschte mit einem Zauber sämtliche Fackeln und mit einem weiteren Spruch flogen die Fensterläden zu. Im Klassenzimmer war es stockdunkel. „Ich werde jetzt bis drei zählen und dann öffne ich den Sack. Bitte bleibt ganz ruhig auf eueren Plätzen sitzen und macht keine lauten Geräusche, unsere Freunde vertragen keinen Lärm und ich möchte nicht, dass sie aggressiv werden." Ein Rascheln und das Zurren eines Seiles waren zu hören, dann herrschte Stille. Wer in den vorderen Reihen saß, konnte noch vage Umrisse von etwas kleinem tapsigen erkennen. Das Wesen fiepte laut und mit dem plötzlichen aufschlagen von zwei relativ langen kräftigen Flügeln erhob es sich in die Luft. Dutzende weitere Geschöpfe kamen hinterher. Jetzt im Klassenraum fliegend konnte man mehr sehen. Die Unterseite leuchtete in einem gespenstigem silbrigen Glanz und wenn sich zwei Tiere nahe beieinander befanden, konnte man auch Gesichtszüge erkennen. Die Viecher sahen aus, wie überdimensionale Fledermäuse mit Glanzreflektoren an der Unterseite ihres Fells. Von irgendwo ihm Saal konnte man einen Schüler flüstern hören: „Das sind Qulas!"

Harry der dieses Wort noch nie gehört hatte, zischte darauf hin in Ron's Ohr: „Was genau sind Qulas?" Doch noch bevor Ron antworten konnte, sprach Hagrid schon weiter.

„Wie einige von euch bestimmt schon erkannt haben, habe ich euch einige Qulas mitgebracht. Optisch sind Qulas kaum von den normalen Fledermäusen, sieht man von ihrer Größe und dem Bauchfell ab, zu unterscheiden. Qulas sind in der Zaubererwelt vor allem durch ihr Blut und ihren eigenen Blutdurst bekannt geworden. Professor Snape wird euch gerne bestätigen, dass das Blut von Qulas für die Zaubertrankindustrie von besonderer Bedeutung ist. Die Qulas selbst haben keine großen magischen Fähigkeiten, doch wenn man sie reizt, was hauptsächlich durch Lärm geschieht, verwandeln sie sich in gefährliche Bestien. Es soll schon vorgekommen sein, das Qulas in einem Wutanfall ganze Dörfer in Transsilvanien und Osteuropa, ihrem Heimatland, vernichtet haben. Sie pressen dann ihre vergrößerten Kiefer auf ein Körperteil ihres Opfers und saugen so lange an dem durch ein schwaches Gift gelähmten Körper, bis es blutleer ist. Oft wurden, dank dieser Tierart Vampiren Morde zugeschoben, daher auch die ausgeprägte Vampirverfolgung im 18. Jahrhundert. Kann mir einer von euch noch etwas zu Qulas sagen?"

Selbst wenn einer der Schüler seine Hand gehoben hätte, so wäre es Hagrid unmöglich gewesen sie zu sehen. Und zudem traute sich keiner etwas zu sagen. An welcher Stelle fing für Qulas der Lärm an und an welcher Stelle hörte er auf? Man konnte getrost behaupten, dass die Schulklasse jedes Risiko und jede Wahrscheinlichkeit von blutgierigen Bestien ausgesaugt zu werden, umgehen wollte.

„Keiner? Oh... ähm... Ok. Ihr könnt sie noch ein bisschen beobachten und immer daran denken nicht zu laut zu sein, am besten ihr unterhaltet euch nur durch ein Flüstern."

Fasziniert starrte Harry die geflügelten Monster an. Sie sahen schön aus, wie sie elegant ihre Runden drehten. Ihre Bewegungen waren grazil und durchdacht. Kein einziges Mal kamen sich die Tiere in die Quere und stießen aneinander. Für sich selbst stellte Harry fest, dass ihm die Qulas zwar nicht unbedingt geheuer waren, aber dafür fand er sie beeindruckend. Harry wollte gerade etwas zu Ron und Hermine tuscheln, als ein gewaltiger Knall ertönte. Die Qulas schrieen laut auf. Der extrem hohe fiepende Ton den sie ausstießen, veranlasste sämtliche Schüler ihre Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen. Wie durch Wände hörte Harry, wie Hagrid seinen Bariton erhob und den Schülern bedeutete ruhig zu bleiben und sich unter den Tischen zu verbergen, doch da ging schon die Tür auf und die ersten Schüler flohen auf den Gang. Verwirrt über die Massenpanik schaute Harry hoch zu den Qulas und erschauderte. Waren die finsteren Geschöpfe schon groß und Fledermaus ähnlich gewesen, so waren sie jetzt noch größer geworden und hatten riesige Fangzähne bekommen. Hermine, die einen Augenblick später an der Tür stand, rief Harry und Ron, die noch ganz verdutzt auf ihren Stühlen sahen, zu, dass sie auch rauskommen sollten.

„Ron, komm schnell mit!" Kraftvoll packte Harry, Ron am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. Sie kamen nicht weit. Nach ein paar Meter stolperte Harry über eine Tasche und nahm Ron beim Fallen mit. Schon wollte er aufstehen, als Ron: „Vorsicht Harry, vor dir", brüllte und im letzten Augenblick konnte der noch dem tieffliegenden Qula ausweichen.

„Ron, geh du dort unter die Tische, ich verstecke mich hier."

Hastig suchte Harry unter einer der Schulbänke Schutz. Er hoffte, Hagrid würde die Viecher schnell beruhigen. Doch nachdem Hagrid mit REDEN dabei war die Qulas wieder in ihren friedlichen Zustand zu bringen, hatte er in diesem Punkt keinerlei Hoffnung. „Hermine, jetzt liegt es an dir", wisperte er.

Harrys Blicke folgten dem immer schmäler werdendem Licht und er sah zu seiner Bestürzung, wie die einzige Lichtquelle, wie die Tür zufiel. Noch immer gaben die Qulas Wutschreie von sich und flatterten wie wild durch die Gegend. Er konnte sie nicht sehen, da dass silberne Bauchfell verschwunden war, doch jedesmal wenn ihre Flügel ihn streiften oder sie in seiner Nähe vorbei flogen und Wind machten, war er sich ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht geahnt wie klein er sich machen konnte, doch schaffte er es, sich zu einem winzigen Knäuel zusammenzurollen und so den ständigen Attacken der geflügelten Monster zu entkommen. Es war der Lärm den die Qulas machten, der verhinderte, dass Harry den Schatten, der sich von hinten näherte, rechtzeitig wahrnahm. Eine Hand presste sich fest auf seinen Mund und bevor er sich von seiner Überraschung erlösen konnte und eine Gegenwehr in seine Glieder kam, war da auch schon eine andere Hand, die seine Arme in einem harten Griff festhielt.

„Schhh... Sei still oder möchtest du das dein Freund etwas mitbekommt?" Stumm schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, als er erkannte, dass diese raunende Stimme zu Draco Malfoy gehörte.

„So ist's gut, Potter." Die Hände lockerten sich keinen Millimeter. „Weißt du Potter, ich war ein wenig enttäuscht, als ich heute morgen mit ansehen musste, wie mein Sklave – und du bist mein Sklave, seinen Dienst nicht angetreten hat." In Harry kam Bewegung, wollte Draco erklären, weshalb er sich von Remus wegführen lassen hatte, doch Draco hielt ihn noch immer erfolgreich fest.

„Keine faulen Ausreden, Potter! Weißt du, ich hab mir eine kleine Strafe für dich ausgedacht und ich wette du wirst nie darauf kommen, was für eine."

Plötzlich drücke Malfoy, Harry flach auf den Boden und legte sich über den verblüfften Gryffindor. „Scheiß Viecher! Wie konnte dein Trottel von Freund auch so Mördertiere mit in den Unterricht nehmen?"

„Lass Hagrid aus dem Spiel!" verteidigte Harry, dessen Mund mittlerweile frei wahr, den Wildhüter, obwohl eine laute Stimme in seinem Kopf Draco recht gab.

„Potter!" Draco sprach vorwurfsvoll, „Potter, merk dir deine erste Lektion – Fauche niemals deinen Herrn an! Verstanden?"

Knurrend nickte Harry. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Draco länger als nötig zu befassen, besonders nicht, seit ihm vor wenigen Sekunden die akute körperliche Nähe des Slytherins aufgefallen war. Draco's Körper schmiegte sich fest an seine eigene Körperform und fühlte sich verlockend warm an. Harry versuchte zu ignorieren, was für Teile von Draco's Anatomie sich an ihn pressten, doch dieses angenehme Kribbeln, welches seine Wirbelsäule entlang glitt, konnte er kaum leugnen. Und in dem Augenblick, als Draco sich, wenn möglich noch dichter an ihn drängte, mit seinen Lippen sein linkes Ohrläppchen streifte und rauchig flüsterte: „Komme heute Nacht um 23:00 Uhr auf den Astronomieturm – Alleine! Kein Wiesel und kein Schlammblut! Nur du und ich... und... deine Bestrafung!" war es vollends um Harrys Beherrschung geschehen. Ein Keuchen, das eigentlich mehr ein Wimmern war, entfleuchte seiner Kehle. Er konnte das spöttische Grinsen und das Funkeln von Draco's Augen direkt auf seinem Leib brennen fühlen. Auf einmal, total unvorbereitet, tat der Slytherin etwas, das Harry vor Schock lähmte. Mit seiner Zungenspitze fuhr Draco genüsslich die Ohrmuschel von Harry nach. Hinterließ eine feuchte, heiße Spur, die Harry mehr irritiere als alles, was bisher in den letzten zwei Tagen an geheimen Dingen zwischen Malfoy und ihm gewesen waren.

„Bis später." Abrupt rollte sich Draco von Harry runter und im gleichen Atemzug wurde die Tür des Zimmers aufgerissen und eine gleichfalls zornige, wie besorgte Professor McGonagall stand im Türrahmen. Ein Wuschen und Wedeln mit dem Zauberstab später klappten alle Fensterladen auf, die Kerzen gingen wieder an und eine Flutwelle Licht erfüllte den Klassenraum. Quietschend flatterten die Qulas durcheinander und stießen blind gegeneinander, brachten sich zum Großteil selbst zum Fall und erst als McGonagall die Geschöpfe mit _„Immobilus"_ lähmte, herrschte Ruhe, erschreckende Ruhe. Erleichtert, dass die Gefahr durch die Qulas vorüber war, richtete Harry sich wieder auf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinen Kleidern. Hermine tauchte wieder auf und wirkte unendlich erleichtert, als sie sah, dass Harry nichts geschehen war, doch dann viel ihr Augenmerk auf Ron.

„Ronald Weasley, was machst du da?!" Sämtliche der anwesenden Augenpaare flogen auf den Gryffindor zu, der noch immer auf dem Fußboden lag. Auf ihm, in recht eindeutig zweideutiger Position saß Blaise Zabini mit geschwollenen roten Lippen. Die Hände des Slytherins lagen auf Ron's entblößtem Oberkörper, da Ron's Pulli bis zum Hals hochgeschoben war. Ron's Gesichtsfarbe nahm den gleichen Ton an, den seine Haare hatten. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie unerträglich und vor alledem peinlich ihm die Situation war. Doch erst als dann auch noch Professor Snape auf der Bildfläche erschien kam Leben in seine Glieder. Erstaunlich schnell wand er sich unter Zabini hervor, zupfte seinen Pullover wieder zurecht und drängte sich durch die schockierten Gesichter nach draußen.

**oooOooo**

Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte in sanften Orange- und Rottönen. Leise knisterte es vor sich hin und war trotz der Gryffindors, die sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum tummelten nicht zu überhören. Zumindest nicht von Harry, der neben dem Sessel saß, in dem sich Ron zusammengekauert hatte. Besorgt beobachtete Harry nun schon seit mehr als drei Stunden, wie Ron resigniert vor sich hin stierte. Auch wenn Harry _„Die wichtigsten Heilpflanzen der Neuzeit"_ in den Händen hielt, las er mitnichten die geschriebenen Worte. Selbst wenn der gute Wille gegeben wäre, hätte er sich nicht konzentrieren können. Seit Ron in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe diese Peinlichkeit mit Blaise Zabini erlebt hatte, sprach der Rothaarige kein Wort mehr. Es verwunderte Harry, doch nicht nur er war von dem Verhalten überrascht. Ginny beäugte ihren großen Bruder ebenfalls mit besorgten Blicken. Unter normalen Umständen, war Ron eher der Typ, der mit lautem Gebaren seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck verlieh, doch heute war er in sich gekehrt. Hermine, die den Versuch gewagt hatte Ron auf diese missverständliche Situation anzusprechen, war eiskalt stehen gelassen worden. Harry konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Ron tatsächlich mit Zabini geknutscht hatte. Für ihn war die Vorstellung, dass Männer miteinander ihre Betten teilten neu. Bei den Dursleys war ihm nie etwas derart abnormales unter die Augen gekommen, wobei das auch kein Wunder war, die Dursleys verabscheuten alles, wirklich alles, was nicht normal war. Andererseits, sobald Harry an den schlanken, festen Körper von Malfoy dachte und wie er ihm das Ohrläppchen liebkost (ob aus unlauteren Absichten oder nicht) hatte, jagten ihm Schauer durch den Leib. Zum ersten Mal, seit dem Tag an dem er seinen besten Freund kennen gelernt hatte, fragte sich Harry, wie die ganze Schule wohl auch (das Nachrichtensystem in Hogwarts funktionierte wie immer einwandfrei), ob Ron schwul war. Die Gerüchte um Ron und Zabini hatten sich noch schneller ausgebreitet, als Harrys Zaubertrankaktion vom Vortag. Nirgends hatte Ron hingehen können, ohne die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erregen. Und der Fakt, dass sich Blaise Zabini auch noch den Spaß daraus machte die lodernde Gerüchteküche zu schüren, in dem er pausenlos erklärte, wie berauschend und temperamentvoll Rothaarige doch waren, erleichterten Ron's Stand nicht. Zum X-ten Mal seufzte Ron auf. Entnervt rollte Harry mit seinen Augen und setzte einen Entschluss.

„Ron, du sagst mir jetzt sofort was mit dir und Zabini war!" Erschrocken über die Tatsache angesprochen zu werden, schaute Ron auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich sagte, das ich wissen möchte, warum du dich so komisch benimmst und was zwischen dir und Zabini wirklich vorgefallen ist."

„Nein", hauchte Ron und seine Haut wurde merkwürdig fahl.

„Warum? Habt ihr wirklich... ich meine... es ist doch nicht schlimm, oder?"

„Nicht schlimm?" Ron's Stimme war unbewusst lauter geworden. Die Anderen schauten neugierig zu Ron und Harry herüber. Harry, dem klar war, dass sie sich hier nicht ungestört Unterhalten konnten, packte seinen Kumpel am Arm und zog ihn die wenigen Meter zum Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen stupste er Ron auf sein Bett, ging zu Neville welcher im Bett lag und mit Trevor der Kröte schmuste und drängte den verdutzten Jungen an seinen Schultern aus dem Raum. Mit einem kleinen Zauber versperrte er den Raum und mit einem weiteren verhinderte er, dass irgendwelche Lauschangriffe Erfolg hatten. Energisch wandte er sich wieder Ron zu und schaute jenen mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, der selbst Snape in den Schatten stellte.

„Ronald Wesley", es war das erste Mal in Harrys Leben, das er Ron's Vornamen komplett ausgesprochen verwendete, „erzähl mir gefälligst was los war!"

„Er..." Ron druckste verunsichert und feige herum. „Er... Zabini... also... er wollte mich küssen!"

„Hat er?"

„Nein, ich hab ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst." Ein Zucken mit dem Mundwinkel zeigte Harry, das Ron die Ohrfeige wohl trotz der Situation belustigend fand.

„Wo ist dann dein Problem, Ron?" fragte Harry sanft.

„Ich..." und Ron hielt seinen Blick krampfhaft auf seine unruhigen Finger, die mit der Bettdecke spielten, gerichtet. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es zugelassen."

Fortsetzung folgt....

An alle die es hier her geschafft haben – bitte hinterlasst mir einen Kommentar mit euer Meinung. DANKE _als Belohnung lauter Draco-Plüschtiere verteil_


	5. Kapitel 5

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch...

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC

**Disclaimer****** Nix gehört mir. Alle Recht an HP sind Joanne K. Rowling.

At Schnuckiputz: Hey Süßes, freut mich das dir meine FF so gut gefällt. knuddel dich Ich hoffe mal das dir dieses Chapter auch gefällt.

At Hilda: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. dich ganz doll drück Du bist einfach die Beste weißt du das? Und dafür das ich dir letztes Mal kein Draco-Plüschtier geschenkt habe, bekommst du jetzt ein Dracokopfkissen. ;-) _Hilda ein Dracokopfkissen reicht_

At Altron: Du möchtest statt einem Draco-Plüschtier einen echten Mann?! O.O Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, so was wie Männer sehe ich viel zu selten. _autsch_

At Elen Sirilon: Danke für dein Review. _freu_

At Dark-live: Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. _grins_

At Ashumaniel: Danke für deine Vergebung, aber ich glaube wenn ich weiterhin so langsam schreibe verkraule ich dich noch. _schäm_ Aber ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses Kapitel trotzdem. _smile_

At tänzelndes prärieschwein, welches das ein und selbe menschenwesen ist, wie ödarius: Du möchtest wirklich die Bestrafung lesen? Ok, hier ist sie. Ich hoffe sie entspricht in etwas das was du erwartet hast. .

At precious-blood: Ach dir gefällt das Draco-Plüschtier? Mir auch. _grins_ Danke für dein Review und viel Spaß beim weiter lesen.

At Elana: Danke für dein Kommi. _freu_ Natürlich kannst du ein Draco-Plüschtier haben, schließlich ist Draco doch für jedermann da.

At tassan: Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und verrate dir ein kleines Geheimnis. Harry wird noch viel mehr müssen, außer dass man seinen Herrn nicht anfaucht. _evilsmile_

****

**Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen. **

_Und du liebst mich doch... _

Kapitel 5

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es zugelassen." Dieser eine Satz von Ron echote in Harrys Kopf immer und immer wieder. Er konnte es selbst jetzt zwei Stunden nach dem Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund noch nicht recht glauben – Ronald Wesley, jüngster männlicher Spross des rothaarigen Weasley-Clans – war SCHWUL! Harry fand es nicht schlimm, nein, es war eher... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Doch verwirrender als die Tatsache, dass Ron sich zu dem gleichen Geschlecht hingezogen fühlte, war die Tatsache, dass in ihm selbst etwas keimte, eine Stimme, ein Gefühl, das Ron ohne kleinsten Zweifel verstand. Mit Schaudern brauchte Harry nur flüchtig den Gedanken auf Malfoy zu richten und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich sofort auf. Konnte man das, was Malfoy in _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ mit ihm getan hatte, als „Anmache" bezeichnen? Wie würde man es sonst bezeichnen, wenn einem, der seit Jahren verhasste Feind, das Ohrläppchen ableckte? Sexuelle Belästigung? Einschüchterungsversuch? Harry wusste es nicht, doch was er keineswegs vergessen konnte, war der schlichte und einfache Fakt, dass er heute noch auf den Astronomieturm zu seinem „Date" mit dem blonden Slytherin musste.

Ein Funken Hoffnung loderte in ihm auf. Vielleicht würde Malfoy ja nach den Ereignissen des heutigen Tages nicht auf seine Verabredung bestehen! Ja, eventuell wäre es ihm zu riskant. Wer wusste schon, was heute noch alles passieren konnte. Andererseits, was wenn er sich drückte... Langsam wurde es Harry zu dumm und es fokussierte das klare Ziel in seinem Kopf, unbedingt an die Fotos zu kommen. Ihm musste es gelingen von Draco die Bilder zu klauen, freiwillig würde dieser ihm die rufschädigenden Schnappschüsse nie überlassen. Einen Plan in den aktiven Zellen seines Gehirns reifen lassend, dachte er dran was für Vorteile er gegenüber Ich-bin-zu-gut-für-diese-Welt-Malfoy hatte. Ok, er hatte einen Tarnumhang, den hatte Malfoy auch, aber sie konnten einander unter den Umhängen nicht erkennen. Was noch? Harry war im Besitz der Karte der Rumtreiber, auf diese Weise wusste er immer wo sich Draco gerade befand. Eigentlich müsste er doch nur mit dem Tarnumhang vor dem Slytheringemeinschaftsraum warten und von dort einen Weg in Dracos Zimmer finden. Doch wo war Dracos Zimmer? Waren in den Kellergewölben die Schlafzimmer ähnlich oder gleich angeordnet wie im Gryffindorturm? Egal wie Harry es drehte und wendete, er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es einfacher wäre, erst einmal alles aufs Genaueste auszukundschaften. Was für ihn aber gleichsam bedeutete, dass er in der nächsten Zeit tatsächlich Dracos Sklaven spielen musste und darauf hatte er absolut keinen Bock. Ein Pochen an am großen Fenster im Jungenschlafsaal unterbrach den geplanten Sklavenaufstand. Die Nachricht, welche die Schuleule brachte war kurz und bündig.

_„23:00 Uhr, Astronomieturm!"_

**oooOOOooo**

Mit zitternden Knien schlich er die unzähligen Stufen zu seinem Verderben entgegen. Sein Herz pochte unangenehm heftig in seiner Brust und am liebsten hätte er dem Gryffindor-Mut „ade" gesagt, doch hielt sein Stolz ihn davon ab. Nein, Harry würde sich seinem Schicksal stellen. Er ignorierte Ron, der vor einer halben Stunde zerknirscht und emotional am Ende ins Bett gekrabbelt war. Er ignorierte, dass sein bester Freund unter Schuldgefühlen litt, weil er sich seiner Homosexualität, seiner Abnormalität (auch unter Zauberern) bewusst geworden war und er ignorierte, dass besagter Freund unter Tränen gebeichtet hatte in den Geliebten seiner besten Freundin verliebt zu sein. Ronald Weasley, der die ganzen Ferien eifersüchtig um Hermine herumgeschwänzelt war, hatte das nur getan, weil er in Viktor Krumm verliebt war. Doch mit einem Anflug gesundem Egoismus interessierte Harry all das augenblicklich nicht. Das Einzige, was momentan seinen Geist völlig vereinnahmte war die Tür zum Astronomieturm, die sich plötzlich vor ihm aufgetan hatte. Zögernd griff er nach der Klinge. Noch konnte er gehen, noch konnte er sich vor Draco Malfoys niederen Sklaventätigkeiten drücken, doch die Folgen... Wollte Harry sie tatsächlich tragen?

Leise quietschend schwang die Tür auf und Harry betrat das dunkle Zimmer. Nachdem sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, suchte sein Blick nach dem Slytherin, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Sich an das gestrige Treffen erinnernd, legte Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab, bevor er noch einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum machte. Doch als sich nach einer Minute nichts tat, flüsterte er in die Stille: „Malfoy?"

Keine Antwort. Die eisige Ruhe lag weiterhin über ihm ausgebreitet. Sein Herzschlag ging, so fern möglich, noch schneller. Weshalb war Malfoy nicht da? War das alles nur ein blöder Scherz oder wollte er ihn absichtlich quälen? Sichtlich nervös fauchte Harry ein: „Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, also zeig dich endlich!", ins Zimmer. Es tat sich wieder nichts. Ob Malfoy tatsächlich nicht da war? Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Blonde schon zum zweiten Mal seine Chance sausen ließ. Weshalb hatte er auch ausgerechnet heute seine Karte vergessen? Mit der Karte hätte er jeder Zeit nachschauen können. wo der Slytherin steckte. Aufschnaubend, weil er verarscht worden war, schritt Harry zur Tür, als eine Hand die seine packte und ihn schwungvoll mit dem Rücken an die nächste Wand klatschte.

„Au!" Ein kurzer, aber deftiger Schmerz zog sich dank dem Aufprall durch seine Wirbelsäule. Seine Benommenheit ablegend, wollte er seinen Angreifer anfauchen, als sich zwei Finger auf seine Lippen legten.

„Hallo, Potter", hauchte ein unsichtbarer Malfoy in Harrys Ohr und jenem wurde just die akute Körpernähe seines Gegenübers bewusst. Wie schon in Hagrids Unterrichtsstunde hatte sich Malfoy an Harry gepresst und berührte dessen Körper mehr, als es jede Umarmung von Ron oder Hermine jemals getan hatten. Schamesröte überzog Harrys Wangen und er war heilfroh, dass es im Raum zu dunkel war, als dass es Malfoy hätte bemerken können. Ein leises Rascheln später, konnte er endlich den Slytherin sehen und stellte fest, dass dieser ihm wirklich viel zu nahe war. Fast hätte Harry gemeint, dass Malfoy ihm absichtlich so auf die Pelle rückte.

„Also, was willst du jetzt von mir?"

„Was ich von dir will, Potter? Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Harry antwortete nicht.

„Nun Potter, das ist ganz einfach. Ich bin hier, weil du mir hilflos ausgeliefert bist."

Nur mühselig konnte Harry einen auf diese Unverschämtheit passenden Kommentar runterschlucken.

„Weißt du," Malfoys linke Hand strich über Harrys Oberkörper, „ich hab mir überlegt, was für eine Strafe, für dein Verhalten von heute Morgen, angemessen wäre und bin zu einem höchst interessanten Ergebnis gekommen."

„Das mit heute Morgen war Lupins Schuld..."

„Schhh... Nein, Potter, keine Ausreden! Nun..." Dracos Finger glitten auf dem weichen Stoff des Pullovers weiter nach unten, „kannst du dir vorstellen, was die demütigste Strafe aller Strafen für dich wäre, Potter?"

Harrys Kehlkopf hüpfte. Was in Merlins Namen hatte Draco vor?

„Potter, ich rede mit dir."

„Ähm... also... Nein." Harry hatte definitiv Angst. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, was aber nicht an Dracos Händen lag, die mittlerweile bei seinem Hosenbund angekommen waren.

„Ich stelle mir nichts demütigeres vor, als einem Feind grenzenlos ausgeliefert zu sein und ALLES tun zu müssen, was dieser von einem verlangt – egal welche Grenzen dabei überschritten werden." Bei diesen Worten von Malfoy begann Harry zu zittern. Er konnte inzwischen erahnen, was der Slytherin mit ihm vorhatte, doch wollte er es nicht glauben. Das Geräusch seines sich öffnenden Reißverschlusses belehrte ihn aber eines besseren.

„Bitte nicht..." Mühselig versuchte Harry Draco von sich zu schieben, doch der Blonde war stärker. Eine von Dracos Händen umfasste schlagartig seinen Kiefer und drückte fest zu. Wenn Harry gekonnte hätte, hätte er vor Schmerz aufgestöhnt, doch der Druck gegen seinen Kiefer war kräftiger. Gezwungen in Dracos Augen zu sehen, musste er zulassen, wie dieser in seine (in Harrys) Hose griff. Frustrierte und wütende Blitze sprühten aus Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen, als er akzeptieren musste wie recht Malfoy gehabt hatte. Es war demütigend! Noch nie war Harry so erniedrigend behandelt worden und doch hätte er lügen müssen, wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, ob dies alles war, was er empfand. Die warmen Finger, die seine Männlichkeit umfassten, aus der Stoffhülle von Hose befreiten und die absolut nicht definierbare Emotion, die Draco in ihm auslöste, irritierten den 16-Jährigen nach wie vor. Ein weiteres Geräusch drang zu Harrys Ohren. Draco hatte nun auch seine Hose geöffnet.

„Potter, du weißt, was ich will." Ja, Harry wusste es. Aber durfte er sich tatsächlich beugen? Waren diese misslichen Fotos das Wert? Doch eigentlich waren die Fotos im Moment nicht Harrys Hauptproblem. Seine Brust bebte und senkte sich in einem unnatürlichen Takt und die nervtötende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die permanent stärker wurde und ihm suggerierte, wie gern er der Versuchung nachgeben sollte, raubte ihm den Verstand.

Seine Finger wurden klamm und seine Augenlider schlossen sich, als er Dracos Willen und seinem inneren Zwang nachgab und seine Hand ausstreckte.

Mit ungeschickten Fingern fummelte Harry so lange an Dracos Hose, bis er dessen Glied in Händen hielt. Es war... es war... Harry konnte seine Empfindungen nicht in Worte kleiden. Dieses zarte Stück männliches Fleisch, welches unter seinen Berührungen anzuschwellen begann, umfasst zu halten, war unbeschreiblich. Er bemerkte, dass sich Draco an seinen Körper lehnte und mit dem Kopf auf Harrys Schulter zu liegen kam. Ein Hauch von nichts raunte durch die Luft: „Mach schon, Potter, ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Und Harry gehorchte. Seine rechte Hand umfasste den erwachten Schaft und massierte ihn, massierte ihn auf die gleiche sanfte Weise, die er tagtäglich bei sich selbst anwandte. Sämtliche Gedanken schalteten sich aus. Harrys Ohren nahmen nur noch das pulsierende Rauschen seines Blutes wahr. In seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es. Dracos Glied zu fühlen, dass nun zu ganzem Stolz erigiert und wunderschön anzusehen war, bereitete ihm eine verbotene Freude. Unbewusst strich er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während er seinen Blick nicht einmal von seiner arbeitsamen Hand abwandte. Leises Keuchen drang in sein Bewusstsein, doch war es Harry unmöglich zu sagen, ob es von Draco, ihm selbst oder sogar von ihnen beiden kam. Harry wusste nur noch, dass er seiner eigenen Erregung nicht länger widerstehen konnte und begann sich im gleichen Takt, wie Draco zu verwöhnen. Es war gar nicht so leicht, sich gleichzeitig zu bedienen und dennoch sah sich der Gryffindor außerstande, der immensen Macht seiner Lust zu trotzen. Hätte man Harry vor einer Stunde noch gesagt, dass er irgendwann mit dem intimsten Körperteil von Draco Malfoy „spielen" würde, dann hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Lachanfall bekommen, bei dem er erstickt wäre. Und dennoch... Jetzt im Moment, tat er wirklich eines der Dinge, die er sich nie vorzustellen vermocht hätte. Er, Harry Potter, masturbierte Draco Malfoy – und der ganzen erzwungenen Situation zum Trotz bereitete es ihm ein nicht zu leugnendes Maß an Vergnügen. Harrys Griff wurde fester und seine gleichmäßigen Bewegungen schneller. Ihm gefiel die Art und Weise wie Dracos Glied gegen seine Handfläche pochte und es gefiel ihm, wenn Draco bei bestimmten Reizen lauter stöhnte. Die Bemühungen zum erzwungenen und gleichsam erhofften Ziel wurden stärker. Harry gönnte weder sich noch Draco eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er wollte dieser höchst lustvollen Situation den Höhepunkt verschaffen. Sein Rhythmus wurde regelecht hastig und als Draco vor Lust geplagt, einen letzten kehligen Laut von sich gab, fand auch Harry aufstöhnend seine Erlösung.

**oooOOOooo******

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine Überraschung mit sich, die für das Haus Gryffindor von besonders befremdlicher Art war. Harry und Ron, die an diesem Tag aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht unbedingt davon angetan waren, die große Halle zum Frühstück zu betreten oder überhaupt das Zimmer zu verlassen, waren nur auf das Drängen von Hermine aus der Sicherheit des Gryffindorturms gekommen. Aber hätte Hermine das Bevorstehende gewusst, so hätte sie Ron die Demütigung erspart. Es war so gegen 8:00 Uhr, als Harry und Ron ziemlich schlecht gelaunt hinter Hermine die Treppen zur großen Halle runtertrotteten. Harry, der noch total verstört von seiner mitternächtlichen Aktion war, achtete nicht auf die einzelnen Schüler, die ihnen kichernd und breit grinsend entgegen kamen und auch Ron, von seinem Geständnis, das er zumindest bei Harry abgelegt hatte, noch depressiv, ignorierte die fröhlichen Mitschüler. Im Gegensatz zu Harry, ratterte sein Gehirn jedoch auf vollen Touren. Ihm schwante etwas und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, ob die grinsenden Gesichter mit ihm zu tun hatten oder nicht, desto flauer wurde es ihm im Magen. Sein Verstand oder eher seine Hoffnung redete ihm aber ein, dass es nichts sein konnte, was ihn betraf.

Wie sehr sich der Rothaarige irrte.

Als das Trio die große Halle betrat, leuchteten überall von den Wänden verschiedene Banner auf denen Ron in Großaufnahme zu sehen war und nein, es war nicht dies, was Ron veranlasste alle Gesichtsfarbe zu verlieren, sondern die Tatsache, dass es 1A magische Fotomontagen waren, die ihn beim – und da bekam er seine Farbe wieder – beim Küssen mit Blaise zeigten. Natürlich konnte jeder erkennen, dass die Bilder nicht echt waren, aber die Logos, die abwechselnd in Rot und Grün leuchteten, untermalten mit ihren Texten „Weasley liebt Zabini", „Hoch lebe das traute Paar", „Zur Hochzeit alles Gute" und „Liebe für immer" das Ambiente. Und immer wenn ein Schüler unter einem Banner vorbei ging, wurde er mit roten Rosenblättern, die aus dem Nichts auftauchten, bestreut. Ron fassungslos wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Außer unverständlichem Gestotter brachte er kein Wort über seine Lippen und dann tauchte Zabini auf.

Zabini geschmeidig wie eine Katze bewegte sich grazil durch die Menschenmenge. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren fest auf Ron fixiert und auf seinen Lippen lag ein recht süffisantes Lächeln, da die Hilflosigkeit von Ron nur so offensichtlich war. Hermine und Harry, die sich schützend vor ihren Freund stellten, fiel der Button (Slytherins hatten wohl alle eine allgemeine Schwäche für Anstecknadeln) auf Zabinis Brust auf „I love Ron Weasley".

„Hallo ihr Zwei, dürfte ich mal?" Und schon drängte sich Zabini smart lächelnd aber bestimmt an der verdutzten Hermine und dem zu langsamen Harry, vorbei. Ron nun Auge in Auge mit der Geißel des gestrigen Tages, wurde wieder blasser.

„Zabini… Was?" probierte Ron die Fragen in seinem Kopf herauszubringen.

„Aber mein Liebster", raunte Zabini in Ron linkes Ohr und sein Körper kam dem Rons immer näher, „begrüßt man so seinen Angetrauten?" Und seine Lippen streiften über die Wangen von Ron zu dessen Lippen, versiegelten sie dort, während ein tosender Applaus vom Slytherintisch losbrach.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Wer es bis hierher geschafft hat, bekommt von mir den Treuer-Leser-Bonus und zwar ein wunderschönes imaginäres Draco Malfoy Aktfoto. ;-) Bitte Reviews nicht vergessen. DANKE. Euere Amunet.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch...

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust,

Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht

der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und

zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

OOC

_At Schnuckiputz:_ Sorry Angie, dass es doch noch so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir und liest eine weitere Runde Wie-quäle-ich-Gryffindors. **:P**

_At precious-blood:_ Danke für dein Lob hab mich echt gefreut. _smile_ Es hat zwar wieder einen Monat gedauert bis ich ein neues Kapitel geupdatet habe, aber es ich denke das ist noch erträglich, oder?

_At __Elen Sirilon:_ Hier bitte _dir das Foto überreicht_ Danke für dein Kommi und ja, Draco ist immer noch so fies und er wird noch gemeiner werden. _evilsmile_

_At Elana:_ Und hast du dir die Zeit gut vertrieben? Falls nicht hoffe ich dich mit dem neuen Kapitel zu besänftigen.

_At __Angie:_ Also, was das Klatschen angeht… Klatschen an sich ist nichts negatives, aber wenn es von Draco Malfoy kommt, der einem ähm… masturbierenden Harry Potter applaudiert, dann ist das für mich eindeutig etwas… Spöttisches und Boshaftes, vor allem wenn er sich noch für die „nette Show" bedankt. Übrigens danke für dein Kommi. _smile_

_At Mukuleyn:_ Hallöchen Du! _knuddel_ Danke für dein Kommi. Freut mich wenn dir die Story so gut gefällt. _lalalaaaa_ Aber leider… muss ich dich enttäuschen was das Aktfoto von Blaise angeht. Man könnte sagen, ich habe so unter uns Slytherins einen Deal mit ihm gemacht. _smile_ Aber falls es dich tröstet, wird mir mein Informant noch weiter imaginäre Draco Nacktfotos besorgen.

_At Tassan:_ Warum das Kapitel zu Ende war? Weil alles Gute irgendwann endet. **;-)** Die Motivation die Zabini mit Ron hat wirst du in diesem Kapitel nicht finden, aber wenn ich dem Kapitel einen Namen geben würde dann „Wie quält man einen Weasley". _heheheee_ Den Fotografen darf ich leider nicht verraten, Slytherins wie ich müssen vorsichtig sein, was sie in der Öffentlichkeit sagen.

_At Leah-07:_ Danke für dein Kommi hab mich gefreut, auch wenn ich schon die ganze Zeit am Grübeln bin an welcher Stelle ich „abnormal" geschrieben habe. Aber wenn du den Satz:

_Er ignorierte, dass sein bester Freund unter Schuldgefühlen litt, weil er sich seiner Homosexualität, seiner Abnormalität (auch unter Zauberern) bewusst geworden war und er ignorierte, dass besagter Freund unter Tränen gebeichtet hatte in den Geliebten seiner besten Freundin verliebt zu sein_.

gemeint hast, dann ist dieses Abnormal ironisch gemeint. Außerdem finde ich es nicht immer gut, wenn in FF's (in der Zaubererwelt) das Schwul sein als Normal gehandhabt wird. Behandelst du die Homosexualität wie in der normalen Welt gibt dir das als Autor mehr Angriffsfläche für Handlungen und Taten, welche die Charaktere ins Chaos stürzt und ich liebe es die Hauptcharas in meinen Geschichten zu tyrannisieren. _evilsmile_

_**Und du liebst mich doch...** _

_Kapitel 6_

Die nächsten Tage nach dem Kuss waren die reinste Hölle. Wann immer ein Gryffindor auf einen Slytherin traf, musste man mit Beschimpfungen, Beleidigungen und magischen Duellen rechnen. Harry konnte das Verhalten der Slytherins nachvollziehen, auch wenn er definitiv auf Rons Seite stand. Der Kuss hatte nur wenige Sekunde gedauert, da hatte Ron auch schon ausgeholt und Zabini einen Kinnhaken verpasst, der diesen umgehauen hatte. Rons sonst fröhliches Gesicht war eine Maske des Zorns gewesen. Wütend hatte er sich auf Zabini gestürzt und auf ihn eingeschlagen. Die gesamte Halle war schockiert gewesen, auch wenn man eingestehen musste, dass Zabini mit seinem Streich zu weit gegangen war. In seiner Raserei gefangen, hatte Ron es nicht bemerkt, dass Professor Snape gekommen war und ihn mit aller Kraft von dem Slytherin runtergezerrt hatte. Die darauf folgende Strafarbeit (3 Wochen Strafdienst bei Snape) war hart und traf nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Harry, der dadurch bis auf das Wochenende, wo er selbst eine Strafarbeit abzusitzen hatte, jeden Abend nun alleine verbringen musste.Hermine war so sehr mit ihrem Studium und ihrer Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin beschäftig, dass sie keine Zeit für Harry hatte.

Ginny und den anderen Gryffindors ging Harry von sich aus aus dem Weg. Er wollte seinen Freunden nicht unbedingt ins Gesicht sehen. Wann immer er es nämlich tat, fragte er sich, was sie wohl denken würden, wenn sie von der Sache mit Malfoy wussten. Es genügte schließlich schon, dass es ihm allein bei dem Gedanken an das, was er mit Malfoy getrieben hatte, ganz hundeelend wurde.

Fast die ganze Woche war es Harry geglückt, dem Slytherin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie sahen sich bloß in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden und da vermied Harry es aufs Peinlichste genau, Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Besonders schlimm war es, als sie am Ende der Woche ihre zweite Zaubertränkedoppelstunde hatten. Harry hatte es nämlich total verdrängt, dass er ja den Rest vom Schuljahr neben dem hübschen Blonden sitzen musste. Als er neben Draco saß und die Nähe des Slytherins spürte, wäre er am liebsten geflüchtet. Harry schämte sich. Schämte sich ungemein. Harry wusste einfach nicht, was da über ihn gekommen war. Bereits bei der bloßen Vorstellung, dass er Draco Malfoy einen runter geholt hatte, wurde er knallrot. Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut noch daran, wie sie sich getrennt hatten. Erinnerte sich daran, dass Draco ein: „Gar nicht mal schlecht, Potter." gemurmelt hatte, sich seinen Umhang geschnappt hatte und die Treppen runter Richtung Slytherinkerker verschwunden war. Verwirrt und peinlich berührt hatte sich Harry wenige Minuten später ebenfalls zurück in seinen Turm geschlichen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, wie er den Weg gefunden hatte und in sein Bett gekommen war, doch am nächsten Morgen war er auf jeden Fall von einem quietschenden und quiekenden Seamus geweckt worden, der von Dean quer durch das Zimmer gejagt worden war. Etwas verwundert war Harry schon, denn Draco hatte ihn in Zaubertränke weder beleidigt, noch ihn an die Sache auf dem Astronomieturm erinnert. Genau genommen hatte Draco ihn so gut es ging ignoriert – und offenbar wollte Draco auch keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben. Die ganze Woche hatte Harry unbewusst darauf gewartet, dass er eine Eule bekam. Jeden Mittag, wenn die Post kam und jeden Abend, wenn er in sein Zimmer ging, zuckte er beim Anblick einer Eule zusammen. Die ständige Furcht Draco würde ihn wieder auf den Astronomieturm bestellen, machte ihn nervös. Professor Lupin hatte Harry mehr als einmal darauf angesprochen, doch Harry hatte nur mit einem: „Hab schlecht geschlafen", abgewinkt. Er wollte nach wie vor nicht über diese Angelegenheit reden, stattdessen versuchte er immer, wenn Ron in der Nähe war, diesen zu trösten, denn wenn es zu derzeit einen Menschen gab, der größere Probleme hatte als er, dann war es Ron.

Ron, der wütend auf sich selbst war, da er überreagiert hatte als Blaise ihn geküsst hatte. Ron, der sich schämte, weil er in einer anderen Situation wahrscheinlich darauf eingegangen wäre. Ron, der von sämtlichen Slytherins nur noch Schläger-Weasley genannt wurde und Ron, der jeden Abend dutzende von Kesseln putzen und polieren durfte und das für drei endlos lange Wochen. Ron, der in dieser Zeit auch nicht nach Hogsmeade durfte und Ron, der schlicht und einfach nicht damit klar kam, schwul zu sein. Doch ein Gutes hatte die Sache mit Ron gehabt. Dean und Seamus hatten sich ein wenig ihres Kameraden angekommen und in einer ruhigen Minute gestanden, dass sie ein Pärchen waren. Harry, Neville und Ron, waren allesamt verdutzt gewesen. Sie lagen praktisch zu fünft seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts in einem Schlafsaal und keiner hatte etwas gemerkt oder vermutet. Auf irgendeinem Weg war es den beiden Jungen gelungen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten und damit es so blieb, hatten Dean und Seamus darauf bestanden, dass dieses Geheimnis nicht das Zimmer verließ. Homosexualität wurde unter Zauberern ähnlich wie in der Muggelwelt gehandhabt. Einige akzeptierten es und einige akzeptieren es nicht und Dean und Seamus gaben offen zu noch nicht so weit zu sein, dass sie es der ganzen Welt mitteilen könnten. Es war ein großer Schritt. Einmal gesagt, konnte man es schwer wieder zurücknehmen. Sie wollten sich erst ihrer Sache und einander sicher sein, bevor sie damit an die Öffentlichkeit gingen. Für Ron war das kein Problem und auch für Harry, der gerade dabei war einige seiner anerzogenen Anschauungen zu überdenken, ging es in Ordnung, nur Neville… Bei Neville lag es etwas komplizierter. Er versprach zwar, wie alle anderen auch, kein Wort zu verraten, aber für ihn war Homosexualität einfach ekelerregend und widernatürlich. Alleine die Vorstellung, dass zwei Jungs miteinander schmusten oder sich küssten, war für ihn ein Graus und man konnte seinem Benehmen anmerken, dass ihn der Gedanke an zwei schwule Zimmergenossen verunsicherte. Neville zog sich nur noch um, wenn weder Dean noch Seamus im Zimmer waren. Beim Rumtollen nahm er sich merklich zurück und auch sonst war sein Verhältnis zu den beiden anderen Gryffindors abgekühlt. Es war bedauerlich.

Harry lag gerade gemütlich in seinem Bett und las ein Kapitel aus „Verwandlungen" für den nächsten Aufsatz, als die Tür plötzlich aufschwang und Neville dort stand und keuchte: „Harry, komm schnell! Ron… Ron… Zabini…" Mehr brachte Neville nicht heraus und es war auch egal, denn mehr brauchte Harry nicht zu wissen.

„Wo sind sie?" Doch Neville war noch zu außer Puste um zu antworten, drehte sich stattdessen nur rum und rannte mit Harry im Schlepptau wieder los. Die Zeit verging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell und der Weg war viel zu lang. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin ihn Neville führte, denn schon nach zehn Abbiegungen und acht Treppen, die mal rauf und mal runter gingen, hatte er seine Orientierung verloren. Endlich kamen sie am Schauplatz an. Harry war nicht überrascht, dass er Ron auf Zabini fand und dieser wieder auf ihn einprügelte. Der Slytherin wehrte sich nicht gegen die Attacken und doch blockte er sie instinktiv mit seinen Armen ab. Immer wieder hörte man Ron Worte ausstoßen, die verdächtig nach: „Du Bastard" und „Das wirst du bereuen" klangen. Nachdem er die Situation kurz überblickt hatte, schritt Harry energisch auf seinen besten Freund zu und packte ihn am Kragen, doch Ron schüttelte Harrys Griff von sich ab.

„Ron! Verfluchte Scheiße, hör auf!" Der Rothaarige wurde in seinen Schlägen auf Blaise's Oberkörper langsamer, bis er schließlich aufhörte und dann konnte Harry es hören. Ron schluchzte. Sein Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Hopser, denn er hatte Ron noch nie weinen gesehen. Niemals. Ron war zwar etwas sensibel und zu temperamentvoll und hatte so gelegentlich seine Stimmungsschwankungen, aber Tränen hatten nie zu seinem Repertoire gehört.

„Hey Ron, ist schon gut. Ganz ruhig. Schhhh." Harry war hinter ihn getreten und streichelte sanft über den zitternden Rücken. „Es ist ok, hörst du. Du brauchst jetzt nicht mehr weinen." Auch wenn Harry nicht wusste, woher die geflüsterten Worte kamen, er spürte, dass Ron sie brauchte.

„Dieser Drecksack… er hat…"

„Was hat er?"

„Harry, er…"

„Ja?"

„Er hat meinen Eltern einen Brief geschrieben." Für Harry war es schwer zu begreifen, was daran so schlimm war, doch dann entdeckte er das Stück Pergament, das neben den beiden lag und nachdem er es überflogen hatte, war er fassungslos. Dort stand Buchstabe für Buchstabe folgendes geschrieben:

**_Lieber Ron, _**

**_deine Mutter und ich sind enttäuscht von Dir. Deine Entscheidung zur Homosexualität ist für uns beide sehr schwer und besonders deine Mutter ist in Rage darüber, sie wollte doch jede Menge Enkelkinder von dir._**

**_Aber was uns am meisten verletzt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass du es uns nicht persönlich gesagt hast, sondern es deinem Verlobten Blaise überlassen hast uns von deiner Gesinnung und deiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit zu informieren. Waren wir so schlechte Eltern, dass du nicht den Mut gefunden hast, es uns selbst zu sagen?_**

**_Zu deiner Sicherheit rate ich dir, dich die nächsten Wochen nicht bei uns zu melden. Deine Mutter ist wirklich wütend auf dich (Hat das Kussfoto unbedingt sein müssen?). Sobald sie sich etwas beruhigt hat, werde ich dir eine Eule zukommen lassen und ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal für all die Heuler von ihr, die ich nicht abfangen konnte. Und… Ich muss Schluss machen, Heuler Nr. 3 versucht gerade das Haus zu verlassen. _**

**_In Liebe _**

**_Dein Vater _**

Harry wollte gerade etwas zu Zabini sagen, da trat auf einmal Draco Malfoy mit Crabbe und Goyle um die Ecke. „Super", dachte Harry, „genau den hab ich jetzt gebraucht."

„Was geht hier vor?" Dracos Stimme war schneidend wie eh und je.

„Malfoy, lass es gut sein, ich regle das schon." In Harrys Kopf raste es. Er musste Malfoy unbedingt wegbekommen. Ron war mit der Strafarbeit bei Snape und diesem wirklich boshaften Brief schon genug gestraft, wenn er jetzt noch von dem blasierten Slytherin eins aufs Auge gedrückt bekam, würde Harry für keine Handlung von Ron garantieren können.

„Potter, du vergisst dich. ICH bin hier der VERTRAUENSSCHÜLER, nicht du." Unbewusst knurrte Harry auf – DIESEN Tonfall HASSTE er! „Also, was ist hier los?" Mit seinen grauen Augen überblickte Malfoy das Szenario, das sich gerade zu lösen begann, da Grabbe und Goyle, Zabini auf die Füße halfen und Ron mittlerweile mit Händen vorm Gesicht an der nächsten Wand kauerte.

„Dein Freund", Harry hatte Mühe seinen Zorn zu beherrschen, „hat an Rons Eltern geschrieben."

„Und?"

„Und!? Er hat ihnen eine dieser bescheuerten Fotomontagen geschickt!"

„Mein Gott, was ist daran schlimm?"

„Was daran schlimm ist? Zabini, hat ihnen das Lügenmärchen von der Hochzeit erzählt. Glaubhaft!"

So langsam dämmerte Malfoy, was der Streich für verheerende Auswirkungen hatte und so ganz untypisch für sein sonstiges Verhalten, verlor er für einen Moment seine Kontenance und ein verblüfftes „Oh" huschte über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Doch gleich darauf schüttelte er zweimal seinen Kopf, wie unter einem inneren Zwang und Draco war wieder die Gefasstheit in Person.

„Grabbe, Goyle, ihr bringt Zabini auf die Krankenstation und wenn Madam Pomfrey fragt, sagt ihr Zabini sei die Treppe runter gefallen! Und du, Potter, packst das Wiesel und folgst mir." Die Art wie Draco die Befehle verteilte, ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und Harry, der erstaunt darüber war, weshalb Draco nicht wollte, dass jemand von der Schlägerei erfuhr, fühlte sich genötigt dem Slytherin zu gehorchen. Ohne weitere Worte taten alle Beteiligten das, was Malfoy wollte und Harry wunderte sich kein bisschen, dass Draco ihn und Ron zurück zum Gryffindorturm begleitete. Zum Glück waren um diese Uhrzeit nicht mehr viele Schüler unterwegs und die wenigen, die ihnen begegneten, dachten wohl, dass Draco mal wieder seinen Vertrauensschülerbonus ausgenutzt hatte. Innerlich kämpfend überlegte Harry gerade, ob er sich bei dem Slytherin für die wahrscheinlich eigennützige Aktion – denn schließlich war Blaise ja auch (mehr oder weniger) ungeschoren davon gekommen – bedanken sollte, als Draco wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Potter, du bringst deinen kleinen Freund schnell in euer Zimmer und kommst dann wieder her. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen." Schlagartig machte sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in Harrys ganzen Körper breit. Die Fragen, ob es um Ron oder doch eher über DAS Andere ging, blitzten in seinem Kopf auf.

„Mach hin, Potter!" Und Harry ging. Gemeinsam mit Ron schlüpfte er durch das Bild der fetten Dame, nachdem er leise das Passwort geflüstert hatte und brachte Ron an den anderen Gryffindors vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Dort dankte er Merlin, dass keiner seiner Zimmergenossen anwesend war (sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum), legte den total erschöpften und psychisch angeschlagenen Ron in dessen Bett, löschte das Licht und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Unwillkürlich wurden seine Schritte je näher sie dem Ziel kamen langsamer und fast hätte er kehrt gemacht, doch eine unsichtbare Macht hielt ihn gefangen und nach einem tiefen Atemzug verließ er schon wieder den Schutz des Gryffindorturms, um seinem Verderben entgegen zu treten.

Fortsetzung folgt…

_Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe ihr seid mit dem Kapitel zufrieden, auch wenn es mehr um Ron als um Harry ging. Und alle die sich ärgern, weil ich den armen Ron so quäle. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es für Ron bergauf gehen – denke ich zumindest._

_Bitte nicht vergessen Reviews zu schreiben. Danke._


	7. Kapitel 7

Autor: Amunet

Titel: Und du liebst mich doch...

Story: Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust,

Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht

der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

Paaring: Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

Warnung: Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und

zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

OOC

_At Schnuckiputz:_ Hallöchen Süßes dich mega doll reknuddelt Du möchtest wirklich das Kussfoto sehen? Hm… ich werde schauen, was sich da machen lässt.

_At precious-blood:_ Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden, es hat nämlich keinen Monat gedauert bis das neue Kapitel Online gegangen ist. Das mit der Frage-Antwort-Mail hab ich gern gemacht. **knuddel**

_At tassan:_ Das mit dem „unbefriedigenden" Ende tut mir nicht wirklich leid. Ich nehme mir immer wieder vor keinen Cliffhänger zu schreiben und dann… passiert es doch wieder. **gomen**

_At Lara-Lynx:_ Du findest den Cliffhänger gemein??? Oh, ich schreibe noch gemeinere, da wirst du dich dran gewöhnen müssen.**sweatdrop**

_At Altron:_ Ich hoffe du bist mit diesem Kapitel zufriedener, als mit dem letzten. Es kommt diesmal auch etwas mehr Story vor.

_At Araglas:_ WOW! Vielen Dank, für deine Reviews! Bin fast aus dem Hocker gefallen vor Freude. **gggg** Jetzt zu deinen Fragen.

Junge Zauberer dürfen in den Ferien nicht zaubern, aber ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass während der Zugfahrt öfters schon gezaubert haben? In Band 1 versucht Ron Krätze's Fell zu verändern, in Band 5 werden Malfoy und seine Kumpane auf der Rückfahrt von Flüchen zu schleimigen Schnecken mutiert. Also ich interpretier das einfach mal so, dass man im Hogwartsexpress noch bzw. schon zaubern darf.

Zabini ist in meiner FF ein Kerl. Irgendwo hab ich die Tage auch gelesen, dass J.K. gesagt hat in den HP Büchern ist Blaise Zabini schon immer männlich gewesen. Wie ich gesehen habe, kommt der böse Blaise nicht ganz so gut an. Warum habt ihr alle Mitleid mit den Gryffindors? Ich könnte sie den ganzen Tag quälen… **MUUARHHH**

_At duivel:_ Danke für dein Review. smile Freut mich das dir meine FF so gut gefällt. Und das mit den Cliffhängern… ähm… tja wie oben schon erwähnt, dass ist so nee schlechte Angewohnheit von mir. **sweatdrop**

_At Coastdevil Reen_ Hey, warum hast du dich umbennant? Hab dich beinnahe nicht mehr erkannt! Hab mich über den Rev. Total gefreut. Und wenn du die Handlung von Draco merkwürdig fandest, dann wirst du dich in diesem Kapitel erstrecht wundern… Aber früher oder später wird alles erklärt. Wann geht's eigentlich mit deiner FF weiter?

_At Lavendel:_ Hallöchen meine wunderschöne, atemberaubende Frau. kiss Danke für deine Reviews, dass war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk das ich bekommen haben. dich bis zum umfallen **knuddelt**

_At Lady Luci:_ Es leider doch etwas gedauert bis mein neues Kapitel fertig war, bzw. bis es durch die Kontrollen meiner Beta Hilda und meiner Patin Fellfie gekommen ist. Ich wünsche dir aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen.

_At __Avallyn Black_ Hi Du. Du findest Draco richtig schön böse? Ich hoffe ich bekomm ihn noch gemeiner hin. Ich liebe es, wenn er seine Dämonen herauslässt. **ggg**

_**Und du liebst mich doch...** _

_Kapitel 7_

Draco Malfoy stand einige Meter neben dem Eingang zum Gryffindorturm, als Harry durch das geöffnete Porträt heraustrat. Er wirkte auf Harry wie ein entspannter junger Gott mit klassischen Gesichtszügen. Das Malfoy attraktiv war, konnte Harry nicht leugnen und eigentlich fand er ihn sogar ziemlich gut aussehend. Die faszinierenden und beunruhigenden eisblauen Augen, die der Slytherin von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, die porzellanartige, blasse Haut und dieses wunderschöne feine Haar, das im Sonnenlicht engelhaft schimmerte, bildeten einen äußerst ansehnlichen Jungen. Am liebsten wäre Harry geflüchtet. Schon der Gedanke mit Draco alleine zu sein beängstigte ihn. Doch er wäre nicht Harry Potter, wäre nicht Gryffindor, wenn er nicht seinen Mut zusammengekratzt und sich seiner Angst gestellt hätte.

„Was willst du noch, Malfoy?" Der Kopf des Angesprochenen ruckte zu ihm herum. Offensichtlich war der Slytherin in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Nicht so überheblich, Potter. Wir müssen reden."

„Müssen wir nicht."

„Oh, ich denke schon."

„Hör zu, Malfoy, ich werde mich unter keinen Umständen bei dir bedanken, nur weil du Ron nicht verpfiffen hast, immerhin hast du so auch den Arsch von Blaise gerettet."

„Deine vulgäre Ausdrucksweise kannst du behalten und jetzt komm gefälligst mit. Wir müssen reden und zwar sofort!" Die durch das Schloss hallenden Schritte von einer Gruppe Schüler, machte Harry bewusst, dass er Malfoy folgen würde. Egal wie sehr er sich innerlich dagegen sträubte, er würde mitgehen, schon alleine weil er nicht wollte, dass ihn jemand gemeinsam mit dem Slytherin-Prinzen im Gespräch sah.

Der Raum, zu dem ihn Draco geführt hatte, befand sich in der Nähe der Kerker. Auf Umwegen und durch zwei verborgende Gänge hatte der Blonde ihn dorthin gebracht. Gedanklich versuchte Harry sich die Wege zu merken, um später nachprüfen zu können, ob sie auf der Karte der Rumtreiber vermerkt waren, wenn nicht könnte er sie um diese Geheimgänge ergänzen, was seine Bewegungsfreiheit im Schloss noch vergrößern würde. Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür, als Draco einen kleinen „Alohomora" geflüstert hatte und zeigte Harry, dass der Raum nicht oft genutzt wurde. Sofort nachdem sie eingetreten waren entzündeten sich wie von Geisterhand Fackeln und Kerzen, die an den Wänden angebracht waren. Das Licht war aber dennoch nur gedämpft. Nervös schaute sich Harry um, konnte aber nichts Bedeutsames ausmachen. Im Raum stand außer einem alten Lehrerpult rein gar nichts. Spinnweben hingen in den Ecken, doch die achtbeinigen Tierchen die dazugehörten, mussten schon seit Jahrzehnten verschwunden sein. Es war unheimlich.

„Was möchtest du besprechen?"

„Wie groß deine Dankbarkeit ist."

„Meine was?!"

„Deine Dankbarkeit. Stell dich doch nicht dümmer als du bist. Du weißt, dass du mir was schuldest, dafür dass ich deinen kleinen Freund gerettet habe."

„Vergiss es, Malfoy, dafür werde ich mich keineswegs bedanken."

„Ach wirklich?" kam es spöttisch auf Harrys erregte Entgegnung. „Und wenn ich dir anbiete Blaise davon zu überzeugen, die Weasleys von dem… nun… Irrtum, zu unterrichten?"

Misstrauisch und erstaunt schaute Harry Draco an, der sich mittlerweile lässig herausfordernd an das Pult gelehnt hatte.

„Das würdest du tun?"

„Das würde ich – allerdings kommt es darauf an, wie „großzügig" du in deinem Dankgefühl sein wirst."

Harry schluckte. Er befürchtete zu wissen, wie sein Dank ausfallen sollte, doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, weshalb der Slytherin eine Fortsetzung ihrer intimen Begebenheit wünschte.

„Was genau soll ich tun?"

„Blas mir einen!"

„WAS?" Harry war entrüstet. Eventuell hätte er sich noch einmal herabgelassen und Malfoy einen runtergeholt, schließlich hatte er dabei auch einen gewissen Grad von Erregung gefühlt, aber DAS? „Vergiss es! Niemals!" Er wandte sich ab, wollte aus dem Raum fliehen, doch die Tür war verschwunden. Stinksauer drehte er sich wieder herum. „Wo ist die Tür? Ich will gehen. Sofort!"

Ein kehliges Lachen ertönte. „Potter, begreifst du es nicht? Du kommst hier nicht raus. Nicht bevor ich bekommen habe, was ich will."

Harry wollte nicht verstehen. Sein Verstand weigerte sich die Zwangslage anzuerkennen. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass er Malfoy ausgeliefert war und deshalb zu dessen persönlichem Spielzeug wurde. Weshalb war die Angelegenheit Ron/Zabini nur so aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Warum war er vorhin nicht einfach im Gryffindorturm geblieben und hatte Malfoy im Gang verrotten lassen? Der mentale Kampf in Harrys Kopf focht so intensiv, dass er das Näherkommen von Draco nicht bemerkte. Erst als der Slytherin direkt vor ihm stand und ihn fast berührte registrierte Harry Draco. Automatisch zuckte er zurück, was aber nur zur Folge hatte, dass sich das Unheil ankündigende Lächeln in Dracos Gesicht noch vertiefte.

„Potter", schnurrte er und umfasste mit seiner linken Hand sanft Harrys Kiefer, „vergiss nicht, ich besitze noch ein zweites Druckmittel. Oder hast du die Fotos vergessen?"

Tatsächlich, Harry hatte diese bescheuerten Fotos aus dem Hogwartsexpress schon längst verdrängt. In den letzten Tagen war er mehr mit der Handarbeitsstunde auf dem Astronomieturm und mit Rons Problemen beschäftigt gewesen. Er hatte sich keine weiteren Gedanken um die Fotos gemacht.

„Malfoy, ich…" Das was Harry sagen wollte, ging ihm nicht leicht von den Lippen und der begutachtende Blick Dracos machte es auch nicht einfacher. „Ich hole dir noch mal einen runter, aber… das andere tue ich nicht." Bei jedem Wort war Harry leiser geworden, so dass Draco seine Stimme zum Schluss kaum verstanden hatte.

„Nein!" Diese schlichte einfache Antwort zerstörte alle Hoffnung in dem Gryffindor. Sein Herz, das in all der Erniedrigung noch ein Licht gesehen hatte, lag nun in tiefen Schatten. Schamesröte bedeckte sein Gesicht und er konnte dem Feind nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Harry war sich durchaus bewusst, weshalb er sich Dracos Willen letztendlich ergeben würde. Nicht um seinetwegen und auch nicht um der blöden Fotos wegen. Nein, er würde sich in größte Demütigung begeben, damit Rons Schmerz etwas gelindert wurde. Er würde sich für seinen Freund verkaufen.

Auf Harrys Gesicht spiegelte sich die Kapitulation wider und er folgte ohne Gegenwehr Draco, der ihn an der Hand nahm und ihn verstört wie er eben war, einfach mit zum Pult zog. Dort lehnte sich Draco lasziv an das Möbelstück und wartete darauf, dass Harry endlich in die Knie ging, doch dieser war erstarrt. Harry wollte nicht. Alles in ihm schrie. Er wollte es nicht tun, wollte sich nicht so ausnutzen lassen, doch der federleichte Druck von Dracos Händen auf seinen Schultern brachte ihn zum Niederknien. Mit den widersprüchlichsten Emotionen kämpfend, bemerkte Harry das Draco nicht vorhatte es ihm in irgendeiner Weise einfacher zu machen und so dauerte es weitere kostbare Minuten, bevor er seine Arme hob und zögerlich die Hose des Slytherins öffnete.

Das Gefühl Dracos anschwellende Männlichkeit in Händen zu halten war ihm vertraut, obwohl er es bisher nur ein einziges Mal berührt hatte. Zögerlich streichelte er es, bis es fast vollständig erigiert war. Ein letzter flehender Blick zu Draco, der unbeachtet blieb und er beugte sich tatsächlich mit leicht geöffnetem Mund vor…

**ooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Die Episode mit Draco veränderte Harry. Im Unterricht und auch während seiner Freizeit war der Gryffindor ungewöhnlicht still. Seine bisherigen Straftermine bei Snape hatte er ohne zu murren abgeleistet und sich auch durch kein einziges Wort von dem Lehrer zur Weißglut treiben lassen. Mit Argwohn wurde Harry von Professor Snape beobachtet und war sich dessen durchaus bewusst. Harry entging auch nicht, dass sich seine Freunde Sorgen um ihn machten. Lupin hatte ihn mehrmals zum Tee eingeladen und mehr als einmal in eine ruhige Ecke gezogen, um ihn zu fragen was ihm fehlte. Die Antwort, die Harry gab, war immer die Gleiche. „Mir geht's gut." Mehr konnte und wollte er nicht sagen. Aber es war mehr, was ihn bedrückte. Und es lag nicht nur einzig an Draco, der ihn bei jeder möglichen Gelegenheit zu sexuellen Handlungen aufforderte.

In Harrys Herz loderte die Schuld, bei diesen Gefälligkeiten Lust zu empfinden. Es erregte ihn, wenn er Draco streicheln musste, es erregte ihn, wenn er Draco mit dem Mund befriedigte und es erregte ihn, sobald er nur daran dachte, was Draco noch mit ihm machen könnte. Im Unterricht wurde er die meiste Zeit ignoriert, selbst in Zaubertränke, wo sie noch immer nebeneinander saßen. Wenn der Unterricht jedoch beendet war und sich durch zufällige Begegnungen die Möglichkeit ergab, entführte Draco Harry an einen stillen Ort. Es waren immer verschiedene Stellen. Mal ein versteckter Gang in den Ravenclaw Gefilden, mal ein leer stehendes Klassenzimmer und einmal musste auch der Trainingsraum der Hufflepuff herhalten. Der Fakt, dass sie immer ungestört waren, breitete in Harry den Verdacht aus, dass diese Treffen in Wirklichkeit von dem Slytherin gut durchdacht waren. Bewusst änderte Harry seine gewöhnlichen Routen durch Hogwarts, aber Draco schien es dennoch allzeit fertig zu bringen, ihn aufzuspüren. Es war fast so, als hätte Draco etwas ähnliches wie die „Karte der Rumtreiber" in seinem Besitz.

Die Handlungen die Malfoy von Harry verlangte waren stets die gleichen. Nie gingen sie über die Oralbefriedigung hinaus. Nachts, wenn der Gryffindor in seinem Bett lag, tauchten ständig die Bilder jener verbotenen Aktionen in seinem Kopf auf. Er sah sich, wie er Draco mit der Hand liebkoste, in einem Rhythmus, der längst zu wohlbekannt war. Harry glaubte dann auch wieder den lockenden Geschmack des samtenen Stück Fleisches schmecken zu können, den er jedes Mal im Mund hatte, sobald er Draco mit Zunge und Lippen verwöhnte. Das leise, verhaltene Stöhnen Dracos, das kurz vorm Orgasmus zu einem heißeren Schrei anschwoll, klang in seinen Ohren wider. So gerne Harry es getan hätte, doch er konnte es nicht leugnen. Er wollte, er begehrte den blonden Teufel. Da half es auch nicht, wenn er sich einzureden versuchte, dass er Draco nur unter Zwang befriedigte. Harry konnte ewig fliehen, es waren jedoch seine eigenen Beine, die ihn unbewusst wieder vor Dracos Füße trugen. Ohne es zu merken, ohne es zu ahnen war er dem attraktiven Dämonen verfallen.

**ooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Das Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war gelöscht und bis auf das schwache Flackern des Kaminfeuers existierte keine Lichtquelle. Tanzend warfen die Flammen wechselnde Schatten durch den Raum und verfestigten in Harry, der dort ganz alleine saß, das Gefühl der düsteren Einsamkeit. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Viel zu viel ging in seinem Kopf vor. Vor weniger als einer Stunde war er erschöpft von einem Treffen mit Draco in seinen Turm zurück geschlichen.

Die Begegnung mit dem Slytherin war erstmalig nicht mit einer Demütigung für Harry ausgegangen. Harry hatte aufbegehrt. Hatte Draco gesagt, dass es ihm egal wäre, wenn die Fotos veröffentlicht werden würden. Immerhin hatte Harry bekommen, was er wollte. Zabini hatte sich bei den Weasleys entschuldigt und Molly und Arthur schriftlich mitgeteilt, dass ihm die Sache mit dem missglückten Streich sehr Leid tue. Molly hatte sich daraufhin beruhigt und Ron, der zu seinem größten Glück nur drei Heuler erhalten hatte, hatte sich die Mühe gemacht und seiner Mutter einen sehr langen Brief geschrieben. Harry hatte nicht gesehen, was er geschrieben hatte und konnte es nur entfernt erahnen, doch es musste auf Molly gewirkt haben wie Salbe auf einer Wunde - In der Familie Weasley war wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Von den Slytherins traute sich keiner über Ron zu spotten und so ließen ihn die anderen Häuser bis auf ein oder zwei Kommentare auch in Ruhe. Draco musste einen sehr ausgeprägten Einfluss auf Zabini und die anderen Slytherins haben. Vielleicht hatte es auch positive Vorteile das Draco einen Vater wie Lucius Malfoy hatte.

Draco war ziemlich wütend auf Harry geworden. Sie hatten sich fast eine halbe Stunde ununterbrochen angeschrieen und sich von Seiten Harrys mit Argumenten und von Seiten Dracos mit Drohungen beworfen. Am Ende waren sie zu keiner Einigung gekommen. Harry hatte sich weiterhin geweigert, sich Draco zur Verfügung zu stellen und Draco schäumend vor Wut, weil er seine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _erfüllende_ Erpressung nicht weiter betreiben konnte, war schließlich zügig aus dem Astronomieturm, den sie für diese Unterhaltung genutzt hatten, geflohen.

**ooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOooooOOoo**

Harry bemerkte gar nicht, wie er immer müder wurde, sich sein Kopf leicht zu Seite neigte und auf dem Kopf des Sessels, in den er gekuschelt war, zu liegen kam. Seine Augenlider senkten sich langsam und Finsternis hüllte seinen Geist ein. Doch der traumlose Schlaf hielt nicht lange an. Auf einmal war er an einem dunklen Ort. Er war unerklärlicherweise vertraut, auch wenn Harry schwören könnte noch nie in seinem Leben dort gewesen zu sein. Neugierig blickte er sich um. Er sah die Fassade eines eingefallenen alten Hauses, das bedrohlich in einer unbeleuchteten Sackgasse stand. Seine Füße und Beine entwickelten plötzlich ein Eigenleben und brachten ihn immer näher zu dem Einsturz gefährdetem Gebäude. Ein Gefühl der Kälte und der Resignation machte sich in ihm breit und es war fast, als könnte er hinter den Wänden des Hauses, auf dessen Eingangsstufen er nun stand, das Böse in Person fühlen. Harry merkte, das seine Narbe ziemlich ziepte, doch befand er sich nicht in der Lage seine Hände zu bewegen. Er... Ja, er hatte die untrügliche Vermutung, dass er sich im Körper eines anderen Menschen befand. Zu gerne hätte er gewusst, in wessen Haut er geschlüpft war und weshalb seine Empfindungen so anders waren, als damals, als er in Voldemorts Schlange Nagini getaucht war.

Mit wackligen Knien trat er durch die Türe. Emotionen seines Wirtes drängten die eigenen tief ins Unterbewusste. Beherrschung, die verzweifelt gegen Angst kämpfte erfüllte ihn nun. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich dem Mittelpunkt des Hauses. Worte, gemurmelte Worte waren durch feuchte, schimmlige Wände zu hören. Putz bröselte von der Decke und machte dumpfe Geräusche auf dem vom Dreck und Unrat beschmutzten Boden. Je näher ihn die unbekannten Füße trugen, um so bemüht energischer wurden die Schritte. Mit dem Wink eines Zauberstabs, den Harry plötzlich in der Hand hielt, öffnete sich eine quietschende Tür und Harry trat ein.

„Wo ist Lord Voldemort?" Die Stimme, mit der Harry sprach, war ihm so vertraut, dass er fast aus seinem tranceartigen Zustand erwachte. Die Kühle aus der Stimme, der Tonfall, der so herrisch und gleichzeitig herablassend klang, war ihm bekannt, auch wenn er noch nicht einordnen konnte zu welcher Person sie gehörte. Ihm gegenüber standen zwei Männer, den einen konnte Harry eindeutig als Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz identifizieren, doch der andere war ihm unbekannt. Er trug einen typischen Todesserumhang und hatte seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es war genau dieser Fremde, der sein Wort an ihn wandte.

„Der Lord schickt mich als seinen Stellvertreter."

„Stellvertreter? Ich bin es, der die ‚rechte Hand Voldemorts' genannt wird."

„Und ihr wart es, der verhaftet wurde."

„Ihr wagt es…"

„Ich wage dies und noch viel mehr. Gewöhnt euch an den Gedanken nur noch an dritter Stelle zu stehen."

„Weshalb sollte ich euch glauben?"

„Weil ich derjenige war, der euch die Flucht aus Askaban ermöglicht hat." Eine Woge Erinnerungen, bestehend aus Schmerz, Entbehrung, Furcht und Zorn überflutete das Bewusstsein von Harry und er konnte vereinzelte Gedankenblitze sehen, die nicht von ihm stammten. Er sah dutzende Zauberer und kalte schwarze Zellwände aus denen eine finstere Kälte kam, fast so als wären die Dementoren noch in Askaban und er konnte spüren, wie ihm alles Glück entzogen wurde, doch Harry wusste, dass es nicht seine Gefühle waren. Der Mann, in dessen Körper er steckte, hatte vieles erleben müssen und trotz alledem schaffte er es mit eisernem Willen, seine Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Gefährliche Ruhe, die kurz vor der Explosion stand, breitete sich in ihm aus und für einen kurzen Augenblick, meinte Harry mit seinem Wirt zu einer Person zu verschmelzen.

„Ihr wart es? Weshalb?"

„Weil mein Gebieter es so befahl."

„Wie lautet mein Auftrag von Voldemort?", fragte Harry, wie um das Ende der Konversation einzuleiten.

„Tötet Draco Malfoy!"

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe ich hab euch mit dem Kapitel nicht enttäuscht und freue mich auf euere Reviews. Also nicht vergessen auf den Kasten links unten zu Klicken. DANKE! **smile**


	8. Kapitel 8

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch...

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust,

Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht

der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paaring:** Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und

zwar ganz schön viele ), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

OOC

**oooOOOooo**

_At Lara-Lynx:_ Ich weiß das es total schlimm ist, aber da in mir ein kleiner Sadist schlummert, wir Harry da wohl durch müssen. **sorry**

_At _Coastdevil Reen Danke für dein Kommi. **freu** Also ich kann dir eins versprechen, zumindest Harry wird von mir noch nee ganze Zeitlang gequält. Mal mehr, mal weniger.

_At Araglas:_ Danke für dein Review. **smile** Also du kannst noch ein bisschen überlegen, welcher Todesser den Befehl bekommen hat Draco zu töten, ich werde es nicht verraten, auch wenn es in spätestens zwei Kapitel rauskommt. **:-P**

_At Schnuckiputz:_ Also die Stelle mit dem Blasen… Ich hab lange überlegt gehabt ob ich es ausführlicher beschreiben soll oder nicht, hab dann aber gedacht, ich schocke euch erst in den späteren Kapiteln. Du Angie-chan, sag mal hast du zufällig vom „Phantom der Oper" (dem Kinofilm) den englischen Soundtrack? Wenn ja, würdest du ihn mir mailen?

_At Altron:_ Danke für dein Kommi, auch wenn es mich etwas durcheinander gemacht hat, bin nämlich ein sehr selbstkritischer Mensch. Findest du die Story wird zu ernst? Ich mein ok, dass mit Draco wird sich später aufklären, wäre ja auch langweilig, wenn ich gleich am Anfang alles verrate, aber denkst echt sie ist zu ernst?

_At duivel:_ Also ob Harry seinen Slytherin beschützt ist noch nicht raus, dafür wird Draco Harry noch nee ganze Weile quälen. **evilsmile** Und bevor ich es vergesse - Danke für dein Review. **smile**

_EngelKatja:_ Deine Fragen hab ich dir ja schon in deiner Mail beantwortet, aber noch mal vielen Dank für dein Kommi. **freu **

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 8

„Harry, du solltest Dumbledore sofort von deinem Traum erzählen", zischelte Hermine in gedämpften Tonfall, damit außer Ron und Harry keiner der anderen im Gemeinschaftssaal etwas von dem Gespräch mitbekam.

„Warum?"

„Warum? Wie kannst du das noch fragen? Du-weißt-schon-wer will Malfoy ermorden lassen!"

„Das wäre kein Verlust", murmelte Ron dazwischen, worauf ihn Hermine mit einem bitter bösen Blick bedachte.

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Vielleicht hat der Traum ja nichts zu bedeuten."

„Harry!" Hermin klang sehr vorwurfsvoll. „Ich dachte, du hättest aus den Geschehnissen vom vorigen Jahr gelernt!" Die schmerzliche Erinnerung an den Verlust seines Paten flammte unwillkürlich auf, doch genauso schnell verbannte Harry sie wieder ins Unterbewusstsein. Er wusste, dass Hermine ihn nicht an Sirius Tod erinnern wollte, sondern daran, dass es gelegentlich besser war über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich Rat bei Erwachsenen zu holen. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Narbe weh getan hat, also warum gehst du nicht?"

„Weshalb sollte Voldemort Malfoy ermorden lassen? Wir wissen, dass Malfoy dieses Aas ein kleiner Möchtegern-Todesser ist. Also weshalb?"

„Und außerdem", meinte Ron, „wissen wir ja gar nicht, in wessen Körper Harry gesteckt hat. Was ist, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer noch einmal versucht Harry mit Träumen zu verwirren?"

„Oh bitte! Denkt ihr wirklich der dunkle Lord wäre so dumm? Selbst ihm müsste klar sein, dass wir nicht zweimal auf den gleichen Trick reinfallen."

„Ich überlege es mir, in Ordnung?"

Hermine sagte darauf nichts mehr. Mit einem Kloß im Hals durfte Harry zusehen, wie sie ihre Tasche schulterte, „Es gibt Frühstück", murmelte und in Richtung Ausgang marschierte. Am liebsten hätte Harry ihr gesagt, weshalb er sich so uneinsichtig und kindisch verhielt, doch sein Stolz stand ihm nach wie vor im Weg.

„Nun mach schon Alter", sage Ron und auch Harry stand auf, nahm seine Tasche und folgte seinen Freunden in die große Halle.

Hatte Harry gedacht, ein gutes Frühstück könnte ihn von den Gedanken an Malfoy ablenken, so hatte er sich geirrt. Das Erste, was ihm auffiel, als er die Halle betrat, waren ein paar unterkühlt wirkende grau-blaue Augen. Draco, der im gleichen Augenblick wie Harry die Halle durch einen der Seiteneingänge betreten hatte, blickte ihn an. Harrys Herz machte einen unliebsamen Hopser. Der Streit, den er mit dem Slytherin gehabt hatte, war noch keine 24 Stunden her und er war nicht unbedingt daran interessiert zu erfahren, ob Malfoy seine Drohung wirklich umsetzen würde. Doch im Moment sah es noch nicht danach aus. In der Halle war nirgends die Spur von bestimmten magischen Fotos zu sehen und die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler waren auch nicht starr auf ihn gerichtet. Im Gegenteil, sie waren alle in mehr oder minder lauten Gesprächen vertieft und keiner von ihnen achtete besonders auf den schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf. Gemeinsam mit Ron ließ er sich am Gryffindortisch nieder, wo Hermine bereits ihr erstes Marmeladenbrot aß.

Dracos alleiniger Anblick hatte ausgereicht, damit in Harry die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen miteinander kämpften. Auf der einen Seite empfand er nur Hass für Draco, der ein so schleimiger Bastard war und ihn auf äußerst erniedrigende Art erpressen konnte. Und auf der anderen Seite war da ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln, dass Harry dumpf an das Kribbeln erinnerte, welches er früher einmal für Cho Chang empfunden hatte. Zu allem Elend musste er jetzt auch noch sehen, wie Draco sich genüsslich etwas Kürbissaft von den Lippen leckte und diese feucht und einladend schimmerten. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang überlegte er, wie Dracos Lippen wohl schmecken würden und ob sie genauso weich waren, wie sie aussahen, doch dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Er wollte nicht so was denken, nicht am frühen Morgen und eigentlich nie wieder. Wie konnte er solche Gedanken gegenüber seinem Feind haben, der ihn gezwungen hatte, ihn Oral zu verwöhnen? Wieso hatte er jetzt schon Angst, dass er diese Treffen vermissen würde? Harry war extrem verwirrt und frustriert.

Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass er zumindest heute keinen Unterricht mit dem Slytherin hatte. In den ersten Stunden hatte er Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns und im Anschluss daran folgte eine Doppelstunde Verwandlungen und danach würde es nur noch eine Doppelstunde bei Lupin geben, auf die Harry sich nicht recht freuen konnte. Er kannte den Professor mittlerweile viel zu gut, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn garantiert wieder nach seinem Gemütszustand fragen würde. Missgelaunt stocherte Harry in seinem Frühstück rum, doch selbst der Anblick von Rühreiern mit Speck und leckeren Tunfischsandwichs konnte ihn nicht aufheitern.

„Heute", Professor McGonagall machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, bevor sie weiter sprach, „werden wir mit der Transformation von Menschen beginnen. Wie einige von euch bereits wissen, gehört diese Form der Verwandlung mit zu den schwierigsten und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass einige von euch am Ende des Schuljahres diese Hürde noch nicht gepackt haben." Ihr strenger Blick viel bei diesen Worten auf Neville, der sich bereits in der letzten Reihe versteckt hatte.

„Außerdem", abermals machte sie eine Pause, „werdet ihr den Rest des Schuljahres immer in Zweiergruppen zusammen arbeiten. Bitte denkt daran, dass die Paare bis Ende des Jahres in dieser Form bestehen bleiben." Harry und Ron wechselten kurz einen Blick miteinander und schon war ihnen klar, dass sie ein Paar bilden wollten. Zwar wäre Hermine die bessere Wahl gewesen (aufgrund ihrer exzellenten Noten), doch allein der Umstand, dass Hermine immer mindestens eine Nasenlänge Vorsprung hatte, war für die beiden Grund genug nicht an Hermine als Partnerin zu denken. „Bitte setzt euch jetzt in eure Gruppen zusammen, sofern das noch nicht geschehen ist."

Sofort konnte man Stühle rücken hören. Einige Schüler tauschten noch schnell ihre Plätze, doch die meisten saßen schon in ihren bevorzugten Formationen zusammen, zum Beispiel Dean mit Seamus und Parvati mit Lavender. Für Hermine blieb, sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen, wie Harry ihr ansehen konnte, nur Neville als Partner übrig. So gerne sie den schlaksigen Jungen auch hatte, so wusste Harry doch, dass Hermine befürchtete, Neville würde sie in ihrem Lerndrang behindern. Der Geräuschpegel im Klassenzimmer war enorm angeschwollen und Harry konnte Sätze wie „Was denkt ihr, in was wir uns als erstes verwandeln?" oder „Ob das gefährlich ist? Ich meine was können da für Unfalle passieren?" aus dem Stimmgewirr heraus hören und auch Ron, der schon ganz zappelig neben ihm auf seinem Stuhl saß und an seiner Unterlippe kaute, sah so aus, als wollte er etwas sagen.

Professor McGonagall fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. „Nun es gibt zwei Arten der Transformation. Zum einen gibt es die Transformation in Gegenstände und zum anderen die Transformation in Lebewesen. Bevor wir jedoch mit dem Unterricht in den Bereich Animagie einsteigen werden, behandeln wir die Transformation in Gegenstände, da sie für Anfänger wesentlich einfacher zu handhaben ist." Ein enttäuschtes Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Die Verwandlung in einen Animagus war für viele Schüler ein Wunschtraum und besonders für Harry wäre dies die Erfüllung eines Wunschtraumes. Seit er in seinem 3. Schuljahr erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater und sein Pate Animagi gewesen waren, wünschte er sich sehnsüchtig in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten.

„Zuerst werden sie lernen, den Partner zu verwandeln und erst wenn diese Lektion von beiden Parteien beherrscht wird, wird Verwandlung im Selbstversuch unterrichtet. Und bitte denken sie immer daran, dass ihr Partner anwesend sein muss und den Gegenfluch beherrschen sollte. Es ist nämlich ziemlich schwer bei geglückten Verwandlungen einen Zauberer von einem Gegenstand zu unterscheiden. Es soll Zauberer geben, die man seitdem nie wieder gesehen hat." Harry schluckte. Diese Form der Magie war ganz schön schwer. Er schaffte es zur Zeit ja noch nicht einmal, sein Meerschweinchen in ein Teeservice zu verwandeln, ohne dass einige der Tassen Fell hatten und bei jeder Berührung quiekten. Und Rons Versuche eine Taube in ein Kopfkissen zu verwandeln waren auch nicht besser, denn wenn immer er versuchte das Kopfkissen zu testen, flog es ihm um die Ohren. Oh ja, Harry schwante Übles für die nächsten Wochen.

„Bitte schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 79 auf und lest das Kapitel _Transformation_. Sobald wir die Theorie ausführlich behandelt haben, werden wir in einer der kommenden Stunden zum praktischen Teil übergehen."

Seufzend tat Harry das, was Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte und blätterte in seinem Buch. Mit großen Augen stellte er dann fest, dass das besagte Kapitel über 30 Seiten lang war. „Na toll", grummelte er und fing an zu lesen.

Es war bereits später Abend, als Harry und Ron aus der Bibliothek kamen. Unter ihren Armen trugen sie einige ausgeliehene Bücher und ihren halbfertigen Aufsatz über _Moke_ (einer silbrig grünen Echse, die in ganz Britannien und Irland vorkommt), den sie für Professor Lupin machen sollten. Harry hatte im übrigen Recht behalten. Lupin hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht tatsächlich nochmals bei Seite gezogen und nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt. Wie üblich hatte Harry versucht, den Professor abzuwimmeln, doch dieses Mal hatte der Werwolf nicht nachgegeben. Für Samstagnachmittag war er jetzt zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen und dieses Mal gab es kein Entkommen für ihn. Vielleicht, so dachte Harry sich, war es der richtige Weg. Ja vielleicht, würde er Lupin tatsächlich erzählen, was ihn so bedrückte. Er konnte sich das Entsetzen des älteren Mannes schon richtig vorstellen wenn er sagte: „Ich habe Sex mit Malfoy." Harry fand die Vorstellung allerdings keinesfalls belustigend.

Dass er Malfoy beim Abendessen gesehen hatte, bedrückte seine Laune nur noch mehr. Der Slytherin hatte Harry komplett ignoriert, auch als er die Blicke des Schwarzhaarigen längst auf sich gespürt haben musste. Draco hatte neben Pansy Parkinson, die sich viel zu nah an ihn herangeschmiegt hatte und Gregory Goyle gesessen, mit dem er ein ziemlich anregendes Gespräch geführt hatte. Harry konnte nicht leugnen, dass er neugierig gewesen war, was Draco da besprochen hatte, immerhin könnte es ja um ihn gegangen sein. Auch wenn er sich jetzt noch einen Narren schalt. Er war wie auf einer tickenden Zeitbombe gesessen und hatte darauf gewartet, dass sich die komplette Schulhalle nach ihm umdrehen und ihn als Perversen entlarven würde, doch nichts war geschehen. Wie schon beim Frühstück hatte eine geradezu beängstigende Stille geherrscht, sah man von den alltäglichen Klatschgesprächen ab. Bisher hatte Draco seine Drohung nicht wahr gemacht. Noch konnte Harry sich sicher im Schloss bewegen. Nur wie lange noch?

Als er gesehen hatte, wie Draco ungeniert gelacht hatte, hatte Harry überlegt, wieso der blonde Junge nur so friedlich sein konnte, wenn doch irgendwo ein Mörder herumlief, der ihn auf dem Kicker hatte. Dann jedoch war ihm eingefallen, dass Draco ja gar nichts davon wusste. Niemand wusste davon. Weder Professor Dumbledore, noch Professor Snape. Keiner, der Draco im Notfall beschützen könnte, wusste über Harrys Traum Bescheid. Wenn er Dumbledore dieses Wissen weiterhin vorenthalten würde, war er Mitschuld, sollte der Attentäter seinen Auftrag ausführen. Harry hätte dann noch ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Erst war es Cedric, dann Sirius gewesen und wenn er nicht seinen Starrsinn überwand, würde es auch noch Draco sein. Natürlich war er auf Draco alles andere als gut zu sprechen, doch wollte er die Verantwortung für seinen Tod tatsächlich tragen?

Nachdem der Schulleiter an diesem Tag nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war, verschob Harry seinen plötzlichen Entschluss, doch mit dem Professor zu reden, stattdessen war er mit Ron zum Lernen in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte seinen Traum, die Narbe und Malfoy vergessen.

Doch jetzt als die Tür der Bibliothek hinter Ron und ihm zu schwang und er Angesicht zu Angesicht Malfoy gegenüberstand, der ihn mit seinen wunderschönen und emotionslosen Augen anstarrte, brachen die Erinnerungen wieder über ihn ein. Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er errötete. Dracos Augen hielten ihn gefangen und das kühle Silber in ihnen erweckte das drängende Bedürfnis, sie niemals zu verlieren.

„Aus dem Weg Potter, oder bist du am Boden festgeflucht?" Zu verdutzt ließ Harry es zu, dass Draco ihn aus dem Weg stieß und eskortiert von seinem persönlichen Geleitschutz bestehend aus Crabbe und Goyle den Raum betrat, den Harry gerade verlassen hatte.

„Ron, halt das mal!" Schon hatte der Gryffindor zu seinen Sachen auch noch die von Harry in den Armen. „Ich komm später nach. Falls mich jemand sucht, ich bin bei Dumbledore. Bis später." Eilig rannte er den Korridor entlang und ließ seinen besten Freund verwundert stehen, dem die Pergamentrollen und Bücher zu Boden fielen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

Hallöchen meine geliebten Leser. **bigsmile** Also ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen, auch wenn nicht viel passiert ist. Ich persönlich bin sehr unsicher, was das Kapitel angeht, auch wenn es meiner lieben Beta Hilda und meiner FF Patin Fellfie gefallen hat. Es wäre also nett, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlassen würdet. **DANKE.**


	9. Kapitel 9

Autor: Amunet

Titel: Und du liebst mich doch...

Story: Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Macht-

kampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust,

Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht

der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte,

dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

Paaring:Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

Warnung: Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen und

zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich

OOC **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

**An alle Reviewer: **

Vielen lieben Dank für euere Kommis, die hab ich echt gebraucht. _smile_ Sorry, das es heute nur so eine allgemeines Dankeschön gibt, beim nächsten Kapitel gibt's wieder ausführliche Reviewantworten von mir.

Warnung für dieses Kapitel: Akute Cliffhängergefahr!

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 9

Hastig eilte Harry die Korridore entlang. Die Blicke der vereinzelten Schüler, an denen er unterwegs vorbeikam, perlten an ihm ab wie Wasser an einer Lotusblüte. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal, ob sie dachten, er wäre wieder am Durchdrehen. Seit den Erlebnissen in seinem 5. Schuljahr gab Harry überhaupt nichts mehr auf das Getratsche seiner Mitschüler und Mitmenschen. Er war zur Genüge durch Tratsch verletzt worden und er hatte es endgültig satt, entweder als Held oder als Verrückter hingestellt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass er die Gänge entlang rannte, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her, war noch eines seiner kleinsten Vergehen.

Endlich erreichte er den steinernen Wasserspeier. Jäh wurde ihm bewusst, dass er wieder einmal ohne Passwort vor dem Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters stand. Natürlich konnte er, aufgrund von Dumbledores Schwäche für Süßigkeiten, sämtliche Naschereien, die ihm einfielen, ausprobieren und wer weiß, mit etwas Glück war die Richtige dabei. Aber Harry tat nichts dergleichen, im Augenblick war ihm diese Rumraterei zu mühselig, stattdessen wartete er hoffnungsvoll auf den nächsten Lehrer, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Dumbledore, wenn er in seinem Büro wäre, ihn schon längst bemerkt und hereingelassen hätte. Mehrmals hatte Harry bereits vermutet, dass der Wasserspeier mit einer magischen Bewachungsvorrichtung ähnlich einem MuggelÜberwachungssystem versehen war. Als jedoch auch nach 10 Minuten kein Dumbledore und kein Lehrer vorbei gekommen warenüberlegte er, ob er nicht doch nach einem von ihnen suchen sollte. Seufzend glitt er mit dem Rücken an der Wand auf den Boden, wo er mit angewinkelten Beinen sitzen blieb.

Quälende Fragen, verursacht durch seinen Traum, stiegen in ihm hoch. Wer war der geheimnisvolle Todesser in der schwarzen Kutte gewesen? In wessen Körper war er eingetaucht? Warum war er in diesem Körper gewesen? Weshalb wollten der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser Draco Malfoy tot sehen? Konnte es sein, dass Malfoy mehr über Voldemorts Pläne wusste, als man ihm zutraute? Hatten Harrys Feinde Angst Draco könnte sie verraten und wenn ja, wieso? Oder… und dieser Gedanke führte eine Gänsehaut herbei, hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun? Konnte es sein, dass die Todesser von den Dingen, die zwischen Malfoy jun. und ihm vorgefallen waren, etwas wussten? Bevor Harry jedoch diesen Teil seiner Gedankengänge vertiefen konnte, vernahm er näher kommende Schritte. Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und er hoffte, dass es ein Lehrer war. Nachdem er allerdings sehen konnte, wer auf ihn zusteuerte, bereute er seinen Wunsch sofort – Es war Snape.

„Potter, was haben sie hier zu suchen?" Argwöhnisch blickte der Zaubertranklehrer auf ihn herab.

„Ich möchte zu Professor Dumbledore. Würden Sie mir bitte das Passwort verraten?" Harry war sehr bemüht freundlich zu bleiben. Das „Bitte" wäre ihm beinahe ihm Hals stecken geblieben, doch trotz des lodernden Hasses, den er gegenüber Snape empfand, klangen seine Worte tatsächlich fast höflich. Harry hatte die Demütigungen der letzten Unterrichts- und Strafarbeitstunden noch nicht vergessen. Hatte nicht vergessen, dass Snape und Sirius miteinander verfeindet gewesen waren und er hatte auch nicht vergessen, dass Snape jetzt nach Sirius Tod noch immer kein gutes Wort für Harrys Paten finden konnte.

„Potter, denken Sie der Schulleiter hat Zeit, sich mit ihren kleinen pubertären Problemen zu beschäftigen?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, damit er nichts sagte, was er später bereuen würde. Der Punkteverlust für Gryffindor, den Harry in diesem Schuljahr verursacht hatte, war schon groß genug.

„Es geht um etwas Wichtiges." Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, bohrten sich in Harrys auf der Suche nach einer Lüge. Der kurze mentale Angriff, der darauf folgte, wurde von Harry wenige Sekunden, nachdem er eine unliebsame Erinnerung an Dudley und seine Gang hatte, welche ihn verprügelten, abgeblockt. Schwer atmend schaute Harry den verhassten Lehrer an.

„Was sollte das?" Harry kochte vor Wut fast über. Snape wusste sehr genau, dass Harry schlecht in Okkulumentik war.

„Hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollten mehr üben?" Gerade als Harry jeglichen Anstand vergessen und auf Snapes Hohn reagieren wollte, tauchte Professor Dumbledore selig lächelnd hinter dem Zaubertranklehrer auf. Seine gütigen aber stets wachsamen Augen erfassten die Situation mit einem Wimpernschlag und das Lächeln erlosch mit einem Mal.

„Professor, ich muss mit Ihnen reden. Es ist wichtig!" Harry sprach, bevor es Snape tun konnte. Nur ein rasches Handeln konnte ihm einen Vorteil einbringen, denn so war er vor Snapes hinterhältiger Zunge sicher.

„Nun gut, Harry, dann komm mit."

„Und was, Professor, wenn ich fragen darf, ist mit meinem Bericht?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Harry uns stören wird, Severus, und jetzt kommt – beide." Dumbledore nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort „Weasley Twins", welches er wohl zu Ehren der Heldentaten, die die Zwillinge im Kampf gegen Dolores Umbringe geleistet hatten, gewählt hatte. Leise knarrend öffnete sich der Durchgang.

**oooOOOooo**

Das Schulleiterbüro sah aus wie immer. Fawkes saß hinten auf seiner Stange und schaute Harry aus seinen weisen Augen an, die Gemälde taten mal wieder so, als ob sie schlafen würden und verschiedene Apparaturen, die wohl magischer Natur waren, standen auf dem Schreibtisch rum. Snape, der an Harry vorbeihuschte, lehnte sich an eines der voll gestopften Bücherregale, wo er mit verschränkten Armen und einem ziemlich übellaunigen Gesicht stehen blieb. Harrys Zorn war derweil zu einer kleinen Flamme abgeflaut, doch der Kloß im Magen war jederzeit bereit zu explodieren. Die Anwesenheit Dumbledores wirkte jedoch beruhigend auf Harry, so dass er sich voll und ganz dem älteren Mann widmen konnte, als dieser ihn ansprach.

„Nun, Harry, was gibt es denn so Wichtiges?"

„Ich hatte heute Nacht einen Traum von geflohenen Todessern und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es kein normaler Alptraum war." Der Blick, den Dumbledore mit Snape tauschte, entging keinesfalls Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „Es waren insgesamt drei, einer davon war Wurmschwanz. Den Todesser, der bei Wurmschwanz war, konnte ich nicht erkennen, er hatte sein Gesicht hinter einer dieser Todesserkutten verborgen, aber er hat dem anderen Todesser, in dem ich war, Befehle erteilt. Er soll…" Harry atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte Snapes mörderischen Blick zu ignorieren, „er soll Draco Malfoy töten."

„DU LÜGST!", schrie Snape.

„Tue ich nicht! Er hat gesagt, dass Voldemort es so befiehlt."

„Weshalb, frage ich, sollte Voldemort das wollen?"

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich lüge nicht."

„Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Wunschtraum von Ihnen, Mr. Potter", zischte Snape wütend.

„Nein bestimmt nicht. Es war wie damals, als ich Nagini war, als ich die Schlange war, die Mr. Weasley gebissen hat, nur, dass ich dieses Mal der Todesser war, der aus Askaban geflohen ist. Ich war es, der den Befehl bekommen hat."

„Und wessen Körper soll das gewesen sein?" Snape glaubte Harry offensichtlich kein Wort.

„Keine Ahnung, auch wenn mir seine Stimme bekannt vorkam, konnte ich sie leider noch keiner Person zuordnen."

Snape schnaubte: „Sehr gut, Potter, und wie sollen wir Mr. Malfoy beschützen, ohne dass wir wissen gegen wen?"

„Der Todesser hat gesagt, er sei Voldemorts rechte Hand."

„Seine rechte Hand?"

„Ja und der andere, der schwarz gekleidete, hat diese Stelle übernommen."

„Das ist… höchst interessant", stellte Dumbledore fest. „Hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, ich bin dann aufgewacht weil Krummbein auf meinen Schoß gesprungen ist."

„Krummbein?" fragte Snape spöttisch, doch Harry ignorierte ihn geflissentlich.

„Professor, was bedeutet das? Warum träume ich, dass ich ein Todesser bin?"

„Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt kann ich dir deine Frage leider nicht beantworten, aber vielleicht hat Professor Snape ja noch ein paar aufschlussreiche Neuigkeiten für uns."

Snape trat, sich die fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht streichend, vor das Schreibpult, maß Harry verächtlich und wandte sich dann an Dumbledore: „Lucius Malfoy und die Todesser vom Anschlag im Ministerium sind ausgebrochen."

**oooOOOooo**

Tief in Gedanken versunken stieg Harry die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm empor. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Lucius Malfoy war geflohen. Unterstützt von Wurmschwanz und einigen anderen Todessern, waren Lucius und seine Gefährten befreit worden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er den Auftrag bekommen hatte, seinen Sohn zu töten war in Harrys Augen groß, doch egal was Harry dem eiskalten Snob zutraute, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er seinen Erben töten würde. Oder doch? War Lucius Malfoy dem dunklen Lord so hörig, dass er sein eigen Fleisch und Blut opfern würde? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht Lucius, der den Auftrag erhalten hatte. Es könnte ebenso gut einer von den anderen gewesen sein. Lestrange, Rookwood, Dolohow und wie sie alle hießen. Weshalb sollte er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen?

Harry bog in den letzten Gang vor dem Gryffindorturm ein, da er einen kleinen Umweg genommen hatte. Ihm war nicht unbedingt nach der fröhlichen Gesellschaft seiner Mitschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zumute. Wenn er Glück hatte, würden sie, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, schon in ihren Betten liegen. Sein Kopf war von seinen wirren Gedankengängen so vernebelt, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass eine Kerze nach der anderen flackerte und aus ging. Der Gang war nur noch schwach vom Licht der angrenzenden Korridore beleuchtet. Geistig weit entrückt spürte er auch nicht die Aura seines Verfolgers, erst als Harry mit voller Wucht an die Wand gepresst wurde, nahm er sein Umfeld wieder wahr. Der Schmerz des Aufpralls ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

„Guten Abend, Potter." Draco Malfoys Stimme tropfte vor Hohn. „Hast du mich vermisst?"

„Lass mich los!" Der enge Körperkontakt behagte Harry aufgrund seiner Erfahrungswerte mit dem Slytherin überhaupt nicht. Mit der gesamten Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, versuchte Harry Draco von sich zu stoßen. Draco jedoch befand sich in einer wesentlich günstigeren Position und der Großteil von Harrys Kraft ging wirkungslos verloren. Malfoy hatte ein leichtes Spiel mit dem Gryffindor.

„Vergiss es, Potter, du hast keine Chance." Die Worte bewirkten genau das Gegenteil von dem, was sie eigentlich sollten – Harry wehrte sich noch heftiger. Was seinerseits bewirkte, dass sich Dracos Körper noch enger an ihn presste. Einsehend, dass dies das Ende nur herauszögerte, keuchte Harry: „Was willst du Perverser jetzt schon wieder?"

„Hm… Vielleicht möchte dir der _Perverse_ beweisen", und Draco betonte das Wort „Perverse" so, als ob es etwas besonders erotisch wäre, „dass du mindestens genauso pervers bist?"

„Du spinnst!"

„Ich schwöre dir, Potter, ich werde dich auch ohne Erpressung bekommen."

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Malfoy, du bist so was von gestört!"

„Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten?"

„Nein, aber an deinem Verstand!" Jetzt war es Draco, der lachte. Es war ein heiseres, amüsiertes Lachen, welches abrupt abbrach.

„Ich werde es dir beweisen!" Und nur einen Herzschlag später konnte Harry Malfoys Lippen auf den seinen spüren.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

Das war's auch schon wieder. _schäm_ Aber ich verrate euch was. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel kommt wieder etwas mehr Schwung und Sexappeal in die Story und damit ich auch genug Antrieb habe, bitte ich um Reviews. **DANKE**.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paring:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **Smile**

**Widmung: Hilda und Fellfie! Ihr zwei seid echt genial. Vielen Dank das es euch gibt. **

**oooOOOooo**

**At Lara-Lynx:** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, mit der Inspiration hat es zwar nicht wirklich funktioniert gehabt, aber gefreut hat es mich trotzdem. _#smile#_

**At Araglas16:** Gracias für dein Review _#freu#_ An die Sache mit den Cliffhängern musst du dich bei mir gewöhnen. Ich glaub Cliffs sind das Einzige was ich wirklich gut kann. _#drop#_

**At Babsel:** Danke für dein Kommi. _#breitgrins#_

**At duivel:** Danke, danke und noch mal Danke für dein Review. _#gggg#_

**At Coastdevil Reen:** Hallöchen Liebes. _#smile#_ Vielen Dank für dein Kommi. Zu der Sache mit Snape weiß ich gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Öhm… _#sich am Kopf ratzt#_ Also ich denke nicht das Snape zu laut gebrüllt hat, er ist doch kein Löwe. _#zwinger#_ Ob Snape noch nee besondere Rolle spielen wird verrate ich jetzt einfach mal nicht und lass dich in der Luft zappeln. **P**

**At AnnieShirley:** Sorry, das du so lange warten musstest und danke für das Review.

**At gray angel:** Vielen Dank fürs Kommi.

**At Sarah N. Malfoy:** Cooler Vorname, kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. _#smile#_ Ich hoffe die Stimmung hält auch noch in diesem Kapitel an. Danke fürs Review.

**At Tina:** Ein ganz großes Sorry, dass ich dich so lange auf dem Trockenen gehalten habe! Zu meinem Leidwesen muss ich sagen, dass ich eine ganz hartnäckige Schreibblockarde hatte, die mich so frustriert hat, dass ich fast die Schreiberei an den Nagel gehängt hätte. _#schäm#_ Zum Glück ist das jetzt vorbei und meine Muse hat mich wieder geküsst. _#grins#_ Thanks für das Review.

**At Marylin DeWitt:** Lebst du noch? Ich hoffe doch, weil du sonst das Update verpasst. _#zwinger#_ Vielen dank für das Kommi.

**At zizou / ariane:** Hällochen Du! _#freu#_ Vielen Dank für dein Kommentar. Das mit deinem Account hab ich mitbekommen, weil auf einmal bei all meinen Storys für die du liebenswürdigerweise Kommis geschrieben hattest _#dich dafür mal ordentlich knuddelt#_ Reviews gefehlt haben. Voll toll von dir, dass du mir noch mal eins geschrieben hast. Weißt du mittlerweile weshalb dein Account gelöscht würde? Noch mal Danke für dein Review. _#drück#_

SO JETZT HABT IHR DIE VORRUNDE GESCHAFFT UND ICH WÜNSCHE EUCH NUN

**VIEL SPAß** BEI KAPITEL 10!

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 10

Harry wehrte sich. Sein Geist sträubte sich dagegen den Kuss, verbunden mit festen, fordernden Lippen, willkommen zu heißen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder zum Spielball von Malfoys Gelüsten werden. Nichts lag ihm ferner, trotz des kleinen Stimmchens im Hinterkopf, welches immer lauter wurde und ihn der Selbstverleumdung beschuldigte. Das Stimmchen, das ihm sagte, wie sehr er sich wünschte von dem Blonden geküsst zu werden, ja, das ihn daran erinnerte, dass es nur ein paar Stunden her war, wo er sich gefragt hatte, wie es wohl wäre Draco Malfoy zu küssen. Jetzt wusste er es und gegen all die aufkeimenden Gefühle in seinem Körper kämpfte er mit dem letzten Funken von Stolz an. Harry hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wohin seine kleine Privatfehde mit Malfoy führen würde, wenn er aufgeben würde, und vor der Antwort hatte er Angst.

„Potter, vergiss es. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen."

„Aber ich kann es versuchen", erwiderte Harry trotzig. Draco grinste nur, bevor seine Lippen zum zweiten Mal die von Harry suchten und er den Gryffindor in einen neuen Kuss verwickelte. Er küsste genauso stürmisch wie zuvor, doch lag seinem Kuss nun mehr Zärtlichkeit bei, als dem ersten. Harry konnte fühlen, wie Dracos Zunge ihn lockte, seine Lippen zu öffnen und bevor er wusste, was er getan hatte, hatte er instinktiv dem Wunsch des Slytherins nachgegeben. Sein Mund war einem Eroberungssturm ausgesetzt, dem er nichts mehr entgegen setzen konnte. Mit immer weniger Elan versuchte Harry, Draco von sich zu stoßen, doch seine Hände auf Dracos Brust hatten nicht die nötige Kraft, im Gegenteil, Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Bemühungen mehr in ein Streicheln übergingen und Dracos Hände, die zuvor in Harrys schwarzem Haar gekrallt waren, machten sich zu einer Wanderschaft über Harrys Körper auf.

„Lass mich…" Selbst in Harrys Ohren klang sein Befehl mehr wie ein Flehen. Er betete darum, dass Draco von ihm abließ, dass er, Harry, sich nicht seinen Gefühlen hingab und etwas tat, was er bereuen würde.

„Niemals, Potter, du gehörst mir!" Harry wimmerte auf. Er hatte geahnt, dass Draco so reagieren würde, auch wenn er nicht wusste, weshalb der Slytherin so versessen auf ihn war.

„Warum?" fragte Harry zwischen einem weiteren verzehrenden Zungenkuss. „Warum willst du mich? Was hast du davon?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" Kurz blickte Draco ihn belustigt an, bevor er abermals Harrys Lippen versiegelte und dieses Mal gab es für Harry keinerlei Chance den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Unwissend, was Malfoy damit andeuten wollte, schmolz Harrys Widerstand dahin. Er fühlte wie Dracos Hände ihm an den Seiten entlang und den Rücken hinunter glitten, eine Spur aus brennender Hitze auf seinem Körper zurücklassend. Seine Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf nur noch durcheinander, so dass er in diesem Moment noch nicht einmal gewusst hätte, wie er hieß, hätte man ihn gefragt. Er konnte nicht mehr. Seine Beherrschung löste sich in Luft auf und er erwiderte den gestohlenen Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn selbst überraschte. Es waren Harrys Hände, die jetzt ihren Platz in Dracos Nacken fanden und den Slytherin noch näher heranzogen. Es war Harrys Becken, das sich heiß fordernd und mit deutlicher Ausbuchtung in der Hose an Malfoy presste. Verschlingend klammerte sich Harry an Draco und realisierte nicht, wie hemmungslos er sich benahm und wie sehr sein Verhalten den Slytherin in Erregung versetzte, um so abrupter und kälter kam es ihm vor, als Draco plötzlich Abstand zwischen sie brachte.

„Was?" Harrys Frage klang wie eine Mischung aus einem enttäuschten Seufzen und einem wütenden Ausruf. Seine Lippen, vom Küssen rot, leuchteten sinnlich und seine Augen... Seine Augen waren vor Lust so dunkelgrün geworden, dass sie fast schwarz wirkten. Doch es war nicht er, der diesen entzückenden Anblick sah, sondern Draco, dem seine Gefühle ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.

Draco, beugte sich wieder über Harry und flüsterte in dessen Ohr: „Ich habe gewonnen..." In dem Moment, in dem Harry den Sinn der Worte verstand, denn er hatte die ursprüngliche Ausgangsposition ihres Techtelmechtels bereits vergessen, weiteten sich seine Augen vor Schreck und sein Temperament kochte auf, doch Dracos Lippen verwandelten den Zorn in noch hemmungslosere Leidenschaft um. Harry, der einen Moment wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war, wollte sich erneut wehren, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Körper brannte und sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Er verstand nicht, weshalb er ausgerechnet bei Malfoy Junior so fühlen musste, aber es war ein Rausch, der befriedigt werden wollte. Gerade als Draco den Kuss abermals unterbrach, um Luft zu schöpfen, hörten sie Schritte. Erschrocken fuhren sie ein Stück auseinander, doch die Gestalt die sich aus der Dunkelheit des Ganges schälte, musste gesehen haben, wie nahe sie beieinander gestanden waren.

„Draco, schön dass ich dich endlich erwische, du sollst sofort in Professor Snapes Büro kommen." Es war Blaise Zabini, den das fahle Licht nun zum Vorschein brachte. Harry schluckte. Hätte es nicht jemand aus einem anderen Haus sein können? Weshalb hatte es ausgerechnet ein Slytherin sein müssen?

„Danke für die Information, Blaise, du kannst jetzt gehen." Dracos Stimme war kalt und befehlend, doch Zabini rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Tut mir leid, Draco, du sollst SOFORT zu Professor Snape kommen." Ein Knurren entfleuchte Dracos Kehle und es klang regelrecht bedrohlich, so dass sogar Harry ein kurzes Magenflattern bekam.

Ein: „Wir sehen uns, Potter!" später, verschwand Draco mit wütendem Gesicht und Harry war sofort klar, weshalb der Slytherin zu seinem Hauslehrer kommen musste. Sein Traum. Es schien Harry schon Stunden her zu sein, als er bei Professor Dumbledore im Büro gewesen war.

„Potter, ich möchte mich ja nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen, aber wenn du dich das nächste Mal von einem Typen knutschen lässt, dann such dir einen besseren und vor allem nicht so öffentlichen Ort dafür."

„Du hast uns gesehen?" Harrys Mund war schneller, als der noch benebelte Verstand.

„Nein, ich habe es nur vermutet, aber danke, dass du es mir gerade bestätigt hast."

Harry wurde hochrot. Er konnte sich im Augenblick nichts Peinlicheres vorstellen, als das. Zabini hatte ihn mit Malfoy gesehen und er hatte den Kuss erwidert! Er hatte Malfoy zurück geküsst. Es war sogar noch schlimmer, es hatte Harry nicht nur gefallen, nein, es hatte ihm sogar ziemlich gut gefallen und fast bereute er es, dass Zabini sie unterbrochen hatte. Aber nur fast, denn schließlich ging es hier um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, um genau zu sein. Vollblut Slytherin, Sohn eines Todessers, Quidditch Rivale und sein höchstpersönlicher Schulfeind Nr. 2, der hier in Hogwarts nur noch von Snape übertrumpft wurde. Wie konnte er nur bei so einem Arsch schwach werden?

„Wehe, du erzählst einem ein Wort, Zabini..."

„Sonst noch was? Hat der kleine Potter Angst, die Schule könnte erfahren, dass er schwul ist?"

„Nein, ich bin nic..."

„Sag es nicht! Sag jetzt nicht, dass du nicht schwul bist. Potter, Jungs küssen einander nicht, wenn sie hetero sind und hey, du vergisst mit wem du sprichst - Ich bin schwul."

Wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre Harry noch roter geworden, aber so senkte er nur peinlich berührt seinen Blick. Wie hatte er es vergessen können? Rons Zustand war zwar wieder besser geworden, seit er nicht mehr von den Häusern gehänselt und geärgert wurde, aber er quälte sich immer noch mit seiner Sexualität herum.

„Wenn du möchtest, Potter, werde ich meine Klappe halten, aber dafür schuldest du mir einen Gefallen."

„Welchen?" Alle Alarmglocken in Harry läuteten auf.

In Zabinis Blick flammte etwas Animalisches auf und als der schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf Harry zuging, ruckte dieser zum zweiten Mal in kürzester Zeit mit seinem Rücken an der kalten Steinmauer an.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry lag in seinem Bett und wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Er träumte von Draco. Einem Draco, der sich über ihn lustig machte und der sich nackt auf Snapes Schreibtisch rekelte, während der Zaubertranklehrer Harry einen Trank brauen ließ, von dem er noch nie gehört hatte. Ron stand in der Ecke, in der normalerweise Snapes Regal mit verschiedenen Gläsern befand und küsste einen Blaise Zabini, der während dem Kuss immer wieder zu Harry blickte und Harry mit seinen Augen einlud, sich an der Knutschorgie zu beteiligen. Dann tauchte auf einmal Hermine auf, die ihm immer wieder ins Gewissen redete, mehr für die Schule zu lernen und ein gutes Dutzend Mal sagte: „Harry, du musst es Dumbledore sagen. Du musst es Dumbledore sagen!"

Sogar im Traum brach Harry der Schweiß aus. Er wollte diesen Unsinn nicht träumen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich aufwachen zu können, doch auch wenn er sich bewusst war, dass er sich in einem Traum befand, konnte er nicht aufwachen. Endlich atmete er erleichtert auf, als sich die Bilder in seinem Traum veränderten. Statt dem dunklen Raum von Snapes Büro war Harry jetzt auf einer taghellen Lichtung im Nirgendwo. Soweit sein Auge blicken konnte, sah er nichts Bedrohliches oder Gefährliches. Vögel zwitscherten und Harry sah ein Reh in einiger Entfernung grasen, worauf er schloss, dass er sich in einem Muggelwald befand, obwohl das an sich komisch war, da die Dursleys ihn niemals mit in den Wald genommen hatten. Nur einmal in seinem Leben war er in den Wald gegangen und das war in der 2. Klasse gewesen. Harry erinnerte sich allerdings nicht gerne daran, da Dudley ihn damals mit seinen Freunden durch den Wald gejagt hatte, bis er sich verlaufen hatte. Zum Glück war Harry damals bereits nach einer halben Stunde von einem Holzfäller gefunden worden und dieser hatte ihn bei der Klassenlehrerin abgeliefert, so dass weder Onkel Vernon noch Tante Petunia jemals etwas davon erfahren hatten.

Ein Knacken ertönte und Harry blickte sich erschrocken um, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Das grasende Reh war in das dichte Gehölz geflohen und auch die Vögel waren schlagartig verstummt und schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein. Die plötzliche Ruhe verunsicherte Harry und dann fühlte er es - das übliche Gefühl, wenn seine Träume in Voldemorts Visionen endeten. Er seufzte auf: „Bitte nicht." Doch er hatte wie immer keine Wahl. Eine Wolke aus schwarzen Schatten breitete sich über der Lichtung aus, das Blattwerk der Bäume raschelte bedrohlich und der Wind wirbelte loses Laub peitschend umher. Die Dunkelheit verbunden mit absoluter Stille (vom Geräusch des Windes abgesehen) wirkte beängstigend. Harry wartete. Jede Sekunde erschien ihm wie Stunden, jede Minute wie Tage und als dann jäh ein Keuchen und Geraschel zu hören waren, zuckte er zusammen. Unruhig versuchte Harry die Richtung zu orten, aus der das Keuchen und das Geräusch brechender Äste kamen. Wer auch immer den Geräuschpegel so drastisch angehoben hatte, er kam näher und das mit einem atemberaubend schnellen Tempo.

Ein Schwindel erfasste Harry, er schwankte kurz und ehe er sich versah war seine Wahrnehmung geändert. Harry rannte. In seinem Bewusstsein existierte nur blanke Angst und Schmerz. Er wurde verfolgt und auch wenn er seine Verfolger nicht sehen konnte, so fühlte er, wie sie näher kamen. Der Körper, in dem er sich befand, war verletzt. Die Schmerzen schienen ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen. Der Gryffindor wusste, was das bedeutete. Er war mit dem Cruciatus Fluch gefoltert worden. In einem winzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit stolperte Harry über eine Baumwurzel, fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden, versuchte sich verzweifelt aufzurichten, doch seine schmerzenden Gliedmaßen hinderten ihn daran. Als er es dann zumindest geschafft hatte, auf die Knie zu gehen, bekam er von hinten einen plötzlichen Tritt zwischen die Schulterblätter. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und landete abermals auf dem kalten, feuchten Waldboden. Er hatte Angst. Wahnsinnige Angst. Es war eine Angst, die von der Person, die Harrys Geist unfreiwillig in Besitz genommen hatte, auf das Bewusstsein des Jungen selbst übergegangen war.

„Gib auf, du hast doch sowieso keine Chance." Die kalte Stimme hallte in Harrys Ohren wie ein Peitschenschlag. Sofort hatte er sie erkannt, es war die Stimme des Schwarzgekleideten Todessers aus seiner vorherigen Vision.

„Wie konntest du denken, der Dunkle Lord würde deinen Ungehorsam ungesühnt lassen? Hast du vergessen, wie oft du unnachgiebig sein Urteil vollstreckt hast? Hast du das?" Doch weder Harry noch die Person in der er sich befand, antworteten auf die Frage. Zur Belohnung gab es einen weiteren extrem deftigen Tritt in die Rippen und Harry fühlte und hörte, wie eine davon brach. Sein Schmerzenschrei schallte durch den Wald, dicht gefolgt von höhnischem Gelächter – die anderen Todesser waren eingetroffen.

„Lucius, wie konntest du nur? Weshalb hast du den Befehl nicht ausgeführt? War dir dieses schwule Balg so wichtig? Bedeutet dir Draco tatsächlich so viel, dass du bereit bist für sein Leben zu sterben?"

„Was…", Harry hörte wie Lucius zitternd und mit Unterbrechungen sprach, „Was verstehst du denn schon… von solchen Dingen? Du weißt doch gar nicht mehr, was Liebe ist!"

Alles lachte. Jeder der Todesser lachte sein grausames, verachtendes Lachen. Es war keiner dabei, der Gnade für den Mann auf dem Boden empfand, obwohl er bis vor kurzem noch einer der ihren gewesen war, obwohl er bis vor kurzem noch in seinem Rang höher als sie alle gestanden hatte. Erst das gebieterische „Ruhe" des Anführers ließ sie schlagartig verstummen.

„Du hast den Dunklen Lord bitter enttäuscht mit deiner Befehlsverweigerung und du hast mich enttäuscht, wo ich mir doch so Mühe gemacht habe, dich aus Askaban zu holen. Dein Schicksal, Lucius, ist besiegelt. Aber ich will gnädig sein und dir noch eine letzte Chance geben, dein nunmehr jämmerliches Leben zu retten. Solltest du es schaffen, die Schutzbarriere von Hogwarts zu erreichen, bevor wir dich ein zweites Mal erwischt haben, dann darfst du bis zu unserer nächsten Begegnung weiterleben und wenn nicht… Nun, du kennst die Antwort."

Zweifelnd blickte Harry hoch, doch er konnte das Gesicht nicht erkennen, das zu ihm herabblickte. Innerhalb der Kapuze war es genauso dunkel wie im Wald, lediglich das leichte Reflektieren der Augen war zu sehen.

„Kann ich mich auf dein Wort verlassen?"

Spöttisches Lachen war die Antwort und nun wusste Harry, dass diese Gnade nichts weiter war, als ein Spiel um sein Leid noch zu verstärken. Um seine Hoffnung zu schüren und am Schluss zu zerschmettern, denn es würde kein Entkommen gegeben. Die Todesser würden nicht zulassen, dass er überleben würde, doch auf einmal hielt man ihm einen Zauberstab vor die Nase.

„Wir lassen dir einen Vorsprung von drei Minuten und du bekommst deinen Zauberstab zurück, wir wollen uns doch noch ein bisschen mit dir amüsieren."

Fortsetzung folgt…

Ein Megadankeschön geht an jeden der die Story bis hierhin durchgehalten hat und ein noch größeres Dankeschön bekommt jeder, der jetzt noch so lieb ist und mir ein Review (egal ob groß oder klein - ich nehme jedes _#smile#_) schreibt. Übrigens verrate ich schon mal vorab, dass Kapitel 11 so gut wie fertig ist, dreiviertel hab ich schon geschrieben. _#ggg#_

5


	11. Kapitel 11

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paaring:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

Hallölee! Heute gibt es leider keine Einzelantworten, sondern nur ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle Reviewer. _#knuddel#_ Ich hab euch ja so was von lieb. Nächstes Mal gibt es wieder für jeden von euch eine Antwort, heute bin ich um ehrlich zu sein zu faul und außerdem waren dass so unglaublich viele, dass ich das Kapitel heute dann nicht mehr updaten könnte. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir. _#euch noch mal alle drückt#_

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 11

Harry, Ron und Hermine standen vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer dicht beieinander Leise und möglichst unauffällig redeten sie darüber, weshalb Harry gestern, nachdem er über seinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben (er hatte versucht sich von Malfoy jun. und Zabini abzulenken) eingeschlafen und mit einem lauten Schrei aufgewacht war, und dann noch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, in Professor Dumbledores Büro verschwunden war. Eigentlich sollte Harry seinen beiden Freunden nichts davon erzählen, da Dumbledore der Ansicht war, so lange Lucius in Gefahr schwebte, sollte niemand außerhalb des Ordens etwas von Harrys neuem Traum erfahren. Auf diesem Weg waren er und Professor Snape auch übereingekommen, Draco den aktuellen Sachstand zu verschweigen. Man wollte dem Jungen die Sorge um seinen Vater vermeiden und man wollte ihm auch nicht die Hoffnung nehmen, sollte die Rettungsmission fehlschlagen.

„…und als sie mich beinnahe nochmals erwischt hatten, bin ich aufgewacht. Es war schrecklich. Mein Herz raste und ich… ich hatte panische Angst. Ich glaube, es hat ein paar Minuten gedauert, bis der Schreck aus meinen Gliedern wich."

„Was ist mit den Todessern? Hast du einen erkannt?", wollte Ron begierig wissen.

„Der, welcher mich gefoltert hat, war der gleiche wie aus dem alten Haus."

„Und weißt du nun, in welchem Körper…?", fragte Hermine.

„Lucius Malfoy", beantwortete Harry die Frage, bevor sie zu Ende gestellt war.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Lucius Malfoy", hauchte Ron „aber weshalb solltest du in seinem Körper sein?"

„Das weiß keiner, noch nicht einmal Dumbledore hat eine Vermutung, woran es liegen könnte."

„Hat er dir gesagt, was mit Malfoy passieren wird? Also mit Draco meine ich."

„Nein. Aber garantiert soll Snape sich innerhalb von Hogwarts um ihn kümmern."

Mit geweiteten Augen wisperte Hermine: „Harry, das ist so grauenvoll. Die Malfoys haben ja viel verdient, aber das Voldemort von seinem Diener verlangt, den eigenen Sohn zu töten? Denkst du, sie haben ihn erwischt? Denkst du, sie haben Lucius Malfoy schon getötet?"

„Hätten sie ihn getötet, hätte ich es auf jeden Fall über die Narbe gespürt, doch Voldemort hat sich weder geärgert, weil er entkommen ist, noch hat er sich gefreut, weil Malfoy tot ist. Ich denke, er ist noch auf der Flucht."

„Achtung", zischte Ron. Draco war mit seinem Fanclub im Schlepptau aufgetaucht.

Harry traute sich kaum zu dem Blonden hinüber zu sehen, doch ein innerer Zwang drängte ihn dennoch dazu. Obwohl Draco am Vorabend informiert worden war, dass man nach seinem Leben trachtete, benahm er sich genauso wie immer. Er ignorierte Parkinson, die sich an seinen Arm klammerte, verzog sein Gesicht bei dümmlichen Äußerungen von Crabbe und Goyle und blickte von oben herab auf die Gryffindors. Der Blick Harrys ließ den Slytherin aufschauen und prompt errötete Harry bis unter die Haarwurzeln. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was er getan hatte. Wäre Zabini nicht aufgetaucht, hätte er höchstwahrscheinlich seine Jungfräulichkeit an Malfoy verloren und die Scham steckte ihm tief in den Gliedern. Noch immer wusste Harry nicht, weshalb Draco ihn so fühlen ließ. Es widerstrebte ihm, besonders da Draco ihn genötigt hatte, Dinge zu tun, für die Harry nicht bereit gewesen war. Andererseits hatte Harry bei genau jeden Dingen Lust und Erregung verspürt. Die Erinnerung an einen laut stöhnenden Draco und den Geschmack einer erigierten Männlichkeit auf seiner Zunge, lösten lustvolle Wellen in Harrys Körper aus. Auch wenn es ihm nicht behagte, aber Harry musste zugeben, dass er zumindest, was das Körperliche anging, seinem Kontrahenten verfallen war. Er wollte es. Er wollte, das Draco mit ihm schlief. Die schönen, schlanken und erfahrenen Hände von Draco sollten auf seinem Körper tanzen und das Feuer noch heißer schüren. Die vollen Lippen sollten ihn hungrig küssen, seinen Leib erforschen, als wäre er die Nahrung für einen Verhungernden. Hitze wallte in Harry auf und sein Blick, der immer noch von Malfoy erwidert wurde, wurde merklich lüsterner.

„Harry!" Ein leichtes Rütteln an seiner Schulter holte Harry aus seinen recht unanständigen Gedanken heraus.

„Ja?"

„Harry, Professor Snape ist da."

„Ähm… ja."

Zu dritt marschierten sie in das Klassenzimmer. Automatisch wollte Harry sich zu seinen Freunden setzen, doch Blaise, der es sich schon auf seinem Platz bequem gemacht hatte, erinnerte Harry rechtzeitig daran, dass er neben Draco sitzen musste.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen nahm Harry neben Draco Platz. Das Blut rauschte ihm unangenehm in den Venen. Überdeutlich nahm er den verlockenden Geruch von Draco wahr, spürte die Anwesenheit des Jungen noch intensiver als gewöhnlich. Alle Sinne streckten sich nach Malfoy aus. Die Worte von Professor Snape rauschten an ihm vorbei, er hörte das Snape sprach, doch außer ein paar Wortfetzen drang nichts davon in sein Bewusstsein. Was Harry bemerkte waren Dracos Finger, die zärtlich mit seinem Zauberstab spielten und Harry wusste, was diese Finger mit seinem „Zauberstab" anfangen könnten. Ebenfalls bemerkte Harry, wie Draco während er die Zutaten für den zu brauenden Trank richtete, Millimeter für Millimeter näher an ihn heranrutschte. Jeder einzelne davon machte Harry nervöser.

„Potter, gibt mir mal die Borretschblätter." Nachdem Harry weiterhin nur stumm dasaß, langte Draco über Harry und Harry wimmerte auf.

„Mache ich dich nervös?"

Abermals reagierte Harry nicht. Ein wissendes Lächeln tauchte auf Dracos Gesicht auf und unruhig bemerkte Harry, wie Draco sich kurz in der Klasse umblickte.

Er musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy seine Gefühlswelt so auf den Kopf stellte. Diese physische Leidenschaft musste er unbedingt abstellen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

In Ordnung, an der Tafel stand das Rezept für einen Stärkungstrank, in den unter anderem diese Borretschblätter, Holunderbeeren, Salbei und - eklig – Flubberwurmpüree, sowie gestampfte Knochen eines an Altersschwäche gestorbenen Trolls hinein mussten. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht Draco zu ignorieren (was nicht leicht war, da Draco mittlerweile so nahe saß, dass er ihn fast berührte), sortierte Harry seine Zutaten, entzündete das Feuer und während selbiges noch aufloderte, füllte er seinen Kessel magisch mit Wasser.

Fast schien es Harry, dass Draco ihn in Frieden lassen würde und mit der Arbeit an seinem Zaubertrank weitermachen würde, jedoch wäre Draco nicht Draco, wenn er es getan hätte. Snape befand sich ein paar Reihen hinter ihnen und erklärte Pansy Parkinson gerade die Wirkungsweise von Trollknochen in einem Stärkungstrank, als Draco wie unbeabsichtigt seine Hand auf Harrys Knie platzierte. Erschrocken drehte Harry seinen Kopf herum.

„Was tust du da?", zischte er aufgebracht.

„Merkst du das nicht?" flüsterte Draco ebenso leise zurück.

„Du kannst doch nicht! Nicht hier im Unterricht!"

„Reg dich ab. Sie bekommen es nur mit, wenn du schreist oder zappelst und das tust du doch nicht, oder?" Die feingliedrige Hand schob sich ein Stück höher und lag nun auf Harrys Oberschenkel.

„Lass das!"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde." In allen Maßen amüsiert, streichelte Draco über den festen Schenkel und glitt jedes Mal ein Stück höher, bis seine Hand fast Harrys Schritt erreicht hatte. Harry, der versuchte Dracos Liebkosung unbeachtet zu lassen, war gerade im Begriff die Salbeiblätter mit seinem Messer zu zerkleinern, doch seine Hände zitterten so arg, dass er sie nur ruinierte. Dann plötzlich lag Dracos Hand auf seinem Schritt und traf dort auf eine Beule, für die Harry sich zutiefst schämte. Durch die Berührung bekam Harry solch einen Schreck, dass er sein Messer zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Warte, ich hebe es dir auf." Mit angehaltenem Atem saß Harry steif auf seiner Seite der Sitzbank und musste betrachten, wie Dracos hübscher Kopf unter dem Tisch verschwand und zwar so, dass es von oben aussah, als wollte ihn der Slytherin oral verwöhnen. Jetzt war Harry kurz vorm explodieren.

„Mr. Malfoy was machen Sie da auf dem Fußboden?" Blitzschnell tauchte Dracos Kopf wieder auf.

„Ich habe Potters Messer aufgehoben, Sir."

„Wirklich?" Draco legte das Messer auf den Tisch. „Nun… das war sehr nett von Ihnen, das macht 5 Punkte für Slytherin für ein ausgezeichnetes Benehmen gegenüber Ihren Mitschülern."

Baff starrte Harry Snape an. Wie konnte ein Mann alleine so unfair sein? Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins wusste genau, dass Draco log. Seine abrupt aufgekeimte Wut schluckte Harry, dessen Gesicht seine Emotionen ohnehin kaum verbarg, mühselig runter. Klugerweise konzentrierte er sich lieber wieder auf den brodelnden Trank vor sich. Egal was Harry über Snape in jenem Moment dachte, seine sinnlichen Gefühle waren abgekühlt. Die prickelnde Erotik, die Draco ausstrahlte, prallte an seinem unsichtbaren Schild des Zornes ab. Erst als Draco sein Handgelenk packte, mit dem er das Püree in den Kessel schütten wollte und Draco: „Willst du uns töten?" fauchte, nahm er den blonden Jungen wieder bewusst wahr.

„Was?" fauchte Harry genauso unfreundlich zurück.

„Passt du denn nie auf? Wenn du vor dem Salbei das Flubberwurmpüree in den Trank mischt und er nicht mindestens 10 Minuten zieht, entstehen giftige Dämpfe."

Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte und tat das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam – Angriff. „Das wäre dir doch Recht!"

„Wirklich?" Draco zog eine seiner geschwungenen Augenbrauen hoch. „Was weißt du schon, was mir Recht ist? Hm? … Gar nichts weißt du!"

„Ich weiß zumindest, wer dich töten soll!"

Die Überraschung stand Draco ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Woher? Wer?"

„Nicht hier", sagte Harry der seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte, mit vorsichtigem Blick in die Klasse. „Lass uns später reden, falls Snape oder Dumbledore dich nicht vorher informieren."

„Nach dem Mittagessen?"

„Von mir aus und wo?"

„An der peitschenden Weide."

„Einverstanden."

**oooOOOooo **

Der Gedanke daran, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte, lenkte Harry die restlichen Unterrichtsstunden ab. Er konnte sich weder bei Professor McGonagall konzentrieren, was beinahe verehrende Folgen für Ron gehabt hätte, bei dem Harry einen Verwandlungsspruch in einen Holzstuhl ausprobierte sollte, noch war er in Geschichte der Zauberei eingeschlafen, weil er viel zu durcheinander war. Wie hatte er sich so verplappern können? Harry wusste, dass weder Professor Dumbledore noch Professor Snape davon begeistert wären, wenn sie wüssten, zu was er im Begriff war. Hätten sie gewollt, dass Draco von dieser Sache erfuhr, hätten sie es ihm schon längst gesagt und außerdem nahmen die beiden Professoren Rücksicht auf Dracos Gefühle.

Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

„Hey, Harry, kommst du?" Ron stand vor seinem Bett und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Geh ruhig vor, ich komme nach."

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Besorgt wie es nur ein bester Freund sein konnte, wurde er von Ron gemustert und dann setzte sich der Rothaarige zu ihm aufs Bett. Ohne seinen Freund anzusehen antwortete Harry: „Klar, was soll schon sein?"

„Sag du es mir? In letzter Zeit erzählst du mir ja nichts mehr."

„Das ist nicht wahr, gerade heute Morgen…"

„Ja, mag sein, du hast mir und Hermine die Sache mit dem Traum erzählt, aber was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, was du denkst, was du fühlst, das verschweigst du uns. Ich weiß, ich bin unsensibel und bekomme oft wenig von meiner Umwelt mit, aber ich merke, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Was ist los mit dir, Harry? Rede mit mir!"

War er das jetzt? War das jetzt der richtige Augenblick, sich jemanden anzuvertrauen? Sich jemanden zu offenbaren? Harry der Ron mittlerweile in die Augen sah und dort nur Offenheit erblickte, dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Sein bester Freund war bereit die Wahrheit zu hören, und er? War er bereit die Wahrheit zu sagen? Harry fasste einen Entschluss.

„Es geht um Malfoy."

„Um Malfoy?" fragte Ron baff.

„Er hat mich in Zaubertränke provoziert." Harry seufzte.

„Macht er das nicht immer?" Ein intensiver Blick aus Harrys funkelnden grünen Augen genügte, um Ron zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich weiß, wer ihn töten will."

„Oh! Aber hat Dumbledore…"

„Ja, Dumbledore hat gesagt, er soll es nicht erfahren."

„Verstehe."

„Malfoy möchte mich nach dem Essen treffen."

„Und wenn du nicht hingehst? Wenn du ihn einfach ignorierst? Was kann er denn tun? Im schlimmsten Fall kann er Gryffindor Punkte abziehen."

Harry schluckte. „So einfach ist das nicht."

„Warum?"

„Malfoy… Er hat tatsächlich etwas gegen mich in der Hand." Rons Augen weiteten sich und Harry errötete. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, egal was für einen Trumpf Malfoy im Ärmel hatte. Inständig betete Harry, Ron würde es vermeiden auf dieses Thema näher einzugehen, doch seine Gebete wurden keinesfalls erhört.

„Was?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen!" Es war doch nicht der richtige Augenblick, um alles zu beichten.

„Harry!" sagte Ron und klang dabei schrecklich wie Hermine.

„Nein, Ron! Es geht wirklich nicht." Jedes Wort, das Harry sagte, meinte er auch so. Noch war er nicht im Stande irgendjemanden etwas von seinem neuen Verhältnis zu Draco Malfoy zu sagen. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie Rons Gesicht in sich zusammenfiel und die Enttäuschung nur zu deutlich zeigte. Für Harry wog die Scham zur Zeit noch schwerer, als die Freundschaft. Sein Geheimnis war ihm definitiv zu intim, als dass er es jetzt schon offenbaren konnte, falls er es jemals offenbaren konnte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry und wandte sich damit ab.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Ende, Schluss aus, für heute bin ich fertig. _#smile#_ Bitte vergesst nicht auf diesen kleinen Balken links unten zu klicken und mir zu verraten, was ihr von dem Kapitel haltet. DANKE!


	12. Kapitel 12

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paaring:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

Ein **riesiges Dankeschön** geht an meine lieben Reviewer: 

araglas16, CitySweeper, Schnuckiputz, Lara-Lynx, zizou, Hilda, angel azrael, Altron, Lolligie, Raphaela-San, duivel und blub

**At Schnuckiputz:** Doppelbett? An was denkst du da wieder, Angie-chan? **grins**

**At Lara-Lynx:** Nee Idee wie Harry sich vor dem Gespräch drücken kann? Hm… mal gucken, ob ich die gleiche Idee hatte oder ob Harry nicht doch gerne einen kleinen Plausch mit Draco gehalten hat. **smile**

**At Lolligie:** Dir fehlen Dracos Gefühle? Sorry, aber ich hab die FF so ausgelegt, dass sie komplett aus der Sicht von Harry geschildert wird. In späteren Kapiteln wird man allerdings schon noch mitbekommen, was unserem Slytherin Prinzen so im Kopf rumspukt.

**At Raphaela-San:** Melde dich mal wieder bei mir, mich würde interessieren, wie's dir, Miro und Sev so geht.

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 12

Er sah Draco schon von weitem. Das helle Haar des Slytherins wirkte im trüben Licht des verregneten Tages, wie ein leuchtender Magnet. Harry wunderte sich darüber, weshalb Draco, der etwas abseits der peitschenden Weide stand, sich keineswegs darum kümmerte, ob andere Schüler ihn sahen oder nicht. Gedanklich formulierte Harry schon, was er Draco diesbezüglich sagen wollte, als er Parkinson entdeckte. Das mopsgesichtige Mädchen redete intensiv und mit viel Gefuchtel auf Draco ein, welcher begonnen hatte, eine unsichtbare Line auf und ab zu gehen und seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

Harry, der bisher noch unentdeckt war, suchte Schutz hinter einer Gebüschwand, die sich auf einer kleinen Anhöhe bis fast zu den beiden Slytherins erstreckte. Kurz atmete Harry durch, bemüht die schlagartig aufgekeimten Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Was zur Hölle war so wichtig, dass Draco jetzt mit Parkinson reden musste? Draco war doch mit ihm, Harry verabredet! Harry war sich bewusst, was diese Wut bedeutete – Eifersucht. Harry Potter war eifersüchtig auf Pansy Parkinson.

Von der Wut geleitet, blickte er hinter seinem Versteck hervor. Parkinson war mittlerweile dabei, das, was sie als weiblichen Charme bezeichnen würde, an Draco zu verwenden. Sie stand so dicht an Dracos Rücken, welcher inzwischen stillstand, dass ihre Brüste seinen Rücken berühren mussten. Eine ihrer Hände streichelte über Dracos Schultern und quälende Fragen tauchten dank dieser Szene in Harrys Kopf auf.

Hatte Draco etwas mit Parkinson? War die scheinbare Ablehnung, die Draco Parkinson ansonsten zeigte, lediglich Show, um die anderen Schüler zu täuschen? Doch wenn es nur Schein war, weshalb? Hatten die beiden bereits Sex miteinander? Aber wenn sie eine Beziehung hatten, was war dann mit ihm selbst? Wieso machte Draco sich an ihn heran, wenn er doch eigentlich auf Frauen stand? Konnte es sein, dass Draco sich nur über ihn lustig machte und es als eine Art Sport ansah, ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit zu rauben?

Fragen über Fragen, rannen Harry binnen weniger Hundertstelsekunden durch seinen Kopf. Doch dann, plötzlich und zu seiner Erlösung, lachte Draco auf. Es war jenes bestimmte Lachen, welches Draco immer benutzte, wenn er jemanden verhöhnen wollte. Seinen hübschen Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt und die Arme baumelten ihm schlaff an den Seiten herunter. Die ganze Gestik wirkte auf Harry so vertraut und das Gelächter, das für Parkinson bestimmt war, nahm Harry eine riesige Last vom Herzen.

Noch neugieriger geworden, was vor sich ging, schlich Harry noch weiter an die Beiden heran. Wenige Meter weiter konnte er auch endlich die ersten Wortfetzen hören, die je nach der Art und Weise wie sie ausgesprochen waren, mehr oder weniger verständlich waren.

„Draco, das ist nicht fair von dir! Du weißt, was deine Mutter und meine Mutter… außerdem der Dunkle Lord…" Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, weil er das wesentliche des Satzes nicht mitbekommen hatte.

„Parkinson, deine Mutter ist mir egal. Was meine Mutter angeht, misch dich einfach nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten ein."

„Aber Draco!"

„Vergiss es! Tja, und der Lord ist…" An dieser Stelle flatterten ein paar Vögel auf, die sich in einem der Büsche versteckt hatten und verschluckten mit ihren Flügelschlägen die interessanten Worte. Harry hätte fluchen können.

„Was ist mit Zabini? Soll ich Potter sagen, was dich und Zabini miteina…" Genau da passierte es! Harry, welcher einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne gemacht hatte, rutschte auf dem nassen, aufgeweichten Boden aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und purzelte ziemlich unsanft die Anhöhe herunter, direkt vor Dracos Füße.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden in denen absolute Stille herrschte.

Am liebsten wäre Harry im Erdboden versunken, auch wenn ihm die Ironie der ganzen Sache durchaus bewusst war, denn schließlich war er über und über mit Schlamm bedeckt. Er wollte nicht wissen, wie er aussah. Bestimmt gab er einen lustigen Anblick ab. Der Fakt, das er beim Sturz auch noch seine Brille verloren hatte und er seine Gegenüber nur verschwommen erkennen konnte, änderte keineswegs den Umstand, dass er die spöttischen Mienen bereits in Gedanken vor sich sah.

„Potter, welch nette Überraschung!", quittierte Draco die sich bietende Szene, ohne jedoch auch nur einen Tick seiner üblichen Arroganz zu verlieren. Harry zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Igitt, Potter, du siehst aus wie ein Schwein!", quiekte Parkinson und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie wohl denken würde, sollte sie jemals Dudley zu Gesicht bekommen. Angriff der genmanipulierten Riesenschweine?

„Ich…", setzte Harry an, doch sofort war ihm klar, dass ihm keine Ausrede für diese Lage einfiel und jeder Versuch würde noch peinlicher für ihn enden.

„Pansy, wolltest du nicht gerade gehen?" Dracos Stimme hatte den gleichen kalten, befehlenden Tonfall angenommen, wie vor Tagen oder waren es schon Wochen (Harry wusste es nicht mehr), als er den Konflikt von Ron und Zabini geregelt hatte.

„Nein, ich…"

„Pansy!" Jetzt hätten selbst Crabbe und Goyle verstanden, dass sie unerwünscht waren. Parkinson gelang es nur mühselig, die Wut aus ihrem Gesicht über diese Abfuhr zu verbannen. Sie schnaubte zornig auf und marschierte mit wütenden Schritten in Richtung Schloss. Ihrer Gangart konnte man entnehmen, wie sauer sie gerade war und Harry betete für jeden Schüler, der ihr über den Weg lief.

„Potter, ich möchte ja nichts sagen, aber Parkinson hat Recht – du siehst aus wie ein Schwein." Harry saß noch immer ohne Brille auf dem nassen Boden, über und über mit Matsch, Moos und Blattwerk des Busches bedeckt.

„Haha, sehr witzig, Malfoy. Du würdest nach so einem Sturz auch nicht besser aussehen." Endlich hatte Harry seine Fassung wieder.

„Das bezweifle ich, ein Malfoy bringt sich unter keinen Umständen in so eine Position. Wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden und endlich in die Hütte gehen, bevor uns noch jemand außer Parkinson zusammen sieht."

„Ok. Moment, sagtest du Hütte?"

„Ja, was dachtest du denn? Der Weg unter der Weide hindurch führt doch zur heulenden Hütte, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon, aber wer hat dir das gesagt?"

„Snape."

Harry murrte. Weshalb hatte Snape dieses Geheimnis weitererzählen müssen? Harry mochte nicht wissen, wem Snape alles davon erzählt hatte, hoffte aber inständig, dass es nur Draco gewesen war. Mühselig erhob er sich, versuchte den Dreck von seinem Pullover zu klopfen, was angesichts der feuchten Erde unmöglich schien. Er seufzte und schaute sich um.

„Können wir? wollte Draco ungeduldig wissen.

„Moment, meine Brille…"

„Accio Brille", und schon sauste der Gegenstand direkt in Dracos geöffnete Hand. Das hübsche Antlitz verziehend, reichte er Harry die verschlammte Brille, welcher sie wiederum mit einem kleinen „Ratzeputz" säuberte. „Los mach schon, Potter, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Ein weiteres Mal seufzte Harry auf, folgte dann aber widerstandslos Draco, der den Mechanismus am Fuße der peitschenden Weide schon ausgelöst und den Baum so zum Erstarren gebracht hatte.

**oooOOOooo**

Schmerzende Erinnerungen drangen in Harry ein. Erinnerungen daran, wie er mit Sirius durch den dunklen Gang gelaufen war, wie er seinen Paten, das Licht in seiner schrecklichen Kindheit bei den Dursleys, hier in dieser Finsternis kennen gelernt hatte. Harry erinnerte sich an Sirius Angebot, später bei ihm wohnen zu dürfen. Ein Angebot, das niemals in Anspruch genommen werden könnte. Er vermisste seinen Paten und der Schlag auf einmal mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden, ließ in Harry Übelkeit aufsteigen.

Seit damals, seit dem Tag als Krätze als Wurmschwanz entlarvt wurde und Sirius Black sich nicht als Mörder sondern als Freund, Pate und Vaterersatz herausgestellt hatte, war Harry nicht mehr in dem Geheimgang unter der Weide gewesen und er war seit damals auch nicht mehr zur heulenden Hütte gegangen. Wenn Draco nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre er wohl nie wieder nach Sirius Tod hierher gekommen, wo er doch schon in den vergangen Ferien so verzweifelt versucht hatte, den Tod von Sirius zu verdrängen.

Er passte nicht mehr auf, wohin er ging und folgte instinktiv einfach Draco, der vor ihm her lief. Selbst im Dunkeln kämpfte Harry gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an. Etwas was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte war, dass Draco ihn weinen sah. „Ganz ruhig, Harry, es war nicht deine Schuld", versuchte er sich gedanklich einzureden – vergebens. Auch als alle seine Freunde ihm gesagt hatten, dass Sirius Tod nicht seine Schuld war und sein Verstand es fast akzeptiert hatte, sein Herz konnte er nicht betrügen. Tief im Herzen konnte Harry sich einfach seinen Leichtsinn nicht verzeihen. Hätte er nicht so töricht gehandelt, könnte Sirius noch am Leben sein, könnte vergnügt als Hund durch die Gegend streunen, könnte mürrisch und übellaunig in seinem Elternhaus sitzen und mit dem Porträt seiner Mutter streiten oder mit Snape, wenn er wieder mal Neuigkeiten für den Orden mitbrachte. Nein, Harry konnte sich unter keinen Umständen vergeben.

Rumps!

„Potter, pass doch auf!" Harry war in Draco gelaufen, der stehen geblieben war.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Harry und versuchte die aufgestiegenen Schuldgefühle niederzudrücken.

Draco begann ihn zu mustern und verzog kritisch sein Gesicht.

„Ist es wegen Black?" Erstaunt schaute Harry auf. „Gibst du dir die Schuld?"

„Es IST meine Schuld."

„Du bist so eingebildet, Potter. Glaubst du wirklich, dass Black noch leben würde, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr Draco fort. „Das Universum dreht sich nicht um dich. Black wäre früher oder später so oder so gestorben und soweit ich weiß, war es Tante Bella, die den Zauber sprach und nicht du."

„Was weißt du schon? Du warst nicht dabei!"

„Mag sein, Potter, aber ich weiß mehr, als dir lieb sein könnte."

„Du bluffst."

„Sicher?

Mit finsteren Mienen schwiegen sie sich an. Harry war ziemlich emotional aufgewühlt, doch die Trauer über Sirius war dank Malfoy wieder ein Stückchen in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden. Der Slytherin hatte es schon wieder fertig gebracht, ihn zu ärgern und sein ohnehin hitziges Temperament zum Vorschein gelockt. Am liebsten hätte Harry Draco angesprungen und ihn in eine Schlägerei verwickelt, irgendwie musste er ja seine Aggressionen loswerden und Draco, der einer der Hauptfaktoren für jene war, schien ihm ideal. Draco hingegen machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, in dem er sich umdrehte, die Leiter, welche hinter seinem Rücken verborgen war, ein paar Stufen hochstieg und die Luke zur Hütte öffnete.

„Komm, Potter!"

**oooOOOooo**

In der Hütte sah es genauso aus, wie Harry es in Erinnerung hatte. Das alte Gemäuer wirkte lediglich noch verrotteter und Einsturz gefährdeter als vor drei Jahren. Obwohl die Zeit an der Hütte genagt hatte und in jedem Jahr eine größere Staubschicht hinterlassen hatte, konnte Harry noch die verschwommenen Fußabdrücke vom letzten Besuch erkennen. Im Dreck und Staub waren sie tief eingedrückt und würden dort auch noch Ewigkeiten bleiben, bis endlich jemand den Mumm hatte, die Hütte zu öffnen und den Mythos, der am meisten verspuckten Hütte von ganz England, zerstören würde.

Harry war verwundert. Draco öffnete jede Tür an der sie vorbei gingen (es waren bisher zwei), ohne auf die einzige geöffnete Tür zu achten. Es schien als Suche der Slytherin etwas, wohl wissend, dass er es nicht im offenen Raum finden würde. Kurz fragte sich Harry, woher Draco wissen könnte, was sich hinter der offenen Tür befand, doch er verwarf diesen Gedankengang sofort, als Draco nach der vierten Tür endlich zufrieden grinste.

„Potter, komm hier rein!" Ein Befehl, keine Bitte. Zögerlich kam Harry näher, er widerstand der Versuchung, in das Schlafzimmer zu blicken und stellte sich zu Malfoy in den Türrahmen. Erleichtert seufzte Harry auf, es war nur das Badezimmer. Das Bad war für eine Hütte entsprechend klein aber es hatte alles was es brauchte, eine Toilette, ein Waschbecken und – luxuriös - eine Badewanne.

„Los, rein mit dir!" Nur einen kleinen Schubs später war Harry im Raum, die Tür magisch von Draco verriegelt und Kerzen flammten entlang den Wänden auf. Im dämmrigen Licht entfaltete das Badezimmer trotz des Staubes eine sinnliche Atmosphäre. Harrys Nackenhaare richteten sich kribbelnd auf.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?" fauchte er, ihm war alles andere als nach Spielchen zumute.

„Nachdem du immer noch aussiehst, als hättest du dich im Schlamm gewälzt, dachte ich, wir könnten zwei Dinge miteinander verknüpfen. Zum einen kannst du baden und deine Kleider sauber zaubern und zum anderen können wir endlich über das Thema reden, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind."

„Ich werde nicht…"

„… vor meinen Augen baden. Ja, ja. Stell dich nicht so an, Potter, immerhin gibt es an deinem Körper nicht viel, was ich nicht schon gesehen oder berührt hätte."

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, Draco die Genugtuung zu schenken, knallrot zu werden. Der Blonde mochte Recht haben und doch schämte Harry sich, weil er nie zuvor komplett nackt vor einem anderen Mann gestanden hatte. Selbst beim Umziehen im Gryffindorturm verbarg er sich so gut es ging. Aber Harry wusste, er würde dem Slytherin nicht widerstehen können, nicht widerstehen wollen. Sein Körper brannte, sobald er in Dracos Nähe war. Sein Puls raste heiß vor Verlangen, sobald Draco ihn mit Unsittlichkeiten lockte und vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht sehnte sich seine reine Gryffindorseele danach verdorben zu werden.

„Komm schon", köderte ihn Dracos samtige Stimme, „oder soll ich dir helfen?" Harry rührte sich nicht. Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen, stattdessen wartete er hastig atmend darauf, dass Draco seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ. In den wenigen Sekunden, die seit Dracos „Wunsch" vergangen waren, hatte Harry sich entschlossen, sich dieses Mal nicht zu wehren. Jedoch würde er auch nichts unternehmen, um Dracos Willen entgegen zu kommen. Harry wollte einfach nur stehen bleiben und sehen, wie weit der Blonde gehen würde. Davon abgesehen sollte er doch nur vor Draco baden, nicht mehr.

Spielerisch sanft glitten Dracos Hände zum Saum des Pullovers und rollten jenen quälend langsam über Harrys Kopf, um ihn dann achtlos auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Draco gab einen bewunderten Laut von sich, offenbar gefiel ihm, was er sah, doch war es lange nicht genug. Er stellte sich dicht hinter Harry und seine Finger machten sich am Verschluss von Harrys Hose zuschaffen. Kaum das die Hose geöffnet war, rutschte sie auch schon an den schmalen Hüften ihres Besitzers hinab. Nur noch in Unterhose und Schuhen gekleidet, fühlte sich Harry schutz- und hilflos ausgeliefert, aber im gleichen Atemzug war er nur einen Herzschlag davon entfernt, sich an Draco zu schmiegen und sich einfach fallen zu lassen. Zitternd vor Verlangen, denn eine heiße Woge hatte ihn schon jetzt überrollt, ließ er es zu, dass Draco ihm den letzten verbergenden Schutz entfernte, mit seinen erschreckend zärtlichen Händen über seinen Körper liebkoste und ihn dann auf die überraschend starken Arme nahm. Er wollte protestieren, wollte Draco sagen, dass er keine Frau war, dass er ein Mann war und trotz aller Scham in der Lage war, selbst in die Badewanne zu steigen, aber er brachte kein Wort über seine Lippen, lediglich ein Seufzen entfleuchte ihm, während er den verführerischen Duft des Slytherins einatmete.

Draco sprach einen Zauber, den Harry noch nie gehört hatte, wedelte geschickt, ohne Harry fallen zu lassen mit seinem Zauberstab und nur kurz später setzte er Harry in der nunmehr vollen, mit angenehm warmem Wasser gefüllten Wanne ab.

Harry konnte Draco nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Nackt, wie er geboren wurde, lag er vor Draco und zu seiner großen Schande konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper verräterisch auf die verwirrenden Gefühle in seinem Innersten reagierte. Sein Glied fing an unter den begierigen Blicken Dracos noch stärker anzuschwellen und er begrüßte die Hände, welche keine Sekunde aufgehört hatten, ihn zu liebkosen, immer inbrünstiger. Er vergaß den eigentlichen Grund, weswegen sie hier waren, er vergaß, dass es etwas wichtiges und gefährliches gab, was Draco wissen musste und genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die Draco ihm zuteil werden ließ.

Draco nahm etwas von der herbei gezauberten nach Lavendel duftenden Seifenlauge in die Hände, verteilte sie auf seinen Handflachen und streichelte reinigend jede Stelle von Harrys willigem Körper. Er begann an Harrys Schultern, glitt forschend weiter zu Harrys Brust, reizte dort die Knospen, während Harry erschauderte. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich wie Wachs und nichts erinnerte ihn noch an einen Draco, welcher ihn zu Intimitäten genötigt hatte. Was jetzt zwischen ihnen geschah, ging von beiden Seiten aus, auch wenn Harry, unerfahren wie er war, sich noch immer passiv verhielt.

„Harry, wolltest du mir nicht noch etwas erzählen?" Dracos Stimme klang belegt, so als ob er seine Erregung niederdrücken wollte. Die Worte drangen nicht sofort zu Harrys Bewusstsein durch, der Gryffindor war zu sehr von dem Rauschen seines Blutes und dem prickelnden Kribbeln seiner Haut, dort wo er von Draco berührt wurde, gefangen.

„Was?", fragte er schwach und wieder einmal lachte Draco jenes kehlige Lachen, das Harry so unter die Haut ging und ihn erregte.

„Du wolltest mir noch sagen, wer mich töten möchte." Normalerweise wäre Harry jetzt wieder der Ernst der Lage bewusst geworden, doch der Blonde war nun bei Harrys Glied angekommen und strich behutsam den harten Schaft auf und ab. Harry keuchte. Längst lag er nicht mehr ruhig im warmen Wasser, sondern wand sich mit einer Hand am Rand festkrallend, in der Wanne.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht mehr." Es war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Im Augenblick konnte Harry sich an gar nichts erinnern. Weder hätte er sagen können, wie er hieß noch, ob er überhaupt lebte und plötzlich waren die verführerischen Hände weg. Enttäuscht schnaubte er auf. Gerade wollte er die Augen öffnen, die er die ganze Zeit geschlossen gehalten hatte und sehen was mit Malfoy los war, als er spürte wie jemand zu ihm ins Wasser kam. Erschrocken riss er die Augen weit auf und was er sah, trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Draco Malfoy, nackt wie ein junger Gott, stand bei ihm in der Wanne und legte sich jetzt vorsichtig zwischen seine Beine. Sofort spürte Harry einen elektrischen Schlag, als ihre steifen Glieder sich aneinander rieben und dieses Mal stöhnte er laut auf.

„Du bist schön, Potter", hauchte Draco in sein Ohr und bevor Harry registrierte, dass er gerade ein Kompliment von seinem Feind bekommen hatte, sprach dieser auch schon weiter „Warum versteckst du diesen Körper unter Lumpen? Soweit ich weiß waren die Potters nicht arm."

„Meine Verwandten…", mehr antworte Harry nicht. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden und schon gar nicht über die Dursleys, alles was er wollte, war Ekstase, war Erfüllung und Draco schien zu erahnen, was Harry wollte, denn seine Lippen suchten die des Gryffindors.

Dieser Kuss war anders als der gestrige. Nie zuvor hatte Harry etwas so zärtliches und sanftes erlebt. Dracos Zunge spielte mit der seinen und gleichzeitig rieb sich Dracos fordernde Hüfte an der seinen. Aber Harry lag nicht still unter dem anderen Jungen, im Gegenteil. Er presste seinen entflammten Körper an den von Draco und suchte unbewusst nach etwas, von dem er nicht die leistete Ahnung hatte, was es sein könnte.

„Bitte…" Ein Wort gesprochen ohne das er wusste wieso.

„Bitte was, Harry? Was willst du?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Hm... meinst du vielleicht das?" Dracos Lippen küssten Harrys Hals, sein Becken rieb sich noch fester an Harrys.

„Mehr, oh bitte, mehr." Er wimmerte, sehnte sich, schrie förmlich nach Erlösung.

„Sag es noch einmal." Forderte Draco und seine Stimme war nur noch ein heißes Schaudern.

„Bitte!"

Knurrend drückte Draco Harry nieder. Rieb sich hemmungslos am Gryffindor, der unter dieser Reibung laut stöhnte, sofern seine Lippen nicht von Dracos beschlagnahmt worden waren, denn Draco küsste Harry wild und leidenschaftlich, unterbrach die Küsse nur um Luft zu schöpfen. Beide wollten das Gleiche, beide wollten endlich zu einem alles übertreffenden Höhepunkt gelangen und als Draco ein letztes Mal auf Harry bockte, erreichten sie den Augenblick höchster Lust fast gleichzeitig.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Und? Wie hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ich weiß nicht ob es geglückt ist oder nicht, meine Beta fand es gut und was denkt ihr? Kommis? **smile**

Falls sich jemand wundern sollte, warum Draco plötzlich nicht mehr so sehr dran interessiert war, wer ihn töten möchte, im nächsten Kapitel wird das geklärt.

Übrigens kann ich noch nicht sagen, wann es ungefähr das nächste Kapitel gibt, da ich (ich schäme mich auch ganz arg) noch nicht damit angefangen habe. Im Kopf hab ich es zwar schon komplett, aber nicht immer funktioniert es auch, es dann leserlich in die Tasten zu hauen, werde mir allerdings mühe geben, euch nicht allzu sehr warten zu lassen. **lächel **


	13. Kapitel 13

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paaring:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

Ein **riesiges Dankeschön** geht an meine lieben Reviewer: 

araglas16, Schnuckiputz, zizou, angelus azrael, CitySweeper, Mitsuki-Chan, Shakle, blub in the house und Frances-Babe

**At zizou:** Freut mich das dir mein Slash gefällt, ich gebe mir auch immer Mühe. **grins**

**At CitySweeper:** Die Frage, ob Lucius am Leben bleibt oder nicht, wird dieses Kapitel beantworten und ich denke ich hab noch ein paar kleine Fragen mit diesem Kapitel beantwortet. **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

So! An dieser Stelle muss ich meiner neuen Betaleserin Niva und meiner Patin Fellfie mal ein **Mega Lob** für ihre **rekordverdächtige** Arbeit aussprechen. **Ihr seid Klasse!**

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 13

Er keuchte, rannte um sein Leben, wissend, dass das Ziel in greifbarer Nähe lag. Nur noch wenige Meter und er hätte es geschafft, wäre seine Verfolger mit ihren tödlichen Absichten losgeworden. Etwas weiter vorne konnte er schon das erste Licht erkennen. Wenn es ihm gelang aus dem Wald zu kommen und ins Licht zu treten, wäre er gerettet. Nur noch ein Stückchen, ein winzig kleines Stückchen. Er konnte die Sicherheit schon förmlich in der Luft riechen. Erleichterung wollte gegen jeglichen Verstand aufkeimen, verräterische Erleichterung, die ihm Rettung versprach, noch bevor er an seinem Ziel angekommen war und dann… plötzlich… eine Hand!

Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Harry auf. Orientierungslos hetzte sein Blick durch den Raum. Blickte, nachdem er grob an den Schultern geschüttelt worden war, in ein vertrautes Paar blauer Augen.

„Er ist hier", stammelte er.

„Wer ist hier?"

„Er ist hier. Ich muss zu Dumbledore – sofort!" Harry war hektisch und wurde rüde von Draco gepackt. „Jetzt beruhig dich erstmal... Gut so. Also, wer ist hier und warum musst du zu Dumbledore?"

„Der Todesser aus meinen Visionen – er ist hier."

„Der Killer? Bist du dir sicher?" Draco war skeptisch.

„Ja." Harry machte eine kurze Pause, „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore. Er ist verletzt, er wird vielleicht sterben."

„Was kümmert es dich, ob es einen Todesser weniger gibt?"

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Der Mann der dich töten soll ist dein Vater!"

**oooOOOooo **

Mit einer Tasse Heißer Schokolade in der Hand saß Harry in Dumbledores Büro. Auch wenn er still saß und sich tief in die Decke um seine Schultern kuschelte, war er innerlich ziemlich unruhig.

Nachdem Draco ihm etwas zum Anziehen gebracht hatte - denn Harry war nach dem Traum zu aufgeregt gewesen, um zu bemerken, dass er immer noch nackt in der Badewanne gelegen war - waren sie schnellstmöglich zum Schulleiter geeilt. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, befand sich Professor Snape zur gleichen Zeit bei Dumbledore und Harry war unter dem prüfenden Blick, mit dem der Zaubertranklehrer ihn und Draco bedacht hatte, rot geworden. Sowohl Harrys als auch Dracos Haare waren noch feucht gewesen und in Harrys erhitztem Gesicht stand förmlich geschrieben, dass er etwas Ungehöriges getan hatte. Es war Harrys Glück, dass die aktuelle Situation zu brisant war, als dass Snape seine Neugier hätte befriedigen können. Denn Draco hatte, kaum dass er das Bürozimmer betreten hatte, ganz sachlich erklärt, dass sein Vater sich irgendwo auf dem Hogwartsgelände befand und Hilfe benötigte. Professor Dumbledore hatte nur genickt und gesagt, dass Hagrid Lucius im Wald gefunden hatte und dass dieser bereits auf der Krankenstation von Madam Pomfrey versorgt wurde.

Harry war erstaunt gewesen, als er gesehen hatte, wie Draco mit verschlossener Miene - kaum merklich - vor Erleichterung aufgeatmet hatte und da war ihm erst bewusst geworden, dass der Slytherin nichts zu dem Vorwurf gesagt hatte, dass sein eigener Vater den Auftrag hatte ihn zu töten. Kein Wort war diesbezüglich über Dracos Lippen gekommen – keines.

Dann war Professor McGonagall aufgetaucht und hatte Draco und ihn auf zwei herbei gezauberte Sessel gedrückt und jedem eine Tasse Heiße Schokolade gereicht. Auf Dracos Protest - denn er wollte sofort zu seinem Vater - hatte die Professorin ihren besonders strengen mütterlichen Blick aufgesetzt, der sonst eigentlich nur Harry galt, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten war oder etwas angestellt hatte, und Draco war verstummt. Harry, der auch aufbegehren wollte, weil er nicht untätig herumsitzen wollte, hatte es dann erst gar nicht mehr versucht und da saß er jetzt neben Draco und beobachtete das Geschehen ihm Raum.

„Professor, was werden wir nun mit Lucius machen?" Snapes sonst kühle Stimme klang besorgt, doch ob es vor Sorge um seinen Freund, seinen Patensohn oder dem Orden war, konnte Harry nicht einschätzen.

„Falls du befürchtest, wir würden ihn dem Ministerium und somit Askaban ausliefern, kann ich dich beruhigen, Severus - vorerst zumindest. Poppy ist der Auffassung, dass Lucius mindestens noch die nächsten zwei Wochen zur Erholung braucht. Er hat einige nicht sehr schöne Flüche abbekommen und es ist ein Wunder, dass er es mit seinen Verletzungen bis hierher geschafft hat."

„Aber mein Vater wird es überstehen?", mischte sich Draco nun ein.

„Ich denke schon, Draco. Natürlich ist Poppy noch nicht fertig mit der Untersuchung und es könnte sich noch irgendwo ein heimtückischer Fluch versteckt haben, aber so wie es im Moment aussieht wird Lucius es schaffen. Dein Vater war schon immer ein starker Mann."

„Wann kann ich zu ihm?"

„Zurzeit schläft er, doch sobald er wieder aufgewacht ist und es ihm besser geht, werden wir dich rufen."

Harry wandte den Blick zu Draco, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das Draco sich solche Sorgen um seinen Vater machen würde. Der wie ein Eisklotz wirkende Slytherin hatte im Gegensatz zu Harrys Vermutung doch eine tiefere, emotionale Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Aber was Harry am meisten faszinierte war die schlichte Tatsache, dass Draco kein Anzeichen von Besorgnis zeigte, dass Lucius seinen mörderischen Auftrag unter Umständen noch ausführen konnte. Draco war auch nicht überrascht gewesen, dass sein Vater diesen Befehl von Voldemort bekommen hatte. Am liebsten wäre Harry mit Draco alleine, um den unzähligen Fragen in seinem Kopf nachzugehen und als hätte Professor Dumbledore diesen Gedanken gehört, beorderte er zuerst Snape und dann Professor McGonagall mit einer kleinen Anweisung aus dem Zimmer. Dumbledore selbst entschuldigte sich kurz um nach dem Patienten zu sehen und ignorierte Dracos abermals geäußerten Wunsch mitzugehen, woraufhin der Slytherin aufschnaubte.

„Hm… so wie's aussieht, sind wir jetzt alleine", sagte Harry, damit die unangenehme Stille, die sich plötzlich im Büro ausgebreitet hatte, aufgelockert wurde. Als Draco sich jedoch zu ihm umwandte, bereute er es sofort.

„Möchtest du weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben?" Dracos Blick sprach Bände und dass er sich näher zu Harry herüberbeugte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Harry sich wohl fühlte. Im Gegenteil, nun erinnerte sich Harry an die Zügellosigkeit und die ungestüme Art, mit der er Draco angebettelt hatte, ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Stöhnend sackte er noch tiefer in seinen Sessel zurück, sein Gesicht hatte mittlerweile die Farbe einer Tomate angenommen.

„Hast du nichts anderes im Kopf?" Harry war sehr erstaunt darüber, wie fest und sicher seine Stimme klang.

„Vielleicht…", hauchte Draco und glitt mit seiner Hand gekonnt unter Harrys Decke und streichelte dessen Oberschenkel entlang, „Aber möglicherweise bietest du ja genau die Form der Zerstreuung die ich brauche, um meine Gedanken hinterher besser sortieren zu können. Und wer weiß, Potter, vielleicht bedauere ich es ja auch, dass du nach unserem kleinen Intermezzo so schnell eingeschlafen bist. Ich hätte meinen Sieg zu gerne noch weiter ausgekostet." Wenn möglich, wäre Harry noch röter geworden, doch es schien ihm, als wäre bereits alles Blut in seinem Kopf gelandet, was erklären würde, weshalb er sich so schwindlig fühlte, als Dracos Lippen seinen immer näher kamen.

„Nicht", hauchte Harry, „nicht, die Porträts …", doch Draco schien das egal zu sein, denn seine Lippen fingen die von Harry ein. Ein sinnliches Zittern durchströmte Harrys allzu willigen Körper. Er begegnete Dracos sexuellem Hunger mit der gleichen Intensität, auch wenn sein Verstand ihn noch warnen wollte. Sie waren in Dumbledores Büro, umgeben von den Gemälden sämtlicher ehemaliger Schulleiter, die nur darauf warteten den neusten Klatsch an Dumbledore weiterzugeben. Es war Dracos geschickte, zärtliche Zunge, welche Harry Ort und Zeit vergessen ließ. Sein schwacher Protest hatte seine Hände veranlasst, ihren Platz auf Dracos Oberkörper einzunehmen, doch statt ihn wegzudrücken, streichelten sie hingebungsvoll über Dracos feste Brust.

„Interessant!" Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Phineas Nigellus betrachtete sie aus seinem Gemälde heraus aufs Genaueste. „Der Patensohn meines Ururenkels hat ein Techtelmechtel mit einem Malfoy. Soll das bedeuten, dass du deine Schuld am Hause der Blacks mit einer Bindung reinen Blutes tilgen möchtest?" Phineas Stimmte war eiskalt, der Blick aus seinen kleinen, hinterhältigen Augen hart.

„Ich…"

„Rumstammeln tust du auch noch? Wie erbärmlich! Es wäre dir geraten, deine Finger von diesem _Potter_ zu lassen, junger Malfoy. Diesem ständig tragisch missverstandenen Bürschchen wäre es zu zutrauen, auch für deinen Tod verantwortlich zu werden."

Harry konnte bei diesem unverhohlenen Hass nichts sagen. Alle Schuldgefühle, die er die ganze Zeit gehabt hatte, waren nichts im Vergleich dazu seine Schuld direkt ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose. Seelische Wunden, auf die Draco vor wenigen Stunden psychischen Balsam gelegt hatte, brachen wieder auf. Womit Harry allerdings keineswegs gerechnet hatte war, dass Draco Partei für ihn ergriff.

„Was für meine Finger gut genug ist und was nicht, entscheide ich noch selbst. Davon abgesehen ist Ihr Ururenkel töricht genug gewesen, um seinen Tod selbst zu verantworten."

„Wie unverschämt! Du wagst es so mit mir zu sprechen?"

„Weshalb denn auch nicht? Sie sind nur ein Porträt und beleidigen mein Spielzeug. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass es jemand anderer als ich zerbricht."

Phineas Gesicht nahm ein tückisches Grinsen an. „Also bedeutet dir unser kleiner Harry nichts?"

„Verschwinde in eines deiner anderen Bilder und lass mich in Ruhe!" Höhnisch lachend tat Phineas Draco den Gefallen und verschwand, denn im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte er sehen können, wie sich Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte.

„Dein Spielzeug?"

„Potter, jetzt stell dich nicht so an!"

„Macht es dir Spaß, deine Mitmenschen so zu quälen?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Die kleinste Hoffnung, dass zwischen ihm und Draco etwas anderes war, als blanker Sex, hatte sich gerade in Luft aufgelöst. „Weißt du was Malfoy? Ich glaube Phineas hat Recht. Lass deine Finger von mir, sonst könnte es deinen Tod bedeuten." Mit diesen Worten schritt Harry zur Tür, öffnete sie und stürmte hinaus, wobei er beinnahe Professor Dumbledore umrannte, der ihm nur verwundert nachblickte.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er hatte keine Tränen geweint und doch fühlte er sich so. Die Sache mit Malfoy hatte ihm mehr zu knabbern gegeben, als er sich gewünscht hätte. Der Psychoterror der letzten Wochen, gemengt mit einer Reihe höchst intimer Momente, hatte in Harry etwas an Emotionen für den Slytherin hervorgelockt, von denen er nicht wusste, wie er sie verstehen sollte. Was er nicht leugnen konnte war, dass die meisten Symptome auf eine Form von _Verliebtheit_ schließen ließen.

Harry war erstaunt, dass er das Ganze so objektiv betrachten konnte, doch wenn er in sein Herz sah, sah er unverkennbar, dass er sich in Malfoy verliebt hatte. Natürlich fragte er sich, wie das möglich war. Wie konnte sich ein Mensch in seinen Peiniger verlieben? Wie konnte er sich in den Jungen verlieben, der ihn erpresst, genötigt und ihn während seiner kompletten Schulzeit in Hogwarts wie einen Fußabtreter behandelt hatte? Ja, und wie konnte er sich in einen Jungen verlieben, der am Ende des vergangen Schuljahres noch gedroht hatte, ihn zu töten? Zu gut erinnerte sich Harry an Malfoys gezischtes: „Du bist tot, Potter." Und da war sie wieder, die alles entscheidende Frage. Weshalb machte sich Malfoy an ihn heran? Warum war der Junge, der geschworen hatte ihn zu töten, besessen davon, ihn in die Kiste zu bekommen? Harry seufzte. So sehr er sich sein Hirn zermarterte, so sehr er darüber nachdachte, er fand keine Antworten, sondern nur noch mehr Fragen.

Ron kam lachend mit Neville ins Zimmer, doch bis auf einen kurzen Seitenblick beachtete Harry seine Freunde nicht weiter. Ihm war im Moment alles Glückliche und Zufriedene zuwider, so dass ihm überhaupt nicht auffiel, dass Ron zum ersten Mal seit Tagen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

„Wie war dein Date mit Malfoy?" Ron setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett.

„Ist ausgefallen", log er.

„Und wo warst du dann den halben Tag?"

„Spazieren."

„Spazieren?", harkte Ron nach.

„Bitte lass mich in Ruhe Ron, ich will jetzt nicht reden."

„Das merke ich. Du willst nie reden. Immer frisst du deinen Frust in dich rein und spielst den tragischen Helden."

„Fängst du jetzt auch noch damit an? Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Gott, ich bin alt genug, um mit meinen Problemen alleine fertig zu werden!"

„Hey, komm mir nicht so! Ich bin dein Freund Harry und ich finde es ziemlich ungerecht, wenn du mir so was vorwirfst. Wie soll ich für dich da sein, wenn du mir keine Chance dazu gibst? Hm? Weißt du was, bis du dich beruhigt hast, bin ich bei Hermine - lernen!" Sauer verließ Ron das Zimmer und auch Neville, der gerade Trevor gefüttert hatte und den ganzen Streit mitbekommen hatte, verschwand sofort. Wenn Harry schlecht gelaunt war, wollte er ihm nicht in die Quere kommen, er hatte im letzten Jahr zu genüge mitbekommen, wie leidlich Harry dann sein konnte.

Als Harry wieder alleine war, stöhnte er genervt auf. Er liebte es, in Hogwarts zu sein, wirklich, aber wenn es einem nicht gut ging und man das dringende Bedürfnis nach Ruhe hatte, bot ein Schulinternat nicht besonders großen Freiraum. Selbstverständlich war Hogwarts groß genug um anderen Schülern aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch wenn man Harry Potter hieß und ständig beobachtet wurde, war das etwas anderes. Sogar die geringste Gefahr von einem anderen Schüler, einem Gemälde oder von Mrs. Noris gesehen zu werden, war ihm derzeit zu viel. Wenn es nach Harry ginge, hätte er sich am allerliebsten Unsichtbar gemacht. Unsichtbar…? Harry war ein rettender Gedanke eingefallen. Manchmal konnte er aber auch zu dumm sein. Mit einem Grinsen ging er zu seiner Truhe und kramte seinen Tarnumhang hervor. Die Karte der Rumtreiber, die oben auf gelegen war, nahm er auch gleich in die Hand und für eine Sekunde fragte er sich, was er unternehmen sollte, doch kaum, dass er die Karte aktiviert hatte, wusste er sogleich wo er hingehen würde.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlich er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war etwas arglos von Harry gewesen, denn um diese Uhrzeit trieben sich die meisten Gryffindors dort herum und Harry hatte richtige Probleme sich an seinen Kameraden vorbei zu schleichen, damit er unbemerkt an die Rückseite des Porträts kam. Jedoch hatte es auch den Vorteil, dass – kaum, dass er dort unversehrt angelangt war - das Bild aufklappte und er an Dean, der (anhand der vielen Bücher auf seinem Arm) wohl aus der Bibliothek kam, vorbei huschen konnte. Auf dem Gang atmete er erst einmal durch und dann schlug er den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel ein. Mit leisen, routinierten Schritten wich er gekonnte Flich aus, der ihn zwei Korridore weiter beinnahe überrascht hätte, da Harry in seiner Eile vergessen hatte, auf die Karte zu sehen. Doch bis auf dieses kleine Ereignis stieß er auf keinerlei Schwierigkeiten.

Am Krankenflügel angekommen überprüfte Harry, ob jemand an Lucius Malfoys Bett stand und als er sah, dass niemand mehr bei dem Todesser im Zimmer war, erwog Harry wieder zurück zu gehen. Sein Ausflug wäre somit zwar umsonst gewesen, aber immerhin hatte dieser ihn von Draco abgelenkt. Noch am Überlegen, hörte er plötzlich Schritte. Hastig presste er sich flach an die Wand neben der Tür und lauerte. Die Schritte kamen immer näher und Harry konnte erkennen, dass es sich um zwei Personen handeln musste. Er vermutete, dass es zwei Schüler waren, die schnell in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume wollten, da sie recht hastig liefen. Auf die Karte zu blicken, traute er sich nicht, da das Geräusch des Pergaments ihn hätte verraten können. Harry war allerdings erstaunt und zugleich sehr erfreut, als plötzlich Snape und Malfoy junior um die Ecke kamen. Klar, dachte er sich, Draco (bei dessen Anblick sich sein Herz zusammenzog) wollte endlich nach seinem Vater sehen. Vor der Tür blieben die beiden stehen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn alleine sprechen möchtest, Draco?"

„Ja."

„Obwohl du weißt, dass er den Auftrag hat, dich zu töten?"

„Severus, wenn er mich töten wollte, wäre er in einem Stück in Hogwarts angekommen und nicht… nicht so."

„Vielleicht ist es eine List, hast du daran schon mal gedacht?"

„Ich finde es wirklich süß von dir, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, Onkel, aber meinst du nicht, du übertreibst ein bisschen? Selbst wenn es eine List wäre, in diesem Zustand kann mir Vater nicht gefährlich werden, außerdem hast du selbst erst gesagt, dass er keinen Zauberstab mehr hat." Verwundert sah Harry zu, wie Draco mit seiner Hand über Snapes Wange streichelte, sich dann zu dem größeren Mann hoch streckte und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

„Lass das, Draco! Es könnte uns jemand sehen."

„Wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn du Schule wüsste, dass du mein Pate bist? Vermuten tun es die meisten sowieso schon."

„Ich möchte es einfach nicht, Draco. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Onkel Severus", sagte Draco, der auf einmal wie ein kleines bockiges Kind klang, dem man gerade eine Lektion erteilt hatte.

„Gut", Snape räusperte sich, „dann viel Spaß." Snape öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation und Draco trat ein. Harry huschte mit klopfendem Herzen ebenfalls am Zaubertrankmeister vorbei und wieder einmal konnte er den stechenden Blick von Snape auf sich ruhen sehen. Er wusste, Snape konnte ihn durch den Tarnumhang nicht erkennen und wenn er etwas bemerkt hatte, dann nur den leichten Windhauch, den er verursacht hatte oder die mühsam unterdrückten Gedankenfetzen, die Harry zu verbergen versuchte. Als Snape jedoch die Türe hinter ihm schloss und sich vom Krankenflügel entfernte, beruhigte sich Harrys wild klopfendes Herz ein wenig.

„Vater? Bist du wach?" Dracos Stimme klang wirklich besorgt und Harry hätte schwören können, dass Draco es niemals zugelassen hätte, dass ihn ein anderer Mensch so gefühlvoll sah.

„Draco?", kam es schwach.

„Ja, Vater." Mit einem zaghaften Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm Draco neben Lucius Platz, strich mit seinen Fingern eine verschwitze Haarsträhne aus dem blassen Gesicht. „Du leichtsinniger Narr, warum hast du dich dem Befehl des Dunklen Lords verweigert?"

„Ich konnte nicht." Lucius keuchte schwer, so als ob ihm das Atmen Schmerzen verursachte. „Du bist mein einziger Erbe, ich konnte es nicht zu lassen."

„Lügner. Du und Mutter ihr seid noch jung genug um einen neuen Erben zu zeugen. Daran liegt es nicht. Weshalb bist du wirklich hier?"

Lucius stieß ein rasselndes Lachen aus und bekam darauf einen Hustenanfall, bei dem etwas Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel floss. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen… du kennst deinen alten Herrn viel zu gut. Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen, mein Sohn. Unter keinen Umständen darfst du deinen Auftrag ausführen. Es würde das Ende für uns alle bedeuten. Der Dunkle Lord hat einen neuen Diener, eine Kreatur so schwarz und finster, wie der Lord selbst. Sollten die zwei an die Macht gelangen, würden nicht nur Muggel, Schlammblüter und Verräter sterben. Sein Diener trägt eine Bosheit in sich, die täglich wächst und je mehr Bosheit sich in ihm vereint, umso stärker wird der Lord. Wir dürfen das nicht zulassen."

„Warum sagst du mir das? Ist es wahr oder lügst du mich an, weil du tatsächlich ein Verräter geworden bist?" Draco klang extrem misstrauisch.

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Und wenn mich meine Slytherin-Eigenschaften dazu antreiben, auf der Siegerseite zu stehen, dann bin ich auch gerne ein Verräter!", donnerte Lucius überraschend kräftig, so dass nicht nur Draco sondern auch Harry zusammenzuckte. „Verflucht Draco, öffne deine Augen! Sollte der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht kommen, wird er alles zerstören. Seit sein neuer Diener aufgetaucht ist, hat er sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der Lord, dem ich meine Treue geschworen habe. Er hat… er hat sich so verändert, dass selbst ich, der ich einst seine rechte Hand war, mich vor ihm fürchte."

Draco agierte anders als von Harry erwartet. Anstatt in Panik auszubrechen, wie es der 11-Jährige Draco aus dem verbotenen Wald getan hätte, atmete dieser Draco tief durch und erwiderte mit reservierter, kühler Stimme: „Warum hat der Lord dir den Auftrag gegeben mich zu töten?"

„Weil er der Ansicht ist, dass du mein Sohn, zu langsam bist mit deinem Vorgehen und er mittlerweile davon ausgeht das Blaise Zabini den Auftrag schneller und befriedigender ausführen würde."

„Oh bitte… Blaise? Nein, da irrt sich der Lord gewaltig, wie kommt er nur auf so eine Annahme?"

„Nun, das mein Junge, solltest du Zabini, der dem Lord einen äußerst detaillierten Bericht über deine Aktivitäten geliefert hat und deine kleine Verlobte in spe fragen. Die liebe kleine Pansy hat dem Lord in den vergangen Wochen mehrere Botschaften zukommen lassen, in denen sie gebeten hat, ihren künftigen Ehemann von dieser untragbaren Last zu befreien."

Sämtliche Contenance viel von dem Slytherin ab. „SIE HAT WAS? Dieses dumme Biest wird dafür büßen!" Draco war in Rage wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Wütend wie ein Tiger ging er im Zimmer auf und ab, bereit jede Sekunde seine vermeintliche Beute zu zerfetzten. „Ich werde… Ich werde…", knurrte er und Harry wurde ganz anders. In seinem Kopf bildete sich der glasklare Wunsch, Draco niemals so zornig zu machen.

Unerwartet wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Mr. Malfoy! Was denken Sie, was Sie hier tun? Ich war gerade zwei Zimmer weiter, da habe ich Sie brüllen hören! Schämen Sie sich! Ihr armer Vater braucht seine Ruhe.", begann Madam Pomfrey ihre Schimpferei. „Raus hier Mr. Malfoy und lassen Sie ihren Vater schlafen. Er ist noch zu geschwächt, um sich irgendwelche Vorwürfe von Ihnen anzuhören."

„Wie Sie meinen", antworte Draco säuerlich, der seinem Vater noch einen Wut entbrannten Blick zu warf, „Gute Nacht, Vater", sagte und mit schnellen Schritten verschwand.

Fortsetzung folgt…

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? **zitternd auf die Kommis wartet** Über die Länge dürft ihr euch dieses Mal nicht beschweren, weil es länger als die anderen Kapitel war. **smile **Bis bald, eure Amu

7


	14. Kapitel 14

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele zwinker), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**oooOOOooo**

**Review-Antworten Araglas16:** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi, es hat mich wie immer gefreut. **knuddel**

**At Hilda:** **knuddelflausch** Danke für dein Review. Freut mich, wenn dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und was die Fehlerchen angeht… Es ist eben sehr schwer dich zu ersetzten… nein, eigentlich kann man dich gar nicht ersetzten. **drück** Ich hoffe mal, das dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt.

**At not necessary:** Interessanter Nick. **grins** Vielen Dank für dein Kommi.

**At Schnuckiputz:** Hi Angie-chan! **knuddeltz** Ich glaube die Antwort auf deine Frage, wirst du in diesem Kapitel nicht finden, aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim lesen und vielleicht habe ich ja noch eine Überraschung für dich. **smile**

**At zizou:** Danke für dein Kommi. **freu** Habe ich? Und ich dachte ich hätte endlich mal was beantwortet. **schäm** Vielleicht sollte ich mir mal einen Ratgeber kaufen der in die Richtung Wie-schreibe-ich-gute-FFs-ohne-meine-Leser-zu-quälen geht. **lächel**

**At CitySweeper: **Wow! Das war ja mal ein langes Kommi mit vielen Fragen.** ggg **Nein, Draco hat kein Verhältnis zu Severus und wird auch nie eines haben, sagen wir einfach, er _spielt_ gerne mit seinem Paten. Was Dracos Auftrag angeht – ich schweige wie ein Grab und zu der Sache mit den Todessern, vielleicht werden wirst du noch erfahren, wie Lucius entkommen konnte. **evilsmile**

**At Altron: **Danke für dein Kommi, aber ich gestehe, du hast mich ein wenig verunsichert. Du findest meine Story merkwürdig? Merkwürdig im positiven oder negativen Sinn? Wah! Immer diese Selbstzweifel. heul Ich hoffe mal dir wird dieses Kapitel zusagen, auch wenn um ehrlich zu sein nicht so viel passiert. **drop**

**At JustLeakyCauldron: **Kritik an meiner FF?** schrei - **Nee Scherz beiseite** lach **Du hast Recht Neville ist OoC geraden, aber ich wollte mal etwas anderes schreiben, als dass was es in anderen FFs gibt. Dass du nach der Sache im Zug skeptisch warst, hat mich überrascht. Ich fand das so gemein, von Draco, wie konnte er dass dem armen Harry nur antun und welcher Autor kommt auf so fiese Ideen? **unschuldig guckt** Aber mich freut es total, dass dir die FF und wenn du weitere Tipps für mich hast, mein Ohr ist dafür jederzeit offen. **smile **

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 14

Der Heiltrank, den Harry brauen musste, erschien ihm an diesem Tag, wie für ihn geschaffen. Sie mussten einen recht kompakten Trank gegen Depressionen und düstere Gedanken zusammenrühren. Harry fühlte sich nicht gut. In seinem Kopf schwirrten alle Informationen der letzten 24 Stunden umher und verursachten ein wahres Gefühlschaos. Die Informationen über den neuen, bedrohlichen Feind waren genauso präsent, wie sein Groll gegenüber Draco. Obwohl Harry direkt neben Draco saß, war es ihm bis jetzt geglückt, den Slytherin bis auf ein, zwei knappe Worte komplett zu ignorieren. Der Heiltrank war dieses Mal keine Gemeinschaftsarbeit sondern ein Einzelprojekt und Harry konzentrierte sich so verbissen auf den Trank, dass dieser sogar die richtige Färbung hatte.

Harry war gerade dabei, seine Frustration an der Kräftezerrenden Aufgabe, seine Citrin-Körnchen zu zermahlen, auszulassen, als Draco ihm einen kleinen Zettel zuschob. Harrys erste Reaktion war, zu erstarren, die zweite, Draco den Zettel zurückzuschieben. Er wollte nicht mit dem Slytherin reden – vor allem nicht über den Vorfall in Professor Dumbledores Büro. Allerdings hätte Harry zu gerne noch einiges über Dracos Auftrag erfahren. Noch immer hatte sich Harry nicht entschieden, was ihn mehr verletzte; Dracos offensichtlich fehlende Gefühle oder der Fakt, dass Draco für Voldemort arbeitete. Letzteres wäre unter anderen Umständen nicht so tragisch gewesen, wenn Harry sich nicht in Draco verliebt hätte.

Er schnaubte laut.

„Haben Sie ein Problem, Potter?" Snape war an ihn herangetreten.

„Nein, Sir, ich denke nicht." Beinahe hätte Harry mit den Augen gerollt, als Snape skeptisch seine Augenbrauen verzog. Es war ja auch zu charakteristisch für den Zaubertrankmeister.

„Sie erstaunen mich Mr. Potter, Ihr Trank erfüllt bisher alle Eigenschaften, die er in diesem Stadium aufweisen muss." Nun war es an Harry, skeptisch zu blicken und seine Ahnung sollte sich bewahrheiten, als der Professor fort fuhr: „Ich denke, dieses Wunder haben wir Mr. Malfoy zu verdanken. Ich gratuliere Ihnen Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben geschafft, was ich für unmöglich hielt – Nämlich, Potter etwas Fingerspitzengefühl für die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauens beizubringen. Das macht 20 Punkte für Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", antwortete Draco, in dessen höhnisch lächelnde Augen sich die grünen Augen Harrys wie giftige Spitzen bohrten. Wenn Harry eines in der letzten Zeit gelernt hatte, dann sein Temperament zu zügeln. Hätte er es nicht getan, würde Draco nun auf dem Boden liegen und von ihm das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt bekommen.

Snape, für den die Sache erledigt war, steuerte sein nächstes Opfer an - Neville, dessen Trank merkwürdige Laute von sich gab.

„Psst, Potter…", zischte Draco leise zu ihm, doch Harry ignorierte den Slytherin weiterhin beharrlich. „Potter, entweder zu redest mit mir oder ich werde dich hier vor aller Augen küssen!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Na also, es geht doch." Grinste Draco zufrieden. „Lies meinen Zettel, Potter!" Widerstrebend tat Harry, was Draco von ihm wollte, und als seine Augen Dracos säuberlich geschriebene Worte gelesen hatten, war er wenig überrascht, da er etwas in dieser Form erwartet hatte. Auf dem Brief stand tatsächlich:

**Heute Abend 21:00 Uhr Treffpunkt vor dem Slytherinkerker, komm mit Tarnumhang, ich will dir etwas erklären und zeigen. **

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Weshalb sollte er im Tarnumhang erscheinen, wenn Draco nur mit ihm reden wollte? Außerdem hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis, wieder in die (sexuell) verwirrende Nähe von Draco zu gelangen, andererseits… Vielleicht konnte er so noch etwas über Voldemorts Pläne herausbekommen und ja, vielleicht konnte er aus Draco auch herausbekommen, was sein Auftrag war. Er kritzelte ein Ok auf den Zettel und schob ihn Malfoy kommentarlos zu. Für den Rest der Stunde arbeiteten sie ohne weitere Worte nebeneinander her.

**oooOOOooo**

In der Mittagspause schnappte Harry Ron und Hermine am Arm und zog sie in jene versteckte Nische, in der er einst mit Fred und George gesessen hatte, als ihr Geschwader von magischem Feuerwerk durch die Schule gerauscht war.

„Ich muss mit euch reden."

„Ach wirklich?", schnaubte Ron und erntete einen finsteren Blick von Hermine.

„Ron, es tut mir wirklich Leid wegen gestern. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen, aber es gibt im Moment ein paar Dinge, über die kann ich nicht mit euch reden."

„Sind es Dinge über Du-weißt-schon-wer?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein sind sie nicht. Sie sind… persönlicher."

„Noch persönlicher als Du-weißt-schon-wer?" Hermine war erstaunt. Durch die viele Lernerei, ihre Aufgabe als Vertrauensschülerin und dem unleugbarem Fakt, dass Harry sich von ihr und Ron immer mehr abgeschottet hatte, war ihr entgangen, dass Harry eine Liebschaft am Laufen hatte.

„Bitte!", sagte Harry nachdrücklich, dem eine unangenehme Röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war. Noch war er nicht bereit, seinen beiden engsten Freunden von der Sache mit Draco zu erzählen, eventuell wäre er das nie, also platze er gleich mit dem heraus, was er sagen wollte: „Lucius Malfoy ist in Hogwarts."

„WAS?" Kam es gleichzeitig von Ron und Hermine.

„Ja, er ist gestern hier aufgetaucht."

Eine Viertelstunde später waren Ron und Hermine von Harry über alles informiert worden, was sich am gestrigen Tag ereignet hatte, lediglich seine engere Beziehung zu Draco und die Tatsache, dass Snape Dracos Pate war, hatte er ausgelassen. Harry wusste nicht genau, wieso er das mit der Patenschaft unterschlug, doch irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den zärtlichen Wangenkuss zu erwähnen. Auf Rons bösen Blick, weil seine Lüge - von wegen das Treffen sei ausgefallen - aufgedeckt worden war, verhielt sich Harry recht beschämt. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er in der letzten Zeit ständig Mist baute und er so eigenbrötlerisch handelte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Davon abgesehen hatte er zur Zeit andere Dinge im Kopf und eines davon war, wie er sich Draco stellen konnte, ohne weiterhin seine Unschuld in Gefahr zu bringen.

Es war Hermine, welche die Jungs daran erinnerte, dass sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr hatten, um großartig zu diskutieren, weil _Verwandlungen_ bald anfangen würde und sie noch die Bücher aus dem Turm holen mussten.

Sie waren am Fuß der steinernen Treppen angekommen, als die erste Treppe sich zu drehen begann und die drei Gryffindors einem außergewöhnlichen Trio gegenüberstanden. Vor ihnen standen unerwartet Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson. In Sekundenschnelle schlug Harrys Herz so heftig, dass es fast schon schmerzte. Mit seinen schönen grünen Augen hatte er die Slytherins schnell gemustert und der Anblick tat ihm weh. Die Lippen von Draco und von Zabini waren verdächtig gerötet und Harry war – sehr unpassend – gerade in jenem Moment Parkinsons Satz vom Vortag eingefallen: „Soll ich Potter sagen, was dich und Zabini miteinan…" Ja, was? Miteinander verbindet? Waren die zwei sexsüchtige Slytherins, die sich mit Ron und ihm einen wirklich schlechten Scherz erlaubten? War die ganze erotische Spannung zwischen Harry und Draco nichts als ein abgekartetes Spiel und waren in Wirklichkeit Draco und Zabini ein Pärchen? Vielleicht hatte Parkinson die beiden gerade beim küssen gestört? In Harrys Herz wuchs die Eifersucht. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Draco in ihm nur ein Spielzeug sah, wie er es gestern so verletzend ausgedrückt hatte. Er wollte, dass Draco für ihn genauso empfand, wie er für Draco fühlte und vor allem wollte er Draco für sich alleine haben. Es waren Wünsche, die Harry von einer Sekunde auf die andere glasklar erkannte. Er wollte Draco Malfoy mit Haut und Haaren.

„Du schon wieder, Potter. Kann man hier keine fünf Meter gehen, ohne dir zu begegnen?" fauchte Parkinson.

„Weißt du Parkinson, ich bin auch nicht darauf versessen, dein Gesicht zu sehen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?"

„Pansy!" Draco mischte sich ein und glitt wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten auf Harry zu. Ron und Hermine rückten sofort näher an Harry heran, ihre Zauberstäbe zum Angriff bereithaltend. Ein belustigtes Funkeln trat in Dracos Augen und Harry, dem Draco wieder so unnatürlich nahe stand, dass er das Atmen fast vergaß, konnte die silbernen Fragmente in Dracos Augen schwimmen sehen. Harry schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

Vor aller Augen hob Draco seine Hand und strich damit Harry jene bestimmte Strähne aus dem Gesicht, welche seine berühmte Narbe verbarg. Jetzt hatte Harry tatsächlich vergessen zu atmen. Sein Herz raste genauso aufgeregt, wie seine Gedanken stillstanden. Draco beugte sich zu seinem Ohr. „Hast du es ihnen schon erzählt, Potter?" Draco flüsterte und der heiße Atem von Draco streifte Harrys Ohrläppchen und ließ wohlige Schauer dessen Rücken hinab laufen.

„Mh… hast du ihnen verraten, was wir gestern getan haben? Was DU wolltest, dass ich tue?" Harry war außerstande zu antworten. Seine Knie zitterten, so dass es ihn verwunderte, dass er noch auf beiden Beinen stand. Er konnte fühlen, wie Draco Ron und Hermine musterte. „Nein", sagte er etwas lauter, „Nein, du hast es ihnen nicht erzählt." Rückartig nahm Draco wieder Haltung an und seine Augen wirkten so kühl wie eh und je. Die prickelnde Spannung zwischen dem unfreiwilligen Helden und dem ungekrönten Slytherinprinzen war zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. In der gleichen Weise, wie Draco es immer bei Crabbe und Goyle tat, nickte er Parkinson und Zabini zu, welche ihm an den Gryffindors vorbei folgten.

„Man sieht sich, Potter", sagte Draco im Gehen, doch nur Harry wusste, dass damit das Treffen um 21:00 Uhr gemeint war.

„Was zur Hölle war das?" fragte Ron, der die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen war, den hungrigen Blicken Zabinis zu entkommen.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren, Harry. Was geht da zwischen dir und Malfoy vor? Man könnte fast glauben, er wollte etwas von dir."

Harry wurde knallrot, aber die Antwort nahm ihm Ron ab: „Bist du des Wahnsinns, Hermine? Harry und Malfoy? Das wäre wie Zabini und ich!"

„Aber das mit Zabini und dir würde dich ja nicht weiter stören, oder?"

„Was? Wie? Also wie kommst du darauf?"

„Als er dir gestern gesagt hat, dass er weiterhin um dich werben wird, egal wie sehr du ihn auch verabscheust, hat es dir gefallen", entgegnete Hermine spitzfindig. Nun wurde auch Ron bis unter den Haarwurzeln rot.

„Woher...?"

„Woher ich das weiß? Oh Ron, der Korridor zur Bibliothek ist nicht sehr geeignet für private Gespräche und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, Zabini wusste, dass jemand in der Nähe war."

„Leute, ich unterbreche euch nur äußerst ungern, aber wir kommen zu spät."

**oooOOOooo**

_Verwandlungen_ war für Harry eine höchst schmerzhafte Erfahrung gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Ron ihn verfluchen dürfen und Harry hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass seine Beine aus Holz waren. Ron hatte es nicht einmal zur Hälfte geschafft, ihn zu verwandeln, es waren lediglich Harrys Beine und Arme gewesen, welche die Form und Materie von hölzernen Stuhlbeinen angenommen hatten. Bei der Rückverwandlung hatte Professor McGonagall Ron zur Hand gehen müssen und auch, wenn die Professorin versicherte, es wäre wieder alles in Ordnung, waren Harrys Beine und Arme noch etwas steif. Sollte es bis morgen nicht besser werden, musste er wohl oder übel in die Krankenstation gehen. Er fragte sich, wie er es in diesem Zustand später noch zum Slytherinkerker schaffen wollte, doch Harry beschloss, dass ein Bad seinen schmerzenden Gliedern gut tun würde.

Nachdem er Ron, der ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Sache in _Verwandlungen_ hatte, das neue Passwort für das Bad der Vertrauensschüler abgeluchst hatte, schnappte Harry sich saubere Klamotten, Handtuch und Tarnumhang und verschwand mit etwas Hilfe von Ron und Hermine unbemerkt in Richtung Bad. Harry wollte nach dem Bad gleich zu Malfoy in den Kerker gehen. Handtuch plante er in einem der vielen Geheimgänge zu verstecken und es am nächsten Tag abholen.

Als Harry das Bad betrat, war er wie blind, da seine Brille sekundenschnell vom dampfenden Wasser beschlagen war. Er hatte keine Chance, um noch an Rückzug zu denken, als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm fühlen konnte und wie ihn jemand mit zu viel Schwung auf den Boden beförderte.

„Autsch." Harrys Kreuz schmerzte und unter dem Gewicht, das sich plötzlich auf ihn setzte, zuckte er zusammen. Er versuchte, nach seiner zu Brille greifen, damit er sie säubern konnte, um zu sehen, wer auf ihm saß. Doch kräftige Hände hielten die seinen fest.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen, Potter." Für eine Sekunde glaubte Harry, Draco vor sich zu haben, doch es war Zabini, der sich wohl auch das Passwort erschlichen hatte.

„Lass mich los!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du mir weh tust."

„Ich will dich erst ohne sehen."

„Ohne was?"

„Ohne diese ätzende Brille. Ich wette, Draco hat dich auch schon ohne Brille gesehen."

„Und wenn?"

„Dann müsste ich wohl neidisch auf ihn sein." Harry war verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, was Zabini damit andeuten wollte, da er davon ausging, dass jener an Ron seinen Narren gefressen hatte. Allerdings rührte er sich nicht, als der Griff um seine Handgelenke gelockert wurde und vorsichtige Finger ihm seine Brille abnahmen.

„Siehst du so noch irgendetwas, Potter?"

„Nur Schatten, warum?"

„Wie bedauerlich, ohne Brille bist du noch viel hübscher. Deine Augen kommen dann besser zur Geltung."

Ungewollt wurde Harry rot. „Danke, aber gefallen dir blaue Augen nicht besser?"

„Ich habe keine bestimmte Vorliebe für eine Augen- oder Haarfarbe, Potter. Mich lockt, was für ein Wesen sich hinter der Fassade versteckt."

„Und was für ein Wesen verbirgt sich hinter meiner?"

„Du, du bist ganz einfach zu beschreiben und doch total kompliziert. Man könnte sagen, du bist eine Herausforderung. Draco hat dich nicht umsonst gewählt."

„Was meinst du mit gewählt?"

„Ach hat dir der gute Draco noch nichts gesagt?"

„Was zum Teufel meinst du?" Blaise begann zu kichern und sein Unterleib vibrierte auf Harrys, dem in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal bewusst wurde, in welch intimer Art sich ihre Körper berührten. Hätte er gekonnte, wäre er wohl noch röter geworden, denn er konnte nun genau spüren, dass Zabini vollständig nackt war.

„Zabini, würdest du jetzt bitte von mir runtergehen?"

„Nein."

Harry seufzte schwer auf: „Und wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich dich an etwas erinnern möchte, Potter und ich denke, so habe ich deine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Du weißt, du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen, weil ich dein kleines Geheimnis mit Draco niemanden gesagt habe und ich denke, nun ist die Zeit gekommen diesen Gefallen einzufordern."

„Zabini, ich kann das nicht machen. Bitte verlang das nicht von mir."

„Nein Potter, du kennst meine Bedingungen und ich werde nicht davon abweichen."

**oooOOOooo**

Hastig atmend kam Harry am Slytherinkerker an. Er wusste, er war zu spät und hoffte, dass Draco noch nicht auf ihn wartete. Auf den ersten Blick schien es, als wäre ihm die Glücksgöttin hold gewesen, doch Draco, der seinen Tarnumhang abstreifte und Harry mit bitterbösem Blick bedachte, holte diesen schnell auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Du bist zu spät, Potter."

„Entschuldige, ich… ich würde noch aufgehalten."

„Von wem?"

„Zabini."

„Was hat er von dir gewollt?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts? Potter, du glaubst doch nicht, du kannst mich verarschen, oder?"

„Ich… nein, nein natürlich nicht."

„Weshalb lügst du dann?" Harry antwortete nicht. „Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt - du bist der schlechteste Lügner, den ich kenne und wenn wir noch mehr Zeit hätten, würde ich dir weiterhin die Leviten lesen."

„Was", fragte Harry, dem plötzlich einfiel, dass Draco ihm ja noch etwas erklären und zeigen wollte, „hast du eigentlich mit mir vor?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Gib mir deine Hand und streif dir den Tarnumhang über. Wir müssen in Richtung Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum gehen."

Harry tat, was Draco im befohlen hatte und ließ sich von ihm führen. Er konnte spüren, dass Draco noch immer sauer auf ihn war, weil Dracos Hand ihn fester umklammert hielt, als es notwendig gewesen wäre, aber er wagte es nicht, auch nur ein Wort zu Draco zu sagen. Stumm kamen sie nach zehn Minuten an einer Türe an, die Harry nie zuvor gesehen hatte, da er sich im Huffelpuffgebiet nicht so gut auskannte, obwohl er und Draco einige intime Momente in diesem Gebiet erlebt hatten.

„Hier rein, Potter." Mit seinem Zauberstab öffnete Draco die Tür und Harry trat in den dunklen Raum ein. Draco folgte und schloss die Türe wieder. Vollständige Finsternis hüllte die beiden Teenanger ein. Harrys fühlte die Präsens Dracos in seinem Rücken und es überraschte ihn kaum, als Draco ihn von hinten umfasste und ihn in einer zärtlichen Umarmung barg.

„Entspann dich."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Shhh… Vertrau mir für die nächste halbe Stunde, einverstanden?

Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch er tat es. Er vertraute Draco, der so unterschiedliche Gefühle in ihm weckte und lehnte sich in die Umarmung zurück.

„Öffne deine Augen, Harry, und sieh!"

Niemals zuvor hatte Harry etwas Schöneres gesehen. Funkelnde Lichter in allen erdenklichen Farben erhellten den Raum, tanzten in einem fröhlichen Reigen umher und jeder Funke schien einen eigenen Ton zu haben, der sich mit den anderen verband und eine Melodie spielte, die so sanft, schön und sehnsüchtig war, wie sie Harry niemals zuvor gehört hatte. Er wollte Draco so vieles fragen, doch er brachte vor lauter Staunen keinen Mucks heraus. Dann fühlte er Dracos Hände, die ihm den Mantel öffneten und zu Boden gleiten ließen. Harry bewegte sich nicht, sondern genoss das Spiel für seine Augen und seine Sinne. Dracos Hände glitten in Harrys Schoß, liebkosten Harrys Schaft durch den Stoff der Hose, bis sich ein Zeichen von Erregung gebildet hatte. Dann liebkosten Dracos Lippen Harrys Hals von jenem empfindsamen Punkt - der hinter dem Ohr begann - hinab zu den Schultern. Kein Gedanke an Blaise, Lucius oder Verrat blockierten mehr Harrys Gedanken. Wie schon am Tag zuvor drängte ihn ein Gefühl aus seinem Inneren, sich Draco hinzugeben und so protestierte er auch nicht, als Draco seine Hose öffnete.

Entfernt nahm Harry wahr, dass Draco etwas flüstere und ein Zauber sich hinter ihm materialisierte.

„Harry setz dich." Mittlerweile stand tatsächlich ein Stuhl hinter Harry – nun wusste er, was der Slytherin herbeigezaubert hatte. Mit weichen Knien kam er Dracos Aufforderung nach und war froh darum, denn auch wenn Draco ihm schon die ganze Zeit als Stütze gedient hatte, bot der Stuhl mehr Halt. Harrys Augen folgten nun nicht mehr den funkelnden Lichtern, sondern Dracos grazilen Bewegungen.

„Hey", beschwerte Draco sich zärtlich, als er es bemerkte, „du sollst nicht mich ansehen, sondern das Ballett der Lichttöne. Ich will nicht umsonst halb Hufflepuff bestochen haben, damit wir ungestört sind."

„Du hast was?" Auf Harrys leichte Entrüstung konnte Draco nur lächeln.

„Ich habe sie bestochen und zwar aus gutem Grund. Die Lichttöne tanzen nur einmal jedes halbe Jahr und das zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, den man auspendeln muss. Eigentlich ist das ein Geheimnis, welches nur in Hufflepuff bekannt ist, aber seit einer meiner Vorfahren etwas mit einer Hufflepuff hatte, ist es auch zu einem Malfoy Familiengeheimnis geworden." Nun grinste Draco frech.

„Du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht - für mich?" Harry war gerührt. Niemals hätte er Draco so viel Romantik zugetraut – schon gar nicht auf seine Person bezogen.

„Ja Harry, du bist für mich mehr als ein Spielzeug, ich habe das auch nur zu Phineas gesagt, damit er uns endlich alleine lässt und zugegeben, meine Wortwahl war auch schon mal besser. Es tut mir leid."

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper. Diese Entschuldigung von Draco war für ihn schon fast ein Liebesgeständnis. Draco hatte ihn gar nicht verletzen wollen. Er hatte diesen Fehler eingesehen und verwöhnte ihn mit einer Privatshow von Lichttönen und Draco war so unglaublich verlockend, dass Harry sich im Augenblick nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als für immer mit Draco Zärtlichkeiten austauschen zu können. Sein Herz hatte nun vollständig über seinen Verstand gesiegt.

„Lehn dich bitte wieder zurück und genieße", hauchte Draco in Harrys Ohr, „meine Überraschung ist noch nicht vorbei."

Angespannt vor Neugier und Verlangen nach dem blonden Teufel tat Harry, was Draco wollte. Die musizierenden Töne vor seinen Augen ließen ihn aber gleich wieder entspannen. Sie tanzten in verschiedenen Formationen und erinnerten an eine Aneinanderreihung von Muggelfeuerwerk.

Er bemerkte kaum, dass Draco ihm die Hose über die Hüften streifte und somit seinen Unterleib entblößte. Nach dem duschen war Harry ohne Boxershorts in die Hose geschlüpft, da er jene als einziges im Gryffindorturm vergessen hatte, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob Blaise sie nicht in Wirklichkeit hatte verschwinden lassen. Dracos Hände, die sein Glied plötzlich umfassten, waren warm und sanft zugleich. Kurz erinnerte Harry sich an das erste und einzige Mal, dass Draco ihn berührt hatte und dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Draco eigentlich tat. Draco Malfoy verwöhnte IHN! Draco Malfoy war zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Affäre – falls man das so nennen konnte – nicht derjenige der nahm, sondern derjenige der gab. Ein Schauer brodelnden Verlangens durchströmte Harrys Körper und er bog sich automatisch den verführerischen Bewegungen von Dracos Händen entgegen. Vielleicht – und Harry wagte kaum, es fertig zu denken – würde Draco noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und ihm zeigen, wie es sich anfühlt, in den Genuss oraler Befriedigung zu kommen.

Die Lichttöne tanzten immer wilder. Sie schienen sich Harrys Puls anzupassen. Formationen in prächtigen Farben machten Harry unter dem Einfluss von Dracos sinnlichen Liebkosungen ganz taumelig. Abermals war er heilfroh, dass er auf einem bequemen Stuhl (er vermutete einen Polsterzauber wie bei Besen) sitzen konnte. Sein Herz fing an zu rasen – heftiger – intensiver – doch plötzlich waren Dracos Hände verschwunden, waren die Lichttöne verschwunden. Frustriert stöhnte Harry auf. Er wollte, er brauchte diese Reize für seine Sinne und wie auf ein stummes Kommando tauchten die ersten Lichttöne wieder auf.

Die Töne gaben sanfte, helle Töne von sich und mit den ersten Sprüngen, die sie taten leiteten sie eine langsame Melodie mit zauberhafter Kür ein, aber auch Draco blieb nicht untätig. Harry, dessen Augen gefesselt an dem Farbenspiel vor ihm hingen, registrierte es mit erstaunen und wohlwollen, als er endlich voller Erwartung und Hoffnung Dracos Lippen an seinem Schaft fühlte.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott", war alles, was er denken konnte. Ihm war augenblicklich nicht bewusst, dass er Stück für Stück immer mehr seiner Unschuld an Draco verlor. Er hätte auch nicht sagen können, ob er noch als „Jungfrau" zählte oder ob er sich als entjungfert von Draco Malfoy betrachten musste. Doch es war Harry egal. Heiße Lust erfüllte ihn und sein Körper drängte hungrig, fast sogar flehend dem Mund entgegen, der ihn gerade in voller Länge aufgenommen hatte.

Harry krallte sich vor Lust in die Stuhllehnen. Seine Augenlider zuckten, es fiel ihm merklich schwerer sich auf die umher springenden Lichter zu konzentrieren, aber irgendetwas in ihm versuchte dennoch, den Blick zu halten. Seine Wahrnehmung wurde allerdings trüber. Sein Blick war verschleiert und er fühlte nur noch Draco, der ein wahrer Meister war, in dem was er tat. Dracos Kopf glitt an dem steifen Schaft auf und ab, während seine Hände mit den empfindsamen Hoden spielten, sie kneteten und drückten, bis Harry dachte, jede Sekunde kommen zu müssen. Aber Draco verstand es, Harry zappeln zu lassen. Ganz automatisch ließ Draco von Harry ab, sobald er bemerkte, dass Harry sich beinahe verlor. Offenbar hatte der Slytherin noch mehr vor.

„Bitte Draco…", flehte Harry plötzlich. Er wollte nicht mehr warten, konnte nicht mehr warten, doch Draco schwieg. Harry konnte jedoch fühlen, wie Draco innerlich grinste. Innerhalb von nur zwei Tagen war es dem Slytherin zum zweiten Mal geglückt, Harry zu verführen und das, obwohl Harry eigentlich immer noch sauer auf Draco sein sollte. Es gab noch so Vieles, was Harry wissen wollte, aber Draco verstand es perfekt, ihn in eine andere Richtung zu manipulieren.

Auf Harrys Flehen reagierte Draco, indem er seine Bemühungen wieder verstärkte. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein. Waren die Emotionen vorher schon enorm gewesen, waren sie jetzt unglaublich. Er konnte nicht mehr in Worte fassen, was da über ihn kam, doch er wollte mehr davon. Harry keuchte, wand sich - so gut es auf dem Stuhl ging - presste seine Hüfte rhythmisch drängend gegen Dracos Kopf und verlor sich letztendlich in einem emotionalen Sprudel, welcher anschwoll und sich explosionsartig entlud.

**oooOOOooo**

„Draco, können wir reden?"

„Worüber möchtest du reden?"

„Das zwischen uns, was ist das? Du sagst, es ist mehr als nur ein Spiel, aber was ist es dann?"

„Was willst du von mir hören, Harry?"

„Keine Ahnung. Es ist nur – sag mir einfach warum… Warum haben wir Sex?"

„Wie wär's mit etwas anderem. Weshalb sagst du mir nicht, was du mit Blaise vorhin gemacht hast? Ich würde gerne wissen, in welcher Form dich Zabini aufgehalten hat und ob ich mir Sorgen machen muss, weil du gebadet hast, bevor du zu mir gekommen bist und leugne es nicht – ich kann den Badeschaum riechen."

„Weißt du was, Draco, das geht dich gar nichts an. Wir sind kein Paar, sondern einfach zwei Erzfeinde die Sex miteinander haben, oder nicht?"

Harry war von der Decke aufgestanden, die Draco für sie beide herbeigezaubert hatte und auf der sie aneinander geschmiegt gelegen hatten. Sein Temperament kochte wieder einmal hoch, da Draco es nicht nur zur Perfektion gebracht hatte, ihn zu verführen, sondern auch ihn zu reizen.

„Was erwartest du von mir, Harry?"

„Dass du mir sagst, dass es mehr ist als nur ein krankes Spiel oder Sex! Verflucht Draco, du bist der Erste für mich!"

„Du bist noch Jungfrau?" Draco war offensichtlich erstaunt.

„Was hast du denn gedacht?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich dachte, du hättest zumindest mal mit dem Wiesel…"

„Spinnt du? Ron ist mein Freund, ich würde doch nie…"

„Und was ist mit der kleinen Ravenclaw?"

„Cho? Außer einem feuchten Kuss war da nichts."

„Aber da müssen doch noch andere gewesen sein, immerhin bist du _der_ Harry Potter!"

„Du denkst doch auch nur, dass ich der Junge-der-überlebt-hat bin und mein Klischee zu erfüllen habe, oder? Harry Potter muss dies, Harry Potter muss das! Warum will keiner sehen wer ICH bin und was ICH will?" Harry hatte sich in Rage geredet. Er war verbittert darüber, welchen Stempel ihm alle aufdrücken wollten und dass Draco dazugehörte verletzte ihn mehr, als die Tatsache, dass es nur etwas sexuelles war, was sie verband.

„Hör zu Harry, ich werde dir nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe oder irgendetwas in der Richtung. Aber ich weiß, das es kein Spiel ist und dass ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen möchte und - wenn du mir die Chance gibst - würde ich gerne herausfinden, wer Harry Potter wirklich ist."

Harry schaute Draco an. Dem Slytherin war es ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er seine Worte ehrlich meinte und Harry war schon wieder dabei, schwach zu werden. Er konnte einfach nicht lange böse auf Draco sein – diese unerwünschte Verliebtheit war Schuld daran. Diese Verliebtheit, die er sie nicht leugnen konnte und die ihm so unwirklich schien, wie die körperliche Nähe, die er zu Draco aufgebaut hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Weshalb? Du wolltest doch, dass es mehr ist als Sex und jetzt biete ich dir an, was ich dir geben kann. Harry, lass mich _dich_ entdecken."

„In Ordnung." Draco nahm Harry an seiner Hand und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss, um dieses Versprechen zu besiegeln.

Fortsetzung folgt…

So, dass war Kapitel 14. Ich hoffe ihr hattet eueren Spaß beim lesen und belohnt mich mit euren Kommis. Wäre echt nett. Ein ganz großes **KNUDDELTZ** euere Amunet.

PS: Und jetzt noch ein bisschen Werbung für meine neuen Geschichten **„Gib ihn mir zurück"** und **„Flüstern im Morgenwind"**. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mal reinschauen würdet. **smile**


	15. Kapitel 15

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele zwinker), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

**An alle Kommi-Schreiber:**

**Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare – sie haben bewirkt, dass ich vor lauter schlechtem Gewissen, endlicht mit Udlmd weitergemacht habe. **_smile_

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 15

Eine ganze Woche war seit dem Abend mit den Lichttönen vergangen. Harry hatte von dieser Woche allerdings nicht sehr viel mitbekommen. Er war so glücklich gewesen, dass er pausenlos auf Wolke Sieben geschwebt war und selbst Snape, der ihm wiederholt Punkte abgezogen hatte – dafür, dass er lebte - hatte seine Laune nicht schmälern können. Ron und Hermine hatten ihn sogar einmal nach Zaubertränke gefragt, ob er Drogen nahm, da ein Harry Potter, der lächelnd einen Punktabzug von Snape hinnahm, doch recht merkwürdig war. Außerdem war es arg verwunderlich, dass Harry zwar ganz normal vor Zaubertränke nervös wurde, jedoch strahlend aus dem Unterricht heraus kam. Sehr zum Leidwesen seiner Freunde erzählte Harry aber kein Sterbenswörtchen, weshalb das so war. Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts drohte fast zu platzten vor lauter herumschwirrenden Gerüchten. Die Prophezeiung, welche Professor Trelawney vor ein paar Monaten gemacht hatte, war nun wieder in aller Munde und man fragte sich, wer die Glückliche war. Jeder Schritt, den Harry machte, wurde von Dutzenden Augenpaaren beobachtet. Jedes Mädchen, das länger als drei Minuten mit ihm sprach, wurde auf die imaginäre Liste gesetzt - sogar Hermine, von der mittlerweile allgemein bekannt war, dass sie mit Viktor Krumm zusammen war.

Diese permanente Beobachtung machten die fast täglich Treffen mit Draco schier unmöglich, doch der Slytherin bewies, wie in der Zeit als er Harry ständig verfolgt hatte, ein unglaubliches Talent, den Gryffindor abzufangen. Harry beschwerte sich kein einziges Mal darüber und genoss lieber die zärtlichen Küsse und die federleichten Berührungen von Draco. Sie redeten kaum in diesen wenigen Minuten und Harry war es recht so. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, sondern nur noch leben - und richtig lebendig fühlte er sich nur in Dracos Armen. Sobald Harry allerdings nachts in seinem Bett lag und dem Schnarchen seiner Kameraden lauschte, kamen die Zweifel wieder. Lucius Malfoy lag noch immer im Krankenflügel, doch bis jetzt war diese Information noch geheim. Harry wusste, dass er sich um die Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen kümmern sollte und er nahm es sich auch immer und immer wieder vor, doch sobald er in Dracos eisgraue Augen blickte, war alles vergessen und nach genau einer Woche dieses Zwiespalts, stand plötzlich Zabini mit wütend blitzenden Augen vor Harry.

„Potter!" Harry schluckte und je wurde ihm bewusst, dass er etwas Wichtiges versäumt hatte. „Potter, wann wirst du es endlich tun? Ich habe keine Lust mehr, noch länger zu warten!"

„Zabini, ich…"

„Keine Entschuldigungen mehr, Potter. Ich will, dass du es tust und zwar sofort, ansonsten werde ich mich wohl…" er schaute Harry begutachtend an, „anderweitig orientieren müssen." Harry wurde unter diesem anzüglichen Blick rot und fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl.

„Heute Abend?" schlug Harry vor.

„Wie wäre es mit heute Mittag und wenn du es nicht tust, komme ich heute Abend zu dir?" Zabini schaute herausfordernd in Harrys Gesicht, dessen Röte sich verstärkte.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, das Draco das zulassen würde, oder?"

„Weißt du, Harry Schatz, der gute Draco kann auch nicht immer und überall sein. Zudem kannst du bei mir vielleicht mehr lernen. Möchtest du es ausprobieren?" Zabini ging auf Harry zu der abwehrend seine Hand hob, doch Zabini ignorierte diese Warnung und griff nach Harrys Kinn. „Möchtest du?"

„Nimm deine Finger weg von ihm, Zabini", ertönte es hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sie an, wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst deine Finger von ihm nehmen." Dracos Tonfall klang gefährlich und nach einem kurzen Augenduell zwischen Blaise und Draco ließ Zabini Harry tatsächlich los.

„Ärger mich nicht zu sehr, Draco, ich könnte sonst versehentlich unseren Deal vergessen."

„Lass uns alleine, Blaise." Verwundert schaute Harry zwischen den Slytherins hin und her. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder verpasst? Von was für einem Deal war hier die Rede?

„Wie du wünscht", antwortete Blaise auf Dracos Befehl, jedoch nicht ohne Draco nochmals spöttisch und herausfordernd anzublicken und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Was hast du mit Zabini zu schaffen?" Harry erschrak bei Dracos hartem Tonfall. So hatte der Slytherin noch nie mit ihm gesprochen und nach dem ersten Schreck tat Harry, was er immer tat – er schaltete auf Gegenangriff.

„Was hast _du_ mit ihm zu tun?"

„Harry, ich hab keine Lust zu spielen", knurrte Draco, „ich will eine Antwort und zwar sofort."

„Ich will auch Antworten Draco, bekomme ich meine, wenn du deine bekommst?" Sie funkelten sich gegenseitig an und als es bereits so aussah, als würde Draco nachgegeben, hörten sie eine Gruppe Schüler näher kommen.

„Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort zum Reden. Wir sollten irgendwo hingehen, wo wir ungestört sind."

„Ich bestimme den Ort."

„Warum du?"

„Weil du mich immer dorthin führst, wo du mich am leichtesten ablenken kannst", murrte Harry. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Draco verarbeitet hatte, was Harry ihm eben gestanden hatte und zog nun anzüglich eine seiner Brauen hoch.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nur an den Orten liegt und nicht an meinen… Fähigkeiten?" Harry wurde schon wieder rot und hatte zumindest den Anstand verlegen zu wirken.

„Draco!"

Der Slytherin fing an zu lachen. Es war genau dieses eine kehlige Lachen, dass Harry so sexy an Draco fand und unwillkürlich liefen ihm heiße Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„In Ordnung Harry, dann führe mich." Sehr zum Leidwesen von Harry gluckste Draco noch immer amüsiert.

10 Minuten später wusste Harry, dass der Ort wirklich keine Rolle spielte. Natürlich hatte er Draco nicht zu einem „ihrer" Plätze geführt, aber nachdem er darauf achten musste, dass der Ort mehr oder weniger geheim war, weil es doch recht komisch wirken würde, Harry Potter vertraut mit Draco Malfoy sprechen zu sehen, hatte Harry nur erreicht ein neues Liebesnest zu schaffen. Kaum, dass er nämlich mit Draco in einer kleinen Kammer in der Nähe der buckligen Hexe verschwunden war, bemerkte er seine Arglosigkeit an Dracos lustvoll funkelnden Augen.

„Draco – NEIN!"

„Oh doch, Harry."

„Nein, bitte nicht", wimmerte Harry.

„Du willst es doch auch…" sagte Draco und ging auf Harry zu, der lediglich ein kleines Stückchen zurückweichen konnte, da die Kammer die Größe eines etwas größeren Besenschranks hatte.

„Wir wollten doch reden…" Harry versuchte sich noch enger an die Wand zu pressen, doch so sehr er auch versuchte, von Draco weg zu kommen, so sehr er sich bemühte, der Versuchung Malfoy zu widerstehen, weil er einen klaren Kopf für ihre Unterhaltung brauchte, es war vergebens. Dracos Körper war seinem so nahe, dass er ihn auf seiner Haut fühlte, obwohl er ihn noch gar nicht berührte. Seine Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen und sein Körper auf die subtile Nähe zu reagieren.

Draco küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Fast, als wäre er ausgehungert und Harry seine Beute und obwohl dieser Kuss nicht zu Dracos zärtlichsten gehörte, lag ihm sehr viel Gefühl bei und Harry verging. Er schmolz förmlich unter diesem fordernden Kuss dahin. Er genoss Dracos einmaligen Geschmack, den er so zu lieben gelernt hatte, er genoss die herausfordernde und neckende Art mit der Draco ihn küsste und lehnte sich tiefer in den Kuss, tiefer in Dracos Arme. Und just dann, als er meinte seine Knie würden komplett nachgeben, als er glaubte, nur noch dank Draco stehen zu können, löste der Slytherin den Kuss, um an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

Harry stöhnte auf. Draco wusste seit der Sache mit den Qulas, wie empfindlich Harry an dieser Stelle war und nutzte diesen Umstand bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit schamlos aus.

„Draco, nicht…" Harry zitterte und es war unleugbar, dass ihn schon dieses bisschen sehr erregt hatte. Immerzu hatte Draco diese berauschende Wirkung auf Harry und er verwünschte sich selbst für diese Schwäche, welche er so sehr genoss. Dracos Knie zwischen seinen Schenkel rieb sich leicht an Harrys wachsender Erregung und wieder einmal spürte Harry, wie ihm alles andere egal wurde. In diesen Momenten verschwamm alles in seinem Kopf und einzig Draco und diese unglaublichen Gefühle, welche der Slytherin in ihm wachriefen, zählten.

„Sagst mir jetzt was, Blaise von dir wollte?" raunte Draco in Harrys Ohr.

„Wer?" fragte Harry ganz benommen und wunderte sich zugleich, dass er überhaupt noch etwas anderes hören konnte, als das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren.

„Zabini."

„Oh… Nichts Wichtiges", entgegnete Harry und versuchte von sich aus, Draco in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, doch dieser schaffte es, geschickt auszuweichen.

„Komm schon, sag es mir." Und Dracos Knie drückte etwas fester zu.

Abermals stöhnte Harry auf.

„Er wollte das ich ihm…" und endlich gelang es Harry, für eine Sekunde die Lippen Dracos zu berühren, „…ein Date, verstehst du?"

„Hm, ein Date, Harry", murmelte Draco, der sich enger an Harry schmiegte und gleichzeitig die zarte, weiche Haut von Harrys Hals liebkoste, „und weiter?"

„Mit Ron, weißt du."

„Mit dem Wiesel, ok, aber was wollte Zabini noch von dir?" Dracos Zunge glitt nun vom Hals zum Ohr zurück und tauchte dort in die Ohrmuschel ein. Erneut erschauerte Harry am ganzen Körper.

„Er meinte, wenn es mir nicht gelingt, bei Ron ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen und Ron zum Date überrede, dann würde er… Du weißt schon."

„Nein Harry, mein Schatz, ich weiß nicht. Sag es mir."

„Er meinte, er würde sich dann mich nehmen."

Harry spürte förmlich, wie sein Gesicht rot wurde und ebenso spürte er auch, wie in Draco der Groll wuchs.

„Sei nicht böse deshalb."

„Ich bin nicht böse!" Doch Dracos Tonfall strafte seine Worte Lüge und Harry tat das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment richtig erschien – er presste seine Lippen auf die Dracos und eroberte den Mund seines Eroberers. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis Draco dem Kuss entgegen kam und Harry fühlte wie Dracos Hände sich mit einem Mal an seinem Pullover zu schaffen machten.

„Was tust du da?"

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?"

Draco bückte sich vor Harry und küsste jeden Millimeter seiner Haut, knabberte mit Leidenschaft an Harrys Brustwarzen und reizte die Knospen, bis sie sich verhärtet hatten.

„Draco, wir sollten aufhören", stöhnte Harry.

„Warum?"

„Wenn uns jemand entdeckt?"

„Hat uns das jemals gekümmert?"

Harry wusste, das Draco Recht hatte und dennoch war ihm dieses Mal nicht wohl bei der Sache, es in einer abgelegenen Kammer zu tun. Irgendwie hatte er den Eindruck, dass es gefährlich war. Seine Intuition sagte ihm nichts Gutes, doch wie sollte er dem unglaublichen Charme von Draco und seinen flinken, geschickten Händen, welche sich bereits in seine Hose geschoben hatten, widerstehen? Alles was Draco mit ihm tat, erregte ihn und er genoss es. Er ließ zu, dass Draco seine Hose öffnete und sein Glied mit diesem wundervollen Mund liebkoste, dass Draco sein Genital mit dem Geschick eines erfahrenen Liebhabers in seinen Rachen aufnahm und auf die herrlichste Weise massierte. Instinktiv drängte Harry sich Dracos Künsten immer stärker entgegen. Er stieß immer wieder in Dracos Mund und der Slytherin war so talentiert, dass es ihm keine Mühe bereitete, Harrys Lust zu entgegnen. Dann geschah es… Einer von Dracos Fingern glitt durch die Spalte seines Pos und Harry erschauderte. Noch nie hatte Draco ihn an dieser Stelle berührt und eine wage Ahnung, was weiter passieren konnte, flackerte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Als der Finger gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte und sein Ziel zärtlich neckte, wimmerte Harry auf. Nun war ihm endgültig zu Bewusstsein gekommen, was Draco vorhatte und Harry war gespannt. Er wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlte, ob es wehtun würde, oder einfach nur schön war.

Langsam drang Dracos Finger ein Stückchen in Harry ein und instinktiv verspannte sich Harry ein wenig. Dracos Mund jedoch lenkte ihn alsbald ab und der Finger glitt tiefer in ihn. Er zitterte, denn er wusste nicht, wie er es empfinden sollte. Sicherlich war es ungewohnt und auch ein leichtes Ziehen konnte Harry nicht leugnen, aber es fühlte sich nicht wirklich schlecht an. Überhaupt fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, an dieser Stelle seines Körpers, an dieser Stelle in seinem Inneren berührt zu werden, aber er überließ sich vertrauensvoll Dracos Führung und als der Finger mehrere Minuten zärtlich, forschend seinen entjungferten Muskel gedehnt hatte, kam ein zweiter hinzu.

Harry wusste langsam nicht mehr, was Draco mit ihm tat. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Erregung und er wusste, spürte, dass er nicht mehr weit von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt war. Draco kannte seinen Körper zu gut, er wusste wie er ihn reizen musste, auf welche Weise er ihn locken musste, um jene Reaktionen zu erhalten, die Draco sehen wollte. Erzitternd fühlte Harry, wie Draco noch einen letzten, einen dritten Finger in ihn führte und Harry erschauderte. Er war ausgefüllt von Dracos Fingern, die sich rhythmisch drängend und zugleich streichelnd in ihm befanden. Es war unglaublich! Harry stöhnte leise vor Lust. Seine Knie waren inzwischen so schwach, dass er sich wunderte, weshalb er überhaupt noch stand. Seine Hüfte war verwirrt, denn sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie sich dem feuchten Mund entgegen bewegen sollte, oder diesen herrlichen Fingern. Aber all das geriet in Vergessenheit, als Draco sich plötzlich von ihm löste.

„Harry, dreh dich bitte um." Draco sprach leise und dennoch war die raue Erregung seiner Stimme anzuhören. Wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste.

„Draco…" sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Bitte, Harry."

Etwas mulmig kam Harry Dracos Aufforderung nach. Er ahnte mehr, als er wusste, dass es um seine restliche Jungfräulichkeit geschehen war. Doch da es Draco war, der ihn verführte, wollte er es gerne geschehen lassen. Harry wollte sich Draco ganz hingeben, auch wenn er es sich etwas bequemer in einem Bett erträumt hätte und nicht stehend in einer besenschränkähnlichen Kammer.

Draco stellte sich direkt hinter Harry, sodass dieser die harte Erregung Dracos an seinem Po fühlte. Harrys Atem stockte für einen Augenblick, und dann flüsterte Draco etwas in sein Ohr.

„Harry, oh Harry, wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich hierauf gewartet habe…" Dracos Stimme schien einen neuen Grad an Erregung angenommen zu haben und Harry konnte spüren, wie Dracos Glied langsam Druck ausübte, um in ihn zu dringen. Doch dann, plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet wurde die Tür aufgerissen! Helles Licht blendete die Jungen! Es war sowohl für Harry, als auch für Draco ein Schock. Adrenalin durchflutete sie binnen Sekunden. Sie waren erwischt worden und das schlimmste war, dass sie nicht erkennen konnten _wer_ sie in dieser intimen Situation ertappt hatte. Jedoch sagte eine tiefe Stimme, voller Schmerz verzerrt: „Ihr dürft das nicht tun. Haltet sofort ein!"

Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

Ok, ich gestehe, dass war ein fieser Cliffhänger. Und bevor ihr mich köpft verrate ich lieber gleich, dass das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fertig ist und sich im betaread befindet. Außerdem habe ich bereits mit dem übernächsten angefangen und werde für die Zukunft Besserung geloben. **smile **Bekomme ich jetzt ein Kommi?

* * *


	16. Kapitel 16

**Autor:** Amunet

**Titel:** Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:** Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:** Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele zwinker), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile

* * *

**

**oooOOOooo**

Ein großes Dankeschön für die netten Kommis geht an: **Kalinetrine** (Sorry, bin aber gegen dem Imperius Immun, als Slytherin gehört das zur Kindergartenausbildung _zwinker_) **Pottli**, **Dia**, **not necessary**, **TheBlackSin**, **natsucat**, **lamia**, **CitySweeper**, **Nachtschattenelfe** und **Leley**.

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 16

Ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen an das Licht gewöhnt und dennoch konnten sie das Gesicht des Mannes, welcher im Türrahmen stand, nicht erkennen. Es war die Kontur des Körpers, des langen Haares, die ihnen zuzüglich zur Stimme die Gewissheit gab, dass es Lucius war, der sie erwischt hatte. Erstarrt blickten sie auf den Mann, der schwer keuchend langsam zu Boden sank.

„Vater, was machst du hier?" Draco hatte als erster seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„Ich möchte uns allen weitere Peinlichkeiten ersparen."

Nun kam auch in Harry wieder Bewegung. Er griff nach seiner Kleidung, möglichst so, dass er weitgehend hinter Draco verborgen war, denn er war mehr als nur peinlich berührt von Lucius Anwesenheit.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Lucius reagierte nicht.

„Was ist, Vater?", fauchte Draco, dessen Kontenance verschwunden war und der nun ebenfalls nach seiner Kleidung griff um sich anzuziehen.

„Können wir", unterbrach Harry Vater und Sohn mit einem leisen Räuspern, „vielleicht die Räumlichkeiten wechseln, bevor wir uns über die Sache unterhalten?" Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken eine Unterhaltung zu führen, während er nackt und mit abgeflauter Erregung da stand.

Beide, sowohl Draco als auch Lucius, blickten erstaunt zu Harry, als dieser sprach. Irgendwie war Harrys Anwesenheit in den Hintergrund gerückt, doch beide stimmten seinem Vorschlag zu.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen alle Betroffenen angezogen und mit angespannten Mienen im Raum der Wünsche, welcher angenehmerweise die Gestalt eines bequemen Wohnzimmers angenommen hatte. Im Kamin knisterte magisches Feuer und die Wärme durchflutete den heimelig wirkenden Raum, während Harry sich in den großen Sessel kuschelte, welcher gleich daneben stand und die beiden Malfoys beobachtete. Draco hatte sich steif auf eine Zweisitzercouch gesetzt und Lucius, dem seine Verletzungen ziemlich zu schaffen machten, lag auf dem dreisitzigen Gegenstück. Der Atem von Lucius ging schwer und Harry wusste nun auch, weshalb die Stimme, welche Draco und ihn beim Liebesspiel unterbrochen so schmerzverzerrt gewesen war. Lucius hatte Schmerzen. Außerdem wirkte er recht blass und Schweißtropfen rannen ihm seine Stirn hinab. Doch Harry bemerkte nach kurzer Zeit intensiver Beobachtung, dass Lucius Atmung langsam aber sicher ruhiger wurde und der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck allmählich verschwand. Auf Harrys forschenden Blick antworte Lucius nur: „Schmerzlindernder Trank" und schien nicht bereit, mehr dazu zu sagen.

Was Harry aber weit mehr beschäftigte, war das Verhalten von Vater und Sohn. Nachdem er Lucius und Draco nur einmal alleine erlebt hatte, nämlich als er unsichtbar mit ihnen im Krankenflügel gewesen war und sich beide als äußerst liebevoll zueinander entpuppt hatten, war ihm dieses neue Verhalten nicht geheuer. Denn seit Draco und er ihr „Liebesnest" verlassen hatten, starrten Vater und Sohn sich ununterbrochen feindselig an. Harry wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass es Draco peinlich war von seinem Vater in seinem so intimen Moment gestört worden zu sein, oder daran, dass er nicht bekommen hatte, was er sich so sehr erhofft hatte, oder vielleicht auch von beidem etwas.

„Also, Vater", sagte Draco, „was hast du uns zu sagen?"

„Bist du sicher, dass Potter es ebenfalls erfahren soll, Draco?"

„Wenn es bedeutet, dass du uns noch mal stören willst, dann ja!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Dracos Worte machten ihm noch schmerzhafter bewusst, wobei sie ertappt worden waren.

„Und Potter, möchtest du es auch wissen?" wollte Lucius wissen.

Harry brauchte nicht überlegen und nickte sofort zustimmend.

„Nun, Draco, wie du sicherlich von Potter weißt, hatte er Visionen von einem Todesser."

„Ja, das hat er mir gesagt." Draco wurde sichtlich unruhiger.

„Hat er dir auch gesagt, dass er die Visionen aus der Sicht selbigen Todessers hatte?"

Draco blickte kurz zu Harry, welcher merkwürdig verlegen dreinschaute. „Nein, das hat er nicht – warum auch? Es spielt keine Rolle."

„Auch nicht, wenn ich dieser Todesser war?" Lucius zog provokant eine seiner eleganten Augenbrauen hoch und wartete herausfordernd Dracos Reaktion ab.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass er in deinem Kopf war?"

„Sagen wir es so, ich habe seine Anwesenheit bemerkt, er im Gegenzug die meine wohl nicht."

„Bitte? Wann waren Sie in meinem Kopf gewesen?" fragte Harry, welcher durch diese Behauptung regelrecht aufgeschreckt war.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ihr beide euch körperlich näher gekommen seid."

Harry schluckte. „Das kann nicht sein", warf er matt ein, doch Lucius Augen starrten ohne erkennbare Zeichen einer Lüge in die seinen. „Nein, das darf nicht sein!"

„Tut mir Leid, Potter, aber ich weiß von deinem Stelldichein mit meinem Sohn in der Heulenden Hütte, ich weiß von dem Raum mit den Lichttönen und ich weiß, was du für Draco empfindest."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?"

„Weil ich da war, Potter. Ich war jedes Mal dabei, wenn ihr es mehr oder minder miteinander getan habt und es war nicht gerade angenehm für mich."

„Moment, Vater! Wenn das so ist, weshalb hast du mir das nicht schon früher gesagt? Ich habe dich mehr als einmal auf der Krankenstation besucht und du hast nie auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht. Weshalb kommst du jetzt auf einmal?"

„Ich", sagte Lucius gepresst, „konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du es soweit kommen lässt."

Draco lachte auf. „Oh, bitte Vater, ich bin ein Teenanger – Teenager haben nun mal Sex.

Harry spürte förmlich wie er wieder einmal, dank Dracos Wortwahl errötete.

„Gut, ich gestehe, ich hätte früher etwas sagen müssen."

„Du hättest es mir sofort sagen müssen, als du in Hogwarts angekommen bist!"

„Draco, es reicht. Ich sehe meinen Fehler ein und wir können jetzt nichts mehr daran ändern." Lucius Tonfall war bestimmend geworden.

„Ich gehe später gleich zu Severus, damit er dieser merkwürdigen Verbindung ein Ende setzt."

„Severus wird da auch nichts machen können, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie diese Verbindung möglich ist."

„Aber Severus wird es wissen", beharrte Draco, „immerhin ist er ein Meister in Okklumentik und kennt sich hervorragend in Legilimentik aus."

„Wow, stopp! Müssen wir Snape etwas davon erzählen?" warf Harry plötzlich ein.

„Natürlich, er wird uns am besten helfen können", meinte Draco.

„Ich will auf keinen Fall das er etwas von… du weißt schon, erfährt."

„Klar, ich hatte auch nicht vor Severus auf die Nase zu binden, dass wir miteinander… hm?"

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus. Er hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn Snape von seiner Affäre mit Draco gewusst hätte, zudem fand er es ja schon schrecklich genug, dass Lucius Bescheid wusste. Im Übrigen war Harry total verwirrt. Da war zum einen die ausgeprägte Scham, weil er Lucius einen Einblick in seine persönlichsten Gedanken gewährt hatte, wenn auch unbewusst, und zum anderen war da Irritation, weil er nicht begreifen konnte, weshalb er zu Lucius eine solche mentale Verbindung aufgebaut hatte. Er war doch noch nie begabt gewesen in diesen Dingen und die Verbindung, die er zu Voldemort hatte, beruhte auf seiner Narbe. Was gab es also, das ihn und Lucius miteinander verband? Es war allerhöchste Zeit, dass er ein paar Rätsel löste, abends würde er wohl in die Bibliothek gehen müssen. Vielleicht konnte er dort in den Büchern etwas finden und wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Draco Erfolg bei Snape.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry saß beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, jedoch war er so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass ihm weder Rons noch Hermines besorgte Blicke auffiel und ebenso wenig, wie sich mit schnellen Schritten ein Schatten auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Mr. Potter, können Sie mir erklären, wo sie die letzten zwei Schulstunden gewesen sind?" Professor McGonagall hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut und Harry zurück in die Realität gerissen.

„Bitte?"

Die Professorin atmete laut aus, vertiefte ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick und wiederholte das eben gesagte: „Wo waren Sie die letzten beiden Schulstunden?"

„Ich war…" Sollte er ihr wirklich sagen, dass er mit Draco in einer Art Besenkammer gewesen war und dass er danach ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy gehabt hatte? „Mir war schlecht, Professor McGonagall, ich… ich hatte mich etwas hingelegt."

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Potter, aber wenn das stimmt, würde ich gerne wissen, _wo_ Sie gelegen haben, nachdem Mr. Longbottom versehentlich den halben Gryffindorturm unter Wasser gesetzt hatte, als er sein Lehrbuch für _Verwandlungen_ holen wollte." Dann warf die Professorin einen vernichtenden Blick auf Ron und Hermine. Rons Kopf war schon recht rot geworden und Hermine schaute äußerst schuldbewusst drein. „Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley haben aufgrund ihrer Lüge für Sie, schon das Vergnügen die nächsten zwei Abenden bei mir nachzusitzen, was denken Sie, wäre für Sie angebracht?"

„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

„Von Ihrer Entschuldigung, weiß ich immer noch nicht, was Sie getan haben, Mr. Potter. Was war Ihrer Ansicht nach wichtiger als zu meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen?"

„Das… Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Harry lagen bestimmt ein Dutzend Kommentare auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie tapfer hinunter. Er wollte sich mit seiner Hauslehrerin nicht anlegen, außerdem war er sich der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Hausgenossen bewusst.

„Wie Sie meinen, Mr. Potter. Kommen Sie heute abend gegen 19 Uhr in mein Büro. Bis dahin wird mir eine angemessene Strafe eingefallen sein."

„Ja, Professor." Zufrieden ging Professor McGonagall zurück zum Lehrertisch und Harry dachte sich nur ärgerlich, dass sein Besuch in der Bibliothek wohl ausfallen würde.

„'tschuldige Harry, wir hätten dich ja gewarnt, aber McGonagall hat es uns verboten", sagte Ron ziemlich zerknirscht.

„Ist schon in Ordnung…" Harry war klar, dass er selbst Schuld an seinem Dilemma hatte.

„Harry, wo warst du?" fragte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wir machen uns in letzter Zeit ständig Sorgen um dich. Du bist einfach nicht mehr du selbst."

„Mione, müssen wir hier reden?" Harrys Blick schweifte über die Hausgenossen, welche zum Teil neugierig ihre Ohren gespitzt hatten.

„Oh… Nein, nein natürlich nicht, aber wann dann?"

„Wie wär's heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Gut."

Kaum das für Harry das Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine beendet war, und er sich endlich seinem Teller mit Hähnchen und Kartoffeln widmen wollte, tauchte Zabini in seinem Blickwinkel auf. Der Slytherin wirkte angespannt, so als würde er aufkeimenden Zorn mühsam hinunterschlucken. Harry fand das ungewöhnlich, da Zabini sonst immer eine stoische Ruhe ausstrahlte. Dann, plötzlich, trafen seine goldenen Augen, auf die Harrys und Harry hätte sich beinahe an seinem Hähnchen verschluckt. Unmerklich nickte er Zabini zu und beugte sich, daraufhin etwas zu Ron vor.

„Ähm… Ron, sag mal, hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?"

„Klar, Nachsitzen bei McGonagall."

Oh.. ja… stimmt ja, und danach?"

„Schlafen gehen? Harry, was stimmt nicht mit dir? Hermine hat Recht, du bist wirklich neben der Spur."

„Ach nichts… ich wollte nur… Vergiss es."

Harry setzte sich wieder aufrecht und gab Zabini, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass der erste Versuch im Fall Ronald Weasley fehlgeschlagen war. Zabini starrte sofern möglich noch finsterer als vorher zurück, und dann bemerkte Harry einen weiteren Blick auf sich.

Draco hatte ihn scheinbar frostig anvisiert, doch Harry konnte selbst auf diese Entfernung das Lodern in Dracos Augen erkennen.

„Na toll", murrte er sich leise zu. Wann würde Draco endlich einsehen, dass er auf Zabini nicht eifersüchtig sein musste? Eifersucht… In Harrys Kopf machte es Klick und dann zerlegte er dieses Wort genüsslich in Gedanken. Wenn Draco eifersüchtig war, dann eröffnete das für Harry eine Interpretationsmöglichkeit, die ihm sehr gefiel. Denn vielleicht, bedeutete das, dass Draco sich ebenfalls verliebt hatte – in ihn verliebt hatte. Harrys Herz machte einen Satz. Alleine die Vorstellung Draco könnte sich in ihn verliebt haben, fühlte sich verboten gut an. Wahrscheinlich, so spann Harry weiter, traute sich Draco nur nicht, seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Er sah sich schon, wie er Draco in die Enge trieb, ihn verführte, so dass es Draco war, der ihm nicht widerstehen konnte und vor Erregung zitternd gestand, dass er ihn liebte.

„Harry, warum grinst du so?" riss Ron ihn aus seinem Tagtraum.

„Hu?"

„Man Alter, du grinst wie Fred und George, wenn sie was Neues erfunden haben."

„Klar, wenn du das sagst", antwortete Harry und genoss weiterhin seine zuckersüße und nicht gänzlich jugendfreie Träumerei.

**oooOOOooo**

Die zweite Strafpredigt bei Professor McGonagall entpuppte sich als harmlos, da die Professorin sich ebenso wie Harrys Freunde Sorgen um ihn machte und eigentlich nur einen Vorwand gesucht hatte, um sich ausführlich mit Harry zu unterhalten. Viel hatte sie natürlich nicht aus Harry herausbekommen, dafür hatte Harry aber viele Fragen zu Lucius gestellt. Es war Harry immer noch ein Rätsel, wie der verletzte Todesser es geschafft hatte, am helllichten Tag unbemerkt vom Krankenflügel zu Draco und seinem Versteck zu kommen. Ebenso war es fast ein Wunder, dass sie den Raum der Wünsche unbehelligt erreicht hatten und Lucius wieder wohlbehalten zu Madam Pomfrey zurück gebracht hatten. Irgendwie war es ihnen immer geglückt während der Schulstunden von Ort zu Ort zu huschen und als sie einmal auf einen Schüler getroffen waren, hatte Harry kurzerhand Draco und Lucius hinter eine Statue gedrückt und so getan, als ob er sich den Schnürsenkel binden würde. Dieser alte Trick funktionierte immer wieder.

Dann nachdem Ron und Hermine vom Sortieren alter Tagespropheten aus der Bibliothek zurück gekommen waren, was der erste Teil ihrer eigenen Strafarbeit gewesen war, hatte Harry einen zweiten Anlauf genommen, um endlich das Überredungsprojekt für Zabini abzuschließen. Selbstverständlich hatte Harry Ron nicht direkt gebeten zu einem Date mit Zabini zugehen, sondern Ron gefragt, ob er Lust hatte, einen der unerforschten Geheimgänge auf der Karte der Rumtreiber zu erkunden. Ron war Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Sie hatten sich für Freitag entschieden, da es zeitlich am besten war. Jetzt musste Harry nur noch Zabini Bescheid sagen und zusehen, wie er sich kaum, dass das _zufällige Treffen_ zustande kam, unauffällig aus dem Staub machte. Aber bis Freitag waren es noch zwei Tage und Harry hatte genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Als Harry von Professor McGonagall zurückkam, saß eine kleine, braune Schuleule neben Hedwig auf der Käfigstange und schaute ihn gelangweilt an. Es wirkte, als hätte die Eule eine ganze Weile auf ihn gewartet und sie genoss es förmlich ihre Flügel zu spreizen und auf ihn zuzufliegen. Sie landete auf seiner Schulter, krallte sich schmerzhaft in das Fleisch hinein und wartete ungeduldig bis Harry ihr den Brief an ihrem Fuß abgenommen hatte. Erleichtert flog sie ohne sich noch mal umzusehen aus dem offenen Fenster.

„Endlich ist sie weg", meinte Seamus, „Sie und Hedwig haben eine ganze Weile heftig gelärmt. Du solltest dich vielleicht mal mehr um deine Eule kümmern, Harry. Hedwig ist zwar ein hübsches Ding, aber ständig gereizt."

Harry grinste schief. Er wusste, dass Seamus Recht hatte und ging zu Hedwig hinüber, streichelte ihr kurz über den Kopf, fütterte sie mit einem Keks und genoss das zutrauliche Klackern ihres Schnabels. „Hm, Mädchen, du brauchst doch nicht auf so eine gewöhnliche Schuleule eifersüchtig sein, eine bessere Eule als dich gibt es nicht." Hedwig wirkte auf einmal ein gutes Stück größer und Harry, der über seine Eule schmunzelte, setzte sich auf sein Bett, um endlich den Brief entfalten zu können.

**Komm heute Abend um 22 Uhr, hoch zum Astronomieturm – Wir müssen reden! **

Es stand keine weitere Erklärung auf dem Stück Pergament zwischen seinen Fingern, lediglich dieser Befehl und doch wusste Harry, dass es Draco war, der ihm die Botschaft geschickt hatte. Seit er so viel Zeit neben Draco in Zaubertränke verbrachte, kannte er diese elegante Jungenhandschrift in- und auswendig. Harry seufzte, ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen und dachte dran, wie kurz die Nächte waren, seit diese Sache mit Malfoy angefangen hatte und ehe er sich versah, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

So, das war Kapitel Nr. 16 und dieses Mal ohne Cliffhänger. **smile** Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch nach dem Schock der letzten Woche gut gefallen. Bis bald. Euere Amu

* * *


	17. Kapitel 17

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons, ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**Betaleser:**

Die talentierte und zuckersüße Fellfie

**oooOOOooo**

_Auch wenn es einen unendlichen Zeitraum her ist, dass ich an dieser Geschichte geschrieben habe, hoffe ich doch, dass es da draußen noch ein paar Menschen gibt, die sich über die Fortsetzung freuen. Ich jedenfalls, bin über jeden Lesen, egal ob treu geblieben oder neu sehr froh. _

_Liebste Grüße_

_Amunet_

**PS: **Das mein Schreibstil sich verändert hat, werdet ihr wahrscheinlich erst am nächsten Kapitel merken, da ich dieses bis auf den Schlussteil vor meiner letzten Pause begonnen habe. **°**

**oooOOOooo**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 17

Schwarze Kerzen brannten mit grünen Flammen in einem düsteren, aber eleganten Raum. Gespenstisch tanzten die Lichter über die Wände und die merkwürdigen Apparaturen in dem halbleeren Zimmer. Harry fragte sich, wo er nun schon wieder gelandet war, und dann hörte er eine Stimme.

„Mein Lord, wie kann ich Euch dienen?"

Schnell wandte Harry sich dieser Stimme zu, er kannte sie, da war er sich sicher. Von der Gestalt jedoch, welche gesprochen hatte, konnte er nur die Silhouette erkennen, da sie unter einer schwarzen Kutte verborgen war. Es war der Todesser, der Lucius Platz eingenommen und ihn in seiner Bedeutung überflügelt hatte. Er kniete scheinbar demütig vor Lord Voldemort, der auf einer Art Thron saß, doch selbst in dieser Position wirkte etwas an dem Todesser erhaben. Eine Aura des Stolzes umgab ihn und Harry war darüber sehr erstaunt, denn ihm war bisher kein Todesser bekannt gewesen, der in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords trotz aller Bewunderung nicht auch um sein eigenes Leben fürchtete.

„Bring mir Lucius Malfoy, bring ihn mir zusammen mit seinem jämmerlichen Sohn. Ich möchte beide vor mir sehen – tot." Der Befehl war hart gesprochen und trug jene eisige Kälte in der Stimme, die nur Voldemort zueigen war.

„Was ist mit der Frau?"

„Narcissa... Bring sie zu ihrer Schwester. Ich denke Bella wird gut auf sie Acht geben." Hohn. Es war purer und reiner Hohn, der sein Gesicht entstellte. Obwohl die glatten, schlangenhafte Züge, denen alles Menschliche fehlte, Harry auch sonst zurückschrecken ließen, fühlte er sich beim Anblick der boshaft verzerrten, grausamen Fratze so abgestoßen wie nie zuvor. Allerdings war es nicht nur der Hohn, den Voldemort gewählt hatte, sondern eher das heimtückische Glitzern in den roten Augen, welches Harry ahnen ließen, dass Narcissa Malfoy bei ihrer Schwester keinesfalls in guten Händen war.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord", sagte die dunkle Gestalt und verbeugte sich noch tiefer, während sie sich gleichzeitig vom Thron Voldemorts entfernte.

„Ach und noch eins... Sag unserem Spion in Hogwarts Bescheid, dass unser zweiter Plan anlaufen kann."

„Gewiss mein, mein Lord."

Als Harry erwachte, konnte er sich an jedes einzelne Wort erinnern. Voldemort hatte es also geschafft, einen Spion in Hogwarts einzuschleusen. Harry waren sofort einige Kandidaten eingefallen. Snape, Lucius, vielleicht sogar Draco selbst und zu guter Letzt halb Slytherin. Er würde wohl oder übel sofort zu Dumbledore müssen, um ihm von seinem neusten Traum zu erzählen. Es war zum verrückt werden. Dieses Jahr in Hogwarts schien tatsächlich sein stressigstes Jahr zu werden. Ständig war sein Kopf von Ereignissen, die seine Handlungen lähmten, erfüllt und zudem konnte er kaum an etwas anderes als an Draco denken. Doch er wusste, dieser Krieg war ernst, er durfte sich nicht länger von Draco ablenken lassen, außerdem würde es ihm sicherlich leichter fallen, sich auf seine Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, nachdem Draco ihn nicht mehr anrühren durfte.

Eine Katzenwäsche und ein Sprung in seine Schuluniform später, machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Ron, Seamus und die anderen, schliefen noch tief und fest und auch im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch keine Menschenseele. Selbst die Fette Dame döste noch, als Harry durch ihren Zugang ging und sie dabei unsanft weckte, was ihm einigen Protest von ihr einbrachte. Harry plante, ohne Umwege zu Dumbledores Büro zu gehen, doch auf halbem Wege wurde er aufgehalten, als er um eine Kurve ging und unmittelbar und viel zu nahe vor Professor Snape stand.

„Potter." Die Art wie Snape seinen Namen aussprach, ging Harry wieder einmal unter die Haut. Snape hatte den Hohn in seiner Stimme, sobald er Harrys Nachnamen benutzte, perfektioniert.

„Professor", entgegnete Harry bemüht in der gleichen Tonart, denn er war nicht bereit sich von dem Zaubertranklehrer weiterhin so behandeln zu lassen. Was Snape konnte, das konnte er auch, auch wenn Snape letzten Endes am längeren Hebel saß.

„So früh unterwegs, Potter? Wohin führt uns unser Weg?"

„Ich bezweifle, das Sie dass etwas angeht, Sir."

Snape verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und Harry schluckte. Er wusste, er durfte Snape nicht unterschätzen, doch er war viel zu viel Gryffindor, als dass er vor Snape zurückgeschreckt wäre.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich für Sie", sagte Snape, „um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss umherzugeistern, Potter. Sollten Sie so früh am Tage nicht noch im Bett liegen und sich von Ihren nächtlichen Unternehmungen erholen?"

Bewusst ignorierte Harry die Anspielung, die Snape in seine Aussage gepackt hatte und zuckte betont unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte eben nicht schlafen, _Professor_."

Beunruhigt erkannte Harry, wie in Snapes Augen plötzlich etwas freudig aufglomm.

„Das Schlafen haben Sie zurzeit ohnehin außerhalb Ihrer Gefilde verlegt. Nicht wahr? Mr. Potter?"

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm der süffisante Tonfall die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Woher wusste dieser Bastard nur von…

„Mein Privatleben geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!" Harrys Entgegnung war bissig, aber die einzige Reaktion, die er Snape damit entlocken konnte, war ein amüsiertes Zucken der Mundwinkel.

„Mag sein, aber dann sollten Sie Ihr Liebesleben nicht so _öffentlich_ austragen."

Was zum Teufel mochte Snape damit nur meinen? Draco und er waren doch immer sehr vorsichtig gewesen. Woher also konnte die alte Fledermaus etwas wissen? Ob Draco ihm vielleicht doch etwas erzählt hatte?

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Sir", knurrte Harry und drängte sich an seinem Professor vorbei, der ihm kalt lächelnd hinterher sah. Den bohrenden Blick konnte Harry förmlich auf seinem Rücken spüren.

**oooOOOooo**

Eine halbe Stunde später war Harry wieder in seinem Schlafsaal. Dean und Seamus waren gerade laut schäkernd im Bad und Neville hatte Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum über seine Kräuterkundebucher sitzen sehen. Lediglich Ron saß auf seinem Bett und schien bereits fertig angezogen auf Harry zu warten.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Ron.

„Bei Dumbledore."

„Ah", sagte Ron und Harry horchte auf. Ihm gefiel dieser Tonfall nicht, denn es war genau der Tonfall, den Ron immer anschlug, wenn die Eifersucht langsam aus ihm kroch.

„Ja", sagte Harry gedehnt, „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Doch Ron ging erst gar nicht auf Harrys Frage ein. „Harry, ich bin doch dein bester Freund, oder?"

„Klar", entgegnete Harry und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte.

„Du weißt, es macht mir nichts mehr aus, dass du Geheimnisse vor mir hast, aber… Lüg mich nicht an!"

„Ich hab dich nicht angelogen! Gott, was ist dein Problem, Ron?", fauchte er.

„Dass ist mein Problem, Harry!" Ron hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament vor die Nase.

„Was soll das sein?" Harry war ratlos.

„Lies es!"

Genervt nahm Harry das Stück Pergament in die Hand und dann hatte er seine Antwort. Natürlich kannte er das Schriftstück, denn immerhin hatte er es erst am Abend zuvor von einer Eule gebracht bekommen. Harry wusste nicht, was für ihn schlimmer war, dass Ron das Pergament gefunden hatte, oder dass er wieder einmal seine Verabredung mit Draco verpasst hatte.

„Schei…" Er fürchtete sich vor Dracos Reaktion. Nur zu gut, hatte der Syltherin ihm in den letzten Monaten bewiesen, wie zickig er sein konnte, wenn er nicht seinen Willen bekam, auch wenn Harry einräumen musste, dass Draco auf seine Art wesentlich liebevoller geworden war.

„Du hast mich also wirklich angelogen, nicht? Du warst bei ihm. Du warst bei _Malfoy_."

„Nein, Ron. Wirklich nicht." Harry wusste, dass er die Sache mit Draco nicht länger vor seinem Freund verheimlichen konnte und seufzte daher auf. „Heute nicht." Es hatte keinen Sinn es weiterhin abzustreiten, denn immer hin hatte er selbst Ron doch gesagt, dass er ein Problem mit Malfoy hatte.

„Ist es was Sexuelles?"

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" Harry war entrüstet. Wie kam Ron nur darauf? Nicht, dass Ron mit seiner Frage nicht Recht hätte, aber er… sie, hatten sich doch so Mühe gegeben ihre Affäre zu verheimlichen. Außerdem hielt er die Frage für unangebracht, dann er fragte Ron umgekehrt auch nicht über Dinge aus, die ihn und Zabini anbelangten.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Harry, ich hab euch beobachtet. Ihr verhaltet euch viel zu ruhig für eure Verhältnisse und wenn ihr euch in letzter Zeit in die Augen seht, dann wirkt es, als hättet ihr ein Geheimnis vor der ganzen Schule."

„Und wenn es so wäre?", wollte Harry nervös wissen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

„Dann würde ich mich fragen, was er gegen dich in der Hand hat, damit du das mit dir machen lässt."

„Es ist nicht _so_… Nicht mehr zumindest."

„Da läuft also wirklich etwas zwischen euch?"

„Ja", sagte Harry und wurde knallrot. Er hatte es nun endlich getan. Er hatte seinem besten Freund die Wahrheit gesagt. Harry konnte sehen, dass Ron die Sache nicht so leicht aufnahm, obwohl er scheinbar schon den Verdacht gehabt hatte. Allerdings reagierte Ron nicht so abweisend, wie Harry es ursprünglich vermutet hatte.

„Liebst du ihn?"

„Ich… Was?"

„Ob du ihn liebst, Harry."

Harry musste einen Moment überlegen. Konnte er wirklich den Jungen lieben, der ihn uns seine Freunde über so viele Jahre gehässig gequält hatte, der ihn zu sexuellen Handlungen erpresst hatte und der es geschafft hatte, dass Harry von seinem Körper, seiner Zärtlichkeit und seinem widersprüchlichem Charakter hingerissen war? Draco hatte eine Stelle in Harrys Leben erobert, welche noch nie zuvor ein Mensch erreicht hatte. Selbst Cho, in die er verknallt gewesen war, hatte nicht den gleichen Raum in seinem Leben eingenommen. Harry war sich sicher, dass er in Draco _verliebt_ war, aber verliebt sein bedeutete nicht gleich lieben.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Ron" sagte Harry und sein Gesicht nahm eben jenen melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck an, den Ron in letzter Zeit viel zu oft bei seinem Freund gesehen hatte.

„Hey Harry, ich wollte dich nicht…"

„Ich weiß, Ron, ich weiß."

„Komm lass uns zum Unterricht gehen und heute Mittag in der Pause können wir eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen."

Harry blickte auf, in Rons Gesicht. Der abrupte Themenwechsel war für Harry ein Zeichen, dass Ron das Gespräch vorübergehend auf Eis gelegt hatte und das er ihm nicht böse war. Erleichtert und aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, lächelte Harry auf.

„Klar, wenn du mich dieses Mal gewinnen lässt."

„Dich gewinnen lassen? Wovon träumst du nachts?" Nun grinste auch Ron.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Unterricht verlief für Harry ruhig, das Einzige, was ihn beunruhigte, war die Tatsache dass Draco zu keiner Stunde erschien. Harry hätte zu gerne gewusst, wo Draco steckte, und ob er vielleicht bei Lucius war? Doch obwohl er diese Gedanken stets im Hinterkopf behielt, gelang es Harry nach langer Zeit zum ersten Mal wieder dem Unterricht aufmerksam zu folgen. In Zauberkunst bekam er sogar 10 Punkte, weil er es auf Anhieb hinbekommen hatte, ein paar alte Turnschuhe zum Tanzen zu bringen. Hermine selbst, hatte zähneknirschend drei weitere Versuche benötigt. Ron hatte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen können und Hermines Knuff tapfer weggesteckt.

Doch kaum das die letzte Unterrichtsstunde beendet war, beherrschte Harry nur ein Gedanke – Wie würde Dracos Strafe für sein erneutes Fehlen aussehen? Harry wusste nicht, was in dem hübschen Kopf des Slyhterins vor sich ging, aber er ahnte bereits jetzt schon, dass er es in Kürze erfahren würde. Auch wenn er sich dieses Mal sicher sein konnte, dass es nichts Sexuelles war. Noch immer konnte Lucius sie sehen, sobald sie sich auf intime Weise berührten und Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass Snape Draco in dieser Hinsicht hatte helfen können. Allerdings befürchtete er, dass Draco dennoch eine, in seinen Augen angemessene, Strafe einfallen würde. Die Hoffnung, dass Draco sich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentrierte, hatte er bereits aufgegeben, als er sich an den letzten vor Wut glühenden Blick Dracos zurückerinnerte. Aber war es nicht genau dieser Blick gewesen, der so bemüht und doch so vergebens kühl gewesen war, der Harry gezeigt hatte, dass Draco eifersüchtig war?

Eine Eifersucht, welche Harry sich zu Nutze machen konnte. Er hatte die Möglichkeit bekommen, das perfide Spiel, das Draco mit ihm betrieb, umzudrehen und selbst neue Regeln aufzustellen. Nun war es nicht länger Draco, der sämtliche Fäden zog, nein, so langsam gewann Harry die Kontrolle zurück. Und auch, wenn Draco noch immer die Fotos in Händen hielt, hatte sich mittlerweile einiges zwischen ihnen geändert. Harry glaubte nicht länger daran, dass Draco die Fotos tatsächlich verteilen würde. Wie hätte das auch möglich sein können, nach all der Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, die sie gemeinsam geteilt hatten? Harry erinnerte sich an den Raum der Lichter zurück und daran, was Draco mit ihm getan und wie er ihn verwöhnt hatte. Jedoch kam auch die Erinnerung an Dracos Worte mit einem Mal wieder in seinen Sinn.

„_Du wolltest doch, dass es mehr ist als Sex ist und jetzt biete ich dir an, was ich dir geben kann. Harry, lass mich dich entdecken." _

Ja, es hatte sich definitiv etwas zwischen ihnen geändert und Harry spürte, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. So wie er einen Teil von sich an Draco verloren hatte, so musste auch der Slytherin einen Teil an ihn verloren haben. Was sonst würde die brennende Eifersucht in Dracos Augen erklären? Das Funkeln, das seine silbrig-blauen Augen zum Schmelzen brachte? Harry war bereit, Draco dazu zu bringen, seine Gefühle für ihn einzugestehen. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass er gleichzeitig noch ein paar andere Dinge tun musste und da war Draco eher ein Störfaktor, als eine Hilfe. Noch immer galt es für Harry herauszufinden welches Spiel Blaise Zabini mit Ron und ihm spielte und vor allen Dingen galt es Voldemorts Plan zu entschlüsseln. So viele Dinge waren zu tun und Harry beschloss als erstes der merkwürdigen telepathischen Verbindung zwischen Lucius Malfoy und ihm selbst nachzugehen.

Mit einem gefestigten Vorsatz, ging Harry vorbei an etlichen Schülern und suchte zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit die Schulbibliothek aus freiem Willen auf. Einzelne Schüler saßen auf den wenigen Tischen im Raum und machten in vollkommener Stille ihre Hausaufgaben, während Harry noch immer unentschlossen im Eingangsbereich stand. Wo nur konnte er am ehesten einen Hinweis finden? Sein Blick fiel über die unzähligen Reihen magischer Werke, die sich in den Regalen stapelten und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Schnellen Schrittes ging er vorbei an Büchern über der Kräuterkunde, an Regalen zum Thema Zaubertränke und Stößen von Büchern der Hohen Zauberkunst. Als er die Regalreihe erreicht hatte, wo sein Geistesblitz ihn hingezogen hatte, ging er so schnell um die Kurve, dass er beinnahe gegen eine weitere Gestalt geprallt wäre, doch Harry konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig bremsen. Als er jedoch sah, in wen er da um ein Haar hineingerannt war, stockte sein Atem.

„Draco", sagte er überrascht und stand genau dem Menschen gegenüber, den er im Augenblick am dringlichsten hatte vermeiden wollen.

_Fortsetzung folgt… _

Okay, dass war Kapitel 17. Kapitel 18 ist bereits bei meiner süßen Betaleserin Fellfie und Kapitel 19 ist begonnen. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet – die mit guten Vorsätzen diese FF als nächste ihrer Projekte abschließen möchte.

6


	18. Kapitel 18

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons, ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. **smile**

**Betaleser:**

Die talentierte und zuckersüße Fellfie

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Ein ganz großes Dankeschön** für die vielen, lieben Kommentare geht an **Sammy-chan '-' Party-Froop** (ich liebe Kommentare wie deine, die voller Fragen sind, denn auf die Art vergisst man am wenigsten Dinge, an die man sich noch erinnern sollte ), **boneseeker** (ja, das mit dem bösen Plot. **tropf** Udlmd ist meine erste längere FF gewesen, deshalb strotzt die FF nur so vor Fehlern, die ich aber alle mit den neuen Kapiteln bereinigen möchte), **zissy**, **Harlekin**, **alice** und **PattyPotter91**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 18

Für endlose Sekunden konnte Harry nichts weiter machen, als in das verblüffte Gesicht von Draco zu blicken. Der Slytherin hatte wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet an diesem Ort auf Harry zu treffen, wie dieser selbst. Draco fing sich allerdings schneller als es Harry tat, denn das Gesicht verfinsterte sich recht rasch und erst da fiel Harry wieder ein, dass Draco allen Grund hatte, auf ihn wütend zu sein. Gedanken in seinem Kopf rasten und er wollte sich bei Draco entschuldigen und ihm sagen, dass es ihm unendlich leid tat, dass er schon wieder verschlafen hatte, aber es kam ihm kein Wort über die Lippen. Stattdessen glitt sein Blick tiefer zu dem Buch in Dracos Händen.

„_Die größten Geheimnisse der Legilimentik_?", fragte Harry und sah Draco wieder ins Gesicht.

„Ja, was dagegen, Potter?", fauchte er und Harry wusste, dass es ein langer Weg sein würde, Draco in seiner gekränkten Eitelkeit zu besänftigen.

„Draco", setzte Harry an, doch ein gehetzter Blick von Draco, der Ausschau hielt, ob jemand sie beobachten konnte, ließ ihn verstummen. Nachdem Draco sich scheinbar versichert hatte, dass niemand in ihrer sicht- und hörbaren Nähe war, packte er ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter in den Gang hinein.

„Bist du verrückt?", schimpfte Draco auch sogleich los, „Was, wenn dich jemand gehört hätte?"

„Entschuldige", sagte Harry zerknirscht, doch gleichzeitig schob er sein Kinn etwas trotzig vor, was seiner Entschuldigung, die Ernsthaftigkeit nahm.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte Draco nun ziemlich ungeduldig und noch immer offenkundig gekränkt.

„Das gleiche wie du. Herausfinden, weshalb dein Vater durch meine und ich durch seine Augen sehen kann."

Verwunderung stand in Dracos Gesicht und er betrachtete Harry so genau, dass dieser leicht rot um die Nase wurde.

„Warum, Harry?", wollte er wissen und seine Stimme klang um so vieles sanfter, dass es Harry zum Erschaudern brachte. Gänzlich ohne sein Zutun tauchten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, als Draco das letzte Mal so sanft mit ihm gesprochen hatte und die Bilder trieben ihm eine noch stärkere Röte ins Gesicht.

„Ich… also…", stammelte Harry und konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vor sich ging. Doch er wusste, er durfte Draco nicht verraten, dass es ihm nur darum ging, ein Geheimnis nach dem anderen zu lüften um endlich etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bekommen.

„Ist es vielleicht", setzte Draco an und zog ihn in einer ebenso fließenden, wie schnellen Bewegung in eine Ecke. Harry konnte Bücher, das hölzerne Gestell und einen Teil der Wand in seinem Rücken spüren, an die Draco ihn drängte und sein Herz schlug plötzlich ganz wild. Draco beugte sich leicht zu ihm vor und verbarg ihn komplett mit seiner eigenen Gestalt, ehe er weiter sprach. „Weil du endlich beenden möchtest, was wir angefangen haben?" Dracos Worte waren mehr ein sinnliches Raunen, als alles andere und Harry erzitterte unter den heißen Schauern, die diese Worte in ihm auslösten.

Es kostete ihm eine große Portion seines Gryffindormutes, bevor es Harry gelang Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Was er dort vorfand, war berauschend. Nie zuvor hatte Harry gesehen, dass diese Augen so voller Gier geblickt hatten und das obwohl Harry Draco schon im höchsten Maße gierig gesehen hatte. Er wollte in diesen Augen versinken, wollte sich von dem Feuer, das darin schimmerte, verbrennen lassen und wieder einmal schaffte es Draco auf seine unsagbare Art und Weise, sämtliche Gedanken aus Harrys Kopf zu verdrängen. Für nichts gab es mehr Platz außer dem Wunsch, diesen Mann zu küssen. Harry sehnte sich danach die vollen, geröteten Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Wollte die Zunge, die er so zu schätzen gelernt hatte, mit der seinen verflochten fühlen und wie sie ihn neckte, ihn antrieb zu Dingen, die er erst noch lernen musste und welche in ihm heiße Erregung entfachten.

„Und wenn es so wäre?", gab Harry zurück, der seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr erkannte. Sie war kratzig und rau geworden von der Lust, die geweckt worden war durch Draco.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht zusammenarbeiten", flüsterte Draco leise zurück und seine Lippen näherten sich Harrys. Harry konnte sie schon fast auf den seinen spüren, fühlte wie Dracos Atem sacht über sein Gesicht streifte und war bereit für den Slytherin.

„Was geht hier vor?" Eine schneidende Stimme riss sie auseinander. Harry bemühte sich, so unschuldig drein zusehen, wie er es nur vermochte und auch Draco gab sein Bestes, doch der hohen Gestalt von Severus Snape entging nichts. Seine schwarzen Augen huschten zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, und Harry wusste, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin mehr über seine Beziehung zu Draco erfahren hatte, als ihm lieb sein konnte. Nicht nur, dass er bereits die Andeutungen über Harrys Schlafgewohnheiten gemacht hatte und direkt auf ein Techtelmechtel angespielt hatte, nein, gerade in dieser Situation vermochte Snape einmal mehr in seinem Leben, die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Nichts, Professor", sagte Draco mit jenem nonchalanten Tonfall, mit dem er Harry regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb. Doch auch Snape schien nichts von diesem Tonfall zu halten, den sein Patensohn da anschlug, denn er zeigte dem Zaubertranklehrer nur zu gut, dass er jetzt besser nicht nachhaken sollte. Der stechende Blick seiner unnachgiebigen, schwarzen Augen fiel auf Harry.

„Potter, nachsitzen!"

„Was? Wofür denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!", brauste Harry auf, der inzwischen genug nachgesessen hatte für den Rest seines Lebens.

„Wegen dem Bedrängen eines Mitschülers."

„Das ist doch-", setzte Harry an.

„Seien Sie ruhig. Sie befinden sich an einem Ort der Ruhe", schimpfte Madam Pince, die plötzlich unerwartet neben Snape auftauchte.

„Aber…", wollte Harry weiterreden, den es vor Ungerechtigkeit fast umgehauen hätte und Draco stand nur wieder einmal wie unbeteiligt neben ihm, was seine Wut noch vergrößerte. Hatten sie diesen Punkt nicht schon längst hinter sich gebracht?

„Mr. Potter, um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro und nun halten Sie sich an die Anweisung von Madam Pince", sagte Snape und ein feines, gehässiges Lächeln zierte seine schmalen Lippen.

Zornig stieß Harry Draco beiseite und stampfte wutentbrannt davon. Sämtliche Vorhaben waren inzwischen verdrängt worden und vor lauter Unrecht, das ihm angetan worden war, schlug er mit der flachen Hand nach einem laut zwitscherndem Papiervogel, der ihm im Gang entgegen folg. Die entsetzten Blicke der Zweitklässer, denen der Vogel gehörte, entgingen ihm genauso wie ihre Schimpfwörter, die ihm folgten. Harry wollte nur noch eines - zurück in den Gryffindorturm, doch er sollte die Gelegenheit dazu nicht erhalten, denn nur zwei Korridore weiter traf er auf Professor Lupin.

Harry stöhnte auf, als er den Werwolf sah. Lupin konnte er im Moment genauso wenig gebrauchen, wie Draco eine Viertelstunde zuvor und Harry wollte schon die Flucht vor dem hartnäckigen Lehrer ergreifen, der ihn zu jedem sich bietenden Zeitpunkt auf sein momentan sehr verwirrendes und auch bedrückt wirkendes Verhalten ansprach. Doch dieses Mal schien Lupin vorbereitet zu sein und breitete seine Arme weit aus.

„Ah Harry, wie schön dich mal wieder zu sehen", sagte Lupin laut und seine Hand fasste nach Harrys Arm und drehte ihn einmal um die eigene Achse, so dass er die gleiche Richtung einschlagen musste wie Lupin selbst und führte ihn unter fröhlichem Plappern weiter. „Bedauerlicherweise ist mir für Samstag etwas dazwischen gekommen, aber du wirst doch sicherlich jetzt ein klein wenig Zeit für mich haben."

„Nein, eigentlich…"

„Wie schön, Harry, wie schön, dann können wir uns ja endlich mal in Ruhe unterhalten", meinte Lupin ohne auf Harrys Protest zu reagieren und schließlich blieb Harry nicht weite übrig, als dem Werwolf zu folgen.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry saß auf einem bequemen Sofa in Remus Lupins Privaträumen. Sein Gemütszustand hatte sich inzwischen etwas gebessert, auch wenn er die Unterhaltung mit dem Freund seines Vaters zurzeit nicht gebrauchen konnte. Bis zu seinem Strafantritt bei Snape war es gerade noch eine Stunde und das Abendessen in der Großen Halle fand auch noch statt. Missmutig stellte sich Harry darauf ein, dass er wohl ohne Abendessen Snapes weitere Sticheleien und Gehässigkeiten über sich ergehen lassen musste, doch dann kam Remus mit einem Tablett zurück und stellte zu Harrys größter Freude nicht nur den versprochenen Tee, sondern auch einen Teller mit belegten Broten ab.

„Ich dachte mir, du dürftest Hunger haben", sagte Remus und lächelte sanft.

„Danke", murmelte Harry, der sich dafür schämte so über seinen Vertrauten gedacht zu haben, denn er wusste Remus' Fürsorge sehr wohl zu schätzen.

„Also Harry, willst du mir nicht erzählen, was in letzter Zeit mir dir los ist? Du scheinst oft bedrückt und unsicher. Ich weiß, dass es etwas mit Draco Malfoy zu tun hat, doch wenn du mir nichts erzählst, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen bei deinem Problem."

Augenblicklich wurde Harry leicht rötlich um die Nase und seine Hände wurden feucht. Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass Remus mehr von seinem Geheimnis ahnen würde, als ihm lieb war, doch dass es ihn derart nervös machen würde, direkt damit konfrontiert zu werden, das hätte er nicht gedacht. Obwohl er sich inzwischen Ron zum Teil offenbart hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er sich dem Werwolf anvertrauen sollte. Es war ja nicht nur, dass ihm die zunehmenden Albträume mit Voldemort beständig stärker zusetzten. Nein, es war einfach so, dass er langsam aber sicher nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich gegen Draco zur Wehr setzten konnte. Wie schnell war es dem blonden Slytherin vorhin gelungen, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen? Ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß? Harry verfluchte seine Verliebtheit, von der er überzeugt war, dass sie nicht zwangsläufig von Vorteil war.

„Weißt du Harry", sagte Lupin, der ihm gegenüber auf einem Sessel sah und gerade seine Beine übereinander schlug, „die Gerüchte über Ron und Mr. Zabini überschlagen sich gerade."

Harry horchte auf.

„Mir kam der Gedanke, dass deine recht häufige Anwesenheit in den Slytheringefilden vielleicht kein Zufall ist und das es auch nichts mehr mit Kinderstreichen zutun hat. Dein Vater, Sirius und ich waren oft zu nächtlicher Stunde im Schloss unterwegs und wenn wir uns in den Slyhterinsektor geschlichen haben, konnte man das Ergebnis meistens schon am nächsten Morgen sehen. Deine Besuche haben bisher keinerlei Wirkung gezeigt, außer dass die Maske von Mr. Malfoy einmal mehr Risse gezogen hat. Ich denke daher, du wirst es mir nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich sage, dass meine Vermutungen in eine ähnliche Richtung gehen, wie die der Schülerschaft in Bezug auf Ron und Mr. Zabini."

Da Harry nicht reagierte, stellte Remus seine Beine wieder nebeneinander, beugte sich im Sessel etwas vor und sagte sanft: „Harry, hast du eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy?"

Für einen Moment stockte Harry der Atem. Niemals hätte er damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet Lupin so schnell hinter sein Geheimnis kommen würde. Er hatte dem Werwolf doch kaum einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben. Sicherlich, er hatte ihn am Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ertappt, doch wie konnte er von diesem einmaligen Treffen, einen solchen Schluss ziehen?

„Wie kommst du darauf, Remus?", fragte Harry und bemühte sich, so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben, während sich in seinem Kopf die Gedanken überschlugen.

„Nenn es Intuition oder eine Vorahnung, aber darum geht es jetzt nicht, Harry."

„Worum geht es dann?", fuhr Harry auf.

„Um dein Problem. Es geht um nichts weiter als dein Problem und darum, wie ich dir helfen kann. Ich weiß, du hast es nicht sehr leicht, nicht die letzten Jahre und auch jetzt nicht, aber du solltest auch lernen, dass du Freunde hast, Harry. Ron und Hermine stehen genauso an deiner Seite, wie ich es tue. Vertraue uns doch einfach."

„Du meinst, so wie ich Sirius vertraut habe?", fragte Harry und allein die bloße Erinnerung an seinen Paten schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Ich wollte nicht-", setzte Remus an, doch er brachte es nicht über sich weiter zusprechen. Der Verlust seines besten Kindheitsfreundes setzte auch ihm zu und Harry konnte beobachten wie sich ein dunkler Schatten der Trauer über das ohnehin vom Leben gezeichnete Gesicht legte. Lupin wirkte in diesem Augenblick um Jahre gealtert.

„Es tut mir leid, Remus…" Harry bedauerte seine harschen Worte wirklich, doch der Werwolf winkte nur ab und ein mattes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich vermisse Sirius auch, doch bedauerlicherweise können wir nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist. Tot bedeutet nun einmal tot. Doch in meinem Herzen da trage ich Sirius bei James und Lily."

Harry war gerührt. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden geben würde, der seinen Kummer so gut verstehen würde und fühlte sich angesichts der Tatsache, dass es Remus ebenso ging, sehr oberflächlich. Dieses Gespräch hätten sie schon vor Wochen führen können und vielleicht wäre dann etliches anderes gekommen. Aber Harry mochte sich seinen Kopf jetzt nicht mit derlei Dinge zerbrechen, denn wie unabsichtlich streifte sein Blick die Uhr an der Wand und er schrak auf.

„Mist!"

„Was ist denn?" Verwundert erhob Remus sich ebenso abrupt wie Harry es getan hatte.

„Ich muss nachsitzen – bei Snape."

„Schon wieder?"

Ironisch lächelte Harry Remus an: „Mir scheint, er hat mich in diesem Schuljahr besonders in sein Herz geschlossen."

„Na dann", erwiderte Remus mitspielend, „solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen."

Rasch schnappte Harry sich noch ein Brot vom Tablett und ging zur Tür, doch bevor er den Raum verließ wandte er sich Remus zu. „Danke."

„Schon okay, Harry, aber bei Gelegenheit müssen wir unsere Unterhaltung fortsetzen. Es gibt noch ein paar Antworten, die du mir schuldest."

Ergeben nickte Harry und mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die schwere, hölzerne Tür hinter ihm zu.

**oooOOOooo**

Bevor Harry an der Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte atmete er tief ein und aus, und ermahnte sich selbst gedanklich nicht auszurasten. Egal, was Snape ihm heute wieder Abscheuliches antun wollte, er wollte ruhig bleiben und seinem verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer nicht zeigen, wie sehr er es immer wieder schaffte, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Es sollte keine Rolle spielen, ob er zum unzähligen Male Kupferkessen polieren musste, oder ob Snape ihn Froschlaich, getrocknete Spinnen, Käfer oder anderes Getier in neue Gläser umfüllen ließ – Harry wollte seine unverdiente Strafarbeit einfach nur hinter sich bringen.

Ohne auf ein Herein zu warten, betrat Harry den düsteren Raum und zu seinem persönlichen Erstaunen war Snape noch nicht da. Die Fackeln an den Wänden flammten von alleine auf und Harry wunderte sich weshalb der Professor sein Büro nicht verschlossen hatte, so wie er es gewöhnlich tat. Unschlüssig was er tun sollte, blickte Harry auf seine Uhr, doch egal wie sehr er auf sie starrte, die Uhrzeit stimmte. Er war pünktlich. Weiser als im letzten Schuljahr war sich Harry sicher, dass Snape nicht weit weg sein konnte und unterließ es daher sich genauer im Raum umzusehen. Harry war sich absolut sicher, dass Snape nicht davon begeistert sein würde, wenn er erneut etwas entdecken würde, dass nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war. Genauso wie damals als er sich von dem hellen Licht des Denkariums hatte verleiten lassen in Snapes Erinnerungen einzudringen. Nur zu gut konnte er sich an den Zorn von Snape erinnern und daran, welche Folgen seine künftige Weigerung gehabt hatte, ihm weiteren Unterricht in Okklumentik zu geben. Nein, Harry wollte der alten Fledermaus wirklich keinen weiteren Grund geben, ihn zu bestrafen. Stattdessen nahm Harry auf dem hölzernen Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch Platz und blickte auf das Regal im Gegenüber und betrachtete die merkwürdigen Kreaturen, welche darin lagen. Einige von ihnen befanden sich in Flüssigkeit, andere waren getrocknet, doch sie alle sahen eklig aus.

Gerade als Harry sich dabei ertappte wie er zum fünften Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten auf seine Uhr sah, konnte er Schritte hören. Doch es war mehr als nur eine Person, aber sie kamen auf Snapes Büro zu und blieben direkt vor der Tür stehen, die Harry angelehnt gelassen hatte. Ungewollt war Harry gezwungen, der Unterhaltung zu lauschen.

„Mr. Zabini, ich sage es Ihnen ein letztes Mal, Sie sollten ihre Entscheidung nochmals überdenken."

„Nein. Es ist bereits alles in die Wege geleitet und wenn Sie mir dabei nicht helfen wollen, dann mache ich es eben ohne Ihre Unterstützung."

„Ohne meine Unterstützung? Überschätzen Sie Ihre Fähigkeiten nicht, Mr. Zabini. Letztendlich sind Sie auch nur ein Schüler. Gebildet vielleicht, talentiert gewiss, aber auch Ihnen fehlt es letzten Endes an Erfahrung, um derlei Dinge vollständig zu begreifen und zu wissen, welches Handeln das Richtige ist."

„Sie unterschätzen mich, Professor. Sie unterschätzen mich, so wie mich die Malfoys unterschätzen."

„Begreifen Sie doch, Junge…", sagte Snape, doch seine Stimme brach mitten im Satz ab und nur wenige Sekunden später befand er sich in seinem Büro. Harry starrte Snape einfach nur an, bemüht den eisigen Blick, in den dunklen Augen standzuhalten und Snape einen Einblick in seine Gedanken zu verweigern.

„Professor?", fragte Zabini zögernd und trat hinter Snape, was diesen dazu brachte den intensiven Blickkontakt mit Harry zu unterbrechen.

„Potter, Sie sind schon hier?" Snapes Frage war jedoch nur rhetorisch gemeint und Harry wusste es, sodass er es vorzog einfach zu schweigen und sein Augenmerk zwischen Snape und Zabini hin und her wandern zu lassen.

„Mr. Zabini, ich denke Sie können jetzt gehen. Mr. Potter hier, muss seine Strafstunde bei mir ablegen."

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor", murmelte Zabini leise und seine goldenen Augen streiften Harry mit einem Ausdruck darin, den Harry nicht deuten konnte und dann war die Tür geschlossen und Harry war mit Snape alleine.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

_

Das war's schon wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, ihr fandet den Schluss dieses Kapitels nicht zu sehr „Cliffhänger". Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	19. Kapitel 19

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons, ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht.**smile**

**Betaleser:**

Die talentierte und zuckersüße Fellfie

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare zum letzten Kapitel. Sorry, wenn ich nicht einzeln antworte, aber leider hab ich heute keine Zeit dazu.Dafür werde ich beginnend mit diesem Kapitel auf alle Reviews antworten, die Fragen oder Anregungen, Lob oder Kritk enthalten, die einer Antwort bedürfen. _lächel_

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 19

Die Stille zwischen ihnen war fast zum Zerreißen und Harry traute sich nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ihm war mit jeder Faser seines Körpers bewusst, dass Snape einer Schlange gleich auf eine Regung seines Opfers wartete, nur um dann seine mit giftigem Sarkasmus triefenden Fangzähne hineinzuschlagen, bevor er es langsam und genüsslich quälte, bis es sich wünschte von ihm getötet zu werden. Harry war nicht bereit Snape diesen Triumph zu gönnen und so folgte er mit seinem Blick den langsamen Bewegungen Snapes, als dieser hinter seinen Schreibtisch ging, ohne Harry aus den Augen zu lassen und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

„Was haben Sie alles gehört, Potter?", fragte Snape leise, ja fast schon sanft und Harry wurde es ganz mulmig zumute.

„Nur, dass Sie Zabini von irgendetwas abringen möchten", antworte Harry, welcher bewusst verschwieg, dass er auch Zabinis Satz in Bezug auf die Malfoys gehört hatte. Diesen Punkt würde er wohl später mit Ron und Hermine in aller Ruhe besprechen, denn inzwischen wuchs ihm die ganze Angelegenheit über den Kopf und die Worte von Lupin klangen noch in ihm nach. Endlich war er breit seinen Freunden größeres Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen und ihnen einige der Dinge, von denen sie bislang nichts ahnten, anzuvertrauen.

„Mehr nicht?", hakte Snape nach.

„Nein, oder sollte ich noch etwas gehört haben?"

Snapes Körper spannte sich an und Harry erkannte, dass seine freche Frage den Lehrer noch vorsichtiger machte, und er sich fragte, ob Harry ihm wohl die Wahrheit sagte. Aber es schien fast so, als würde Snape ihm seine Version abkaufen. Nur, warum war Snape so extrem achtsam in seiner Nähe? Die letzten Male, als er seine Strafarbeit bei dem Professor verbracht hatte, war Snape nicht so gewesen. Im Gegenteil, Snape hatte es genossen, ihn auf seine unnachgiebige und stets verhasste, hartnäckige Art nieder zu machen. Wie oft hatte Snape ihm wohl gesagt, wie sehr er seinen Vater und Sirius verachtete? Wie oft hatte er ihm gesagt, welche Arroganz und Überheblichkeit von ihnen ausgegangen waren? Harry konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber er wollte keine weiteren Äußerungen dieser Art mehr hören. Sein Vater und Sirius hatten in ihrer Jugend schlimme Dinge getan, hatten Snape schlimme Dinge angetan, aber Harry liebte James und Sirius, und jeder boshafte Kommentare von Snape fühlte sich wie ein hinterhältiger Stich in den Rücken an.

„Heute morgen", unterbrach Snape die erneut aufgetretene Ruhe zwischen ihnen, „hatte ich eine interessantes Gespräch mit Lucius Malfoy. Können Sie sich vorstellen, worum es ging, Potter?"

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass er knallrot wurde. Es schien ihm, als wäre heute ein Tag der Offenbarungen. Erst war Remus hinter sein Geheimnis in Bezug auf Draco gekommen und nun wusste auch noch Snape Bescheid. Ausgerechnet Snape! Das hatte Harry unter gar keinen Umständen gewollt, aber scheinbar fanden die Malfoys Snape vertrauenswürdig.

„Es geht um die Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir", antworte Harry zerknirscht. Diese Unterhaltung nahm eine Wende, die ihm gar nicht behagte.

„Ja, tatsächlich, Potter. Ihre heutige Aufnahmefähigkeit erstaunt mich, vielleicht sollten Sie diese Gabe auch ab und zu einmal in meinem Unterricht verwenden."

Harry wurde, sofern möglich, noch röter, doch dieses Mal lag es dran, dass Snape es schon wieder schaffte, seinen Blutdruck gefährlich zu erhöhen. Zähneknirschend unterdrücke er einen weiteren, spitzen Kommentar seinerseits und bemühte sich seinen aufkeimenden Zorn zu unterdrücken. Dem dunklen Funkeln in Snapes Augen entnahm er, dass sein Lehrer sehr wohl erkannte, welche Wirkung er auf ihn hatte und Harry bemühte sich noch stärker, gleichgültig zu scheinen.

„Nun, Potter, möchten Sie mir nicht noch mehr über die Verbindung erzählen und darüber, wie sie sich bei Ihnen auswirkt? Lucius Darstellung kenne ich, auch wenn er sich standhaft geweigert hat, mir zu erzählen, was genau er in Ihren Gedanken erlebt hat", sagte Snape und lehnte sich auf eine sehr überhebliche Weise in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Harry war diese neuerliche Gestik der Einschüchterung von Snape so ziemlich egal, denn er hing noch immer an der Tatsache, dass Snape nicht wusste, was Lucius gesehen hatte. Die Erleichterung ließ Harry einmal tief ausatmen. Also konnte Harry getrost davon ausgehen, dass Snape sich bezüglich seiner Affäre mit Draco nicht sicher sein konnte. Vielleicht waren doch noch einige seiner Geheimnise gut verborgen.

„Nun, Potter, wollen Sie jetzt meine Hilfe oder nicht?" Ein schmales und ebenso kurzes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Gesicht und es war mehr als offensichtlich, das es nichts weiter als eine andere Form des Hohns sein sollte, jedoch bewirkte es bei Harry genau das, was Snape beabsichtigt hatte. Harry konnte sich mit einmal wieder auf seinen Professor konzentrieren.

„Ich kann durch die Augen von Malfoy-"

„Mr. Malfoy"

„-sehen. Nicht immer, nicht wenn ich will und meistens dann, wenn ich schlafe."

„Was genau haben Sie bisher durch seine Augen gesehen?"

Unwillig rutschte Harry auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Snape so viel anzuvertrauen und er wünschte sich Dumbledore wäre hier. Wenn Dumbledore anwesend wäre, dann wüsste Harry, dass es in Ordnung ginge, Snape derlei Dinge anzuvertrauen, so aber blieb sein natürliches Misstrauen gegenüber diesem Mann bestehen.

„Potter! Machen Sie endlich den Mund auf, sonst sitzen wir hier die ganze Nacht und glauben Sie mir - Sie haben kein Interesse daran, meine Zeit zu verschwenden."

Das glaube Harry ihm sofort. „Hab Malfoys Verfolgung durch die Todesser gesehen. Ich habe ein Gespräch mit Voldemort gesehen", brach es aus ihm heraus und sein Atem ging heftig. Für einen Moment herrschte eine angespannte Spannung zwischen ihm und Snape, die der Professor jedoch unterbrach.

„Sie haben all das durch Lucius Augen gesehen?"

„Ja, das habe ich."

Snapes unergründliche Augen blickten Harry lange an. Der Blick war Harry unangenehm, doch nicht so sehr, wie die Blicke davor, denn Snape schaute weniger bohrend, sondern eher nachdenklich auf ihn.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Potter", sagte Snape und mit einer einfachen Geste seiner Hand bedeutete er Harry zu verschwinden. Verdutzt, verwundert darüber was hier gerade vor sich ging, gehorchte Harry, auch wenn sich in seinem Kopf schon wieder sämtliche Gedanken überschlugen.

**oooOOOooo**

Die Treppen und Gänge zum Gryffindorturm schienen sich endlos zu ziehen. Nie zuvor war Harry der Weg aus den Kerkern so lang vorgekommen vor, doch Harry ging beharrlich an vereinzelten Schülern, sich unterhaltenden Gemälden und an klappernden Ritterrüstungen vorbei. Was Harry wollte, war einfach nur etwas Ruhe, denn nach diesem anstrengenden Tag hatte er sich seiner Meinung nach etwas Zeit zum Entspannen verdient. Vielleicht würde er so auch die Möglichkeit bekommen um die Ereignisse des Tages zu sortieren und zu verdauen, was er von dem Gespräch zwischen Zabini und Snape aufgeschnappt hatte, und auch seinen Besuch bei Remus. Harry hoffte einfach, dass Ron und Hermine ihn nicht gleich bestürmen und sich noch etwas länger in Geduld üben würden. Als Harry jedoch endlich am Porträt der fetten Dame angekommen war, wurde ihm augenblicklich klar, dass er den Tiefpunkt seines Tages noch nicht erreicht hatte. Dort, wo normalerweise das rosige, runde Gesicht der Dame saß, befand sich nichts als gähnende Leere. Die fette Dame war ausgegangen!

Entnervt stöhnte Harry auf. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die er heute nicht mehr gebraucht hatte, war genau das. Doch Harry wollte nicht aufgeben und hämmerte entschlossen gegen das leere Bild und vertraute darauf, dass um diese Uhrzeit der Gemeinschaftsraum noch mit Schülern gefüllt war. Es vergingen einige Minuten und Harry war gerade davor sein permanentes Klopfen zu unterbrechen, als der Rahmen zur Seite schwang und ein breit grinsender Dean Tomas seinen Kopf herausstreckte.

„Was geht, Harry?"

„Die fette Dame ist weg", murrte Harry und drängte sich an Dean ins Innere des Gryffindorturmes. Dann stutze er. Einen Moment lang glaubte Harry, er könnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, doch die vielen Erst- und Zweitklässer, die mit geröteten Wangen kichernd im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und verschiedenste Süßigkeiten aßen, waren ebenso real, wie die Tatsache, dass die Hälfte von ihnen statt normalen Armen, die verschiedensten Tierextremitäten hatte. So stand vor dem Kamin ein kleiner, blonder Junge aus dessen rechter Schulter sich ein Tintenfischtentakel wand und sich eigenmächtig um die Flosse eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens schlang. Wenige Meter weiter auf dem Sofa saß ein älteres Mädchen, das sich mit einem behuften Arm, die Haare aus dem Gesicht streifte.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Harry vollkommen verblüfft und vergaß für diesen Augenblick sogar seinen Ärger darüber, dass ihm niemand geöffnet hatte, obwohl er so lange geklopft hatte. Doch der Lärm durch das anhaltende Gelächter und aufgeregte Schnattern war ganz offensichtlich der Grund für seine verlängerte Wartezeit gewesen.

„Fred und George haben uns ein Paket geeult", grinste Dean.

„Was zur Hölle war da drin?", wollte Harry wissen, als ein weiterer Erstklässer sich vor den Augen einiger Viertklässer mit einem Plopp in einen besonders flauschigen, vanillefarbenen Knuddelmuff verwandelte, nur um sich fünf Sekunden später wieder zurückzuverwandeln.

„Harry", rief Ron und tauchte eine Sekunde später neben Harry auf. „Ist das nicht krass, was Fred und George uns geschickt haben? Da sind noch eine Menge anderer Sachen drin. Es gibt so komische Plätzchen, die machen für aus dir für einen Moment Diricawl!"

„Was sind Diricawl?"

„Kennst du das nicht? Die kennt doch jedes Kind. Das ist so ein Vogel aus Mauritius, recht plump mit flaumigen Federn und…"

„Ronald Weasley, wann kannst du dir endlich merken, dass Harry und ich nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammen?" Unter Hermines Tonfall zuckte Ron zusammen und nahm einen beschämten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ist ja gut, Mione."

„Wie war's bei Snape, Harry?"

Die braunen Augen seiner Freundin trafen Harry und es kam ihm so vor, als würde Hermine ihn mit ihren Augen ebenso gründlich durchforsten können wie Snape. Der Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum verblasste, als Harry mit einem Mal ganz auf Hermine, ihre Frage und die Tatsache konzentriert war, dass es Wichtigeres gab, als herauszufinden, was ein Diricawl war. Harrys Blick huschte kurz zu Dean, der noch immer neben ihm stand und Hermine verstand sofort.

„Harry, komm doch mal mit rüber. Ich habe eine Stelle in deinem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei gefunden, über die ich mit dir sprechen muss." und fasste sowohl Harry, als auch Ron am Arm und zog sie etwas abseits. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry sehen, wie Dean ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf und dann lächelnd zu Seamus ging. Für einen Moment spürte er bei dem Anblick der zwei Jungen einen neidvollen Stich in seinem Herzen, denn er wünschte sich, dass er sich mit Draco ebenso offen sehen lassen konnte. Eine kleine Geste von Seamus, der Dean unbemerkt von all den anderen sanft am Arm berührte, verstärkte den Stich noch mehr und Harry zwang sich Hermine wieder anzusehen.

„Wir sollten oben reden", sagte Harry nur.

„Noch eine Sekunde, sonst ist es zu auffällig", raunte Hermine zurück, während Ron recht verwirrt aussah.

„Wie haben Fred und Georg das ganze Zeug an deiner Mutter vorbeigeschmuggelt, Ron?"

Breit grinsend antwortete Ron: „So genau weiß ich das nicht, aber offensichtlich haben sie die Gnome im Garten irgendwie bestochen, dass sie einen Massenaufstand gemacht haben und dann haben sie die Chance genutzt. Ginny weiß es genauer, sie hat mit Fred und Georg geeult."

Harry konnte bei den Zwillingen nur den Kopf schütteln, die beiden waren wirklich unglaublich. Es war egal, ob sie neue Scherzsüßigkeiten herstellten oder jemandem einen ihrer berühmten Streiche spielten, Fred und George wussten immer genau, was sie wollten, und setzten ihre Ziele konsequent durch. Harry wünschte sich, dass er den gleichen Ehrgeiz entwickeln würde, doch dann fragte er sich, ob er die Zielstrebigkeit nicht schon längst hatte. Immerhin konnte man die Ziele, Voldemort zu besiegen, hinter Snapes und Zabinis Geheimnis zu kommen und Dracos Herz zu erobern, durchaus als ehrgeizig bezeichnen. Sein einziges Problem war, dass er Prioritäten setzen und sich an deren Rangfolge halten musste. Dracos Herz würde warten müssen.

„Okay, ich denke wir können jetzt hochgehen", sagte Hermine und bedeutete Ron und Harry ihr zu folgen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Obwohl es nur ein kurzes Kapitel war hoffe ich, dass es euch gefallen hat. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	20. Kapitel 20

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf, der mehr ist als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug, taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Pairing:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons, ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC **smile**

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht.**smile**

**Betaleser:**

Die talentierte und zuckersüße Fellfie

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Ein riesiges Dankeschön für die Kommentare** geht an **zissy **und **Harlekin**, welche offenbar die Einzigen auf sind, die mein letztes Kapitel gelesen haben.

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 20

Der Schlafsaal von Harry und Ron war leer, da Seamus, Dean und Neville noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren und sich mit den neusten Weasley-Erfindungen amüsierten. Das Fenster stand offen und Hedwig saß mit einem Brief im Schnabel ungeduldig wartend auf dem Sims. Vorwurfsvoll blickten ihre stechenden Augen Harry an und bedeuteten ihm, dass sie schon lange auf ihn gewartet hatte. Unter den neugierigen Blicken von Ron und Hermine, nahm Harry Hedwig den pergamentfarbenen Umschlag aus dem Schnabel, reichte ihr zu Belohnung einen Eulenkeks und streichelte kurz über ihr Federkleid, bevor Hedwig ins Freie verschwand. Früher hätte Harry Hedwig noch ein wenig nachgesehen, doch nun, wo er einen Brief in Händen hielt, dessen Absender er schon alleine an der geschwungenen Schrift erkannte, waren seine Gedanken längst woanders.

„Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Hermine und Harry zuckte zusammen. Obwohl er Ron bereits von seinem Verhältnis zu Draco erzählt hatte, wusste Hermine noch immer nichts, von der ungewöhnlichen Beziehung. So viele Dinge waren in der letzten Zeit geschehen, bei denen Harry Ron und Hermine ausgeklammert hatte und jetzt wollte Harry reinen Tisch machen. Es war an der Zeit seine Freunde vollends zu informieren und Rons wissender Blick, was den Brief anbelangte, gab ihm den nötigen Anstoß dazu.

„Er ist von Draco."

„Malfoy?", hakte Hermine ungläubig nach. „Aber warum sollte er dir schreiben?"

Harry konnte spüren wie er errötete und ganz automatisch fand sein Blick Rons, der ihm ermutigend zunickte und Harry mit dieser kleinen Geste Kraft gab. Obwohl Ron Draco nicht mochte, wusste Harry, dass er sich auf Ron verlassen konnte. Ron würde für ihn da sein, egal was sich zwischen Draco und ihm noch entwickeln mochte und er wusste auch, Ron war jetzt da, wo er endlich Hermine die Wahrheit sagen würden.

„Mione…", sagte Harry und schaute seine Freundin, die verwirrt, doch im höchsten Maße konzentriert vor ihm saß an. „Zwischen Malfoy… zwischen Draco und mir läuft was."

„Laufen?", fragte Hermine endgültig irritiert.

„Ja, also…", stammelte Harry und fühlte wie die Röte noch stärker in seine Wangen kroch. „Irgendwie sind wir zusammen."

„Oh." Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben konnten Harry und Ron Hermine sprachlos sehen. Ihr Mund bewegte sich zwar, doch es kam kein Ton aus ihr heraus.

„Ich…", stammelte Harry und sein Gesicht wurde immer dunkler, „hätte schon früher etwas sagen sollen, aber irgendwie habe ich mich nicht getraut."

„Wusste Ron Bescheid?", fragte Hermine, welche aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand erwachte und nun abwechselnd von Harry zu Ron blickte.

„Ja. Aber ich hab es ihm auch erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt."

„Warum nicht mir? Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich?", wollte Hermine verletzt wissen und die Schuld, dass er seine Freundin so lange im Ungewissen gelassen hatte, loderte in Harry auf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Hermine – ehrlich. Es ist nur… Für mich ist das alles auch schwer. Erst die Gefühle für einen Jungen und dann ausgerechnet noch für Draco..."

„Als Ron von Zabini umworben wurde, fandest du es doch auch nicht schlimm. Warum hast du da nichts gesagt? Du hättest wissen müssen, dass ich dir nicht böse sein könnte, auch wenn der Gedanke von dir und Malfoy… verstörend ist."

„Ich weiß", antworte Harry zerknirscht und obwohl in Hermines Augen noch die Verletzung stand, wusste er, Hermine verstand ihn. Hermine hatte ihn schon immer verstanden und genau deshalb öffnete sie auch ihre Arme und Harry umarmte seine Freundin so lange, bis Ron laut hüstelte.

„Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber ich glaube es gibt noch Wichtigeres zu besprechen", grinste Ron schief und dieses Mal errötete Hermine leicht.

„Du hast Recht", sagte Hermine und strich sich ihren Pullover glatt und die Haare zurecht, bevor sie sich gemeinsam mit Ron Harry zuwandte, der sich jetzt auf Nevilles Bett niederließ, welches gegenüber von seinem stand. Keine weitere Sekunde zögernd schoss Harry los.

„Heute Abend war ich bei Snape und ihr glaubt gar nicht, wen ich dort bei Snape getroffen habe. Zabini! Die beiden haben mich zuerst nicht bemerkt, weil ich schon in Snapes Büro war und dort gewartet habe, und sie haben sich unterhalten. Snape weiß, dass Zabini irgendetwas vor hat und hat versucht, ihn davon abzubringen. Keine Ahnung was das sollte, aber Snape war der Ansicht, dass Zabini es auf keinen Fall schaffen würde und der meinte bloß, dass Snape ihn genauso unterschätzen würde wie Draco und Lucius."

„Harry, bist du sicher, dass deine Beziehung zu Draco gut ist? Irgendwie scheinen die Malfoys, Zabini und Snape etwas vor dir zu verheimlichen. Hast du nicht die Befürchtung, dass sie dich irgendwie in die Falle locken wollen? Erinnere dich an das, was du bisher schon gehört hast. Draco hat auch eine Art Auftrag von Voldemort bekommen. Was wenn er dich zu ihm locken soll?"

Harry wusste nicht weshalb, doch der pure Gedanke daran, schien ihm falsch. Seine Gefühle sagten ihm, dass Draco nichts dergleichen mit ihm machen würde, auch wenn Harry bereits selbst an so etwas gedacht hatte.

„Wenn das so wäre, Hermine, weshalb sollte Draco dann getötet werden?"

„Vielleicht weiß er einfach zu viel", schlug Ron vor.

„Oder aber, er ist zu langsam. Was wenn er bei seinem Plan versagt hat, weil er sich in dich…", Hermine zögerte einen Moment, „verliebt hat? Könnte es nicht sein, dass Blaise jetzt Malfoys Job übernehmen soll?"

„Ich weiß nicht", wich Harry aus, denn er wusste nicht, was er tun würde, sollte Hermine mit ihren Vermutungen recht behalten. Könnte er Draco noch weiterhin vertrauen, wo er doch inzwischen viel mehr für den Slytherin fühlte, als er es jemals gedacht hätte? Harry hatte über sich keinerlei Sicherheit mehr, denn Draco hatte es in den wenigen, vergangen Wochen des Schuljahres nur zu gut geschafft, seine komplette Welt auf den Kopf zu stellen.

„Was hast du eigentlich mit Professor Snape besprochen?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel. Lucius scheint ihm nicht allzu viel über die Verbindung erzählt zu haben und Snape ist davon ausgegangen, dass er durch mich mehr erfährt, aber gesagt hat er nichts dazu. Allerdings werde ich die Ahnung nicht los, dass er etwas weiß oder vermutet und verheimlicht."

„Warum sollte er?", fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung", brachte Harry hervor, „vielleicht ist er ja der Spion und versucht deshalb Blaise von seinem Plan abzubringen, weil Zabini ihm so in die Quere kommen würde."

„Harry, ich weiß, das du Snape nicht leiden kannst, aber Dumbledore vertraut ihm und wenn du siehst, wie er uns letztes Jahr geholfen hat, dann-"

„Nein, Hermine! Ich will das nicht hören!"

Betroffen schwieg Hermine und auch Ron blickte verlegen drein, denn augenscheinlich war es besser, Harry nicht auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Wie lange war es wohl schon her, dass sie dieses Thema zuletzt erwähnt hatten? Es musste vor den Sommerferien gewesen sein, als Ron und Hermine eine ähnliche Unterhaltung in Bezug auf Snape mit Harry geführt hatten. Bereits damals war das Gespräch fruchtlos verlaufen und an Harrys Zorn und Trauer um Sirius zerbrochen.

„Ich hab euch noch gar nicht meinen neusten Traum erzählt", sagte Harry plötzlich. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel akzeptierten Ron und Hermine das Versöhnungsangebot und hörten interessiert zu, als Harry von dem Raum mit den schwarzen Kerzen, Narcissa Malfoys Gefangenschaft und dem Mordbefehl an Lucius, zu erzählen begann.

**ooOOOooo**

Pünktlich um Viertel vor Zwölf warf Harry sich den Tarnumhang um, nachdem er entschlossen verhindert hatte, dass er wieder einmal ein Treffen mit Draco verschlief. Doch Dank der intensiven Unterhaltung mit Ron und Hermine war die Zeit ohnehin wie im Flug vergangen, denn Harry hatte ihnen noch viel mehr zu erzählen gehabt. Unter anderem auch von seinem kurzen Besuch bei Remus, obwohl er bestimmte Aspekte der Unterhaltung mit dem Werwolf unberührt gelassen hatte. Er hatte Ron und Hermine nicht von dem Teil des Gespräches, in dem es um seine Eltern und Sirius gegangen war, erzählen wollen. Es war ihm zu persönlich erschienen, denn zum einen wollte er nicht an sein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber dem Werwolf erinnert werden und zum anderen auch nicht daran, dass Remus ihn mit seinen Worten tief gerührt hatte.

Mit der geübten Vorsicht der vergangen fünf Schuljahre schlich sich Harry, eingehüllt in seinen Tarnumhang und mit der Karte der Rumtreiber in den Händen, durch das Schloss. Einmal wäre er beinahe in Filch gestolpert, der mit einem Putzeimer bewaffnet die neusten Schmierereien von Peeves aufwischte und dabei herzhaft fluchte. Nach diesem kurzen Moment des Schreckens, als Mrs. Noris' Augen unbemerkt von Filch in seinem Putzanfall wachsam jede Bewegung von ihm verfolgten, war Harry ohne weitere Probleme überpünktlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt angelangt. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich mit Draco schon an so vielen Orten getroffen hatte, hier im Pokalzimmer waren sie noch nie gewesen. Harry fiel dieser einfache Fakt jedoch erst jetzt auf, als er alleine in dem dunklen Raum stand und seinen Blick über die einzelnen Pokale und Medaille gleiten ließ. Sein Augenmerk blieb auf dem Quidditchpokal hängen den Gryffindor einst mit seinem Vater als Sucher gewonnen hatte. Ungeachtet seiner restlichen Umgebung ging Harry auf den Pokal zu und betrachtete die glänzende Gravierung unter dem Licht seines schwach erleuchteten Zauberstabs.

Das Gefühl, welches über Harry hereinbrach hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Es war die Sehnsucht nach seinem Vater, seiner Mutter, nach Sirius. Es war die Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie. Harry war schockiert davon, wie intensiv dieser Wunsch noch in ihm brannte. Obwohl er die letzten Monate tunlichst bemüht gewesen war, seine Familie und die damit verbundene Trauer aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen, war sie nach wie vor da. Sie hatte sich lediglich hinter einer Barriere aus eisernem Willen versteckt, die jäh in sich eingebrochen war. Ein Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals und er berührte die Vitrine, in welcher der Pokal stand, fast so, als könnte er auf diese Weise eine Verbindung zu seinem Vater aufbauen. Bilder schossen ihm in den Kopf. Vor seinem inneren Auge schwebte die blasse Gestalt seiner Eltern, als sie aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes brachen. Kurz sah er auch Cedric, doch so schnell die Erinnerung an den Friedhof erwacht war, so schnell waren sie auch wieder vergangen und Harry stand zitternd im Pokalzimmer.

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken wich Harry von der Vitrine zurück. Er konnte nicht länger dort stehen bleiben. Doch obwohl er es sich so sehr wünschte, er schaffte es nicht den Blick von dem glänzenden Pokal zu lösen, bis er gegen eine andere Vitrine stieß. Bedrohlich schwankte der Schaukasten und die Pokale triumphaler Schulereignissen wackelten leicht, doch die Vitrine blieb zu Harrys Glück stehen. Verwirrt von den Gefühlen, die sich um sein Herz gelegt hatten, sah Harry nicht zurück, als er aus dem Raum flüchtete und direkt in die Arme von Draco lief, welcher ihn sofort umklammerte.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich…" Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er fühlte sich so verwirrt und die körperliche Nähe, deren berauschende Wärme sich durch Harrys Körper bannte, verminderte den emotionalen Tumult keinesfalls. Dracos Nähe hatte den gegenteiligen Effekt und verwirrte noch mehr, denn alleine die Anwesenheit des Slytherins erweckten in Harry Verlangen.

„Harry?", fragte Draco und Harry konnte die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme hören. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte sich wieder zusammenreißen, doch Harry tat nichts dergleichen. Noch immer hing er in den Armen Dracos, die ihn zu schützen schienen, und blickte hoch in das blasse Gesicht von Draco, welches als einziges unter Dracos eigenem Tarnumhang hervorlugte. Was auch immer Draco in seinen Augen gelesen hatte, nur wenige Sekunden später fühlte Harry sich am Arm gepackt und wurde mit schnellen Schritten von dem Pokalzimmer weggeführt.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Harry wissen, als er nach fünf Korridoren, drei Abzweigungen und zwei Geheimgängen, welche er nicht gekannt hatte, total orientierungslos war.

„An einen Ort, wo wir ungestört reden können", und mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry ergänzte Draco, „und es einigermaßen bequem haben."

Ohne sich selbst eines Hintergedankens bewusst zu sein, wurde Harry rot, etwas das Draco nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln quittierte.

„Das können wir aber nicht machen!", zischte Harry, Draco zu.

„Was meinst du?"

„Dein Vater würde es wieder sehen-"

„Wer sagt, dass ich dich verführen möchte?", schoss Draco zurück und das Rot auf Harrys Wangen breitete sich weiter aus, während es sich gleichzeitig vertiefte. Dann mit einem Mal und vollkommen abrupt blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen. „Hast du das auch gehört?"

„Nein."

„Da! Schon wieder!"

Dieses Mal konnte auch Harry Stimmen hören. Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er leicht auf die Karte der Rumtreiber und ignorierte Dracos sowohl neugierigen, als auch fragenden Blick und suchte seinen und Dracos Punkt auf der Karte. Wenige Schritte hinter einer weiteren Wand, welche Harry zurzeit nicht sehen konnte, verbarg sich ein Raum, der jedoch auf der Karte verzeichnet war. Dort recht dicht beieinander standen zwei weitere Punkte, welche die Schriftzüge Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson trugen.

**ooOOOooo**

Für einen Moment total überrascht starrte Harry auf die beiden kleinen Punkte und fragte sich ganz automatisch, weshalb Zabini und Parkinson um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss unterwegs waren. Draco allerdings nahm ihm die Frage, was sie nun machen sollten ab, denn er riss Harry die Karte aus der Hand, verfolgte seinen eigenen Punkt so lange, bis er vor der eingezeichneten Tür stand. Als Harry, der über Dracos Schulter ebenfalls auf die Karte geblickt hatte, aufsah, konnte er weiterhin nur eine blanke Steinwand sehen.

„Was machst du jetzt?", flüsterte er Draco zu, obwohl die Stimmen, die sie gehört hatten inzwischen schon lauter waren und Harry bereits ahnte, was Draco vorhatte. Dass Draco dann ein Paar von Fred und Georgs Langziehohren aus seinem Umhang fischte, verblüffte Harry dann doch. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco bei Blutbeschmutzern sein gutes Gold lassen würde. Dieser Stilbruch erwies sich jedoch als höchst praktisch, denn kaum dass Harry von Draco ein Ohr gereicht bekommen hatte, konnte er jedes Wort verstehen, das Blaise mit Pansy sprach.

„…chte, dass du Draco zur Vernunft bringst." Es war Pansy, die sprach.

„Draco zu Vernunft bringen? Das klingt, als wäre Draco ein unmündiges Kind, das nicht wüsste, was es tut."

„Das tut er ja wohl offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst hätte _er_ längst erkannt, dass er _dir_nur im Weg steht", sagte Pansy und anhand der Geräusche ihrer Schuhe schloss Harry, dass Pansy langsam auf Blaise zuging. „Du weißt", säuselte sie, „was Draco und Potter Nachts so treiben. Möchtest du das nicht unterbinden? Möchtest du nicht Draco für dich alleine?"

„Für mich alleine?", höhnte Blaise, „Oder für dich?"

„Sei doch nicht so kleinlich", schmollte Pansy und Harry konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie dabei das mopsige Gesicht verzog. „Wir können doch beide unseren Spaß mit Draco haben. Du, als der Liebhaber, der sich durch Dracos Bett tollt und ich, als die Ehefrau, die ihm später einmal seinen Erben schenkt und sich so einen Platz im Hause Malfoy sichert."

„Dir geht es doch nur um das Ansehen und das Gold. Draco ist dir nicht wichtig."

„Und wenn schon, dann ist Draco für mich eben nur Mittel zum Zweck. Aber er ist auch wie eine hübsche Puppe, mit der man spielen kann. Du weißt doch, wie er funktioniert." Es dauerte einen kleinen Augenblick bevor Pansy in einem provozierenden und tieferen, bemüht rauchigeren Tonfall weiter sprach. „Erzähl, wie ist Draco im Bett? Ist er beim Sex genauso unterkühlt, wie am Tag oder sprüht auch unser Eisprinz vor Gier, wenn du ihn fickst?"

Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte und doch war er gezwungen jedes Wort, mit anzuhören und die vielen spitzen Dornen, die sich in sein Herz bohrten, zuzulassen.

„Wenn Draco wüsste, wie du über ihn sprichst, würde er dich schneller mit einem Unverzeihlichen verfluchen, als du seinen Namen aussprechen kannst."

„Draco ist aber nicht hier, nur wir beide und Draco muss es niemals erfahren."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich es Draco nicht erzähle."

Pansy lachte. „Weil ich von deinem Auftrag weiß. Meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt und die hat es von deinem Vater."

„Hat deine Mutter wieder einmal die Beine breit gemacht?", spottete Zabini und sofort war ein Klatschen zu hören, gefolgt von etwas, dass wie ein kleiner Kampf klang und mit dem dumpfen Aufprall zweier Körper auf dem Fußboden endete. Der Atem von Blaise und Pansy ging nun heftiger.

„Willst du mich?", lockte Pansy, auch wenn es verzweifelt wirkte. „Du könntest mich sogar haben."

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Parkinson, aber du entsprichst nicht meinen optischen Kriterien."

„Bin ich dir nicht hübsch genug?", fauchte Pansy plötzlich und strafte die vorangegangene Sanftheit ihrer Stimme Lüge.

„Für meinen Geschmack, Parkinson, bist du mir zu rund und weich. Deine Haut riecht zu süß und dein Busen ist viel zu üppig und störend, als dass ich etwas damit anfangen könnte." Dann folgte das Geräusch von Blaise, als er aufstand und sich Staub von seinen Kleidern klopfte. „Und im Gegensatz zu Draco bin ich 100ig schwul. Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen, sondern nur auf Kerle. Deine plumpen Verführungskünste sind bei mir also vergebliche Liebesmüh'."

Erbost stand nun auch Pansy auf. „Dann gibst du also zu, dass du Draco schwul gemacht hast?"

Zabini lachte laut auf. „Dein Horizont ist so beschränkt. Wenn deine Eltern nicht ein gewisses Maß an Einfluss hätten und dein Blut nicht ebenso rein wäre wie meins, dann glaub mir, wäre ich niemals deiner Nachricht gefolgt. Ich werde jetzt gehen, vielleicht erhalte ich dann noch etwas von dem kostbaren Schlaf, den du mir geraubt hast."

„Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen", stammelte Parkinson und der Anflug von Panik war überdeutlich. „Du musst mir erst versprechen, dass du Draco nichts sagst."

„Warum sollte ich _dir_ etwas versprechen? In meinen Augen bist du ein _Nichts_."

„Du wagst es!"

„Welche Gefahr sollte mir von dir schon drohen? Du bist ein Kind, das sich in Dinge einmischt, von denen es keine Ahnung hat. Denkst du, Draco und ich wüssten nicht von deinen Briefen an seine Lordschaft? Denkst du wir wüssten wirklich nicht, was du Lord Voldemort geschrieben hast, in der lächerlichen Verzweiflung, du würdest die Möglichkeit Mrs. Malfoy zu werden verlieren? Es war dem Dunklen Lord ein Hochgenuss deine kindischen Briefe auf den Versammlungen vorzulesen! So konnte er dich und die Malfoys gleichzeitig demütigen. _Alle_ haben sie darüber gelacht." Blaise Stimme wechselte seinen Klang, um auf treffende und bösartige Weise Parkinson nachzuäffen. „_Mein lieber Lord Voldemort, mach das Draco weg von Potter kommt. Kann nicht ein Anderer den Auftrag übernehmen? Kann er nicht? Ich möchte nicht, das Draco noch schwuler wird – er ist doch mein Verlobter_! Reicht das, oder soll ich noch mehr aus deiner peinlichen Schrift zitieren?"

„Woher weißt du-"

„Hat nicht jeder von uns seine Spione? Was ist?", höhnte Blaise weiter. „Wirst du jetzt gleich anfangen zu heulen?"

Obwohl Harry, die beiden noch immer nicht sehen konnte, wusste er, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Parkinsons Atem, ihre Stimme, alles hörte sich verdächtig nach Tränen an und angesichts der enormen Demütigung, welche Blaise ihr gerade angetan hatte, konnte Harry es ihr auch nicht verübeln. Harry mochte Pansy keinesfalls, doch er war nicht immun gegen ein Mindestmaß an Mitgefühl. Irgendwie tat im Pansy ein bisschen Leid, auch wenn er von der Flut der Informationen vollkommen verwirrt war. Das Geräusch, als sich Blaise der Tür näherte, schreckte ihn und Draco auf und beide wichen sie fast geräuschlos zur Seite und schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig, um die Langziehohren von der Tür zu ziehen. Licht drang aus dem Raum und nun, wo die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet war, konnten sie Blaise auch ohne die Langziehohren problemlos verstehen.

Halb aus dem Raum getreten blieb Blaise stehen und drehte sich zu Pansy um, die Harry noch immer nicht sehen konnte. „Ich rate dir, dich nicht noch weiter in Dracos und meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen. In dieser Sache sind wir vielleicht Rivalen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir empfinde ich so etwas wie Respekt für Draco und daher werde ich es nicht dulden, dass du ihn sabotierst."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du ihn vögelst", wurde aus dem Raum zurückgefaucht und Harry konnte im Schein des fahlen Lichtes, ein Lächeln auf Blaise Gesicht ausmachen.

„Ist das der Neid, weil du ihn noch nicht ins Bett bekommen hast? Weil Draco Geschmack und Stil hat und sich nicht mit einem kleinen Flittchen wie dir einlässt? Wie die Mutter so die Tochter, nicht Parkinson?"

„DU-!", knurrte Pansy vor Zorn, doch Blaise ignorierte diesen Umstand.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht nur der Sex, der Draco und mich verbindet. Man könnte sagen, wir tragen beide den Schlüssel für das Herz des Anderen in unseren Händen und nun entschuldige mich, ich möchte noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf erhaschen. Gute Nacht."

Der Sarkasmus von Blaise letzten Worten klang noch in Harrys Ohren nach, als Blaise mit schnellen Schritten bereits den Korridor verlassen hatte. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte Draco fragen, was an den ganzen Vorwürfen und Informationen tatsächlich stimmte, doch er konnte nicht, denn Pansy befand sich noch immer hinter der geöffneten Tür. Sie war wütend und er konnte sie voller Zorn randalieren hören. Harry wusste nicht, was Pansy zerbrach, aber es war genug, um eine beträchtliche Menge an Lärm zu verursachen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte der erhöhte Geräuschpegel selbst in diesem abgelegenen Korridor Peeves angelockt.

„Ei, ei, ei, wen haben wir dann da?", frohlockte er, doch Pansy beachtete Peeves nicht und machte in ihre Zorneswut weiterhin alles Zerbrechliche kaputt, dass sie fand. Ob gekränkt oder nicht, Peeves setzte daraufhin zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei an. „SCHÜLERRANDALIE IM 5. STOCK! SCHÜLERRANDALIE IM 5. STOCK!" Für Harry und Draco war es an der Zeit sich so schnell wie möglich zurück zu ziehen.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hallöchen! Das war mein neues Kapitel von Udlmd und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Über Reviews mit Lob oder konstruktiver Kritik würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Liebe Grüße Amunet

* * *


	21. Kapitel 21

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paring:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC ***smile***

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. ***smile***

**Betaleserin:**

Die talentierte und sehr liebenswerte **Fellfie** ^^

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 21

Harry rannte. Das Atmen schmerzte bereits, während seine Lungen unermüdlich weiter nach Luft ächzten. Nur noch eine Kurve, eine kleine Kurve und er und Draco, welcher überraschend trainiert mit ihm Schritt hielt, waren gerettet. Ihr Ziel lag in greifbarer Nähe. Wild wirbelnd vor Anstrengung pochte Harrys Herz gegen seine Rippen und endlich schlitterte er um die Ecke, die ihm Freiheit versprach. Er stand vor einem hässlichen Wandbehang, auf dem sich eine ältere pockennarbige Hexe beim Sticken befand. Doch Harry verspürte keinerlei Veranlassung sie näher zu betrachten, denn Peeves Geschrei ertönte noch immer in der Nähe. Sie waren etliche Gänge vor dem Poltergeist geflohen, aber nicht weit genug um der dröhnenden Stimme zu entgehen, die beharrlich sämtliche Lehrer von Hogwarts anlocken würde. Laut Harrys erfahrungsreicher Schätzung konnte es sich nur um wenige Augenblicke handeln, bevor der erste angerauscht kam und Harry hatte kein Interesse daran, sich mitten in der Nacht in einem fast verlassenen Stockwerk mit niemand Geringerem als Draco Malfoy erwischen zu lassen. Sein höchst eigenes Nachsitzregister war dieses Jahr dank Snape schon mehr als genug ausgereizt.

Ohne zu zögern schob er den Wandbehang beiseite und offenbarte zu Dracos Verblüffung den Geheimgang, der sich dahinter verbarg. Auch wenn Harry dem Slytherin die Frage auf seinem Gesicht ansah, war er dennoch froh, dass er sich schweigend damit zufrieden gab, gleich in Sicherheit zu sein. Gemeinsam zwängten sie ihre großen Körper in die schmale Öffnung und kaum dass der Wandbehang wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurückgeschwankt war, konnten sie Schritte vernehmen. Unablässig kamen die Schritte näher und Harry hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an, brachte seine gequälten Lungen schier zum Platzen und lauschte dem genervten Gemurmel von Professor McGonagall, die an ihrem Versteck vorbei eilte.

Kaum das Schritte und Schimpfe von seiner Hauslehrerin verklungen waren, seufzte Harry auf. Er konnte spüren wie die enorme Anspannung der letzten Minuten von seinem Körper fiel und mit einem Mal waren sie da – die Gedanken an das eben Gehörte. Sein Blick suchte Draco und er sah ihn nur einen Meter weiter mit dem Rücken an die Wand auf dem Boden sitzen. Auch Draco schien es sich nun zu erlauben ausreichend Luft zu schöpfen, so dass es für Harry nicht verwunderlich war, dass sich Dracos Brustkorb ebenso hektisch hob und senkte wie es sein eigener tat. Etwas störte Harry jedoch an diesem Anblick. Ihm fehlte die Qual, die Spur der Reue. Auf Dracos Gesicht spiegelte sich nichts dergleichen wider.

„Das war knapp", sagte Draco und öffnete seine Augen, die Harry nun unverwandt anblickten.

„Ja, war es." Eine Mischung unterschiedlichster Gefühle machte sich in Harry breit. Ihm war als sähe er Draco wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie oft würde es dem Eisprinzen von Slytherin noch gelingen, ihn so zu verwirren, und ihm neue Seiten an ihm zeigen? Harrys Blick glitt über Dracos feines, hellblondes Haar, welches selbst hier in dem nur von seinem Zauberstab beleuchteten Gang zu leuchten schien. Er fragte sich, was Draco wohl gerade dachte, wo sie nichts anderes taten als einander anzusehen und Harry, gefangen in dem Blick eisgrauer Augen, an die vergangen Monate zurückblickte.

Die Erringungsfetzen trugen Harry zurück zu dem Anbeginn ihrer merkwürdigen Beziehung, der Art wie sie sich entwickelt hatte und was Harry nun für Draco fühlte. Seine Gefühle duellierten sich mit jenen, die ihm die Erfahrungen der letzten fünf Jahre aufgezwungen hatten und er wusste einfach nicht mehr woran er letztendlich bei Draco war. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er dem Slytherin vertrauen wollte oder nicht, er konnte es einfach nicht und es war alleine Dracos Schuld.

„Hör zu, Harry", sagte Draco, der die Stille zwischen ihnen nicht länger zu ertragen schien. „Die Dinge, die Pansy gesagt hat – Sie stimmen nicht. Pansy ist eifersüchtig. Du hast sie doch selbst gehört. Es geht ihr nicht wirklich um mich. Sie will einfach nur das Ansehen meiner Familie erlangen."

„Stimmt es, dass du mit Zabini schläfst?" Diese Frage, er musste sie einfach stellen. Sie war in ihm. Hart, fordernd, drängend. Schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und taxierte sein Herz ähnlich einem Crusiato.

„Das mit Blaise", setzte Draco an, „ist _kompliziert_."

Kompliziert, echote es in Harrys Kopf, kompliziert. Wie konnte es kompliziert sein? Es gab nur ein Für oder Wider. Heftiger Zorn loderte in Harry auf und ehe er ihn unterdrücken konnte, ehe es ihm gelang auch nur im Ansatz Herr über diese zischende Schlange in seinem Inneren zu werden, brach sie aus ihm hervor.

„SCHLÄFST DU MIT IHM?", donnerte, Harry. Er wollte keine Ausflüchte hören, er wollte die Wahrheit, auch wenn er Angst vor der Antwort hatte.

„Ja."

Dracos Entgegnung, so leise sie gesprochen war, dröhnte in Harry wie ein Donnerschlag. Es überkam ihn ein Gefühl ähnlich dem Angriff eines Dementoren, doch hätte Harry sich hier und jetzt entscheiden können, so wäre ihm ein Dementor lieber gewesen. Gegen einen Dementoren hätte er sich jederzeit mit seinem Patronus wehren können, aber was sagt man, wenn der Mann, den man selbst liebt, mit einem anderen schlief?

„Dann war das hier", und Harry deutete auf Draco und sich, „nur gespielt?"

„Nein! Das darfst du nicht glauben! Ich… Ich hab mich falsch ausgedrückt, ich habe mit Blaise geschlafen, aber das war vor dir! Er mag doch das Wiesel und ich… ich mag dich! Glaubst du sonst hätte ich mich auf so was mit dir eingelassen, Harry? Wäre es sonst möglich, dass du für mich schon lange nicht mehr „Potter", sondern „Harry" bist?"

Dracos Stimme, deren Klang beim Sprechen ebenso verzweifelt wie weicher geworden war, ließ die Sehnsucht in Harry erwachen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er Draco glauben konnte und auf ein Neues betrachtete er Draco. Es war merkwürdig wie wichtig ihm dieses zuvor so verhasste Gesicht geworden war und er wünschte sich, er könnte Draco jetzt küssen. Seine Lippen berühren und vergessen, was er alles erfahren hatte und welche Probleme jetzt und auch in der Zukunft zwischen ihnen stehen würden.

„Liebst du mich?" Die Worte waren Harry entschlüpft bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Harry, ich…" Dieses Mal gab Harry nach. Er drängte Draco nicht und ermöglichte ihm so die Flucht. Für Schwüre dieser Größe war es einfach noch zu früh. Harry hatte es gerade begriffen. Sein Herz, verräterisch in seinem Körper pochend, hatte sich bereits entschieden. Hatte akzeptiert und anerkannt, dass er Draco, obwohl es so unmöglich und abwegig schien, liebte. Aus einer Obsession war Verliebtheit geworden, doch nun hatte sich die Verliebtheit weiterentwickelt. War tiefer vorgedrungen als Harry es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte und war nun zu der Macht geworden, die Dumbledore stets die größte aller Mächte nannte. Es war Liebe. Aber so wie Harry wusste, dass die Zeit für Dracos Antwort nicht gekommen war, so wusste er auch, dass es andere Fragen zu beantworten galt.

„Was meinte Blaise mit dem Schlüssel zu deinem Herzen?" Stumm wollte Harry Dracos Geheimnisse nicht hinnehmen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Selbst wenn ich wollte Harry, ich _kann_ nicht. Blaise und ich, wir haben einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet."

„Einen was?"

„Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur."

Ratlos schaute Harry zu Draco und dieser begann zu erklären. „Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur ist ein Schwur, der mit Magie besiegelt wird. Wer auch immer diesen Schwur bricht, stirbt."

„Er stirbt?", japste Harry, „Aber warum sollte man dann so einen Schwur sprechen?"

„Es gibt Gründe, Harry. Nicht jeder Grund ist wichtig und doch machen wir Zauberer das immer und immer wieder."

„Wie lange seid ihr schon unter diesem Bann?"

„Blaise und ich waren fast noch Kinder. Es war bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen. Mehr kann und darf ich dir auch nicht sagen, Harry. Aber egal wie, es hat nichts mit meinen Gefühlen für dich zutun. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr und wäre da nicht diese nervtötende Verbindung zwischen meinem Vater und dir, dann schwöre ich, würde ich dir zeigen wie viel du mir bedeutest."

Sanfte Röte legte sich auf Harrys Wangen. Ob Draco ahnte, wie sehr er sich nach einem Kuss sehnte? Auch er hätte Draco gerne wieder berührt. Ihr letztes verführerisches Treffen wirkte unendlich lange her zu sein. Wie war es gewesen als Draco ihn diese Lust empfinden lassen hatte, die ihn so schwindlig machte und die ihm eine Erlösung versprach, die ihn betteln ließ? Harrys Körper erinnerte sich für ihn. Seine Wangen färbten sich dunkler, sein Atem beschleunigte sich. Konnte er Draco küssen, ohne das Lucius etwas davon erfuhr? Wann kam der Punkt an dem seine Lust, die Verbindung zu Lucius Malfoy aufbaute? Dann jedoch fuhr ein Gedanke in ihn, der auf ihn die gleiche Wirkung hatte, wie eine kalte Dusche und jeden Hauch von Erregung aus ihm bannte.

„Wirst du mit Zabini schlafen, wenn die Verbindung nicht getrennt werden kann? Wie lange wirst du auf mich warten? Oder holst du dir deine Befriedigung schon die ganze Zeit bei ihm?"

„Was? Nein! Blaise und ich, dass ist Vergangenheit."

„Seit wann, Draco? Wie lange ist es her, dass ihr zum letzten Mal miteinander geschlafen habt?" Harry konnte nichts dagegen machen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust zog an ihm. Brachte ihn dazu Dinge zu sagen, die er nicht sagen wollte.

„Wir…", doch Draco brach inmitten des Satzes ab. „Spielt das wirklich eine Rolle? Ich will doch nur noch dich."

Dracos Worte rührten Harry. Wollten ihn dazu verleiten alles zu vergeben und vergessen, doch die Eifersucht, welche in seinem Inneren brannte, loderte weiter. Sie schlich in seinen Gedanken umher und verhöhnte ihn. Plötzlich sah sich Harry mit jeder Andeutung Zabinis konfrontiert, die er jemals zuhören bekommen hatte. Eine Erinnerung leuchtete in Harry auf. Das Bild von Blaise Zabini und Draco, die gemeinsam mit Pansy auf ihn, Ron und Hermine getroffen waren, kristallisierte sich in seinem Inneren. Es war der Tag der Lichttöne gewesen, jener Tag an dem Draco ihn gebeten hatte, ihm die Möglichkeit zu schenken, dass er ihn entdecken durfte. Aber war das Wirklichkeit gewesen? Was waren mit Draco und Zabinis Lippen gewesen, die leicht geschwollen und gerötet gewirkt hatten, als hätten sie sich geküsst? War nicht dort an diesem Tag zum allerersten Mal die Eifersucht in ihm erwacht? Hatte er nicht da die erste Vermutung gegenüber Draco und Zabini gehegt?

„Am Tag der Lichttöne", fragte Harry, dessen Stimme belegt und unsicher klang, „hast du da mit Zabini rumgemacht?"

„Warum willst du das wissen, Harry? Lass es doch einfach gut sein. Reicht es nicht, dass ich jetzt nur noch dich möchte?"

Draco wirkte ungeduldig und so als wäre er langsam der Unterredung leid, doch Harry ignorierte ihn. „Hast du da noch mit Zabini rumgemacht, obwohl wir bereits was am Laufen hatten? War alles, was du mir während des Ballet der Lichttöne gesagt hast, eine Lüge? Dass du mich wirklich entdecken wolltest? Hast du mich und meine lächerliche Verliebtheit nur benutzt um irgendeinen Auftrag für Voldemort auszuführen?"

Tränen der Wut drängten sich aus Harry empor, ließen seinen Blick trübe werden, so dass Draco zu einem hellen verschwommenen Fleck wurde. „War es das? Dein Auftrag? Mich verführen? Mich dazu bringen, dir zu vertrauen? Habt ihr geglaubt mich so leichter in die Falle locken zu können? War es DAS, Draco? SAG SCHON!" Der Zorn in Harry hatte gewonnen. Hatte die Oberhand erlangt und bewirkt, dass Harry immer lauter geworden war. So viele kleine Begebenheiten und Andeutungen hatten sich in Harrys Kopf zu einem fast vollständigen Puzzel zusammengefügt. Er war hereingelegt worden. Hinterrücks, schmerzender und tückischer als jemals zuvor. Schlagartig war Harry übel. Er wollte sich übergeben, doch er konnte nicht. Diese Übelkeit saß viel zu tief in ihm und so stand Harry stattdessen auf, wankte durch den Wandvorhang hinaus.

„Harry", hörte er Draco hinter sich sagen, doch Harry beachtete den Slytherin nicht länger. Stolpernd stützte er sich halb an der Wand ab, ging den Korridor in Richtung Gryffindorturm davon. Er wollte keine Erklärungen, keine weitere Lügen, doch vor allem wollte er die Wahrheit, vor der er sich plötzlich so sehr ängstigte, nicht aus Dracos Mund hören. Dracos leise Rufe verklangen weit hinter ihm.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

  
_

Lang, lang ist das letzte Kapitel her gewesen. ***schäm*** Aber jetzt bin ich wieder zurück und werde mich bemühen immer aktiv und fleißig an dieser Geschichte weiterzuschreiben, da ich sie auf jeden Fall beenden möchte.

Falls noch Leser da sind, würde ich mich sehr über Kommentare freuen. **^____~** Das nächste Kapitel gibt es in Kürze, da ich es nur noch überarbeiten muss. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet

* * *


	22. Kapitel 22

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paring:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC ***smile***

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. ***smile***

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare.** Hätte nicht gedacht, dass noch so viele Leute meine FF lesen. Ihr habt mich echt glücklich gemacht. **^____^**

**oooOOOooo

* * *

  
**

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 22

Der Tag begann für Harry sehr düster und das triste, graue Wetter schien bestens zu seiner üblen Laune zu passen. Unausgeschlafen, da er erst sehr spät eingeschlafen und er dann auch noch mit Alpträumen traktiert worden war, saß er in Professor Binns Unterricht. Bereits fünf Minuten nachdem er in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde Platz genommen hatte, waren Harrys Gedanken abgeschweift. Er war so tief in die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht versunken, dass ihm völlig entging, wie Ron schnarchte, während eine verwirrte Flotte-Schreib-Feder seinem besten Freund einen grünen Schnurrbart malte. Auch bemerkte Harry Hermines besorgten Blick und die damit verbundene tiefe Sorgenfalte nicht. In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles nur um Draco.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten schien ihm alles klar, sobald er an Draco dachte. Die Gefühle für Draco hinderten ihn nicht länger daran, zu erkennen, dass das Fundament ihrer merkwürdigen Beziehung auf Erpressung und Nötigung aufgebaut worden war. So viele Jahre unglaublich starken Hasses lagen in ihrer Vergangenheit und Harry verstand selbst nicht, wie all dies in den Hintergrund gerückt war, kaum dass er Draco körperlich näher gekommen war als jemals einem Menschen davor. Obwohl es seine Gefühle waren, obwohl es seine Entscheidungen waren, er konnte selbst nicht nachvollziehen, wann und vor allem wie der Wechsel stattgefunden hatte. Alles was Harry begriff war, dass er Draco noch immer liebte, gleichwohl er unglaublich verletzt und unsagbar eifersüchtig auf die enge Bindung zwischen Draco und Zabini war.

Ein lautes, deutliches Klopfen unterbrach Professor Binns monotonen Vortrag über den 12. Großen Koboldkrieg im Jahr 382 vor Morgana und brachte den resoluten Geist für einen kurzen Augenblick zum straucheln. Etliche Schüler erwachten aus der dämmrigen Trance, in die der Professor sie stets mit seinen langweiligen Vorträgen versetzte. Dean Thomas schreckte so abrupt aus seinem tiefen Schlaf auf, dass er gegen sein Tintenfass stieß und es Lavender Brown über ihr langes Haar floss, was diese wiederrum laut aufschreien ließ. Neville Longbottom stieß sich schmerzhaft seinen Zauberstab ins Nasenloch, aus dem daraufhin rote und grüne Funken stoben. Ron verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Schnarchen und grunzte laut nach Luft schnappend auf. Harry jedoch betrachte nur den kleinen, schmalen Slytherin-Erstklässler, der in der Tür stand und zu dem das laute Klopfen überhaupt nicht zu passen schien. Die Miene des Jungen war voller Scheu, aber je mehr Schüler ihn registrieren und ihn beobachten, desto entschlossener wurde er, bis er letztendlich seine Schultern straffte und direkt auf Professor Binns zu ging, wo er ihm eine kleine Pergamentrolle überreichte, bevor er eiligst wieder verschwand.

Kurz lass der Geist die Nachricht in seiner Hand, nur um dann leicht missbilligend, aufgrund der vorangegangen Störung seine Stimme zu erheben. „Mr. Potter, Sie sollen sich unverzüglich im Büro des Schulleiters einfinden."

Neugierige Blicke streiften Harry, doch er ignorierte sie geflissentlich und blickte stattdessen zu Ron und Hermine. Auch in ihren Gesichtern stand pure Überraschung geschrieben. Mit einem leichten, kaum bemerkbaren Zucken seiner Schultern bedeutete er Ron und Hermine, dass auch er keine Ahnung hatte, was Professor Dumbledore von ihm wollte und verließ schleunigst den Raum.

Harry rannte die Korridore entlang, den Kopf voller Fragen. Er rätselte darüber, ob er wohl Antworten auf seine unzähligen Fragen erhalten würde, und dann stand er auf einmal vor den Wasserspeiern, die zu Dumbledores Büro führten. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass er kein Passwort erhalten hatte und begann sich sein Hirn zu zermartern wie es bei seinem letzten Besuch gelautet hatte. Bevor seine Bemühung jedoch von Erfolg gekrönt war, überragte ihn ein Schatten, der sich lautlos hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte.

„Potter, was haben Sie schon wieder hier zu suchen? Sollten Sie sich nicht derzeit im Unterricht befinden?"

Bei Snapes schneidender Stimme zog sich in Harry alles zusammen. Innerlich auf eine neuerliche, unschöne Konfrontation mit Snape gefasst, drehte Harry sich um. „Professor Dumbledore schickte nach mir."

„Ist das so?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blanke Wut loderte in Harry empor.

„Natürlich", entgegnete Harry, bemüht seinem Zorn nicht die Oberhand zu überlassen und Snape dieses Mal seine Meinung zu sagen.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen, schmalen Lächeln, das die Geringschätzung für Harry offen bekundete. Doch bevor Harrys angespannter Geduldsfaden riss, wandte sich Snape von ihm ab und dreht sich den Wasserspeiern zu. „Weasley Twins"

Als die Tür freigegeben wurde und einen Blick auf die Wendeltreppe offenbarte, welche zu Dumbledores Büro führte, war es Snape, der Harry den Vortritt gewährte. Ein Umstand der Harry zutiefst missfiel, denn er konnte den kalten und bohrenden Blick aus Snapes kleinen, schwarzen Augen ununterbrochen, den ganzen Weg bis zu Dumbledores Büro in seinem Rücken fühlen.

Professor Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry gemeinsam mit Snape den Raum betrat. Es wirkte, als würde der Professor in einem Buch lesen, doch Harry ahnte, dass er und Snape bereits in dem Moment sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters inne hatten, als das Passwort zu den Räumlichkeiten gesprochen worden war. Ein leises Rascheln veranlasste Harry in die Ecke zu seiner Rechten zu blicken. Lucius Malfoy saß dort auf einem weichen Ledersessel. Sein Gesicht war sehr blass und eigentlich wirkte die komplette Erscheinung des Todessers durchscheinend. Durch das helle, silbrig-blonde Haar, welches dem von Draco entsprach, bis zu den ungewohnt und absolut untypischen weißen Kleidungsstücken, die Lucius trug, machte er einen unglaublich verletzlichen Eindruck. Ein Eindruck, der sich verlor, sobald man den arroganten und entschlossenen Ausdruck auf seinen attraktiven Gesichtszügen sah.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja. Harry, Severus", begrüßte Dumbledore sie und lenkte so Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von Lucius fort. Mit einem leichten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei bequem aussehende, gepolsterte Stühle aus dem Nichts. „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Nun, dann sind wir wohl alle vollzählig."

Harry saß kaum, da rutschte ihm auch schon die erste Frage heraus: „Warum sind wir hier?" Er ertrug die Spannung des Ungewissen nicht länger und ignorierte dabei so gut es ihm möglich war Snapes scharfen Blick und die Tatsache, dass Snape so wie es aussah nur nichts bezüglich seiner Hast sagte, da Dumbledore dem Zaubertranklehrer bedeutete, zu schweigen.

„Eine gute Frage, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Harry sanft unter seiner Brille an. „Nun, worum geht es hier wohl?" Ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden, Harry, denn schließlich geht es tatsächlich um dich, Professor Snape", und er deutete mit einem knappen Nicken des Kopfes auf Lucius, „und Mr. Malfoy."

„Haben Sie einen Weg gefunden die Verbindung zu trennen?" Erwartungsvolle Neugier erwachte in Harry. Er hoffte innständig, diese absurde Verbindung so schnell wie möglich zu beenden, denn die Dinge, welche er durch Lucius sah, gefielen ihm ebenso wenig, wie jene, welche Lucius durch seine Augen erblicken konnte. Es war nicht der Fakt, dass seine Beziehung zu Draco auf diese höchst peinliche Art offengelegt worden war, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass er so dem letzten Rest seiner Privatsphäre beraubt worden war.

„Bedauerlicherweise, nein."

Die Hoffnung, die gerade eben erst in ihm aufgeflackert hatte, erstarb augenblicklich und Harry fühlte sich bitter enttäuscht.

„Was mache ich dann hier?"

„Gemeinsam mit Severus habe ich überlegt, dass es wohl sinnvoll wäre ein paar Test mit dir und Lucius durchzuführen."

„Was für Tests", fragte Harry misstrauisch und schaute kurz zu jedem der drei Männer.

„Nun Severus hat ein paar höchst interessante Aufspürzauber, der tieferen und älteren Magie entdeckt, für den relativ unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass diese Bindung auf einen Fluch zurückzuführen ist. Außerdem war er so nett und hat einen Offenbarungstrank gebraut, der jegliche Zweifel daran beseitigen sollte, ob ein anderer Zauberer seine Finger mit ihm Spiel hatte."

Harry schwieg. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Doch Dumbledore nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, indem er einfach weitersprach.

„Natürlich bin ich mir bewusst, dass uns dies im Moment nicht die erhoffte Befreiung darbietet, die du dir gewünscht hast, Harry, doch es ist ein guter Ansatz für die Lösung des Problems."

Harry verstand, dass er sich auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin Snape ausliefern wurde. Der alleinige Gedanke daran brachte den Unwillen in Harry hervor, aber er schwieg weiterhin beharrlich und starrte stattdessen entsetzt in die vertrauten, blauen Augen seines Schulleiters. Obwohl Professor Dumbledore genau wusste wie sehr Snape und er sich hassten und welch großes Misstrauen zwischen ihnen stand, wollte er ihn erneut in Snapes Hände geben. Hatte das Fiasko des Okklumentik-Unterrichts im letzten Schuljahr nicht ausgereicht, um Dumbledore von solch einer Idee abzubringen?

„Wann", wollte Harry wissen, dessen Stimme merkwürdig hohl klang und dessen Mund sich trockener anfühlte, als eines der Plätzchen von Hagrid schmeckte, „sollen die Test beginnen?"

„Ich würde sagen", meldete sich zum ersten Mal die nonchalante Stimme von Lucius Malfoy aus seiner Ecke, „so schnell wie möglich. Denn Mr. Potter, Sie können mir glauben, ich kann auf künftige Einblicke in Ihre – sagen wir – verstörende Welt verzichten. Diese Peinlichkeit sollten wir – und ich bedauere das ich es gezwungen bin dies zu sagen – _uns_ beiden ersparen." Ein recht humorloses Lächeln kräuselte Mr. Malfoys schmale Lippen und wenn Harry ihn nicht ohnehin bereits verabscheut hätte, hätte er es spätestens jetzt getan.

_Fortsetzung folgt…

* * *

  
_

Sodele Das war's auch schon wieder von mir. Leider ist das neue Kapitel noch nicht fertig, aber ich hoffe, dass es die spätestens die nächste Woche in den Betaread schafft. Liebe Grüße eure Amunet

PS: Reviews nicht vergessen.

* * *


	23. Kapitel 23

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paring:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC ***smile***

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. ***smile***

**Betaleser: **

meine Liebe Fellfie** *dich ordentlich knuddelt*** Du bist einfach die Beste!

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 23

Es war bereits gegen Mittag, als es Harry es endlich gelang, Ron und Hermine von dem Treffen bei Dumbledore zu erzählen. Obwohl es während des Unterrichts keine weiteren unvorhergesehenen Vorfälle gegeben hatte, war ihm doch ständig jemand in die Quere gekommen. Nun jedoch stand er mit Ron und Hermine in einem halbwegs verlassenen Korridor, wo sie vor ein paar Zweitklässlern so taten, als würden sie aufmerksam das Porträt zwei alter Zaubern beim Kartenspiel betrachten. Zischelnd und stets darauf bedacht, dass keiner ihr Gespräch belauschte, erzählte Harry in wenigen Minuten von der Unterhaltung. Gelegentlich nickte Hermine dabei verstehend und Ron schnappte scharf nach Luft, als er hörte, dass Harry sich wieder regelmäßig in Snapes Büro einfinden musste. Harrys Wangen glühten bei jedem Wort vor Zorn, denn erst jetzt erlaubte er es sich selbst, seinen Unmut über diese verfahrende Situation herauszulassen.

„Harry", sagte Hermine zu ihm und schlug den für sie so typisch belehrenden Tonfall an, dass es ihn Mühe kostete, nicht die Augen zu rollen. „Du musst zu diesen Treffen gehen!"

„Das weiß er auch, Hermine. Oder glaubst du, er steht darauf das Lucius ihn jedes Mal beim Sex sieht", mischt sich Ron ein. Zu Harrys und Rons absoluter Verblüffung färbten sich Hermines Wangen zartrosa.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", nuschelte sie und verstummte, merkwürdig verlegen dreinsehend.

„Ich weiß wirklich, dass ich zu diesen Treffen muss, es ist nur… Mir wird schlecht sobald ich dran denke, dass Snape etwas von dem mitbekommen könnte, was Draco und ich… Ihr wisst schon", deutete Harry an.

„Mann Harry", stöhnte Ron auf. „Da musst du halt durch. Hauptsache diese Du-bist-in-meinem-und-ich-in-deinem-Kopf-Geschichten hören bald auf. Du willst doch auch nicht, dass es ewig so weitergeht."

„Schon klar", brummte Harry. Mit einem Mal bereute er, dass er Ron und Hermine von den Treffen erzählt hatte, denn er hatte definitiv keine Lust sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.

„Wir sollten wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ich muss noch meinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunde fertig machen und euch zweien täte es auch mal gut mit den Hausaufgaben anzufangen."

Da es nichts auf Hermines zutreffende Bemerkung zu erwidern gab und sie das Thema Snape und Harrys schmutzige Gedanken hinreichend erörtert hatten, stimmten Harry und Ron kopfnickend zu. Schon wenn Harry an die Liste seiner noch offenen Hausaufgaben dachte wurde ihm schlecht. In letzter Zeit war einfach zu viel passiert, als dass er sich genügend auf die Schule hatte konzentrieren können. Außerdem hing ihm der Streit mit Draco noch nach.

Obwohl er in Ron und Hermine wirklich gute und treue Freunde gefunden hatte, konnte er ihnen nicht erzählen, dass Draco mit Blaise schlief. Der Schmerz darüber war noch zu frisch und er wusste nicht, was das alles bedeuten sollte. War er wirklich nur eine nette kleine Ablenkung für den Slytherin gewesen oder konnte er hoffen? Harry war so wütend auf Draco, darüber dass er ihn angelogen hatte, aber er wusste im Moment einfach nicht, was er denken sollte. Schließlich hatte er sich in Draco verliebt und sich eingebildet, die Zuneigung beruhe auf Gegenseitigkeit. Konnte er sich so sehr in Draco geirrt haben?

Mit immer langsamer werdenden Schritten folgte Harry seinen Freunden, während Hermine unablässig auf Ron wegen dem Transformationszauber für Professor McGonagall einredete. Harry hatte keine Lust sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen und die Gedanken an Draco zogen seinen Geist immer weiter in sich selbst zurück. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam ihm und er blieb kurz stehen. Die Distanz zu Ron und Hermine vergrößerte sich um ein paar weitere Meter und dann, gerade als er weitergehen wollte, packten ihn zwei Arme von hinten und zogen ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

„Potter", sagte eine vertraute Stimme entzückt. „Was habe ich da vernommen? Du hast Stress mit Draco?"

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Zabini."

„Aber warum denn? Jetzt, wo du dich endlich mal so richtig in meiner Gegenwart gehen lassen kannst, ohne immerzu an diesen Spielverderber denken zu müssen."

„Spinnst du?", fauchte Harry, der nicht im Mindesten in der Stimmung für Zabinis Anmachen war, „Ich steh nicht auf dich, also lass mich ein für alle Mal in Ruhe!"

Dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte bemerkte Harry an der Art wie sich Zabinis bernsteinfarbende Augen verengten und an dem Funkeln, das immer gefährlicher wurde. Zabinis Zauberstab hob sich und ehe Harry reagieren konnte, rauschte Zabinis Zauber durch den Raum. „Petrificus Totalus"

Steif wie ein Brett fiel Harry um. Zorn loderte in ihm auf und hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, hätte er Zabini einen entsprechenden Gegenfluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Bewegungsunfähig blieb ihm jedoch nur wütend an die Zimmerdecke zu starren.

„Potter, Potter, Potter…", Zabinis Stimme war vorwurfsvoll und trug noch immer den gefährlichen Unterton in sich. „Ich glaube, du unterschätzt mich. Kann es sein? Warum nur sollte ich auf dich hören? Warum sollte ich DEINEN Bedürfnissen nachgeben? Wichtig ist ausschließlich was ICH will!"

Panisch hörte Harry, wie sich der Slytherin ihm näherte und erschrak als Zabinis Gesicht – eine Maske kalter Berechnung – in seinem Sichtfeld erschien. Die Wut, die so heftig aus Harrys Augen blitzte, fand sich auch in Zabinis wieder, welche nun dunkler geworden waren.

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt tun werde?", frage Zabini und beugte sich zu Harry hinab. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was ich hier mit dir machen werde, wo uns keiner sieht?"

Harry dämmerte es und hätte gerne den Kloß in seiner Kehle hinuntergeschluckt. Musste jedoch hilflos über sich ergehen lassen, dass sich Zabini eng an seinen Körper presste. Becken an Becken und ihm genüsslich übers Ohr leckte.

„Ah…", raunte Blaise langsam. „Ich sehe, du begreifst. Hat unser Freund Draco sich deiner schon erbarmt, Harry? Hat er dir schon gegeben, wonach du dich so sehr sehnst?" Seine Lippen verweilten nicht langer an Harrys Ohr, wanderte stattdessen federleicht über Harrys Kiefer und blieben letztendlich auf Harrys Lippen hängen. Blaise küsste ihn! Harry wollte Zabini von sich stoßen und fliehen, doch die Ganzkörperklammer hielt ihn rigoros fest.

Die Hilflosigkeit in dieser Situation war zum Schreien. Sie war ungerecht! Harry wollte nicht von Zabini berührt werden, wollten diesem Slytherin keinen Zutritt zu intimeren Sphären gewähren. Sehnlichst wünschte sich Harry, den Fluch von sich zu lösen. Wünschte sich, dass ihm jemand – Draco – helfen würde. Doch Harry wusste, dass ihm hier keiner zu Hilfe eilen würde. Niemand wusste wo er war und Ron und Hermine dürften zwischenzeitlich beim Gryffindorturm angekommen sein. Selbst wenn ihnen sein Verschwinden schon zuvor aufgefallen war, bei seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten, welches er das bisherige Schuljahr an den Tag gelegt hatte, würden sie sich nicht einmal etwas dabei denken. Wie sollte er also auf Unterstützung hoffen?

Tränen der Wut stiegen in seinen Augen empor, machten seinen Blick trübe, so dass Zabinis Gesicht über ihm zu seinem merkwürdig verschwommen Fleck wurde. Blaise Hände glitten über Harrys Oberkörper, tasteten sich zu seiner Hüfte hinab, wo sie ihm den Pullover, den er trug, hochschoben. Als Blaise Hände seine nackte Haut berührten, wäre Harry ohne Klammerfluch sicherlich zusammengezuckt. Die Finger waren kalt und feucht. Ganz genauso wie Harrys Hände wurden, sobald er extrem nervös war. Und dann hatte Harry eine Eingebung.

Zabini wollte dies ebenso wenig wie er! Ob er den Zorn auf Harry spielte oder nicht, war bedeutungslos, denn diese Ungeheuerlichkeit, die er ihm angedroht hatte, entsprach einer ebenso spontanen wie idiotischen Idee. Harry vermutete, dass Zabini einfach nicht wusste, wie er sich aus dieser Affäre ziehen sollte. Wahrscheinlich betete er ebenso inbrünstig gestört zu werden wie Harry selbst.

„Potter", flüsterte Blaise sanft in sein Ohr. „Ich werde jetzt Gesicht und Hals von der Ganzkörperklammer lösen, aber wehe du schreist, dann werde ich sehr unangenehm."

Obwohl Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass dies ein neuerliches perfides Spiel von Zabini war, in dem er Bestandteil war, nahm er die Drohung ernst. Bis er die Möglichkeit bekam zu seinem Zauberstab zu gelangen, war er dem Slytherin ausgeliefert.

Leise Worte schwebten an seinem Ohr vorbei und plötzlich konnte Harry seine Gesichtsmuskeln wieder bewegen.

„Warum tust du das?"

„Weil es Spaß macht."

„Willst du das wirklich?"

„Natürlich."

„Lügner! Das hier willst du genauso wenig wie ich."

„Meinst du?"

Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte, streiften Zabinis Lippen erneut zart über Harrys. Zwei, drei Mal tasteten sie sich behutsam vor, erst dann senkte Zabini seinen Mund fest auf Harrys.

Blaise Kuss war anders als die Küsse Dracos. Harry registrierte zwar, wie ein Teil von ihm auf das lockende Zungenspiel einging, doch ein anderer Teil blieb vollständig ungerührt. Noch mitten im Kuss erkannte Harry, dass das Gefühl, die Leidenschaft fehlte, mit der Draco ihn von Anfang an gelockt hatte. Blaise verführte ihn lediglich zu einer rein körperlichen Reaktion.

Plötzlich ließ Blaise von Harry ab, einen Augenblick starrte er Harry in die Augen, welcher verdutzt zurück blickte, nur um dann seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter zu senken. „Scheiße Potter! Woher hast du das gewusst?"

Unerklärlicherweise hätte Harry Blaise gerne tröstend seine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt, doch der Fluch hielt seine Arme noch immer gefangen.

„Nenn es Instinkt", sagte Harry. Sein Stimme kratzte und doch kam Harry nicht umhin, dass Zittern darin wahrzunehmen. Anscheinend hatte Blaise Aktion ihn mehr erschüttert, als er bis jetzt begriffen hatte.

„Erklär du mir, warum ich hier bin, wenn ich das doch gar nicht möchte?"

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß." Kurzes Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden Teenagern. „Wirst du es Ron erzählen?"

„Sag mir einen Grund, warum ich es nicht sollte!" Der Zorn kehrte zurück und Harrys Gefühle überschlugen sich angesichts dessen, was beinahe passierte war und Blaise törichter Frage.

„Einen Grund? Ron liebt mich. Du würdest ihn nur unnötig verletzten."

„Ich, ihn verletzten? Wer hat den diesen Mist gebaut?"

„Komm erst mal hoch", sagte Blaise mit einem Grollen in der Stimme, stand auf und löste auch den letzten Rest des Fesselungszaubers.

Endlich wieder auf beiden Beinen stehend, rieb sich Harry kurz die Glieder. Der „Petrificus Totalus" hatte seine Muskeln verkrampfen lassen. „Und jetzt?", fragte Harry, der spürte, dass er die Kontrolle über den Verlauf der weiteren Situation erhalten konnte, wenn er vorsichtig war.

„Ich kann dir die Wahrheit sagen."

„Welche Wahrheit?"

„Was Draco und mich angeht."

„Wer sagt, dass mich das jetzt noch interessiert?", bluffte Harry, der natürlich immer noch wissen wollte, was genau zwischen den beiden Slytherin lief.

„Vielleicht würde meine Erklärung deine Meinung über Draco ändern."

„Und was wenn nicht?"

„Dann hast du zumindest Gewissheit."

„Du denkst wirklich, dass ich, um meine Neugier zu befriedigen, meinen Freund hintergehe?"

„Ist es das? Du lügst ihn ja nicht an, du verschweigst ihm lediglich etwas."

Harry dachte nach. Blaise Angebot klang sehr verlockend. Doch eigentlich hatte Harry genug von Slytherins. Er mochte nicht mehr mit ihnen feilschen und handeln, sondern sie allesamt hinter sich lassen, gleich ob es sich hierbei um Draco, Snape oder Blaise handelte. In Harry regte sich sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Ron, denn er wollte seinen Freund vor Blaise warnen, zeitgleich war er aber nicht sicher, ob Ron ihm glauben würde. Blaise hatte Recht, Ron war in ihn verliebt. Sehr sogar. Möglicherweise war Ron ebenso blind vor Liebe zu Blaise, wie Harry einen Tag zuvor noch, wenn es um Draco ging.

„Wenn ich es Ron verschweige, was ist dann mit uns? Wirst du mich künftig in Ruhe lassen? Keine Anmachen, keine Belästigungen mehr?"

„Du hast selbst gesagt, dass ich das nicht wollte…"

„Und doch hast du es getan. Ich möchte nicht mehr von dir berührt werden, nicht mehr in irgendwelche Ecken gezogen und mit Sprüchen angemacht werden, oder damit rechnen müssen, dass du irgendwann deine Meinung änderst und mich wieder mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegst und machst, was dir gerade in den Sinn kommt." Harry sprach sehr gefestigt, auch wenn er sich gar nicht so fühlte. Aber es war ihm wichtig diese Punkte abzuklären. Es konnte nicht angehen, dass er ständig der Spielball eines Slytherins war, gleich ob es Blaise oder Draco war.

Es dauerte eine Weile bevor Zabini antwortete, dann aber klar und deutlich: „Einverstanden. Ich werde dich künftig in Ruhe lassen. Du darfst mir nur das mit Ron nicht versauen."

„Und…", sagte Harry, dem noch etwas aufgefallen war. „Du wirst mir noch die Erklärung wegen Draco geben."

„Ja", entgegnete Blaise zähneknirschend. „Wir haben einen Deal."

Harry blickte Zabini fest in die Augen und dann gaben sie sich die Hand, um ihre Vereinbarung zu besiegeln.

**oooOOOooo**

Seit zehn Minuten saß Harry schon in Snapes Büro und starrte auf die Regale mit eingelegten Tieren und Elixieren. Viel zu oft war er schon hier gewesen, um sich von den unheimlichen Wesen in den Gläsern zu fürchten oder gar aufgeregt zu sein. Zwar wollte er diese Tests, die Snape mit ihm vorhatte, so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, doch gedanklich war er noch bei den Ereignissen des Nachmittages. Blaise und er würden sich gegen Mitternacht in der Schuleulerei treffen. Eigentlich hatte Harry die Sache schon nach dem Abendessen erledigen wollen, aber Snape war ihm dazwischen gekommen. Die offizielle Version hieß schon wie im Vorjahr, bei den missglückten Okklumentik-Stunden Nachhilfe.

Allmählich begann Harry sich doch zu fragen, wo Snape steckte. Der Professor hatte ihm den Raum geöffnet, damit er sich hinsetzen konnte und war nochmals verschwunden. Es war ohnehin verwunderlich für Harry, dass Snape keine Angst hatte, er könnte seine Nase erneut in Dinge stecken, die ihn nichts angingen. Aber hier war keine Auffangschale für Erinnerungen und Harry hatte keineswegs das Bedürfnis erneut in Snapes Privatangelegenheiten herumzuschnüffeln. Im Gegenteil, Harry war sich mehr als nur bewusst, dass er Snape brauchte um diesen Fluch von sich zubekommen. Er wollte dieses Band zwischen den Malfoys und sich selbst zerschnitten wissen, denn nur so konnte er die Verbindung zu Draco vollends kappen.

Die Tür knarzte. Automatisch setzte Harry sich gerade, doch es war nicht Snape, welcher den Raum betrat.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Harry und sah Draco an, der vor ihm stand. Seine Haltung und Kleidung waren erhaben wie eh und je, doch unter seinen silbergrauen Augen waren dunkle Augenringe, so als hätte er die letzten Tage kaum geschlafen.

„Severus sagte, ich solle kommen."

„Warum?"

„Ich nehme an, Vater sagte ihm, dass er deine Gedanken immer dann empfängt, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist."

„Er hat es ihm gesagt?" Harry war geschockt! Von den vielen Dingen, welche er nicht gewollte, war eines, dass Snape jemals erfuhr, was zwischen ihm und Draco lief und gelaufen war.

„Ich sagte, ich nehme es an. Genau weiß ich es nicht. Severus meinte lediglich, dass er mich hier braucht."

„Aber warum ist dein Vater dann nicht hier?"

Die Diskussion von Harry und Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Snape den Raum betrat.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, sind wir vollzählig."

„Warum ist er hier und nicht Mr. Malfoy", fragte Harry sofort.

„Weil ich es für sinnvoll erachte, Mr. Potter", entgegnete Snape nonchalant. „Und jetzt hören Sie auf, mir dumme Fragen zu stellen und nehmen diesen Stein in die Hand und schließen die Augen."

Einen Widerspruch auf den Lippen tat Harry wie ihm geheißen. Er besah sich den dunkelgrünen Stein nicht näher, den Snape ihm reichte und hielt ihn in der rechten Hand. Harry hörte zu wie Snape Draco auf einen Stuhl neben ihn sitzen ließ und diesem ebenfalls einen Stein in die Hand legte. Obwohl gut ein halber Meter Platz zwischen ihren Stühlen war, konnte Harry Dracos Präsenz überdeutlich spüren. Zuerst dachte er, es läge an irgendeinem Zauber den Snape gesprochen hatte, bis ihm auffiel, dass Snape noch keine Worte gesprochen hatte.

Dann vernahm Harry das Blättern in einem Buch. Und auch wenn seine Neugier zu gerne gewusst hätte, was gleich passieren würde, tat er nichts außer zu warten. Ein Zauberstab fuhr durch die Luft und Harry konnte fühlen, wie Wärme über seinen Kopf glitt und sich allmählich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Erst dann sprach Snape.

„_Magica__de puero hoc__audite me__ostendam__tibi.__Sit__vinculum__quod__inter__pueris__lucem__usque__. __Accipere__virtutem__lucis__spiritus__et terram.__Aperire__te__ad__me__! __Iubeo__te ostendis__mihi!__Statim__!__"_

Für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl sein Körper würde verbrennen, doch dann war jegliche Wärme verschwunden. Er wusste, irgendetwas hatte nicht funktioniert und öffnete seine Augen. Drago lag auf dem Fußboden. Der Stein in seiner Hand leuchtete blutrot. Snape beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte sanfte Worte, während er zeitgleich seinen Zauberstab über Draco tänzeln ließ. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte der Stein auf zu leuchten und wurde schwarz. Draco bewegte sich und konnte mit Hilfe von Snape aufstehen.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Draco wissen. Seine Stimme klang sehr schwach.

„Der Zauber hat sich mir verweigert. Was auch immer zwischen dir und Mr. Potter steht, es möchte nicht gestört werden."

„Aber warum ist Draco ohnmächtig geworden und nicht ich?"

„Er war nicht ohnmächtig, Mr. Potter, sein Herz hat für wenige Sekunden aufgehört zu schlagen. Wäre ich nicht so gut in den Dunklen Künsten bewandert, wäre Draco jetzt tot!"

Es war ein Schlag in sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt begriff Harry das vollständige Ausmaß des Risikos, das darin lag den Zauber zu durchbrechen. Konnte der Zauber überhaupt von ihm genommen werden, ohne dass dabei jemand zugrunde ging?

„Warum er und nicht ich?"

„Weil irgendetwas Sie zu schützen scheint."

„Warum Draco? Hätte es nicht Mr. Malfoy treffen müssen? Schließlich sieht er durch meine Augen und ich durch seine?"

„Das, Mr. Potter, liegt dran, dass ich vermute, dass das was Sie und Lucius Malfoy miteinander verbindet, in Wahrheit Draco ist."

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…


	24. Kapitel 24

**Autor:**

Amunet

**Titel:**

Und du liebst mich doch

**Story:**

Im 6. Schuljahr von Harry beginnt zwischen ihm und Draco ein Machtkampf der mehr ist, als nur eine Schülerrivalität. Ein Machtspiel aus Lust, Leidenschaft und Liebe entbrennt. Doch als wäre das nicht genug taucht der Dunkle Lord wieder auf. Welche Pläne hat er und stimmen die Gerüchte, dass Malfoy jun. ein Todesesser geworden ist?

**Paring:**

Harry X Draco; Ron X Blaise; Hermine X Viktor; Seamus X Dean

**Warnung:**

Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen - und zwar ganz schön viele **zwinker**), ein bisschen Depri und vor allem ziemlich OOC ***smile***

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Harry noch Draco oder jemand anderes aus dem Harry Potter Universum gehört mir, ich habe sie mir lediglich für diese Story kurz ausgeliehen und nach Beendigung sofort wieder zu Jo zurückgebracht. ***smile***

**Betaleser:**

Die fabelhafte und talentierte **Fellfie**. - Du bist großartig!

**oooOOOooo**

**VIELEN DANK an die lieben Kommi-Schreiber ^.^**

**oooOOOooo**

* * *

_**Und du liebst mich doch... **_

Kapitel 24

Die Spannung im Raum war greifbar und steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging. Harry starrte Snape noch immer voll Entsetzen an, als Draco sich rührte.

„Und wie soll es weitergehen?", keuchte er. „Muss ich jetzt mit jedem Test, den du machst, um mein Leben fürchten, Severus?"

Erst jetzt besah sich Harry Draco genauer. Seine Haut wirkte fast transparent, so blass war er. Eine Hand lag noch, wie um den Schmerz zu lindern, auf seiner Brust und krallte sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes. Draco atmete schwerfällig und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass er litt. Augenblicklich bekam Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn es war seine Schuld, dass Draco beinahe gestorben wäre.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, Potter!", fauchte Snape ihn plötzlich an. „Sie werden nicht die Verantwortung für mein Handeln übernehmen. Seien Sie gefälligst nicht so arrogant. Oder wollen Sie wirklich so überheblich wie Ihr Vater sein?"

Harry verschlug es die Sprache, doch Snape hatte recht. Er war nicht schuld an dem, was Draco passiert war. Schließlich hatte nicht er den Zauber gesprochen und ebenso wenig den Schutz über sich gelegt. Er war, was diese Sache betraf, ebenso ein Opfer wie der Slytherin.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Severus. Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

„Ich denke für die nächsten Tests werde ich auf dich verzichten und deinen Vater um Anwesenheit bitten. Seine Wunden sind inzwischen verheilt und auch wenn Madam Pomfrey ihn gerne noch eine Weile verhätscheln würde, so ist er doch wieder bei Kräften. Dein Vater mag wahrscheinlich nur der Vermittler zwischen deiner und Potters Verbindung sein, aber das könnte von Vorteil sein. Deinen Vater dürften Potters Schutzzauber nicht so stark treffen, wie dich."

„Und was ist mit Draco? Was, wenn Sie recht haben? Ist er dann nicht noch immer in Gefahr, egal welche Untersuchungen Sie vornehmen?"

„Mag sein, dass dies so ist, Mr. Potter, aber ich sehe keine Möglichkeit den Bann anderweitig von Ihnen und Lucius zu nehmen, als mit meinen Forschungen weiterzumachen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry. Ausnahmsweise war er tatsächlich einmal der Meinung von Snape. Dieser Flucht, Zauber oder was auch immer ihn und die Malfoys verband, musste gebrochen werden. Da war Harry sich sicher. Selbst wenn der Preis hoch war.

„Ich denke für heute haben wir genug Aufregung gehabt und würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir morgen Abend weitermachen. Draco, du solltest vorsorglich auch kommen. Ich möchte erst sehen, ob die weiteren Versuche Auswirkungen auf dich haben, bevor du den Treffen fernbleiben kannst."

„Ja."

Harry stand auf. Er war froh, dass er den Kellern entfliehen konnte. Das alles hatte ihn doch ziemlich aufgewühlt. Kaum bemerkte er, dass Draco ihm folgte, als dieser ihn kurz vor der Treppe zur Großen Halle aufhielt.

„Warte, Harry."

„Was möchtest du?"

„Ich… Wir werden jetzt ja wohl eine Weile Zeit miteinander verbringen müssen, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Meinst du nicht, dass es da angenehmer wäre, wenn wir uns aussprechen?"

Unwillkürlich rollte Harry mit den Augen. „Glaubst du, das bringt was? Gibt es irgendwas, das du mir sagen kannst, das dich nicht wegen eurem Eid tötet oder das meine Meinung ändert? Oder willst du mir sagen, dass es nicht dein Auftrag war, mich zu verführen? Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich dir noch glauben kann und möchte."

„Du bist so ein Idiot, Harry. Warum muss für dich immer alles in Worte gefasst werden? Warum reicht es dir nicht, was du fühlst? Was ich fühle? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich niemanden außer dir möchte. Vergiss, was in meiner Vergangenheit war. Ich bin nicht perfekt und das habe ich dir auch niemals vorgegaukelt. Warum kannst du mich dann nicht mit meinen Fehlern nehmen?"

Was sollte Harry dazu sagen? Die Saat des Misstrauens in ihm war zurzeit so groß. Etwas in ihm wollte Draco noch immer vertrauen und hätte nichts sehnlicher getan, als sich an den Slytherin zu schmiegen. Wie gerne würde er sich für seine Eifersucht entschuldigen und Draco küssen, denn er ahnte, wenn sie sich nur berühren würden, wäre der ganze Streit vergessen. Harry war aber nicht entfallen, dass er eine Mission hatte. Er wollte Voldemort stürzen. Wollte den Verräter in Hogwarts enttarnen, den er wahrscheinlich in Draco oder Blaise finden würde und er brauchte seinen Verstand dafür. Nur hatte Dracos Nähe die Angewohnheit seinen Verstand auszuschalten. Und dann waren da noch die Informationen, die Zabini für ihn hatte. Bis zu dem geheimen Treffen waren es nur noch wenige Stunden.

„Weißt du was, Harry", sagte Draco der nicht länger auf eine Antwort warten wollte, „Vielleicht liegt es ja gar nicht an mir, sondern an dir! Wenn du weißt, was du willst, kannst du dich ja bei mir melden. Oder waren deine Gefühle nur gespielt?" Intensiv sah Draco ihn an und dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verschwand. Zurück blieb Harry, der auf die leere Stelle vor sich blickte und sagte: „Nein, sie sind nicht gespielt. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

**oooOOOooo**

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wie er die Zeit bis zu seinem Treffen mit Zabini überbrückt hatte. Vage erinnerte er sich daran, irgendwann lustlos sein Abendessen in sich gestopft zu haben und dass er mit Ron Zaubererschach gespielt hatte. Doch wie er sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in die Schuleulerei geschlichen hatte war ihm ein Rätsel. Nun warte er schon eine geraume Zeit auf den Slytherin und war drauf und dran Dracos Geheimnis, Geheimnis sein zu lassen und zurück in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, wo ein kuschliges Bett auf ihn wartete.

„Wartest du schon lange?" Harry erschrak, als Zabini so plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Was denkst du denn?"

Zabini sagte nichts, doch setzte er sein übliches gehässiges Grinsen auf. „Wollen wir gleich zum Punkt kommen, oder möchtest du noch über den Verlauf der Zeit diskutieren? Mir ist es einerlei."

„Erzähl – Was läuft zwischen dir und Draco?" Harry wollte die Wahrheit hören und war gespannt.

„Nun, davon abgesehen, dass Draco und ich Klassenkameraden sind, sind unsere Eltern seit jeher so etwas Ähnliches wie befreundet."

„Sag mir was, was ich nicht schon längst weiß."

„Potter, entspann dich. Ohne Einleitung wirst du die Geschichte nicht verstehen."

Genervt bemühte sich Harry Blaise weder mit deinem Blicken zu erdolchen, noch mit den Augen zu rollen. Stattdessen atmete er ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und wartete das der Slytherin weitersprach.

„Also Draco und ich sind seit frühster Kindheit Spielkameraden und haben uns mehr oder minder gut verstanden. Angeheizt von unseren Eltern haben wir stets so etwas wie Rivalität zwischen uns gespürt. Wer hat die beste Kleidung? Wer die teuersten Spielsachen? Wer konnte als erstes mit dem Besen fliegen? Wer war besser im Zaubern? Bis wir 11 waren, war das alles, worin wir uns gemessen haben. Aber dann… dann rückte der Tag unserer Einschulung in Hogwarts immer näher und unsere Eltern trafen sich immer häufiger mit Parkinsons Eltern. Ständig schlich Pansy um einen von uns herum und wenn es nicht Pansy war, dann war es irgendein anderes Mädchen aus einer alten Reinblüterfamilie. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für uns bedeutet hat, Potter?"

„Keine Ahnung? Wollten eure Eltern, dass ihr neue Freunde findet?"

„Wie naiv von dir. Sie haben uns auf einen frühkindlichen Heiratsmarkt geworfen. Wenn Reinblüter heiraten, geht es nicht um Liebe, sondern darum, welche Verbindung die profitabelste ist."

„Soll das heißen, eure Eltern wollten euch meistbietend verschachern?"

„Nun in gewisser Hinsicht wahrscheinlich schon."

„Aber was hat das mit Draco und dir zu tun?"

„Ein Schwur hindert mich dran, dir darauf zu antworten, Potter. Wenn du aber nicht, ganz so dämlich bist, wie ich denke, wirst du es selbst herausfinden können."

„Dann sag mir wenigstens, ob…", und Harrys Wangen erröteten zart, „Ob Draco und du noch miteinander schlaft."

Blaise stand einfach da und musterte Harry, bis dieser ganz unruhig wurde. „Warum willst du das wissen, Harry? Vertraust du Draco so wenig?"

„Nicht du auch noch", murmelte Harry leise.

„Hast du Draco das auch schon gefragt?"

„Ja."

„Und? Hat er dir geantwortet?"

„Nein."

„Dann sollte ich es auch nicht. Zwar mögen Draco und ich in vielerlei Hinsicht Konkurrenten sein, doch genauso sind wir Freunde. Vielleicht sollte ich aus Respekt zu unserer Freundschaft diese Antwort wie einen Schatz bewahren, meinst du nicht auch, Harry?"

„Was? Nein!", stammelte Harry überrumpelt. „Du hast gesagt, du wirst mir die Wahrheit sagen, was zwischen dir und Draco ist."

„Nun, das habe ich doch. Draco und ich sind rivalisierende Freunde."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht so vereinbart war."

„Wirklich? Dann muss ich wohl etwas missverstanden haben."

„Willst du dich jetzt wirklich vor der Antwort drücken? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Wegen ein paar Kindergeschichten bin ich bestimmt nicht so spät in die Eulerei gekommen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe keine Lust mehr, Potter. Irgendwie bin ich jetzt schrecklich müde. Vielleicht reden wir ein anderes Mal über dieses Thema weiter, aber im Moment ist es mir zu mühsam." Zabini nahm eine theatralische Gestik ein und verabschiedete sich wie eine Diva, während Harry zurückblieb und sich fragte, was gerade schief gelaufen war. Irgendwie war er der Sache zwischen Draco und Blaise noch kein Stück weitergekommen. Wut kroch in Harry empor und sein ganzer Frust auf die Slytherins in seinem Leben entlud sich, als er mit der Hand gegen die Wand schlug, was ihm tierische Schmerzen einbrachte. Noch immer zornig, weil sein Treffen mit Zabini nicht den gewünschten Verlauf genommen hatte, machte er sich auf den Rückweg in den Gryffindorturm.

Zweimal wäre er vor lauter Wut beinahe in die Arme von Filch und Mrs. Norris gelaufen, doch Harry hatte Glück. Nach einem viertelstündigen Umweg kam Harry noch übellauniger in seinem Schlafsaal an, als er zuvor gegangen war. In seinen Kopf schwirrten Gesprächsfetzen von den Unterhaltungen mit Draco und Blaise umher und manchmal verirrte sich noch der ein oder andere Satz, den Snape heute gesagt hatte, in dieses Wirrwarr hinein. Erst als er vor seinem Bett stand, das so verlockend aussah, bemerkte er die tiefe Müdigkeit seiner Glieder. Erschöpft ließ er sich drauf nieder und verzichtete sogar gar darauf, sich einen Schlafanzug anziehen. Er brachte es gerade noch so fertig, die Schuhe ausziehen und sich unter die Decke zu legen. Die Wut jedoch ließ ihn erst sehr viel später einschlafen. Und dann träumte Harry…

„Severus, ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben. Seine Lordschaft wird das Leben Narcissas für das meine opfern."

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du sterben! Denkst du, Narcissa möchte dich tot sehen? Sie wusste in welche Gefahr sie sich begab, als sie nicht geflohen ist."

„Sie ist meine Frau! Ich kann sie nicht für meine Fehler büßen lassen!"

„Ach wirklich?", Snapes Stimme triefte vor Hohn. „Und wie denkst du, soll dein neuerliches, unbedachtes Verhalten ihr Schutz bieten? Der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht. Der Dunkle Lord vergisst nicht. Glaubst du, dass er Narcissa und Draco am Leben lässt, wenn du zu Staub geworden bist? Er wird alles ausrotten, was an deinen Namen erinnert, so wie er es bisher mit allen Verrätern zu tun pflegte. Du wärst der Anfang und Narcissa das Ende. Die Malfoys wären vergangen."

„Und was denkst du soll ich tun? Soll ich mich noch länger in Dumbledores Schutz verkriechen, während da draußen ein neuer Magier seine Lordschaft beeinflusst? Ihn womöglich noch gefährlicher werden lässt, als es seiner Natur entspricht?"

„Dumbledore wird wissen, wie wir am nützlichsten helfen können."

„Dumbledore ist nicht hier! Wie oft hat er in den vergangen Wochen das Schulgelände verlassen? Er treibt sich ständig auf irgendwelchen geheimen Missionen herum, von denen er niemandem etwas erzählt. Nicht einmal dir, Severus, wo du doch sein bester Mann bist. Der Narr, der durch sein eigenes Geheimnis einem Herrn verpflichtet ist. Du bist kaum besser, als es die anderen Todesser sind. Der Unterschied besteht lediglich darin, wem ihr dient."

Snapes Miene verzog sich zu einer zornigen Maske. Verachtung und Ekel lugte unter der Wut hervor und dann packte er Lucius Arm, schob grob den Ärmel hoch und blickte auf das Dunkle Mal. „Sieh hin, Lucius mein Freund, sieh hin! Du hast deinen Dienstherrn ebenso verraten, wie ich vor so vielen Jahren. Unsere Gründe mögen zwar verschiedene gewesen sein, aber du hast ebenso wie ich jemanden beschützen wollen. Was gibt dir also das Recht über mich zu urteilen? Ich weiß, wem meine Treue gilt. Immer gelten wird, gleich ob ich dem Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore diene. Es hat sich ergeben, dass der Schutz, den ich gewähren muss, auf Dumbledores Seite steht und deshalb werde ich ihm mit meinem Leben zur Seite stehen. Bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug. Ich werde das stumme Versprechen, das ich gab, niemals entehren. Also zweifle nicht. Wage es nicht, an Dumbledore zu zweifeln, denn das würde bedeuten, dass ich mein Leben vergeude."

„Severus, es…", doch Lucius kam nicht dazu weiterzusprechen, eine Tür knarzte laut. „Wer ist da?", rief er in den Korridor.

„Ich bin es, Vater", sagte Draco und trat hinter einer Tür hervor. „Ihr zwei wolltet mich sprechen?"

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sowohl Lucius als auch Snape sich gefasst hatten. Harry konnte deutlich spüren, wie aufgewühlt die ehemaligen Slytherins waren. Sie hatten nicht von Draco bei diesem vertraulichen Gespräch belauscht werden wollen.

„Es geht um deinen Schwur mit Blaise. Wir werden die Magie des Schwures brechen."

„Das ist lächerlich, niemand kann einen Unbrechbaren Schwur aufheben. Blaise und ich haben unsere Zauberstäbe gehoben und die Worte gesprochen. Wir werden für immer verbunden sein."

„Du hast Recht, Draco", sagte Severus, auf den sich mit einem Mal die Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte, „und doch glaube ich, dass Potters Verbindungszauber stärker ist."

„Was?", wollte Draco irritiert wissen. „Wie?"

„Bei dem Test heute Abend, wärst du beinahe gestorben, weil die Magie, die Potter umgibt sich potenziert hat und auf dich zurückgeprallt ist. Es scheint, als würde diese Magie stärker, je mächtiger der Zauber ist, der auf sie fällt. Deshalb denke ich, dass ich diese Kraft nutzen könnte, um dich von diesem unsäglich lästigen Schwur zu befreien."

„Warum ist es euch so wichtig? Es hat euch all die Jahre nicht interessiert, was Blaise und ich in unserer kindlichen Dummheit getan haben. Warum jetzt?"

„Weil jetzt davon dein Leben abhängt!", wurde Lucius laut. „Gleich, ob der Dunkle Lord besiegt wird oder nicht, Blaise Zabini ist dein Feind. Seine Lordschaft hat euch beide den gleichen Auftrag erteilt, nur bist du gescheitert und wir haben den Dunklen Lord verraten. Was wenn Blaise den Schlüssel zerbricht, dann bist du tot!"

„Hätte Blaise das gewollt, wäre es längst so gekommen. Ich…" Draco war fassungslos, „Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass ihr das tun wollt."

„Draco, als dein Pate, sage ich nur – vertraue uns."

Draco blickte von einem Mann zum anderen. „Hier geht es nicht ums Vertrauen. Die Frage ist nur, wer von euch mich tötet. Blaise, falls er mich hintergehen sollte oder ihr zwei, in dem Versuch mir zu helfen."

Harry wachte dämmrig auf. Seine Narbe schmerzte und er rieb im Halbschlaf daran. Da waren Bilder in seinem Kopf und Wortfetzen, sie waren irgendwie wichtig und trotzdem konnte er sie nicht fassen. Er wollte sich erinnern, aber die Macht des Schlafes war stärker. Harry fiel zurück in die Kissen und schlief weiter, nicht ahnend, dass er in dieser Nacht von weiteren Geheimnissen und Intrigen träumte, welche aus den tiefsten Wirrungen seines Unterbewussten stammten.

_Fortsetzung folgt…_

* * *

Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Und auch wenn's unnötig ist es zu erwähnen, aber über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. **^_^** Liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
